Moving On
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Harm leaves JAG, returning to flying he finds a new family and a lost love. This is the HarmMac version to 'Starting Over': Completed.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Moving On_****__**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** Harm leaves JAG behind and returns to flying off an aircraft carrier, but can he leave behind the woman he loves?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** This is the Harm/Mac version of my story _Starting Over_; it's pretty much the same except it now plays on the 'what if' this was how Harm and Mac got together. Kat and Josh are still featured, but their relationship is different. This centers on Harm and Mac, which is why I decided to give this a make over just for the shippers out there.

Moving On 

Chapter One: **_Starting Over_**

Harm hung his uniform up and gave it the once over; everything was in its place and ready for him to put on and walk back into JAG. _So why did he feel like running in the opposite direction_?_ Because he didn't belong there anymore, the Navy was where he wanted to be, but ever since the Admiral had offered him his job back he felt like he really didn't want to be at JAG or in their lives any more. In her life any more to be specific, she'd told him it wouldn't work even though he'd been willing to give it a try._

Hearing the knock on the door Harm left his bedroom and went to answer it, finding the Admiral outside. A part of him had secretly hoped it would have been her and a part of him was thankful it wasn't. "Good evening sir."

"Commander, can I come in?"

"Yes sir,"

AJ Chegwidden crossed the thresshold, his cover tucked under his arm. The folder he was carrying was becoming uncomfortable in his hands. This wasn't going to be easy but it was the right thing to do, the time had come.

Harm shut the door. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"No thank you. Sit down Commander, I have a proposition for you."

Curious Harm did so and the Admiral sat near by putting his cover on the coffee table. The folder he gave to the younger officer.

"What is this sir?"

"Your new orders, your designator has been changed back to thirteen ten, it's all complete and signed." AJ informed bluntly. "The SecNav had approved your transfer out of JAG." 

Harm was surprised. "How did you know sir?"

"We've been through a lot Harm, and you know I don't condone what you did but I do understand why. I also knew you wouldn't be happy back at JAG, even though you were willing to come back," the Admiral told him. "So I called in a few favors, ones that will improve your career as well as your chance for promotion. The USS _Ticonderoga _needed a _Cag_ and you're it. You're to report to her in forty-eight hours."

"_Ticonderoga_?"

"She's just been commissioned, I thought it appropriate to have a Rabb serve aboard her," AJ declared. "The _Tyco Tigers_ are a squadron of young men and women who need a strong commanding officer, you Commander."

"Thank you sir." Harm said stunned and relieved.

"I'd like you to come by JAG in the morning and say goodbye, I know everyone would like to see you."

"I'm not sure sir."

"Son, they need to know you're all right."

Nodding Harm reluctantly agreed. "Yes sir."

AJ smiled sadly, Rabb had always been a fine officer. Losing him had been hard, but now he was losing him for good. "I'll see you tomorrow, son."

"Yes sir."

Seeing the younger man was still shocked by his announcement, AJ let himself out.

Harm went through the paper work the Admiral had given him, included was information on the squadron, their service records and fitness reports. Leaving it on the coffee table when he was finished he returned to his bedroom and changed insignias on his uniforms. He sorted out a few things before he was finished, checking the time when he had; he put a call through to his mother in La Jolla. 

She was happy to hear from him. "_How are you sweetheart_?"

"I'm fine mom, I just received my orders."

His mother knew what was coming. "_You're not going back to JAG, are you_?"

"No. I'm reporting aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_ as _Cag_ in forty-eight hours."

"_Oh Harm_."

"I'll be fine mom."

"_Are you sure about this, Harm_?" Frank asked him, his mother had obviously put him on speaker. 

"Yes. In a way I'm relieved. I didn't want to return to JAG."

"_Why_?" his mother asked him.

"I just feel I don't belong there any more Mom, I've changed. They've changed. I need to do this."

"_As long as your sure, Harm_."

"I am Mom."

"_Be careful_."

"I will Mom, I love you."

"_I love you too, sweetheart_."

He squeezed his eyes closed, and after a moment reopened them. He had to say this now while he felt he could, it was time. "Frank. Thank you."

"_For what Harm_?"

"For being there, even when I was being difficult. For being a father to me, even when I didn't want you to be."

"_I wouldn't have been anywhere else Harm. I love you son_."

"I love you too…Dad."

A heavy silence fell over them. Finally Frank spoke again his voice thick with emotion. "_Make sure you keep in touch son_."

"I will. By Mom, Dad."

"_Bye Harm_," both bided.

He hung up, feeling a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Now there was one more thing he had to do, grabbing his coat he left the apartment and drove to the Vietnam Memorial Wall, finding his fathers name. He touched the gold letters with his fingers. Keeping his voice low he spoke to his father. "I'm shipping out Dad, aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_, as _Cag_. The Admiral arranged it; he understands I need to be away from JAG. I don't belong there any more," he paused. "I've changed Dad, I hope for the best. I know you'd understand, the past five months haven't been easy and I need this. I need to start over. I wanted to talk to you about Frank, I know you would like him and would have wanted me to give him a chance to be a father to me. I guess I was too damn stubborn, but not any more." He paused again, hugging into his flight jacket. "I love you Dad, I'll make it back after this tour is over and tell you all about it. It seems funny me saying I'm serving aboard the _Ticonderoga_, Dad. I know she's not the same ship, but in a way I feel its fate another Rabb is serving on her. I have to go now Dad, I'll see you when I get home."

Turning Harm walked away from the wall, he started to drive home then changed directions half way. Ending up outside her apartment building, turning the engine off he just sat there. He could of gone up and saw her, told her of the decision, but he didn't. She'd made her chose and for now he was going to have to live with it and so was she. They needed time apart. Starting the car up he dove home, he still had packing to do and his apartment to get ready. 

Morning came faster than he expected, in uniform once more, but wearing a line officers star insignia. Commander Harmon Rabb Junior walked into JAG ops for what could have been the last time.

Bud was the first to notice him. "Commander," the Lieutenant hurried as fast as he could with only one good leg. "Welcome back sir," he shook Harm's hand; in doing so he noticed the star. Confused. "You're not coming back, are you sir?"

"No Bud, I'm the new _Cag_ aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"Congratulations sir," Bud said trying to be happy.

"Thanks," he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. "I was wondering Bud, if you could keep and eye on my apartment while I'm away."

"I'd be honored sir,"

Harm handed him the key. "Thanks Bud."

Sturgis and Mac came into ops and saw Harm, the Commander hurried over to his friend, smiling. "Nice to have you back, Harm," he said cheerfully.

"I'm just here to say goodbye," Harm told him. "I'm reporting aboard the _Ticonderoga_ in the morning." He saw the shock in Mac's eyes and the hurt, both he noticed she quickly covered up, just as he expected she would. He didn't feel guilty about this decision; it was time they moved on. Mac had made it plan and clear they couldn't have a relationship, so it was time and there would be no turning back.

"You're going back to flying?" Sturgis asked him.

"I'm reporting on board as the _Cag_," Harm informed. "Flying with the two seventeen, the _Tyco Tigers_."

"I wish you luck than Harm."

"Thanks Sturgis."

Coates and Tiner joined the group, as did a number of JAG staff, all hearing the news and wishing him well. All of them shocked by his decision not to return, they had just expected he would.

Admiral Chegwidden joined them. "Good to see you Commander come into my office."

"Yes sir." He followed him into the large office.

AJ gestured for him to sit down and when he had he sat across from him. "They're shocked by your announcement."

"I realize that sir, but this is something I need to do." Harm said sincerely. 

AJ knew that. "They will come to except it as time passes." _Well most will_, he added to himself.

"Yes sir."

"If you ever need anything Harm, give me a call."

"I will sir."

AJ shook his hand after they stood. "Good luck Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"You're a hell of a good lawyer son, and I told Captain Garrett you'll be a damn good _Cag_."

"It's where I belong at the moment sir."

Nodding, AJ smiled warmly. "Dismissed Commander."

"Aye sir," he came to attention, than turned on his heal and left the office and out of the Admiral's chain of command. Seeing Mac was in hers, he went over and knocked. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and he did so, she didn't rise from her seat. She wasn't going to say goodbye the way she had last time. "Congratulations on your billet."

"Thank you," he felt bad they hadn't sort this all out before he left, but in the end it was for the best. They could never have the friendship they had before and she didn't want a relationship with him. He realized that last night, so that was it. "Take care Colonel."

"I will," she told him. Not moving, she'd cried enough tears when it came to Harmon Rabb Junior. To the mistakes she'd made concerning the two of them.

"Goodbye Sarah." Harm said softly and than turned and walked away. Out of JAG and out of their lives.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Adriatic Sea

Ensign Daniel Masters waited until the helio landed before approaching; the new _Cag_ was on board. A Commander Harmon Rabb Junior. He nodded to the tall Commander. "Welcome aboard the _Ticonderoga_ sir."

Harm glanced around, just by standing on the deck he felt he'd come home. "Thank you Ensign."

A crewman collected his belongings, which included his flight gear.

"This way sir," Ensign Masters insisted and the Commander followed him off the flight deck. He took him directly to the Captain's office.

Captain Ethan Garrett stood as the Commander came in with Masters. "Welcome aboard, Commander Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

"That's all Ensign."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and left the office.

Harm sat on the Captain's insistence. 

Garrett had started his career as a combat pilot and still flew when possible, so impressing him wasn't easy but Rabb had done it even before they'd met. "I read your service record Commander, it's very impressive."

"Thank you sir."

"Admiral Chegwidden also informed me your father flew off the first _Ticonderoga_ during the Vietnam War."

"Yes sir, until he was shot down Christmas Eve 1969." Harm revealed.

Ethan Garrett sat back in his chair. "The Admiral spoke highly of you, Commander. He said you were a damn good lawyer and an exceptional aviator. What he didn't tell me Commander was why you're here?"

"Because this is where I belong, sir."

"Very well. I'll introduce you to the _Tyco Tigers_, the rest of the air wing will make themselves known," he stood and waited until Rabb had and they left together. "You flew with the _Raptors_, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"They're a good squadron."

"Yes sir they are."

They continued on to the ready room where the squadron was present, all quickly came to attention when both officers entered.

"At ease," Garrett told them. "This is Commander Harmon Rabb, your new _Cag_, call sign _Hammer_. I'll leave you to introduce yourselves," He turned to Rabb. "Commander when you're ready the squadron XO, Lieutenant O'Reilly will show you to your stateroom."

"Thank you sir."

Nodding, Garrett left the ready room.

A young woman in her mid to late twenties stepped forward, her dark red/brown hair was pulled back, her emerald green eyes were the brightest he'd ever seen. She was average in height, slim and very attractive, the type you'd expect to see on the cover of a fashion magazine. "Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly sir."

Harm shook her hand, remembering reading briefly about her. Attractive or not, she'd would be treated equally, which was what she wanted. "Lieutenant," he saw each and every one of them was young and eager. "Sit down _Tigers_," he ordered and waited until they'd done so. "While I'm in Command of this squadron you can address me as Commander Rabb, _Cag_ or _Hammer_. I expect you all to give one hundred percent, if you don't I want to know why. I'm not a hard taskmaster; we'll lean about each other as we go. Never be afraid to come to me if your having problems, or if you have a question. I don't bite, though I've been told I do growl infrequently and chew out the occasional six," He paused as they laughed nervously. "I meant what I said, I'm not a hard taskmaster and we will get to know each other as this tour progresses."

"Sir." Lieutenant O'Reilly got to her feet.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Speaking on behalf of the _Tyco Tigers_ sir, we're not afraid of hard work or hard taskmasters," she informed proudly. "We all joined the Navy to serve our country and we became aviators because its what we love to do. We also know we have a lot to learn, if you're willing, we will follow you, sir."

"I'm willing Lieutenant," he told her, impressed by her enthusiasm. "What do they call you O'Reilly?"

"_Banshee_, sir," she answered.

"Very well. From now on _Banshee_, when I fly. You fly my wing."

She was surprised and elated. "Aye sir."

"Sit down Lieutenant."

When she'd done so, Harm looked at each and every one of them and realized he'd made the right chose. This was where he belonged. If fate was to bring him back to Sarah Mackenzie, then so be it but for now he was home.

To be continued….  (Okay, so what did you think, I know it's pretty much the same as the first chapter of _Starting Over_ and a few of the chapters will be as I get started. Except I'll either be adding or taking a few things out. So let me know what you think and if you think I should continue – AS)


	2. Extended Family

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure what kind of reception I'd get with the first chapter and I'm happy to say it was well received. I'm definitely going to start on the other chapters, so more posts to come. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: _Bard_ (okay because you asked nicely) _Angela B. _(Sorry didn't mean to break you heart on the original. You'll like this one better), _ladyhound _(continuing as asked), _Lisa Brown _(I'm glade you liked '_Starting Over'_, and I'm sure you'll like this one), _Ruli_ (I'm happy your hooked), _Lauren_ (Here it is), _Mosquito_ (Wait no longer, here it is), _NavyCB_ (Thanks), _tvqueen15_ (Thank you, though I have no idea what's going to happen with this one through), _Scott B. _(Thanks, I couldn't resist using the _Tyco_ and I hope you like '_Staring Over_'), _chisoxchick_ (Thank you), _laura carr_ (Thanks) _Justme_ (Thanks, love the penname), _Winjan_ (Surprises to come), _r_ (thank you for liking the original, I hope this one goes just as well), _Nikki_ (Thanks), _William_ (Thanks)

Moving On 

Chapter Two: **_Extended Family_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

02:30 hrs

Commander Harmon Rabb entered the Ward Room, at that hour of the morning he wasn't expecting to see who he did. "Morning Lieutenant."

Katherine O'Reilly glanced up from the photo she was looking at in her hand. "_Cag_."

He saw her going to get up. "Stay seated Kat, what's up? You should be asleep."

"So should you sir," she noted lightly.

"Well I have an excuse, I have a squadron of children to get in the air," he smirked sitting across from her. "Talk to me Kat, what's wrong?"

She handed him the photo she'd been holding. "My father, Lieutenant Commander Jason O'Reilly – better known as _Phantom_."

Harm looked at the photo and a shiver ran up his spine, in the photo Jason O'Reilly was showing his teenage daughter the controls of a Tomcat while she sat in the drivers seat. It was déjà vu in a very eerie way. It was more then that though he'd served with a Jason O'Reilly on the _SeaHawk_, seeing the photo just confirmed it. "What happened Kat?"

"He was killed in '91', his Tomcat was hit by enemy fire. He and his RIO never had time to eject."

He handed the photo back to her. "I'm sorry Kat."

"It's twelve years today," she said softly, glancing up she was unashamed of the tears that welled in her eyes. "I became an aviator because of him," she smiled sadly. "Much to my Mum's disgust, she wasn't at all happy that I announced after graduation I was going to the Naval Academy."

"She took it pretty hard." He'd never meet Maggie O'Reilly; Jason had talked about her and his daughter Katie though.

She nodded. "She kicked me out of the house and told me she never wanted to see me again. I waited until she'd gone out and went back, packing everything I could carry in one bag and left," Katherine put the photo away in a zipped pocket of her flight suite. "We haven't spoken since."

"Have you tried?"

Sighing she forced another smile. "After I got my wings, I went to see her. She wouldn't let me in the house. She just stood there and said, '_congratulations, you're just like him now._' Than slammed the door in my face."

"I lost my father Christmas Eve 1969," Harm told her gently. "Ironically he was flying off the _Ticonderoga_. His call sign was _Hammer_ and like you I became an aviator because of him. I thought there was nothing else but flying."

"There was though, wasn't there, sir?" She asked.

He nodded, surprised at how at ease he felt talking to her. "I suffered a ramp strike that killed my RIO and nearly my self. I was miss-diagnosed with night blindness," he revealed. "Eventually I got my life back together and became a lawyer with the JAG core."

"You said you were miss-diagnosed." Katherine stated.

"I got my night vision back through laser surgery, I never had night blindness, I had blurred vision. I changed my designator and went back to flying for a short time. It was during that time the squadron I was with of gave me my father's call sign."

"So why did you go back to being a lawyer?"

He smiled his flyboy grin. "Too old, not enough traps."

"Then it was there lose and our gain, sir."

"Thank you Kat."

"And here sir, how did you end up here with us. If you don't mind me asking?"

"I gave it all up for a woman, Kat. A Marine Lieutenant Colonel. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. I was wrong," he explained, thinking about Mac even now was still a little painful. "To cut a long story short, I was asked to go back to JAG, to the Navy. I agreed but my heart really wasn't into it, not to JAG anyway. Luckily for me my CO knew it and called on a few favors and here I am."

"Well I'm glad you're here _Cag_," she said and than got to her feet. "And sir, if I may be frank."

"Go a head _Banshee_."

"That Marine Colonel doesn't know what she's missed out on, sir."

"Thank you Kat."

"You're welcome sir," she said.

"Kat," he called her back, she turned and waited. "I knew your dad, he was a good man."

"You served together?"

"On the _SeaHawk_," he revealed. "Kat, my mishap happened in '91', your dad was still on the _SeaHawk_ at the time."

She smiled sadly. "Were you friends?" She asked and saw the _Cag_ nod. "Then I'm glad he had a friend like you, sir," she said and than walked out.

Harm sat back for a moment and removed a photo from a zipped pocket on his flight suite, looking at it. In it he was a little boy sitting in the cockpit of a F-4 while his father pointed out the instruments. Déjà vu passed over him again. Two lives, so very different and very much the same had been affected by war and the out come had produced two very strong officers.

Putting the photo away he fingers found the second one he kept in his pocket, he pulled it out. It was a photo of himself and Mac; in it they were laughing and were happy. It seemed such a long time ago, sighing Harm stood and left the Ward Room tucking the photo away. Heading for the Ready Room, the _Wolverines _were a squadron of Hornet pilots and of the squadrons he was commanding these were the most arrogant, hot headed, cockily lot. They thought they were better than everyone else and that at times made them dangerous. He just hoped his _Tyco Tigers_ didn't become them; they were good officers who didn't need the influence the _Wolverines_ displayed.

As he walked into the Ready Room, the _Wolverines_ jumped to their feet at attention. "As you were ladies, I hope your ready to fly."

They laughed as they sat down, especially since there wasn't a female among them.

"Sir when are you going to give up flying that toy cat and fly a real aircraft?" Lieutenant Johansson asked him smirking.

"_Spectra_, I've flown aircraft that would make your plastic bug look like a toy."

"So it's true sir, the scuttlebutt?" Ensign Marshall asked. "That you flew for the CIA?"

"What I did for the CIA was classified, _Hooker_, some of it even to me," Harm remarked, leaving a little mystery to keep them thinking. "Now if you ladies are all done with the twenty questions, we can get started."

"Yes sir," the all agreed.

With the fooling put to an end, Harm went on with the briefing. Making sure they all knew what was expected of them. "Any other questions?" He asked and saw them shake their heads. "Then lets fly ladies."

They stood, coming to attention before leaving. Harm headed for the bridge.

The Captain acknowledged him. "Morning _Cag_."

"_Skipper_."

"How are our _Wolverines_ this morning?"

"Thinking they're immortal as usual sir."

"Well you know what they say Harm. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Aye sir they do, I just don't particularly feel like being the one who has to prick up the pieces once they've fallen," he remarked dryly.

"I know the feeling." Garrett declared, seeing there was more on the _Cag's_ mind then the _Wolverines_. They watched the Hornets launched one by one until all were in the air.

"I had a talk with _Banshee_ this morning," Harm finally revealed keeping his voice down.

The Captain sighed. "Today is always hard on the Lieutenant and I've known her for a few years. Much like Christmas Eve is for you Harm."

"True but I've come to terms with my past."

"So has she," he informed. "Walk with me Harm."

"Yes sir."

"XO, you have the bridge."

"Aye sir."

The two men left the bridge, going out onto Vultures Row they looked over the flight deck.

"Harm you've done more for that girl than any other officer has. Other than myself, no one else on this boat knows about her father. She's never opened up, not even to her friends and her friend from the Academy is on this tour and he doesn't know," the Captain announced. "Since you've been on board you've earned her trust and friendship and you've also taken the _Tigers_ and turned them into a top squadron. You're a hell'va officer, Harm."

"Thank you sir."

Silence fell over them, finally thought the Captain spoke again. "When you first came aboard, you told me this was where you belonged. Do you still feel that way?"

"More than ever _Skipper_."

"Good, because I'd hate to lose you."

"I'm not going any where, sir."

Garrett was satisfied by his answer, even though he could see there was still something else on the _Cag's _mind. "Why don't you go and catch a few hours sleep, Harm, I'll keep an eye on the _Wolverines_."

"I'm fine sir."

"Commander, don't make me order you."

Harm smiled, holding back a yawn. "Than I'll do as I'm told sir."

"Good man." Garrett patted the Commander on the back and left.

Glancing once more over the semi lit flight deck, Harm decided a few hours rack time wouldn't hurt at all. He returned to his stateroom, stretching out on his bunk. He'd been receiving emails from Bud about what was happening at JAG and how the boys were. It was like a different world, and he liked the one he was in now, here he had people who cared about him. Back in Washington only Bud and his family kept in touch, keeping him updated about his godsons. He'd received new photos of little AJ and Jimmy in Bud's last email; those two adorable faces had made his day. Closing his eyes, Harm smiled drifting off to sleep with the children's faces etched into his memory and one other face that always seemed to invade his dreams.

Two days later

20:30hrs.

"_Viper_ this is _Sundance One_, going feet dry." Harm Rabb called in.

"_Rodger Sundance one_."

Katherine O'Reilly stayed on the _Cag's_ wing. "_You bring a girl to the nicest places,_ _Hammer_."

"Well I did promise you dinner and dancing, _Banshee_. Wait until you see what we do on our second date," he remarked light heartedly teasing her.

"_I'm looking forward to it, sir_."

"So am I _Banshee_."

"_Cag_, we have a pop up," his RIO, Lieutenant Karen '_Mouse_' Lindsay announced interrupting their bantering.

"Where _Mouse_?" He asked seriously.

"Four hundred knots and closing _Cag_, coming right at us," she reported.

"_Banshee_?"

"_We have him, Cag_."

"_MiG two has just popped up Cag_," O'Reilly's RIO Lieutenant Scott '_Piper_' McGregor informed quickly and calmly. "_Right behind MiG one_."

"Got him _Piper_. _Banshee_ combat spread, watch my six." Harm ordered as he clipped up his mask.

"_Acknowledged, Cag_."

"_Viper_ this is _Sundance one_ we have incoming bogies," he reported as the two MiG's flew between them firing. "We have been fired on."

"_You are clear to engage Sundance one_."

"Tally ho."

"_He's coming back around, Banshee_!" McGregor yelled at O'Reilly.

"_I'm on him, Piper_."

Harm went after MiG one sticking to his six, getting tone he fired and the MiG exploded in a ball of flame. "Scratch one," he announced and turned his Tomcat. "_Mouse_ where is _Banshee_?"

"Below us to the right, MiG two is on her six."

He rolled and dropped, coming up behind the MiG. "I'm on his six, _Banshee_."

"_Rodger Cag_," she acknowledged, confident he wouldn't let her die.

He saw her wings tip to the right as if she was going to bank right, suddenly she reversed her turn and banked left rolling down. Getting tone, Harm fired, the MiG was hit and dropped out of the sky.

"_Thanks Cag_."

"No problem _Banshee_."

Suddenly, the one thing they hadn't been expecting, a third MiG, flew between them firing. _Sundance two_ went after him and took him out, but not before he'd fired rounds into her Tomcat.

"_I'm hit Cag, shutting down right engine_!" She told him, a touch of fear to her voice.

"Hang on _Banshee_, I'm coming in for a closer look," Harm said and brought his Tomcat up beside hers. The side of her Tomcat was riddled with bullet holes. "Are you or _Piper_ hit?"

"_I'm fine Cag_," McGregor informed.

O'Reilly turned her head to look at Harm, she didn't say anything, she just held her hand up, it was red with blood.

"Shit!" Harm swore. "How bad is it, _Banshee_?"

"_Went right through, Cag_," she said, her voice was strained.

"Can you make it back?"

"_Yeah, I have no intention of going swimming_," she answered. "_Besides you owe me dinner and dancing_."

He chuckled; relieved she was able to joke with him at that moment. "If I promised you dinner and dancing, than that's what you'll get. I've never broken a promise."

"_I'm holding you to it, Cag,_" she said as they approached the aircraft carrier.

"_Viper_, this is _Sundance one_, _Sundance two_ is reporting an emergency. Have medical personnel on the deck." Harm ordered.

"_Rodger Sundance One_."

"Take her home _Banshee_." Harm told her.

"_See you when you get down Cag_," she said weakly. "_Piper_?"

"_Yeah Banshee_?"

"_If anything goes wrong, punch us out_."

"_Got it_."

She lowered the tail hook and landing gear, preparing to land. "_Tyco_, _one zero, five, Tomcat, Ball, 2.5_."

_"One zero five, Tomcat. Rodger ball_." The LSO acknowledged her.

Harm stayed with her as long as he could, listening in as the LSO brought her in. Flying past as she landed, seeing her Tomcat being taxied out of the way. He went round and than landed his Tomcat, taxiing to a halt, he and his RIO climbed down and rushed over to O'Reilly and McGregor, the later held his drivers yellow and gray helmet.

Harm knelt beside Katherine, pulling off his helmet, the medical personnel worked to stabilize her. "Stay with us Kat."

"I'm not going any where, _Cag_," she promised, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask. "You promised me."

"I know," he said standing as they lifted the stretcher she was on and hurried her to sickbay.

"She couldn't of done it without you _Cag_." Scott McGregor told him, and then left the deck.

"Nice work sir," Karen Lindsay agreed.

"Thanks _Mouse_."

Two hours later Harm was allowed to see Lieutenant O'Reilly, slipping quietly into her room. 

She was conscious, acknowledging him."_Cag_."

"How are you feeling Kat?" He asked giving her a smile.

"Better then I was a few hours ago, sir."

"Good. I'm putting you in for a commendation Kat, you did a hell'va job landing your Tomcat."

She was surprised. "Thank you sir."

"You deserve it Lieutenant. I knew you could do and you did."

"That's because of you _Cag_, I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't been there," she insisted. "Thank you."

He crossed his arms against his chest. "I have a feeling Kat, you just buttering me up so I don't forget my promise."

"Yes sir," she managed a smile. "I look forward to dinner and dancing sir. You can tell me about my dad."

Harm chuckled. "I'll do that, Kat. Get some rest, I'll drop by tomorrow and see you."

"Yes sir."

As he left, Harm smiled. His family was safe and that gave him a good feeling. More than ever because he felt comfortable considering each and every one of them a part of his extended family. Something he'd missed, just as he missed having a close friend to talk to, but not any more. Now he had both, but it still didn't fill the one place in his heart that was reserved for the woman he loved.

To be continued… (This story will eventually breath life of it's own, but the next two, possibly three chapters have to run with the original story, please enjoy.)


	3. Finding Peace

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a lot like the original, I did make a few changers here and there, and the next one will be different in places too. I hope you enjoy it.Thank you to the following: _T_, _sann3187_, _Prillygirl_, _tvqueen15_, _Heart of the South_ (yes Josh is a hottie, he's based on an old friend), and _Winjan_.

Moving One 

Chapter Three: **_Finding Peace_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC

Lieutenant Bud Roberts stood next to his wife; both were watching a report from ZNN on one of the monitors.

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie came out of her office a number of files in her hands. She saw all attention was on the news report, taking a look.

News reporter, Chuck De Palmer was standing on the deck of an aircraft carrier. Behind him Tomcats were taking off. "_Once again the men and women of the two seventeen, known as the Tyco Tigers, are leaving the deck of the Ticonderoga to patrol the skies over Kuwait. These brave men and women have been on alert since last night's suicide attacks, flying around the clock, as have the other squadrons on board. Nor the Captain of the Ticonderoga: Captain Garret or the ships Cag: Commander Rabb would comment on the missions being undertaking by their aviators. This is Chuck De Palmer for ZNN_."

"I hope the Commander is all right." Bud said to no one in particular.

"The Commander is an experienced Naval Aviator, Bud. If he can't look after himself and those under his command he shouldn't be out there," Mac retorted coldly. "Now lets get back to work people," she ordered, using anger to hid her worry. "Are you ready to go Lieutenant?"

He nodded, not at all happy over the Colonel's response. "Yes Ma'am."

Harriet gave her husband's arm a squeeze, then returned to her desk. Taking the reports from it she headed to the Admiral Office. "Jen, I need to see the Admiral."

"Go right in Ma'am."

She did, knocking first.

AJ Chegwidden switched off the television using the remote control. "I take it everyone heard that?"

"Yes sir they did."

"How did they take it Lieutenant?"

"To be honest sir, everyone except the Colonel seemed concerned since it's the Commander's ship. The Colonel's attitude was icy," Harriet reported. "To be frank sir, it's a wonder we didn't get frostbite."

The Admiral sighed; he'd been expecting this. "Thank you Lieutenant."

Harriet handed him the files she'd been carrying. "Sir have you spoken to Commander Rabb since his transfer?"

"No, not as yet."

"Lieutenant Roberts has received and sent a number of emails, the Commander sounds happy sir."

"I'm glad to hear that Harriet. Thank you. Dismissed."

"Aye sir." She came to attention, then turned on her heal walking out. 

AJ sat back in his chair. "Coates!"

The petty officer came to the door. "Yes sir?"

"As soon as Colonel Mackenzie is out of court, have her come see me."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged, and then returned to her desk.

Getting up AJ walked over to the windows in his office, he'd known things had been strained between Mackenzie and Rabb since Paraguay. Harm's decision not to return to JAG hadn't helped but he'd made the choice to move on, which had been the right thing for him. Had it been the right thing for Mac was a different question, she'd been snappy and snide ever since he left.

Shaking his head the Admiral returned to his desk, going back to the paper work that was slowly piling up. Including the files Lieutenant Sims had brought in. Two through he gave his soul attention to.

An hour later there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he ordered and looked up seeing Colonel Mackenzie come in. "Close the hatch Colonel and take a seat."

"Yes sir," she did so, sitting down.

"Colonel it has come to everyone's attention your attitude towards Commander Rabb's transfer has been icy at the best," he stated coming straight to the point. Continuing before she could comment. "I realize your relationship with the Commander was strained before he left. However he still has many friends here at JAG who consider him apart of their family."

"With all due respect sir, my relationship with Commander Rabb or lack of, is no one business but my own," she said sternly.

"Colonel it becomes my business when it effects the atmosphere within this office and to be blunt Colonel it's amazing the staff doesn't have frostbite!" AJ told her bluntly. "If you have a problem you work it out, don't bring it into the office!"

She got to her feet standing at attention. "Yes sir. Will that be all, sir?"

"No. Sit down Colonel!" He ordered and waited until she'd done so, before continuing. "I need to know you can handle seeing Commander Rabb again. In the retaliation from last night's suicide attacks, Marines captured two extremists. They're being held on the USS _Ticonderoga_; apparently they're claiming they were beaten into submission," he handed her a file. "The SecNav wants a fall report."

"And if they were?"

"Charge the Marines involved," the Admiral ordered. He then handed her a second file. "Also, fourteen days ago a female aviator, a Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly was flying wing for the _Cag_ when they were fired on. Her Tomcat was hit and so was she; she flew her crippled F-14 back to the carrier and landed without incident. How she did it is an enigma in itself. The First Lady is interested in this one; she would like a full report on the Lieutenant and the incident. Captain Garret has put O'Reilly in for a DFC, which is what caught the First Ladies interest," He paused. "If you can't handle this assignment say so now, Colonel. If you can, Coates has your travel arrangements ready for you, you leave imminently."

"I can handle it sir," 

"Good. Dismissed Colonel."

She stood. "Aye sir." She came to attention, then turned and walked out. Getting the travel arrangements off Coates, she headed to her office to grab her briefcase and cover. As she walked in she spotted the framed photo on the filing cabinet, it was a photo of her and Harm taken in Afghanistan. They were both smiling in it; she'd forgotten it was there. Picking it up she looked at their cheery faces, they'd been through so much and their friendship had survived until now. Perhaps it was time to bury the hatchet, she missed her best friend. She needed him, even if he was deployed on an aircraft carrier. She missed him, so much she was making up for it by snapping at everyone and throwing around snide remarked. A knock on the door brought her out of her daze, she put the photo down and turned seeing Lieutenant Roberts. "What can I do for you Bud?"

"Jen said you were going out to the _Ticonderoga_, I was wondering if you could give Commander Rabb something from Harriet, the boys and I?" He asked carefully.

Mac saw the hesitation in his eyes; she shouldn't have acted the way she had before. "Sure Bud, do you have it here?"

"It's on my desk Ma'am, I won't be a minute."

"All right," she agreed and continued to gather what she needed and slipped the files inside her briefcase as he left. She was ready to leave when he returned.

Bud gave her the parcel. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome," she told him. Then added. "Bud, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know Harm is a good friend of yours and Harriet's and I had no right to say what I did."

He nodded. "I just hope you work it out with him Ma'am."

"So do I Bud, so do I," she said softly. Wondering if it was too late or not.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Harm smiled as Katherine O'Reilly came into the Ready Room, the young Lieutenant had been cleared for flight duty. She'd spent a week as LSO, giving her time to recover from her injuries after leaving sickbay. He also knew the Captain had put her in for a DFC, though what the _Tigers _were about to do would over shadow it in Katherine's eyes.

And the _Tyco Tigers_ were happy to have their friend back where she belonged – in the cockpit and the _Cag_ was happy to have his wingman back, his friend. Harm also knew what was coming and what the squadron had arranged to honor their friend.

Scott McGregor came up behind his driver, he carried something behind his back. "Lieutenant O'Reilly?"

She turned, curious; since it wasn't often he called her by her rank. "Lieutenant McGregor. What's going on _Piper_?"

"Well the _Cag_ told us about your father, so did the _Skipper_," he explained. "To us it sounds like your Dad was as brave and as daring as you. So we decided _Banshee_ doesn't suite you any more," he brought her newly painted purple and gray helmet from behind his back; a new call sign was printed on it. "We think _Phantom_ suites you better."

Katherine took the helmet, running the fingers of one hand over the letters. "I don't know what else to say other than thank you." Her squad mates clapped and congratulated her. Finally she made it over to the _Cag_. "You told them about my father, sir?"

"They wanted to do something for you, giving you your father's call sign was the greatest gift I believe they could honor you with." Harm told her.

Her grin widened and she blushed a little. "Thank you sir."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're a good pilot Kat, and I know your dad would be proud of you. You deserve the accolade of his call sign."

"Which means we have a lot in common sir," she decided, feeling she had a good friendship with him.

"We do indeed, _Phantom_," he agreed. "We do indeed."

"And you still owe me dinner and dancing."

Harm laughed. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten."

"That's okay because I won't let you forget sir," she mused.

Giving her shoulder an affectionate squeezed he released it. Addressing them all. "All right _Tigers_, suite up."

"Aye, aye sir."

Once they'd done so, Harm included, he gave them a run down on the morning's mission. "The _White Tigers_ will be providing their usual serves for us this morning, so be nice," he paused while they laughed, glancing at the eager faces. "Remember fly smart, I don't want my dance card too full."

They all chuckled; Katherine rolled her eyes at one or two of the comments. The _Cag's_ promise was well known among the _Tyco Tigers_, they were family.

"All right _Tigers_, if there are no further questions? Lets fly."

Standing they snapped too, then filed out.

A tall, handsome Marine was waiting outside, ready to fly also. He was the _White Tigers_ squadron leader. Typical jarhead, short brown hair, fearless green eyes, square jaw, the no nonsense 'I can do it, I'm an Marine' expression on his face - call sign _Tonka-Toy_. 

Harm acknowledged him. "Ready to fly, Captain?"

"Yes sir," Captain Mark Leslie informed walking with the _Cag_. He gestured towards O'Reilly with a small movement of his helmet. "How is Kat?"

"The newly christened _Phantom_ is fine."

Mark grinned. "So they gave her, her dad's call sign. Excellent."

"She's a lot like him," Harm declared.

"I didn't know you knew him sir."

"We served together on the _SeaHawk_,"

The Marine had a feeling there was more to this story, but didn't push it. "Kat doesn't talk much about her family," he noted. Then added. "Neither do you I hear."

"There's not much to tell," Harm stated.

Mark let it drop for the moment, deciding he liked Rabb, but than again the _Cag_ was a lot like O'Reilly and that made them a deadly combination. "Well let's go kick some six shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan _Tonka-Toy_," Harm agreed.

Helmets on they walked out onto the flight deck, their jets waiting for them.

"Hey _Cag_?" Mark called out to him as they parted.

"Yeah _Tonka-Toy_?"

"Take care of _Phantom_."

Harm nodded. "Will do," he reassured and hurried towards his Tomcat, where his RIO was waiting. He was determined he was going to take care of them all. They were his family and family looked after each other. "Lets go flying _Mouse_."

"Yes sir." Karen agreed climbing aboard the Tomcat.

Harm followed her up and settled himself in, his plane captain came up behind them and made sure both were secure and ready to go.

"You're all set sir," he said, giving the _Cag_ the thumps up before climbing down.

Closing the canopy, Harm ignited the engines and taxied the jet onto the catapult; soon they were catapulted into the air. O'Reilly launching seconds behind him, forming up on his wing. The rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ launched and formed up too, the _White Tigers_ weren't that far behind. They pulled away from the Tomcats, going on with their mission.

It didn't take long though for _Tonka-Toy's_ voice to come over the radio. "_Sundance one, this is Sunchaser one, we are in position and ready to proceed_."

"Rodger _Sunchaser one_, mission is a go," Harm acknowledged. "Good hunting _Sunchaser one_."

"_Tally ho_!"

The coastline came up quickly. "_Viper_ this is _Sundance one_ going feet dry." Harm called as he and his RIO clipped up their masks.

"_Acknowledged Sundance one_."

"How long _Mouse_?"

"Target in three minutes, _Cag_," she reported.

"Lets go to work _Tigers_."

They broke into their divisions, heading for their designated targets.

In her Tomcat, Katherine felt her heart pounding against her chest. She glanced over at the _Cag_; wishing for a moment she could see his face. Just the fact he was there was getting her through this. He would never let them down; she and the other _Tigers_ had found that out very quickly.

"You okay _Phantom_?" Her RIO asked her.

"Yeah _Piper_," she turned back to the task at hand, pushing her feelings to one side she had a job to do and she would do it. "Give me the count _Piper_."

"Four hundred yards and closing," he informed. "Three hundred."

"_Ready Phantom_?" The _Cag's_ voice came over the radio.

"Ready _Cag_," she responded.

"_All right lets do it._"

"You should have target on screen," Scott told her.

She required her target. "Got it, how much closer?"

"One fifty," he answered, pausing for a moment. "On target."

She fired her missiles seconds after the _Cag_ fired his, both hitting their targets. They broke away, acquired their second target and fired again. Below them explosions shuddered the peace as the missiles hit their targets. As soon as their targets were destroyed they turned and headed for home.

"_Sundance one this is Redcrown, we have bogies converging on inbound Cod_," the E-2C _Hawkeye_ reported.

"_Mouse_, do you have them?" Harm asked.

"Got them _Cag_," she announced. "Come right," she ordered. "Angel's 30, 400 knots and closing."

"_Redcrown_, _Sundance one_ and _two_ are on it." Harm called in.

"_Rodger Sundance one_."

"_Viper_, _Sundance one_ and _two_ are feet wet and approaching _Cod_."

"_Rodger Sundance one, standing by_."

Harm glanced over at the other Tomcat. "_Phantom_, combat spread, stick to my six."

"_Got it Cag_."

Two MiG's came into view, shooting past the C-2A _Greyhound_, than doubling back.

O'Reilly followed the _Cag_ into a tight nine G turn to come up behind them, her pulse raced, adrenaline pumped through her veins. This is what they were trained for.

Two more MiG's popped up behind them from the hard deck, but so did the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_. Soon it was evident to the MiG pilots today wasn't their day and they headed for home.

"_Sundance one, this is Codrunner. Thanks for the assist_."

"No problem _Codrunner_, we'll escort you the rest of the way." Harm invited.

"_Appreciate it Sundance one_."

Forming up, the Tomcats escorted the Cod to the carrier, breaking off so it could land, and than one by one they landed themselves. The _Tigers_ gathering together to congratulate each other as they left the flight deck for the Ready Room.

Harm held Katherine back. "Nice work up there, _Phantom_."

Her smile brightened her face. "I wasn't going to let you down, _Cag_."

He put a hand on her arm. "I know that, Kat."

Katherine nodded, having the _Cag _as a friend as well as a commanding officer went a lot to her. She trusted him as much as he'd come to trust her; that made them a good team in the air and gave them a good friendship.

Releasing her arm, Harm put his hand on the middle of her back guiding her towards the ready room.

Behind them unseen, a Marine Lieutenant Colonel stopped sharply, having observed the encounter. She remembered a time when Harmon Rabb did the same to her. It seemed a lifetime ago, not just months. She realized than he'd truly moved on, he was at home on the _Ticonderoga_, he'd made friends, he had found family. Now she prayed she could repair their friendship before it was too late and she lost him forever, because she wanted to be a part of his family too.

To Be Continued…


	4. New Acquaintances and Old Friends

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** _Angela B. _(Thanks and it's kind of easy to see Harm as a father figure), _Justme _(wait no more), _Bekki_ (Thank, and thanks for the review for the last chapter), _William_ (Thanks, more to come), _Tracy_ (I'm glad you're enjoying it.), _Winjan_ (Harm and Mac are always fun to play with), _Lisa Brown_ (It will start, I promise), _Mary Kate113_ (I'm getting to them, I just needed to get through the first lot of chapters), _Eileen_ (Thank you for your kind words)

Moving On 

Chapter Four: **_New Acquaintances and Old Friends_**

Harm heard the knock but didn't look up from the report he was reading. "Enter." He heard the door open and close, ignoring whomever it was. It wasn't until he began to smell the perfume that he did look up, his heart pounding. He'd heard someone from JAG was on board but he hadn't been expecting it to be her.

He sat back in his chair. She hadn't changed in the time they'd been apart, but he had and yet he'd missed her even so. "Colonel Mackenzie, what can I do for you?"

Mac was taken back, she'd been preparing herself since she'd come on board, but know face to face with him was something different. He looked different; the mustache he'd grown made him appear so much like his father. "I'd like to talk with you about one of your pilots, _Cag_," she said finding her voice. Seeing him gesture to sit down. She did, continuing. "Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly. I'd like to interview her."

"_Phantom_ is in the air at the moment, you'll have to wait until she returns from patrol."

"_Phantom_?" She checked her file, hoping he wouldn't notice her hands were shaking a little. "I thought her call sign was _Banshee_?"

"It was the _Tyco Tigers_ christened her with her father's call sign." Harm announced. _She's still beautiful_, he thought idly.

"I see," Mac quickly made the correction, keeping her mind off him. She was a marine, she could keep her mind on her work, not on how handsome he looked sitting there, or how much she wanted to ran her fingers over that mustache of his. "Just how long will Lieutenant O'Reilly be on patrol, _Cag_?"

"Another two hours and forty-five minutes," he answered and saw her arch an eyebrow, silently amused. "There's a clock behind your head on the bulk head."

"Oh?" she managed an embarrassed smile. "The First Lady would like a full report on how Lieutenant O'Reilly managed to land her Tomcat in the condition she was in?"

"_Phantom_ is an extraordinary aviator," Harm pointed out.

"Like you flyboy?" Mac asked quickly, using the nickname she had for him when he was at JAG.

Smiling Harm nodded, relaxing a little. _She remembered_. "Kat and I have a lot in common Mac."

She relaxed a little herself, noting the pet name he had for O'Reilly. Quoting from what she knew. "You both lost your fathers and you both now use your father's call signs."

He smiled again. _Same old Mac_, he thought. "It's more than that, I served with Kat's father on the _SeaHawk_ before my mishap. She reminds me of him and myself, so much at times I get déjà vu."

Sarah Mackenzie smiled warmly. _Same old Harm_, she thought. _Some things never change. Had they_?  "Kat, huh, should I be worried?"

"I wouldn't be Mac, you're still my friend."

"I use to be your best friend," she stated soberly. Hoping she hadn't lost her chance.

His smiled. _Slowly Rabb, take it slow_. "Maybe you still can be," he said quickly and then snapped back into his roll as _Cag_. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

Sighing she stood. _Easy, take it easy. You've both been hurt._ "No, I have to interview the two captives the marines brought on board."

"Good luck."

She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but didn't suddenly remembering the parcel she was also carrying. She handed it too him. "From Bud, Harriet and the boys. They wanted me to give it to you.  
Leaning forward Harm took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Excuse me _Cag_, I'll be back when Lieutenant O'Reilly returns."

"Colonel," he acknowledged. Once she was gone, he put the parcel down and run his fingers through his hair. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hadn't expected to see her again or to feel the way he did. Opening his eyes, he spied the parcel; he emailed Bud and Harriet regularly. They were his only friends at JAG that did stay in regular touch, not even Sturgis did or the Admiral. He sighed and opened the parcel lifting the round tin of homemade cookies from the box smiling; the _Tyco Tigers_ had helped him eat the last lot. Also included were drawn and painted pictures by little AJ and a hand and footprint of Jimmy's, obviously done by Harriet with little AJ's expert help. He'd also asked Bud to go to his apartment and grab some CD's he wanted, those were also included, as was the model of his stearman. He put it up on the shelf and got rid of the wrapping and box. 

Before he went back to his reports though he glanced back at where the model sat, on one side was a photo of his past, his JAG family, on the other side was a photo of himself and the _Tyco Tigers_, his new family. He centered on Mac though, who in the photo stood at his side. He missed the friendship he'd shared with her. Their relationship wouldn't be what it had been, they couldn't go back but they could go forward and be friends again, even with him at sea and one day perhaps they could be more.

Sighing he shook his head and returned to his desk, he had to get these reports done before the _Tigers_ came home and O'Reilly was to talk with Mac. Now that was going to be interesting, the two women he had a strong friendship with, were going to talk.

Two hours later Mac was following the directions given to her by the Captain's yeoman to the ready room, she knew she couldn't slip into the room without being noticed, so she just opened the door and went in. Harm noticed her but didn't acknowledge her, he just continued with the debriefing. Standing at the back she watched him, he seemed very much at home but then again he was _Cag_. _He's not a lawyer any more_, she reminded herself. _He's Cag, this is what he's always wanted, be happy for him and he's not longer under the same chain of command as yourself. This is the chance you've been waiting for._

Harm finished up, shaking his head at what one of his pilots had commented about, grinning. "Lieutenant O'Reilly stay behind please, the rest of you _Tigers_, dismissed."

"Aye sir," all acknowledged. They filed out except for O'Reilly she stood next to the _Cag_.

Harm gestured Mac forward. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly," he introduced.

"Lieutenant," the Marine greeted, forcing her eyes off Harm.

"Ma'am." Katherine noticed the looks that passed between the two.

"Lets go get a cup of coffee, Lieutenant." Mac suggested.

"Yes Ma'am," she agreed and saw the _Cag_ give her an encouraging smiling, following the Marine Colonel out.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, you're not in trouble."

"Ma'am if you don't mind, could you call me _Phantom_ or Kat. Not even the _Cag_ calls me Lieutenant that much."

"All right _Phantom_."

"So Ma'am if I'm not in trouble, than why?"

"Are you talking to me?" Mac answered her question with her own and saw the aviator nod.

"Well Captain Garrett put you in for a DFC and the First Lady heard about it."

"A DFC, Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"All because I didn't want to go swimming."

Mac chuckled; they went into the Ward Room and got a cup of coffee, sitting down. "So why didn't you eject?"

"I knew I could made it," Katherine answered her truthfully.

"Go on. Start from the beginning."

"Well we'd just gone feet dry – we'd crossed the coast, and were joking with the _Cag_ when two MiG's popped up. They fired on us and we engaged the MiG's split us up. The _Cag_ got MiG one, than waxed the bogie on my six. Suddenly a third popped up and flew between us. I got him but not before he fired rounds into my Tomcat. I shut down the right engine and the _Cag_ came up beside us for a look, he asked were we hit. My RIO said no, but it was than I realized I was. I was stunned for a moment, the bullet had gone right through, there was blood everywhere and all I could do was hold my bloody hand up for him to see."

"So what did you do?" Mac asked her calmly, noting others in the room were listening.

"The _Cag_ asked me if I could make it back, I told him I could. I even joked with him," she smiled about that. "As we approached the carrier I asked _Piper_ – Lieutenant Scott McGregor, to punch us out if anything went wrong. Luckily nothing did, I landed than waited for help. Mostly I remember feeling I couldn't let the _Cag_ down, he'd made a promise to me and I was determined to stay alive to see him for fill it."

"What promise was that?"

Katherine chuckled, her smiling turning into a copy of Harm's flyboy grin. "The day before I got bogie off his six and he said he owed me. I told him he could repay me with dinner and dancing. We laughed about it, but after I was shot, he made it a promise."

"And Harm never goes back on a promise." Mac said aimlessly.

"No Ma'am, he doesn't," the Lieutenant stated, seeing a message there. "Ma'am may I speak frankly?"

Seeing they were more or less alone now, Mac agreed. "Go a head."

"The _Cag_ told me briefly how he came to be here with us on the _Tyco_. You're the Marine Colonel he gave everything up for, aren't you?"

Mac was going to deny it, but it was too late, her face had already betrayed her. "Yes."

Katherine pushed her now cold coffee away. "Than don't hurt him again Ma'am, because we all love him here. He belongs with us and we won't see him hurt," she declared and than without being dismissed she got up and walked away.

Mac sat there stunned, what the Lieutenant had said was true. Harm did belong here with them but she wanted him to be with her too.

**Two days later:**

Mac knocked on the door to the_ Cag's_ office and went in. Harm was dressed in his flight suit. His flying didn't bother her anymore, it was the possibility of him not coming back that did, but she could live with that if she could have him. She had for the past two days.

"Hey stranger, how was your interviews?" He asked cheerfully.

"Interesting."

"So were the Marines in the wrong?"

"No, they did everything by the book, but you knew that yourself," she answered and saw him smiled. Coming to the reason she'd come by. "I'm leaving _Cag_, I came by to say goodbye."

He got up and went round to her. "I know the _Tyco Tigers_ are escorting the Cod out of enemy skies. Well _Phantom_ and I are."

"Escort duty _Cag_?" she asked amused. _God she didn't want to leave, not yet_.

He shrugged. "I like to see my friends safe."

"Are we friends now, _Cag_?"

"We never stopped being friends, we just got lost a long the way."

She nodded, satisfied. It gave her hope. "Can we exchange emails?"

"I'd like that." _And so much more_, he added to himself.

Seeing this was becoming awkward she decided to leave. "Stay safe Harm."

"You too Mac," he gave her a warm smile, then:  "Sarah," when she stopped, he took her in his arms. He meant it to be just a goodbye hug, but it wasn't enough. Before he realized what he was doing his mouth had seized hers in a sizzling kiss that had her melting in his arms.

Mac pulled away, breathing hard. This was what she wanted, what she'd always wanted. She put her fingers over his mouth when he went to say something, feeling the softness of his mustache under them. "No talking Harm, not this time," she told him and dragged him over to the couch he had in office. They didn't talk, they did pull at each other's clothing, than made love like there was no tomorrow.

"We should have done that years ago," she purred, kissing his chest as she lay in his arms.

"We weren't ready," he stroked her hair. "We are now."

"Mmm," she rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I have to get ready. I have twenty-three minutes before the Cod leaves."

"Call me when you get back."

"I will," she stood and helped him up. They dressed in silence. Mac straightened her shirt. "Harm."

He drew her back into his arms. "Me first, Mac," he insisted and took a deep breath. He could do this. "I love you, Sarah, I have since the rose garden."

Smiling she rose up on her toes and kissed him. "I love you too, Harm."

"Will you miss me?"

"Hopelessly," she mused, grinning. "I have to go."

"I know," he kissed her again, holding her tight. 

She sighed against his chest. "Be careful Harm."

"I will, I have you to come home to."

"You certainly do, flyboy," she stepped back, smiling. "See you in the air, _Hammer_."

"You bet Colonel," he said, but didn't release her hand. "Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"Next time Bud goes to my apartment to check things out, go with him and look in the left hand side desk draw. There's something there I want you to have."

She nodded. "I will," she kissed him quickly, and then hurried out before she felt she couldn't.

Later that night, after the Cod was gone, the mission flown. Harm stood at the fantail looking over the ocean, he heard the hatch open and close. He wasn't at all surprised by who came to stand next to him. "I'm not going to jump Kat."

"I didn't think you were sir," she looked out over the ocean. "It's a beautiful night."

"That it is Kat."

Hesitating a little she asked: "So did you work things out with Colonel Mackenzie?"

He nodded. "I did," he answered; maybe he shouldn't have been talking to her about this, but he needed to talk to someone. Who better then a friend? "I love her, Kat."

"And she loves you?"

"Yeah she does."

"Did you talk?"

"Not a lot," he remarked grinning.

She chuckled, grinning cheerily. "So you tested out the couch in your office."

He was stunned. "Kat."

"Oh come on _Cag_, I'm twenty-seven years old, not a innocent kid."

He laughed. "No, you're no kid, Kat."

"I'm happy for you, _Cag_."

"Thanks, _Phantom_."

They stood in silence, listening to the ocean, the noises the carrier made.

"If your father hadn't of died, would you have still become an aviator, Kat?" he asked her.

She nodded. "What about you sir?" She asked and saw him nod also. Continuing. "My Dad always told me I could do anything I set my mind to, that I should never give up on my dreams."

"What are your dreams, Kat?" He asked, seeing so much in her eyes.

"A good career, a good man and…"

"Comfortable shoes, lots of them," he smirked.

She laughed. "I have those sir," she remarked, glancing at the boots she wore with her flight suite, then his grin as they laughed.

"You also have a good career," he noted.

"Yes sir."

"What about a good man?" he asked and saw her shrug. "Come on Kat, spill it?"

Sighing she turned and sat down, leaning against the rail. Waiting until he'd sat next to her. "I was engaged to a guy while at flight school, he broke it off though. He couldn't handle his fiancé being better at flying then he was."

"His lose," he saw her smiled sadly. "What else Kat?"

She opened unzipped the pocket on her the sleeve of her flight suite and removed the second photo she kept there. She gave it to him to look at. In it she was hugging a little boy about eleven, who shared her brownish red hair and green eyes, not to mention her smile. "He found out my cousin is actually my son."  

Harm handed the photo back to her; he knew she had her son from her service record. No one other then the _Skipper _and her friend from the Academy did though. He expected not even Scott had any idea. "Tell me about him?"

"I was sixteen when he was born, I named him after my dad," she tucked the photo back into the pocket and zipped it back up. "They guy I was dating in high school refused to believe Jason was his, his parents of course believed him and I never saw him again," she paused. "I thought my hopes of going to the Academy were finished, but my Uncle Jack and Aunt Maria wouldn't hear of it, they adopted Jason so I could still be accepted and was. Jason thinks of them as his parents, he knows who I am. They've never hid that from him, but it's better this way. I was too young and he needed a mom and dad who could take care of him. So now he has that and a birth mother who spends six months of the year at sea, flies Tomcats and brings him cool presents from all over the world."

Harm laughed, he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "He sounds like a great kid."

"He is,"

Standing he helped her up. "Come on Kat, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks _Cag_."

"That's what I'm here for."

"You're going to make the Colonel a great husband one day, _Hammer_ and a great father."

"One day, _Phantom_, one day," he agreed as they walked inside. Especially if Mac accepted what was in the draw of his desk.

One day later:

Katherine rushed through the ship with the message clutched tightly in her hand; she jumped over the knee knockers with ease. Skidding into the ready room, interrupting the briefing the _Cag_ was giving the _Wolverines_.

Harm crossed his arms against his chest. "Lieutenant, you better have a good reason for this interruption?"

"Sorry sir," she apologized. "But you wanted to know if you had a reply come through from the States."

Uncrossing his arms he crossed the distance between them in seconds, taking the message from her, reading it.

Scuttlebutt had flown around the ship faster then Mach 1, it was common knowledge the _Cag_ had purposed to the Marine Colonel who'd been on board, in his own way. The _Wolverines _all gathered around, waiting to see what the out come was.

"So _Cag_?" Lieutenant Johansson asked.

A grin slipped easily on his lips and he gave an excited whoop. "She said yes," he announced and Katherine hugged him.

"Way to go, _Hammer_," she said happily.

The _Wolverines_ gave him their congratulations too. "Next port we stop at _Cag_, we're buying you a drink." Ensign Marshall announced.

"I'm holding you to it, ladies," he smirked, folding the message up and tucking into a pocket. "All right _Phantom_, out, I have a briefing to complete."

"Yes sir," Katherine said happily.

To be continued…  


	5. Exceptional Officers

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I've still incorporated sections of '_Starting Over_' in this chapter and the next few will have bits and pieces here and there. I just felt some parts needed to be put into this story too, so please bare with me. Thank you to the following reviewers: _Winjan_ (I thought you would like all those surprises, more to come), _KJFlygirl87_ (Making the squadron names and call sign in Italic is just my style, and no you didn't offend me and I'd love to read your story it sound interesting.), _Anne_ (thanks, I'm glad you're a happy shipper) _Catherine_ (I'm happy you liked '_Starting Over'_, this one is for the shippers, it's just another version of what could have happened), _DD2_ (thanks, I'm trying), _Mary Kate113_ (I have to admit, I just had to throw the engagement in there, it's the romantic in me), _Iehcar412_ (thanks for thinking it was great.) _Ashley_ (it is kind of shippy, isn't it.), Anonymous (everyone is happy of course), _sann3187_ (thanks, more tidbits to come), _Ruli_ (I'm so flattered, thank you, thank you.) _Cria_ (More news, they won't be in port for a while yet and Mac is coming back- I promise), _Melissa_ (I'm not sure whether Josh and Kat will be an item, in the original story they were half brother and sister), _T_ (Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too)

Moving On 

Chapter Five: **_Exceptional Officers_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC.

Admiral Chegwidden looked once more at the service record open before him, than the young man sitting in front of him. He was tall, handsome, short brown hair with sea green/blue eyes, a square jaw that gave him a boyish appeal. Even with his thirty-three years. There was something about him that the Admiral just couldn't put his finger on and it wasn't just the gold wings that he wore on his uniform, announcing he was a qualified aviator as well as a lawyer.

_Damn it was like having Rabb back again_, he thought as he closed the file. "Are you quiet sure about this Commander?"

Lieutenant Commander Josh Taylor nodded. "Yes sir."

"You'll be remaining carrier qualified I take it?"

"Yes sir, I completed my quals just before I left."

"Very well, let me known when they're due again and I'll arrange for you to go out to a carrier," the Admiral said casually. "Do you have any questions?"

"I'm a little surprised sir, you have no objections to my flying?"

"No Mr. Taylor I don't, I've dealt with this before. I had Commander Rabb, a Naval Aviator, before he became a lawyer, under my command for a number of years; he was a damn fine lawyer. Now he's the _Cag_ on board the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"Was a lawyer, sir?"

"Bad chose of words, I suppose," AJ corrected himself, carrying on. "I'll be pairing you up with Lt. Colonel Mackenzie, don't get any ideas, she's engaged to Commander Rabb."

"Then he's a lucky man, sir."

That comment made AJ arch an eyebrow. "One who still has a lot of friends here at JAG, Commander. You may want to remember that."

Josh had a feeling when it came to Commander Rabb or his fiancé, staying at a distance was the safe path. "Yes sir."

"Good any questions?"

"No sir."

"Then welcome to JAG, Commander."

"Thank you sir."

Grabbing the files he needed, he and Taylor left his office. "Coates, have Rabb's old office opened up and arrange for the Commanders name to go above the door and his personnel's delivered."

"Aye sir," she said smiling shyly at the Lieutenant Commander.

"We'll be in the conference room if you need us."

"Aye sir," she said coming out of her star struck daze.

AJ shook his head as he left; Josh popped his cover on the top of his box of belongings and hurried after the Admiral, not before giving Coates a grin, which had her blushing.

The Admiral just frowned. _What was it with aviators becoming lawyers, or lawyers who become aviators, who turn heads in his office_? He wondered. _Josh Taylor is just as bad as Rabb ever was. It was a good thing Rabb and Mackenzie had gotten their heads out of their sixes._

Josh saw the Admiral smile and but didn't say anything, he just followed him into the conference room, all stood as they entered.

"Sit down people," AJ stated, then introduced the Naval officer beside him. "This is Lieutenant Commander Josh Taylor, he's joining our ranks. Make him feel welcome and introduce yourselves," he took his seat, as did Taylor.

Josh found himself sitting next to a Marine Lieutenant Colonel, who he could only describe as beautiful.

She smiled warmly, and then held out her hand. "Sarah Mackenzie, everyone calls me Mac."

He shook her hand, noticing the diamond ring on her finger. _Damn Rabb is a lucky man_. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

Releasing his hand she introduced her colleagues. "Across the table you have Lieutenant Bud Roberts, Ensign Jason Tiner and Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manettii, next to you is Commander Alan Mattoni and Commander Sturgis Turner."

Josh nodded and greeted each of them; feeling they were sizing him up, he guessed it was because of the wings.

AJ cleared his throat. "Now that's over, let's get on with it," he began handing out assignments, the last two folders he gave to Josh and Mac. "Something to cut your teeth on Commander, you'll assist Colonel Mackenzie. Lieutenant Rodgers is accused of attacking and stabbing his plane Captain, the chief is in the hospital with multiple stab wounds. Rodgers claims the chief attacked him and he only knocked him down. Yet the bloody knife was found in Rodgers' quarters."

"He could have been set up," Mac stated the obvious.

"If he was find out by who," the Admiral told them. "Dismissed."

Standing they filed out after the Admiral. Outside Bud shook Josh's hand. "Nice to have you aboard sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

He nodded and hurried away with Tiner, Josh noticing the limp, but didn't say anything. Mattoni, Manettii and Turner also shook his hand, then left.

Josh walked with Mac. "What happened to Lieutenant Roberts, if you don't mind me asking Ma'am?"

"He lost his leg, stepped on a land mind," she answered, and then informed him. "If we're going to work together, Commander, you'd better call me Mac."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned.

Mac chuckled a little. _What was it with these flyboys and their grins_, she wondered. "Are you still qualified Commander?"

"Yes Ma'am. Um Mac,"

She ignored his stumble, smiling. "You have a call sign I suppose?"

"_Wraith_. I answer to it or Josh."

Chuckling, she expected as much. "I happen to know a _Phantom_."

He laughed. "Let me guess he's a light walker?"

"Nope, she's an attractive woman, who's as daring and brave as her father, who had the call sign before her."

"Oh sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Josh, you'd like her. She's an aviator with an ego to go with the title," Mac remarked and laughed with him. "So where were you stationed before JAG?" She inquired as they walked into her office.

"The USS _Kitty Hawk_, I was a lawyer before I became an aviator. Now I just go back and forth."

Mac arched an eyebrow as she sat down. "There's a story behind that, right?"

"Yes Ma'am, there is," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she gestured for him to sit down. Deciding Harm would definitely like him. "You're incorrigible, _Wraith_."

"I know," he said grinning as he sat down.

_There it is again, that flyboy grin_, she thought to herself, than frowned. _Who is it he reminds me of_? She shook her head and opened the file she'd placed on her desk. "Lets get stated shell we." She saw him nodded. They went through the statements, she read out Lieutenant Samuel Rodgers.

Half way through, Josh stood and pulled off his jacket, leaving it over the back of his chair, he loosened his tie, continuing to listen to her. Grabbing the chief's statement he paced a little.

Mac watched him, the way he moved, the emotions that were expressed on his face. She'd seen the look of determination before, but she still couldn't remember on whom?

Josh stopped pacing "Mac," he saw she was lost in thought. "Mac?"

Blinking she came out of her daze. "Sorry Josh, what were you saying?"

"We're missing something, Rodgers never said why the chief attacked him and visa versa."

She'd noticed that too. "They could have been fighting over something the chief did to the Lieutenant's F-14."

"Or over a girl," Josh stated as he sat back down. "We need to find out if he or the chief has a girlfriend, or if they're dating the same girl."

Mac nodded, agreeing. "I'll get on to it and arrange for us to meet with Rodgers, we can see if he'll tell us any more."

"I'll make some calls about talking to the chief," he announced, shoving the statement in the file he stood, grabbing his jacket. "I'll organize it for tomorrow if you can arrange for Rodgers for this afternoon."

"Sounds a plan."

"See you at lunch than Colonel and we'll compare notes," he said casually and swaggered out of her office.

Mac chuckled, calculating what the time would be in the Persian Gulf, she quickly e-mailed Harm, and then went back to work.

Nearer to lunch she called out for takeaway, having it delivered. Organizing for Harriet to pick it up from the delivery guy.

The Lieutenant came in half an hour later with the two bags; Harriet had been ecstatic to hear about Mac's engagement to Harmon Rabb. So ecstatic, she'd arranged a party for the Colonel and made a cake for Harm, which she sent to him. "Your lunch is here Ma'am, hungry?"

Mac stood taking the two takeaway bags from her. "I ordered for _Wraith _too."

"_Wraith_?"

"Lt. Commander Taylor."

"Oh," Harriet smiled. "He's gorgeous Ma'am," she saw the look she was being given. "I maybe married Ma'am, but I'm not dead. And you can't really say you didn't look."

Mac laughed. "No, I looked," she admitted. "But I'm an engaged woman, my fiancé wouldn't like me ogling another man."

"No he wouldn't, but the Lt. Commander is gorgeous though Ma'am and that smile," she signed. "If I wasn't married, I'd ask him out. So it's just as well I am married."

"Why is that, Harriet?"

"Because Ma'am, I don't think he could handle me," Harriet smirked, and then hurried out.

Mac chuckled, grabbing the file and her notes, she left her office, she went to Taylor's, knocking before going in. "Lunch time _Wraith_."

He glanced up. "Why Colonel, how did you know the way to my heart was through my stomach?"

"Aviator's, you're all the same, ego controlled," she observed, dumping the bags on the desk along with the files and her notes. Glancing around she saw he'd put a few personals around the office, a photo of his squadron, a model of a F-4 and one of a Tomcat. She walked over to have a look where they sat on the shelf.

Josh watched her. "My dad flew F-4's during the Vietnam War, then later after the war he flew Tomcats, like I do."

"My fiancé's father flew F-4's off the _Ticonderoga_ during the Vietnam War. The funny thing is my fiancé now flies Tomcats off the newly commissioned _Ticonderoga_. His dad would be proud of him."

"His father was shot down?"

She nodded. "Christmas Eve of '69', was MIA for a number of years, we found out he died in Russia. He was free but had no way of returning home."

"I'm sorry."

Mac turned and smiled warmly. "You're lucky your dad made it back. So many didn't."

Josh nodded. "What was your fiancé's father's name, perhaps my dad knew him?"

"Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Senior."

"_Hammer_?"

Mac was surprised. She took her seat. "Your dad knew him?"

Josh nodded. "Dad flew off the _Ticonderoga_ for a while before being transferred to the _Enterprise_ I've heard stories of _Hammer_ and the _Tyco Tigers_ while I was growing up." he told her. "And the Admiral told me you're were engaged to Commander Rabb."

_I bet he did_, she thought, smiling. "Harm and I were partners for eight years, this was his office. Now we're going to be partners in a different way." She handed him a container of Chinese food and chopsticks.

"So I have large shoes to fill?"

She got her own container. "The biggest," she saw that look of determination again. "Do you have any siblings in the Navy, Josh?"

"No, why?"

"You remind me of someone, I just can't recall who, but I will."

"Well they say everyone has a twin out there, perhaps you've meet mine," he jeered.

"Perhaps," she dismissed it for the time being, it would come to her in time. "So tell me about Josh Taylor?"

"There's not much to tell, I'm an only child, Navy brat. Joined up straight after high school, got my law degree while at the Academy. I found out I loved to fly also, so I applied and went to flight school. Now I just go back and fourth between flying and being a lawyer," he said matter-of-factly.

She eyed him warily. "The SecNav use to have a fit at the mention of Harm's name, especially when it came to flying. So how do you get away with it?"

"I don't report to the SecNav," he stated a little amused.

"Oh?"

That flyboy grin eased onto his lips. "My orders come from higher up, even while I'm working here."

"There's more to you then you're letting on, Josh Taylor."

"True, but mystery is the spice of life," he smirked. Than added. "Mac, I'm not trying to hit on you, I just want to be your friend. If you weren't engaged, then I might of thought about it."

Mac grinned, chuckling. "I expect you would have," she mused. "Josh my engagement doesn't stop us from being friends. You remind me a little of Harm, which has it good and bad points, but over all I like you and I think Harm is going to like you too."

"Thanks Mac."

"You're welcome," she said smiling, silently wondering if this was what Harm felt with Katherine O'Reilly. They had a strong binding friendship after only a few months at sea, but then again Harm had served with her father. So to Katherine, Harm was like a father figure or a big brother, one she felt close to. And if Harm could find that kind of friendship, then so could she. "I think _Wraith_ we're going to get on just fine."

"I think we will to, Mac," he agreed grinning.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

On the bridge of the _Ticonderoga_ it was quiet; all were waiting for the return of a patrol sent out an hour ago. The mission hasn't gone to plan and they were over due.

Captain Garrett watched Rabb carefully; the _Cag _deep in thought, his face betrayed nothing to what he was feeling. He knew Rabb had taken Lieutenant O'Reilly under his wing, she'd become like a little sister to him so losing her was not an option he was willing to explore, especially with O'Reilly on the verge of getting a DFC. O'Reilly had come along way since receiving her wings. He didn't want to lose her, she was a damn fine officer and aviator, as was the Commander and unbeknownst to Rabb his promotion to Captain was becoming a strong reality; the announcement was expected any day.

Garrett didn't know a lot about Rabb's past, other than what was in his service record and what his former CO had told him. What he did know was the Commander's service record read like a cross between '_Top Gun_' and '_A Few Good Men_'. It was obvious his _Cag_ had made quiet a few enemies along the way and pissed off quiet a few people, the list was probably long and distinguished, and of that Garrett had no doubts. But than again O'Reilly was just as bad, her stunts had earned her accolades and warning. She was good at what she did and to be quiet truthfully she and Rabb made a good pair, in the air and out of it. If the Commander hadn't been engaged to Lt. Colonel Mackenzie, he might have been worried by their friendship, but he wasn't.

"_Cag_?"

Harm glanced over at the _Skipper_. "Sir."

"What will their fuel status be?"  
Without hesitation he answered, having already calculated it. "All most bingo sir."

"Damn!"

Static broke over the radio and a grabbled message came through. "_Viper_…_two…. radio …fuel low…_" then it faded out. But it had been Lieutenant O'Reilly, which mean she and her wingman were alive.

"_Skipper_ look!" A young bridge officer called out, pointing at the to small specks in the sky that were quickly becoming their missing Tomcats. A cheer rose up on the bridge.

Harm grabbed the horn. "_Sundance one_, this is _Viper_, your transmission was grabbled can you repeat?"

"_Viper… radio antenna hit…emergency landing_."

"We still didn't get all of that. Are you declaring an emergency?"

"_Acknowledged…declaring…emergency…_"

"Rodger _Sundance one_," Harm went into action. "Prepare the deck for an emergency landing."

The order was quickly carried out. The _Cag_ and the _Skipper_ both grabbed binoculars and stood side by side, watching the two Tomcats get closer. 

"Have _Mother Bird_ ready for a possible wet pick up," the _Skipper_ ordered putting his binoculars down.

Harm did the same they didn't need them now both birds were close. "Here they come," he said to no one in particular.

They could hear the conversation going on between the pilot and the LSO as they watched on the monitor, Lieutenant Michaels – _Biff_; O'Reilly's wingman was landing first.

Harm held his breath and didn't release it until the Tomcat was down. "One more to go," he said idly.

O'Reilly came round and lined up, they watched her Tomcat rock slightly, then even out. Her landing was hard but she was down, another cheer was heard on the bridge.

Garrett turned to Rabb. "I want a full report in an hour, _Cag_."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and hurried off the bridge, going directly to the flight deck. He spoke to both planes Captain's, letting them know what he wanted before addressing the two pilots and RIO's. "Well _Tiger's_, you've had your fun for today."

"It was a little rough, _Cag_." Lieutenant Brian Michaels remarked with a grin.

"No more then usual,_ Cag_." Katherine said calmly, with a smirk.

"Good because I want a full report in a half an hour, clear?"

"Aye, aye sir," all four said coming to attention.

Harm silently smirked to himself. "Dismissed." He ordered and watched them walk away, chuckling to himself.

An hour later both Michaels and O'Reilly were on the bridge alone with Lieutenant Johansson and Captain Leslie, the _Skipper_ and _Cag_ were on the other side of the map they were all gathered around.

"Here _Cag_," Katherine pointed out the location. "They were SAM's that attacked us."

"You're sure?" Johansson inquired.

"I'm sure, one got close enough to shear off the end of my antenna," she recalled.

"And whatever else they hit us with fried our radio's," Michaels concluded.

"It's still a large area to cover."

"Don't be picky _Spectra_, we nearly got our six's shot off," she retorted and looked at the _Cag_. "I could spot it again from the air, sir."

"That's not going to happen_ Phantom_, this is a job for the _Wolverines_," Harm informed and saw she was going to protest. "You're not cleared to fly a Hornet so don't ask."

That was a blatant lie and he knew it, her service record had a blacked out area that was her qualifications in the Hornet, he knew it and so did she.

Captain Leslie saw the exchange. "I'll take _Phantom_ with me, _Cag_, she can sit passenger," he volunteered. "Once she's shown the _Wolverines_ the target, I'll get us the hell out of dodge and let the rest of my guys handle the mission."

Harm glanced at them both, sighing he agreed. "All right, but don't hang around. I mean it."

"Aye sir."

"Suite up then and don't make me regret this," he ordered.

"Aye sir," all chimed and then hurried off the bridge.

Harm shook his head. "They did it to me again."

"They did," the _Skipper_ agreed, noting. "You could have let her fly."

"I could, but I also happen to know what the mission was she flew and I'd rather not have her in the air in a Hornet just yet."

Ethan Garrett eyed him with a little surprise, then again, if anyone would know it would be ex-CIA. "That bad?"

"They were lucky to have come home," was all Harm said.

"Damn!" The Captain swore. "I'll kill those jerks next time they come calling."

"I'm sure _Skipper_, while I'm onboard they won't."

"Damn good thing you are then," he declared, and then ordered. "Send them on their way _Cag_."

"Aye sir," Harm acknowledged and than hurried off the bridge, going to the ready room where the _Wolverines_ were waiting along with O'Reilly and Captain Leslie and the _White Tigers_ selected._ Harm_ gave the briefing, concluding with. "All right ladies, you have guests in the air with you, bring them home. That's not a request, it's an order," he stated. "Get to it."

They got to their feet, snapping to attention before leaving. The _Cag_ followed them out, along with the Marines and O'Reilly.

"Make sure these ladies look after you _Tonka-Toy_," Harm told the Marine Captain.

"I will _Cag_," Mark assured, than added as the _White Tigers _went ahead with O'Reilly. "And I'll look after _Phantom_, you have my word."

"You'd better, I'd like to pin her DFC onto her uniform, not handed it to her next of kin."

"No problem _Cag_."

On the flight deck, Harm stood out of the way as they climbed aboard their respective aircraft. He watched one in particular. 

In the cockpit of the EA-6B _Prowler_, Katherine glanced over at Harm she gave him thumbs up, seeing him nod than leave the flight deck.

"Big brother is looking out for little sister, again," Mark declared, smirking.

Katherine glared at him. "What?"

"The _Cag's_ got a big brother complex going on with you," he noted softly.

"He has not," she said bluntly.

"He does and you think of him as a big brother," he smirked.

"Could be worse," Katherine remarked casually. "I could be regarding him as a father figure."

Mark shook his head chuckling as he prepared to take off. "Hang on _Phantom_ we're going flying."

"We'd better be, _Tonka-Toy_, I'm getting bored," she declared lightly.

"Then put the book away, because the fun begins," he informed and they were catapulted off the deck into the sky.

The three _White Tigers_ took point, with the _Wolverines_ guarding their six's. As they flew over the coast, O'Reilly called it in.

"_Viper_, _Sunchaser's_ and _Wolfpack _are feet dry."

"_Rodger Sunchaser_."

"Come right, now," she told Mark.

He did. "So what do you think, _Phantom_?"

"She's a little slow, but not bad," Katherine teased.

"Thanks kid."

"Hey no problem, maybe the _Cag_ will let me give you a ride in my bird one day."

"I look forward to it."

She took note of where they were. "_Wolfpack_, target is approaching, five minutes dead a head, standby."

"_Rodger Sunchaser one, standing by_." Johansson acknowledged.

"Target approaching in five, four, three, two, one. Target sighted," Katherine informed and heard the alarm sound, at the same time as she saw the incoming missile. "Bank hard left!"

Mark banked the Prowler hard to the left; the missile went right past them. "Nice call, _Phantom_."

"You're welcome, _Tonka-Toy_,"

"_You'd better get little sister home before big brother gets upset_," Johansson teased. "_We can take it from here_."

"Rodger _Wolfpack leader_," Mark acknowledged. He gave his men last minute instructions then turned the _Prowler_, heading back to the carrier. "Well that was exciting."

"Glad I could help, _Tonka-Toy_." Katherine remarked dryly.

"Very funny _Phantom_,"

She and the two electronic countermeasure officers laughed, making Mark roll his eyes in disgust.

Returning to the carrier, Katherine headed for the ready room to change out of her safety gear, then to the hanger to check on her Tomcat. After talking to her plane Captain, she left him to continue with repairs and found the _Cag_ still on the bridge. She stood behind him, waiting patiently. 

Harm glanced back. "What can I do for you _Phantom_?"

"I want to thank you for letting me go on the mission, _Cag_, you didn't have to."

Harm turned, addressing the Lieutenant. "No I didn't. I did send you because you're an extraordinary officer. You led the Marines and the _Wolverines_ to the target, and then let them do their job. Even though you wanted to remain in the fight, you came back. That makes you the officer you are."

"Thank you sir."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Kat you're doing what you were trained to do," he stated. "What I expect you to do."

She grinned her flyboy grin. "Thank you anyway, _Cag_."

"You're welcome, now get off the bridge," he jeered.

"Aye, aye sir," she came to attention, turned shapely on her heal and walked away.

Harm chuckled as the _Skipper_ joined him. "On her next fit rep I'd like to put her in for a promotion."

"I already did," Garrett informed him, and saw his surprised look. "Commander, I've had Lieutenant O'Reilly under my command a lot longer then you have, I already know what an exceptional officer she is. Now its up to a review committee to agree with me."

"Well I hope they do, _Skipper_," Harm stated proudly. "I can see Kat going far."

"So can I," the _Skipper _agreed. "So watch out _Hammer_, she could be in line for your job one day."

"When the day comes, Captain, I'll be honored to handed it over to her."

"One day Commander, one day," Garrett declared. "Now are those _Wolverines _and _White Tigers_ on their way back?"

"Yes sir, and we'll be having no more trouble from that sector again."

"Nice work Commander."

"I'll pass on your thanks to the ladies, _Skipper_."

"That'll make the _Wolverines _think they're invincible."

"Yes sir, it probable will," he smirked and they both laugh quietly.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC.

The jury president read out the finding of not guilty and the Judge thanked the jury for their time. He turned back to the young aviator. "Lieutenant Rodgers, your cleared to return to duty."

"Aye, aye sir."

He stood and left the courtroom.

Samuel Rodgers, _Sandman_, turned to his lawyers. "Thank you sir, Ma'am." He shook their hands.

"You're welcome Lieutenant." Mac told him

"Stay safe out there Lieutenant." Josh said smiling.

"I will sir," he assured, and then left with his friends who had stood by him.

Josh and Mac left the courtroom, heading back to the JAG office. While on the case they'd been spending a lot of time together and developed a close friendship, which was making them good partners.

"How about I take you out for dinner, Colonel. My treat, to celebrate of our first win."

"How about you cook me dinner," she suggested with a smile. Challenging. "Or don't you cook _Wraith_?"

"Oh I can cook, my mother didn't raise no stupid son," he smirked. "My place 18.30," he ordered gently escorted her into her office, waiting until she was inside before asking. "Your fiancé wont mind me cooking you dinner, will he?"

Mac dumped her briefcase on her desk and turned, leaning against it. "Should he, I'm only having dinner with a friend. He has dinner with his almost every night."

"Ahhr the beautiful _Phantom_ I take it?"

"_Phantom_, his pretty RIO _Mouse_, and _Phantom's_ RIO, _Piper_."

"So he has dinner with a harem?" Josh teased, grinning.

"_Piper _is a guy,"

"Well then _Phantom_ is most likely in love with her RIO, she just won't admit it."

Shaking her head, Mac chuckled. "You're incorrigible."

"I believe you've told me that before, so are we still on for dinner?"

"We are,"

Petty Officer Coates came to the office, knocking on the outside. "Excuse me Ma'am, sir, the Admiral would like to see you both."

"Thanks Jen,"

They followed her back to the outer office, knocking before going into the main office. 

"You wanted to see us sir?" Josh asked.

"Yes, Commander, Colonel. I need you to go out to the _Ticonderoga_," the Admiral announced.

Mac glanced worriedly at her new partner, then back to the Admiral. "Does this concern Harm; Commander Rabb, sir?"

"I believe it does, Colonel," AJ informed, sitting back in his chair, he kept the grin from his face. "And I think this is something the two of you can handle. You leave tonight. Oh and Colonel, don't worry, the Commander is not in any trouble. The Captain of the _Ticonderoga_ will explain more when you arrive."

Now she was curious. "Aye sir."

"Dismissed."

Both came to attention, then turned and left, shutting the door as they did. Neither hearing the Admiral chuckling to himself.

To be continued….  (In the original story Josh and Kat were half brother and sister, should I keep with this or change it so they can become an item? – AS)


	6. Dress Whites and flight suites

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all your opinions; I appreciate every one of them. _Mary Kate113_ (I can assure you there will be no cheating on Mac and Harm's part.) _Kate_ (You'll find out more about Kat and _Tonka-Toy_ in later chapters that explains there relationship.) _Melissa_ (Coates and Josh together? That's an interesting idea), _Angela B._ (Mark (_Tonka-Toy_) is attached, but I do have someone in mind for Kat), _Ruli_ (Josh was reminding Mac of Kat, it was originally written that way) _R_ (Thanks for the idea), _T_ (Interesting idea, thanks) _bard2003_ (Thanks), _Winjan_ (No Harm is not in trouble and I won't keep you in the dark too long), _Lisa Brown_ (Thanks, I agree it is a hard call), _MacHarm4ever_ (Thanks for thinking this is a great story) _Cria_ (_Tonka-Toy_ is like a big brother to Kat, as I mentioned you'll find out more about them in later chapters. Also thanks for the information concerning gaining a law degree and Annapolis; it'll all come in handy), _Tracy_ (I agree Josh could turn into a protective big brother), _nolreally_ (Thanks)

Moving On 

Chapter Six: **_Dress Whites and flight suites_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Captain Garret stood within the Ward Room; for once all officers present wore their Dress Whites instead of flight suites and Khakis. Lieutenant O'Reilly stood before him. "During a mission over Iran, Lieutenant O'Reilly encountered enemy fire. Her training and skills are a credit to Aviation and the finest tradition of Naval servers. Having been seriously injured by enemy fire, Lieutenant O'Reilly, without any hesitation flew her crippled Tomcat back to the USS _Ticonderoga_," he read. "Despite bleeding heavily, she landed her Tomcat, saving herself and her RIO. Her actions reflect greatly on herself, Naval Aviation and the United States Navy. Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly is hereby awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross," he pined the medal onto her uniform, than shook her hand after giving her the documentation. "Congratulations Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." She took a step back.

The Captain wasn't finished though and only a very few knew what was coming. "Commander Rabb, front and center."

Harm stood before the _Skipper_, wondering what this was about. "Sir?"

"Commander you have been _Cag_ on the _Ticonderoga_ now for three months, you've become apart of our family," the _Skipper_ began. "So, since I feel like a proud older brother," he heard the chuckling. "That's enough, I'm not that old," he remarked knowing what they were thinking as they laughed harder. When they'd become quiet he continued. "I'm honored to announce your promotion to the rank of Captain. Raise your right hand, Commander and repeat after me."

Harm did so. "I will bare truth faith and allegiance to the constitution of the United States and it's country who's Forces it directs. I take this obligation freely and without any mental reservations and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter,"

"So help me God."

"So help me God," he concluded.

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain. Congratulations Captain Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

Ensign Masters handed Katherine shoulder boards with Captain's strips, she waited until the _Skipper_ had removed the shoulder boards Harm wore before handing the knew ones to him. He put them on, after giving Ensign Master the old ones to hold.

The _Skipper_ then smiled. "Since we're aboard ship, and I'm damn well not doing it; Colonel would you do the honors."

Harm was surprised to see the sea of uniforms part to give access to his beautiful fiancée, he smile as she stood before him, smiling herself, she rose up on her toes, using him for balance. "Gently marine," he whispered.

She blushed and quickly kissed his cheek. A proper kiss would come later, when they were alone. "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you Colonel."

The other members of the squadrons under his command and the other officers attending; came over to congratulate him and welcome the _Cag's_ fiancé officially onboard, since only a selected few had known about her arrival.

"Welcome aboard Colonel," Katherine greeted.

"Thank you, Kat and congratulations on receiving your DFC," Mac said, not feeling at least threatened by this young woman. She knew the relationship Katherine had with her fiancé was based on friendship and respect.

"Thank you Ma'am."

Scott McGregor came over to them; he didn't hesitate in giving Katherine a hug. He was proud of his driver and friend. "Congratulations Kat,"  

She blushed a little, pulling away. "Thanks Scott."

Karen Lindsay shook her hand, smirking. Her bunkmate never failed to amaze her. "Well done Kat."

"Thanks _Mouse_."

"Mind you," the younger woman remarked with a humorist grin, as she winked at the _Cag's_ fiancée. "I'm glad I fly with the _Cag_."

Katherine smiled and saw Harm arch an eyebrow, playing along with the bantering. "You just like checking out his six as he climbs in and out of the cockpit."

"That too," she smirked as Mac chuckle at her fiancé discomfort, continuing. "Not that you don't every chance you get."

"Of course I do, I'm not dead." 

Harm cleared his throat. "I'm still here Ladies."

"That's why they said it _Cag_," Scott noted, grinning and they all laughed, including Mac.

"Thank you so much," he declared, than walked back over to the _Skipper_ as they kept on laughing.

Ethan Garrett chuckled softly, he handed the newly promoted Captain a glass of soft drink. They were going to have to wait for the hard stuff. "Hell'va Marine you've got there, Harm."

"Yes sir," he said, his gaze was on Mac, seeing her turn. Looking his way, smiling. Her being there was making this very special. 

"Most women would be jealous to know their fiancé spends quality time with two beautiful aviators."

"Mac isn't most women," Harm stated. "She knows I'm just friends with the Lieutenants."

A young man approached, Captain Garrett having been expecting him to make himself known. "Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander Josh Taylor. Your fiancée's new partner at JAG."

Harm shook his hand. "I've heard good things about you Commander, Lieutenant Roberts sings your praises in his e-mails to me, so does Lieutenant Sims."

"Well I'm surprised sir, before I knew Lt. Sims was his wife. I made a comment about the Lieutenant and he just about bit my head off in the middle of ops," Josh recalled. "Since then he frowns at me if I even look sideways at the Lieutenant."

Harm laughed. "Now I know why Bud calls you '_Toy boy Harm_'," he stated, grinning as the _Skipper_ chuckled next to him.

Josh saw the funny side of it. "That probably comes from your reputation Captain."

Captain Garrett laughed out loud at the expression on the _Cag's_ face. "Now that's something I'd like to hear about, Commander."

"It seems at one stage the _Cag_ had a thing for leggy blondes," Josh recalled what he'd been told.

Mac chose that time to join them. "There was Jordan, the psychologist and Renee, the Video Princess."

"Oh God," Harm groaned as they laughed.

The _Skipper _slapped him on the shoulder. "Damn good thing you've got the Colonel here, _Cag_. You need someone to keep you in line."

"Yes sir."

Josh lent closer to Mac, as he spotted O'Reilly and McGregor together. "Told you." Shaking her head, she elbowed him and he laughed.

"What's that all about?" Harm asked softly.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, shivering at the feel of his breath against her ear.

"I look forward to it," he said quietly. Then spoke to Taylor. "So Commander, since you're here, looking to take a bird up?"

"If you'll let me, _Cag_," Josh agreed, grinning.

Harm couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen Josh Taylor before. "I'll sure I can manage to organize some flight time."

"I'd appreciate it, _Cag_,"

"No problem,"

"Sir," Katherine came over to them. "The _Tigers _have a briefing in twenty-five minutes."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

She nodded and moved away, following the other _Tyco Tigers_ out of the room.

"Walk me to my stateroom, Colonel?" Harm asked his fiancée.

"Of course, Captain," she agreed, nodding to the _Skipper_. "Sir."

"Colonel."

"So what's this about my wingman and her RIO?" He asked after they left.

"Josh was joking that _Phantom_ is probably in love with her RIO and just won't admit it," Mac remarked.

"Well, I don't know about Kat being in love with him, but she's close friends with him and his wife."

"His wife?"

"Scott is married with a little girl."

"Well that shoots down Josh's theory."

"I think you and Josh spend way to much spare time together," Harm jeered.

Mac laughed. "It sounds like it doesn't it."

"Way to much."

In his stateroom, Mac sat on her fiancé's bunk while he changed. "Captain Garrett had all this arranged with the Admiral, we didn't know what was going on until we arrived."

"Sounds like the _Skipper_," Harm remarked as he removed his Dress Whites and toed off his shoes.

She watched as he pulled on a t-shirt and then his flight suite and boots and than hung his dress whites up turning. Getting up she slipped her arms around his waist. "When you come back, you could slip those Dress Whites back on and let the Chaplain onboard marry us."

Harm cupped her face in his hands. "Or I could come back and make love to you."

"We could do both."

"In a hurry are we?"

Rising up on her toes, she kissed him. "A little, my biological clock is going off again and I'm tired of hitting the snooze button."

"Then we'd better do something about that," he declared kissing her back. "When I come back from patrol."

"I'm holding you to it flyboy."

"I know you are," he reluctantly moved out of her arms. "By the way, Chaplain Matthews, likes to chat with the men, so you'll find him in the Ward Room about now."

She grinned. "Then I might go introduce myself."

"I thought you might."

"Be careful."

"I will," he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm."

A sly grin slipped on his face. "I also now out rank you, Lt. Colonel," he teased.

"Well," she brushed her lips over his. "I won't salute you in the bedroom."

Harm was going to comment when they heard a knock on the hatch. "_Cag_ put your fiancée down, your _Tigers_ are getting restless," a strong male voice remarked lightly.

Harm opened the hatch, seeing the Marine standing there with his arms folded across his chest and a cheesy grin on his face. "Find something amusing, Captain?"

"Damn straight, sir," he said casually.

Rolling his eyes at the man, Harm introduced the two. "Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Captain Mark Leslie. The squadron leader for the _White Tigers_, a bunch of jarhead Prowlers."

Mac smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Captain."

"You too Ma'am," he said cheerfully. "I was just on my way to get a cup of coffee, would you like to join me?"

"I would, thank you Captain,"

"No problem Ma'am."

Harm shook his head. "We'll talk later, Captain."

"Yes sir," he said still grinning.__

"Jarheads," the _Cag_ grumbled under his breath and hurried away.

Mac chuckled. "I believe you were offering me a cup of coffee, Captain."

"Yes Ma'am,"

They headed for the Ward Room, finding it wasn't so crowded any more. Getting a cup of coffee each, they sat down at a table.

"You seem to get on well with the _Cag_, Captain Leslie," Mac noted.

"We're all family on board Ma'am,"

"Even though you're a Marine and he's Navy?"

"Colonel," Mark sat forward. "Other ships may have trouble between Navy and Marine's serving together, but on the _Tyco_ we're family. There's a lot of friendly rivalry but other then that, we all get on."

"I'm glad to hear that, Captain."

There was a pause as both sipped their coffee it wasn't an uncomfortable pause. It was just a pause.

"The _Tigers_ think a lot of the _Cag_, they respect him and they know he'll be there for them if they need him," Mark announced. "The _Cag_ is a good man, Colonel."

She nodded. "One I miss very much," she said quietly.

"That's the Navy Ma'am. My wife understands how much being a Marine means to me and how much I love being a Prowler pilot, she knows I wouldn't be happy doing anything else," Mark told her. "And I think you know the _Cag_ wouldn't be happy doing anything else but what he's doing now."

Sighing, Mac had the same opinion. "You're right Captain. Despite the fact he's a damn good lawyer, this is were he belongs at the moment."

"Yes Ma'am it is," he finished his coffee. "If you'll excuse me Ma'am, I have a patrol myself in a few hours so I'd like to grab some sleep first."

"Yes of course, Captain. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Ma'am," he said, then stood and left.

Mac looked down at her coffee and her stomach all of the suddenly started to churn. She looked up when she heard another body sit down, seeing her partner. 

"You have that look on your face, Mac, what's up?" Josh asked her.

"It's nothing," she dismissed, swallowing back the bile that rose up in her throat. "So are you going flying later?"

"If there's time, the Captain just informed me there's a weather swell moving in, we may have to leave early to miss it," he reported. "The _Skipper_ said he'd let us know."

"All right," she finished her coffee. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's about it," he smirked grinning.

Ensign Masters came over to them. "Ma'am, sir, the _Skipper_ said to inform you that swell is moving faster then expected, it looks like your both stuck here for the night."

"Will the _Tigers_ be all right, Ensign?" Mac asked him concerned.

"Yes Ma'am, they'll be fine. The _Skipper _will call them back if the swell gets too bad."

"Thank you Ensign."

"I've had quarters arranged for both of you, Ma'am. If you'll follow me, your bags have already been taken to them."

"Thank you Ensign,"

Daniel Masters nodded and they stood and went with them.

"Well Mac, looks like we're stuck here for the night," Josh declared loosely.

"It does indeed," she agreed, just wanting to get out of her dress uniform.

An hour later they stood on Vultures Row, having changed into duty uniforms they hugged tight into their jackets. A light drizzle was falling and the carrier was moving with the swell. 

"Here they come!" Josh informed Mac.

She looked, seeing the Tomcats. "Will they be all right?"

"They'll be fine," he reassured, but noticed she held tight to the railing as the first of the Tomcats landed, then the second. "Relax Mac." The next was waved off. Josh frowned. "Lets go to the bridge and find out what's going on."

She agreed and followed him.

"JAG on the bridge _Skipper_," the XO informed quietly.

Captain Garrett was not in the mood. "Not now Colonel, Commander."

"Pitching deck," Josh whispered in her ear.

The next two Tomcats landed, leaving only two in the air.

"Come on _Cag_," Garrett said under his breath. "Bring them home."

"_Phantom_ is on her way in, _Skipper_," the XO announced.

Mac held her breath as the Tomcat came into land on the pitching deck, making it down. She didn't relax though; neither did anyone else on the bridge.

Josh grabbed her arm. "Come on," he urged and almost dragged her of the bridge.

On the flight deck, O'Reilly and McGregor climbed down from their Tomcat, waiting in the rain for the _Cag's_ Tomcat to land their helmets removed. Taylor and Mackenzie ran over to them, the Commander steadying the Colonel on the pitching deck. 

Katherine glanced at Mac, putting her hand on the Marine's arm. "He'll be fine Colonel," she assured and saw the woman nodded. Releasing her arm, she looked back, silently praying. _Please God let him be all right_.

To be continued…


	7. The Captain's Wife

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** A few surprises are included in this chapter; it also includes a section or two from the original story that I felt needed to be included. So I hope you enjoy it and review. _MsJonyReb_ (No sinking feelings for this chapter I promise and I'll do my best) _Ruli_ (I couldn't resist, it was just fun having Mac there), _Mary Kate113_ (Here you go, thanks for the nice words) _Winjan_ (Unfortunately Mark Leslie is married, but I do have someone in mind for Kat, I just have to work out a way to bring him into the story and there will be some big brother protectiveness over it, by both Josh and Harm)

Moving On 

Chapter Seven: **_The Captain's Wife_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie held her breath until the Tomcat flown by her fiancé landed safely on the deck, she squealed and throw her arms around Lt. Katherine O'Reilly surprising the young woman, who eventually hugged her back, grinning.

Lt. Commander Josh Taylor hugged the Marine too, as McGregor hugged his driver. When the Tomcat rolled to a stop, the four of them rushed over to it. Waiting until the deck crew had them out of the Tomcat and down on the deck, then Mac practically jumped into her fiancé's arms.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm okay Sarah, I promise."

Katherine stood next to her bunkmate, grinning. "He did it again."

"Doesn't he always, he's the _Cag_," Karen said confidently.

"Come on _Mouse_, lets get out of the rain."

"Good idea, _Phantom_," the _Cag_ remarked having over heard her. "Lets get going."

Happily they left the fight deck, getting out of the rain. The rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ were waiting in the ready room, they'd been watching on the monitor, praising the aviators. After getting out of their safety gear, the _Cag_ debriefed and dismissed them.

He then walked his fiancée to her stateroom, both needed dry clothing but he walked her to hers first. He didn't mind being a little damp.

Mac invited him in, drawing him into arms after he shut the hatch. She kissed him before he could say anything, pulling him towards the bunk, clothing coming off along the way. Pulling her down onto the bunk they made love, forgetting about regulations and the consequences, both just needed to be close to the other.

"Harm," Mac whispered his name as she lay comfortably in his arms.

"Mmm."

"After I came back from the _Tyco_ last time, I throw my contraceptive pills away."

He opened his eyes. "You did?"

"Aha huh."

"So," he slipped his hand down to her stomach. "We could have created a little Rabb?"

"We could have," she put her hand over his. "Do you mind?"

"No," he kissed her. "I love you Sarah and I'd love a baby with you," he smiled. "A little girl with your looks and my brains."

"What if she has your looks and my brains?" She asked, remembering they'd had this conversation.

"That could work," he declared grinning his flyboy grin.

Mac laughed. "It certainly could."

He kissed her again. "As much as I'd love to stay here sweetheart, I can't," he pulled himself up and started to get dressed.

She sat up, holding the sheet around her body. "Are you going up again tonight?"

"No," he sat on the bunk and pulled on his boots. "The _White Tigers_ and the _Wolverines_ are going up around oh one hundred, but the _Tyco_'s are down until oh six hundred and then _Phantom _has the squad."

"So I'll see you before we leave?"

"You'd better," he smirked and kissed her. "We'll meet for breakfast."

"Oh seven hundred?"

"I'll pick you up," he told her. "Sleep well Marine."

"You too flyboy,"

He slipped his hand under the sheet and caressed her flat belly. "Take care of junior."

"I will," she grinned.

Once he'd kissed her again, he halfheartedly left.

Mac lay back down, putting her hands on her stomach. She knew the odds of her being pregnant were low, but she could dream couldn't she. Sighing she rolled over onto her side and fell asleep with a smile on her lips and Harm's scent on the sheets.

The next morning she work feeling great, she'd slept better then she had in a long time. Being ready to go when Harm came by at oh seven hundred, informing her over breakfast that Josh had gone up with the _Tigers_. She was called to the bridge as they were on their way to his office; she promised to meet him at his office and hurried to see what the _Skipper _wanted. 

Captain Garrett acknowledged her. "Morning Colonel," the _Skipper _greeted. "The Cod is leaving at oh nine hundred, Commander Taylor will be back within the hour. It was a pleasure having you both aboard."

"Thank you Captain."

"And Colonel, Chaplain Matthews asked to see you, he said he'll be in the Chapel in half an hour if you could spare a moment."

"I'll do that _Skipper_," she announced.

"Excellent, Lieutenant Stephens, our carrier JAG would like to talk to you also. He's waiting for you, dismissed Colonel."

"Yes sir." She came to attention, and then turned and left the bridge it was going to be a long morning.

By the time she'd finished with Lieutenant Stephens she had just enough time to visit the bathroom before going to the Chapel. Chaplain Matthew's greeted her warmly. "Welcome Colonel," he shook her hand. "Captain Rabb had told me so much about you."

"Really, I didn't even know the _Cag_ even knew where the Chapel was," she mocked.

He laughed. "He also said you had a sense of humor."

"Sorry Padre it's been a long morning," she apologized.

"That's quite all right, Colonel, I understand."

Katherine O'Reilly came into the Chapel; she carried a suite bag and wore her Dress Whites. "Morning Padre."

"Lieutenant, right on time. This way ladies."

"What's going on?" Mac whispered to the aviator as they followed the Chaplain into this office.

"You told the _Cag_ you wanted to get married, so he arranged it," the younger woman answered casually.

Mac was stunned. "He did?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll leave you to dress Colonel. Excuse me," Chaplain Matthew said, and then slipped out closing the door.

Katherine hung up the suite bag and unzipped it. "You're about my size, Colonel, so this should fit you," she said and removed the white dress. It was beautiful, a slim line silk dress with very little back and long sleeves. 

"Kat, it's gorgeous!" Mac exclaimed.

"I bought if in Japan and never worn it, it's been hanging in my stateroom ever since," she informed and hung the dress up, removing a pair of shoes. "These are Karen's, she guessed you're the same size when it comes to shoes."

Mac was overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say."

Grinning, Katherine just chuckled. "You don't have to say anything Ma'am, you make the _Cag _happy, so we're happy," she concluded. "Now lets get you dressed."

Mac quickly changed, Katherine had been right; the dress fit her to perfection, as did the shoes. She sat down while the young woman did her hair and make up. "When was all this arranged, Kat?"

"This morning, I set up the paper work before I went on patrol. The _Cag_ spoke to me about it last night and I asked Lt. Stephens to had you sign it all when he saw you this morning," she revealed. "The _Cag_ wanted to make sure everything was legal, so I even contacted Admiral Chegwidden and got his approval."

"You did?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Going over what she'd been told in her head, Mac asked. "You said you set the paper work up?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm the wing legal officer, the _Cag_ came to me and I set it up, then asked Lt. Stephens to help out."

"You're the wing legal officer?"

"Yes Ma'am," Katherine chuckled. "I got a BS in law while at the Academy, and then went on to do my degree by correspondence," she explained. "I also have a degree in engineering."

"I didn't realize."

The Lieutenant shrugged, dismissing it. Finishing. "There you go Ma'am."

Mac stood. Realizing something else. "What about rings?"

Katherine showed her the ring box. "These were my parents, after my dad died, my mum refused to wear hers any more. She gave it to me and told me to do what ever I wanted with it. My dad hardly ever wore his."

"Kat I couldn't, we couldn't," Mac protested.

"You can Colonel. My dad would have liked it if they were used." Katherine said gently. "Please."

"All right," she agreed. 

A knock sounded on the door. "That's our queue, Colonel." The Lieutenant opened the door; Josh was waiting, he held out his arm for Mac to take.

Katherine hurried over to the _Cag_, standing with him at the front of the chapel, the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_, the _Skipper_, the _Wolverines_ and the _White Tigers_ had crowed in. "Everything is ready."

Chaplain Matthews nodded and the music stated, it wasn't the wedding march, but it was a lovely piece of music. Josh, also in his Dress Whites, escorted Mac. Who held Harm's full attention. "Thank you Kat," he whispered.

"You're welcome sir," she grinned.

Arriving at the _Cag's_ side, Josh gave Mac's arm a gentle squeeze and then went to stand with the _Skipper_.

Harm took Mac's hand and they faced the Chaplain together, O'Reilly remaining at the _Cag's_ side.

Chaplain Joseph Matthews smiled at the couple, but addressed everyone. "We're gathered here to join Sarah and Harm in marriage. They've known each other now for eight years; they have a friendship that has lasted the good and the bad, the ups and the downs. Through it all they've always come back to each other," he said. Then asked to the couple to face each other, which they did. "Do you Harmon David Rabb, take Sarah Catherine Mackenzie to be your wife and mother of your children. To love and cherish in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, through the good times and the bad?"

"I do," Harm said confidently, smiling.

Mac smiled too, tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"And do you Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, take Harmon David Rabb to be your husband and father of your children. To love and cherish in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, through the good times and the bad?"

"I do," she answered.

The Chaplain looked to the Lieutenant. "The rings?" She handed him both from the ring box she carried. He gave the smaller to Harm, who slipped it on Mac's finger repeating what the Chaplain said. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and vow to you."

Mac took the other ring from the Chaplain and repeated the words, slipping the ring on Harm's finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and vow to you."

Chaplain Matthews smiled. "It is my pleasure before God, family and friends to pronounce you husband and wife. Harm you may kiss your wife."

"Yes sir," he grinned and did so, drawing Mac into his arms, kissing her as their friends clapped happily.

Katherine smiled and turned, raising her voice as the couple parted. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present for the first time. Captain and Mrs. Harmon Rabb."

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia 

Washington DC

Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb walked into JAG ops whistling the Marine Core hymn, she felt on top of the world. Of course that was because she was now Mrs. Harmon Rabb.

Josh fell into step beside her. "Sleep well Mrs. Rabb?" He inquired keeping his voice down.

"Very, thank you Mr. Taylor," she smirked.

Tiner greeted them. "Morning sir, Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you both, ASAP."

"Thank you Tiner." Mac acknowledged. 

Leaving covers and briefcases in their offices they went to the Admiral's, going straight in, Mac closed the door since she had a feeling their conversation was one that didn't need to be over heard. 

"You wanted to see us sir?"

The Admiral turned away from the windows and crossed the distance between them. "Colonel, I was woken up yesterday morning at oh five forty by a phone call from a Lieutenant O'Reilly on the USS _Ticonderoga_," he informed. "The Lieutenant then informed me of your upcoming marriage to Captain Rabb, the timeframe of when the wedding was to take place and then requested my permission to allow the wedding to proceeded on behave of the Captain."

Mac wanted to laugh, but didn't. "I, myself didn't know anything about the Wedding until after I arrived at the Chapel sir, it seemed my husband planed the whole thing the night before after a comment I made."

"I see, well Colonel Rabb, I hope you'll be having a ceremony after the Captain returns from his tour of duty. I never got to give the bride away," AJ remarked smiling. "Congratulations Sarah." He hugged her.

"Thank you sir."

"Now do the rest of the staff know?" He asked releasing her.

"No sir."

"Well then I'm going to have to do something about that," he announced.

Grinning they followed him out of his office, Tiner went with them into ops announcing loudly. "Attention on deck!"

All quieted down and waited for the Admiral to speak.

"As some of you may be aware, Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Taylor went out to the USS _Ticonderoga_. What you're not aware of was it was what for, the _Cag_ on the _Tyco_ was promoted to the rank of Captain," AJ announced and saw happy smiles all round. "To celebrate his promotion, Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie were married yesterday morning aboard ship. So I hope you'll all join me this afternoon in welcome the newly married Colonel Rabb into our family."

Harriet was the first to congratulate Mac. "I'm so happy for you Ma'am," she said hugging her.

"Thank you Harriet."

The Admiral and Commander stood back as the Colonel was surrounded by well wishes, and congratulations. "Commander," AJ said casually. "I'm beginning to like the _Ticonderoga's_ _Cag_, he reminds me of a lawyer I had once under my command."

"Hell'va officer was he sir?" Josh said grinning.

"He was one of the best Commander, or as you promptly corrected me. Is still one of the best," the Admiral stated proudly as he crossed his arms against his chest. "And it's a damn good thing he got his head out of his six and married that Marine."

"Yes sir it is."

The Admiral snorted. "So tell me Commander, is Lieutenant O'Reilly as good as her service record dictates?"

"From what I've seen of her sir, yes."

"Don't fill me full of bull, Commander. Her record is as blacked out as yours, and I'm not that stupid."

"We've flown together Admiral," Josh revealed without giving too much away.

"That's what I thought," AJ remarked, then turned and walked back to his office.

Chuckling Josh joined in the impromptu celebration. "Have you worked out where you're going to live? His place or yours?"

"I'm staying where I am for the moment, Harm and I are going house hunting when he gets back." Mac told him.

"Colonel there's a beautiful house near ours that would be perfect for you and the Captain," Harriet announced. "You should go and have a look."

"Harriet," her husband warned.

Mac chuckled. "I'd love to Harriet, we'll go in our lunch break."

"Ma'am are you sure, I mean shouldn't the Captain be going with you?" Bud stated worriedly.

"It'll be fine Bud, it's not like I'm going to buy it or anything."

"Yes Ma'am."

By lunch Mac was actually excited, she drove over to the house with Harriet, from the outside it was perfect. Two story, a white picket fence, large yard front and back. Perfect for children.

Harriet knew the Colonel liked it from the moment they got out of the mini van. The real estate agent, who'd she'd called, let them in, telling them to take their time and have a good look.

Mac loved the inside as much as she did the outside, the floors were polished timber both upstairs and down. There was a large lounge and family room, the kitchen was similar to the one in Harm's apartment and the dinning area was large enough to either have a dinner party in or an intimate meal. An internal staircase took them upstairs, there was a large main bedroom that had it's own bathroom and two smaller rooms that shared a bathroom.

Standing in the main bedroom, looking out the bay windows, Harriet could tell the Colonel wanted this house. "Ma'am?"

"It's perfect Harriet," she exclaimed.

"Yes Ma'am it is and I think Captain Rabb would like it too."

"Harm will love it," Mac announced. "Come on Harriet, I want to talk to the real estate agent about buying a house."

"Yes Ma'am," the Lieutenant chuckled and followed her out. Colonel Rabb had just done a 'Harriet'.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Harm sat back in his chair, taking in what his wife had just told him. The call from her had been unexpected, but welcome, he was just surprised. "You did what?"

"_I bought a house for us, Harm it's perfect. I've e-mailed pictures of it, Bud lent me his digital camera and your mum and Frank insisted on helping, they said it was a wedding present._" Mac told him. "_I'm going to sell my apartment and what I get for it will go on the house. Harm I promise you're going to love it."_

He signed, giving up. "I'll take a look at the pictures."

She chuckled. "_You gave up pretty easily there, squid_."

"Sorry babe, it's been a long day," he said wearily. "I got a phone call from Lt. O'Reilly's Uncle just before you called, I've got to tell her some bad news."

"_How bad_?"

"Her mother has breast cancer, they've given her six months to live."

"_Oh Harm, what are you going to do_?"

"I'll suggest she take emergency leave and fly her home to see her."

"_Good luck_."

"Thanks babe, I'll give you a ring after I've had a look at the photos, I promise."

"_I love you Harm_."

"I love you too Sarah," he whispered, and then hung up. O'Reilly was to report to him as soon as she returned from patrol, which meant anytime. Damn he hated this. A knock on the hatch brought him out of his daze. "Enter."

Katherine O'Reilly came in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Kat, sit down," he gestured to the small lounge area, sitting with her there. "Kat, I got a phone call from your Uncle."

"Uncle Jack, is Jason all right?" She asked quickly.

"Jason is fine," he assured calming her down. "Kat, he was calling about your mother."

"My mother?"

"She has breast cancer, Kat, she's dying."

She sat there stunned, her mother, the woman who had told her to get out and never come back.

"I can talk to the _Skipper_ about emergency leave, I'll have you state side by tomorrow," Harm continued.

"No," she got to her feet, feeling stunned and angry. "Thank you sir, but no. I'm not going home."

"Kat," he stood. "This may be your only chance."

"No, sir," she said firmly. "If that is all sir?"

He nodded. "Dismissed."

She came to attention then left the office.

"Damn," he swore. That could have gone better. Leaving his office he headed for the fantail, whenever Katherine O'Reilly needed to think or be along she went there. This time was no different; he went out shutting the hatch. Standing next to her at the railing. "Talk to me Kat?"

"She told me to get out and never come back, she said I was just like him," she said in a hauntingly calm voice. "We haven't spoken since. She got remarried and had a son, I have a brother I've never meet."

Feeling she needed it, he put his arm around her. "Let it go, Kat, if you don't it's going to eat you up inside," he advised. "Look at it this way Kat, she was probably afraid of losing you, like she'd lost your dad."

"I lost him too," she found back the tears that were threatening to fall. "He was the only one who understood how I felt about the Navy and flying. No one else did, not my high school boyfriend, who ran as soon as he knew I was pregnant. Not my fiancé who was thought I was a threat to him. I was scared too and I was alone."

"Did you tell her that Kat?" He asked her gentle.

"It's a little hard to do when the door is slammed in your face."

Harm drew her into his arms, feeling protective of her. "I'm sorry Kat," he held her as the tears finally fell, wishing he could take her frustration, anger and grief away. "Whatever you decided to do, I'll stand by you."

She pulled away wiping her eyes. "Thanks _Cag_."

"That's what big brothers are for right?" He teased.

She laughed. "So they tell me sir."

"Well come on little sis, my darling wife has sent me photo's of this house she's bought without me, you can look at them with me."

"The Colonel bought a house?"

"Yep," he opened the hatch and they pasted through. "She did a 'Harriet' on me."

"A 'Harriet', sir?" She asked confused. "What does Lieutenant Sims have to do with buying a house?"

"When her husband was serving on the SeaHawk, Harriet bought a house without consulting Bud. We joked about it, I just never thought my wife would do it to me," he explained as they walked towards his office. "Hence the saying she did a Harriet on me."

"Oh. I could be a nice house, _Cag_."

"Knowing Sarah, it probably is," he said exasperated. And his parents had become involved. _Could this get any worse_?

Katherine laughed quietly. "It could be worse _Hammer_."

_Of course it could_, he thought but said. "How so?"

"She could have waited until you got into port to tell you," she announced. "Then told you she'd sold your apartment and your furniture and bought all new furniture."

"My apartment?"

"Sorry sir," she smirked, seeing the expression on his face, then inquired seriously. "What will you do with your apartment, sir?"

"I have no idea," he suddenly realized. "Why interested in a bachelorett pad?"

"Yes sir, I can't live above my Uncle's pub forever."

"You're kidding?"

"No sir, he has an apartment above his pub. Since I'm at sea most of the time, he lets me rent it off him when I'm home. When I'm not he just says it's there to store my stuff."

Harm chuckled. "Sound theory."

"Yes sir."

In his office, Harm logged onto the net and checked his e-mail, finding the photos from his wife, downloading them.

Katherine was impressed. "It's really nice."

He had to agree. "It is, isn't it?"

She nodded, recalling. "It reminds me of the house we lived in when Dad was posted to Miramar, before he was killed."

"Your mum still live in the area?"

"La Jolla, my stepfather owns a number of restaurants in the area. Jollies are one of them."

"Really, my mother and stepfather live in La Jolla. My mum owns an art gallery."

Seeing what he was doing, Katherine smiled. "I'd like to meet them one day, sir, but I'm still not going to take emergency leave."

Harm saved the photos, and then got off the net, sitting back in his chair. "How about a phone call to your Uncle, perhaps he can keep you up to date on her condition."

Yielding, she agreed. "All right sir."

He handed her the phone. "Put the call through Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir." She took the phone and did so.

"Then I'm calling my wife and telling her your buying my apartment off me and I like the house," he told her.

Katherine laughed as she waited for her call to be connected. "Thanks _Cag_."

"No problem, besides you're going to love my apartment," he bragged, making her laugh harder.

Two weeks later

Rabb Residence

Alexandria Virginia 

Mac shook her head as Bud and Josh moved the leather couch. "No put it back where it was."

"Maccc," Josh whined.

"Just do it Commander,"

He rolled his eyes, and then with Bud's help they put it back where it had been. They'd been shifting furniture around all weekend, moving it from Harm's apartment and Mac's. Surprisingly Mac's apartment had sold quickly, so she'd decided to move into the new house before Harm came home. Since Lt. O'Reilly was buying Harm's apartment, she decided to move all his belongings over too, what they didn't need she'd given away. All of his had stayed though; her husband did have great taste.

Harriet came over to Mac as the two men flopped in the coach. "Your right it does look better there."

"I know," she took the can of soft drink offered to her. "I had to try it the other way though."

"Of course," the blonde haired woman giggled as she and Mac sat down. 

"So what's next, oh Queen?" Josh teased.

"That's was the last," she told him. "You're done."

"Really?" Bud was surprised. 

"Really," his wife declared. "Now all that's needed is for Captain Rabb's apartment to be tidied up."

Both men groaned and the woman laughed.

Mac got up when she heard the knocking on the door, answering it, seeing the Admiral. "Sir, come on in."

He did, going with her into the lounge when she'd closed the door. "Not bad Colonel, keeping them busy?"

"Yes sir," she smiled. "I wasn't expecting you today, sir. Is everything all right?"

"No Colonel. Sit down," he ordered and when she'd down so, he sat across from her. "I just got a phone call from Captain Garrett aboard the _Ticonderoga_, a F-14 was shot down over Iraq near Baghdad."

Mac's face went pale and her heart began pounding. "Harm?"

The Admiral nodded. "He and Lieutenant O'Reilly were flying a photo mission when they went down, so far they've had no word from either of them," he revealed. "A Marine unit was nearby, they saw the Tomcat hit and two chutes, so they're searching for them."

"Lieutenant O'Reilly is an aviator, what was she doing flying RIO for the _Cag_?" Josh asked, concerned about his partner.

"A number of officers came down with food poisoning, their RIO's among them, so she flew back seat for him," AJ explained. "Captain Garrett is going to keep me informed, he thought you should hear it from me, Mac instead of just ring you."

"Thank you sir," she said shakily, her mind racing.

"If you need anything Colonel, call me."

"Yes sir," 

He got up and Harriet showed him to the door.  "I'll have Commander Taylor stay with her sir, I don't think she should be alone," she announced, a little stunned.

"Good idea Lieutenant and tell Mac she can have tomorrow off is she needs it."

"I will sir,"

Nodding AJ left, feeling helpless that he couldn't do any more.

Harriet shut the door and returned to the lounge, the only one there was her husband she looked questioningly at him.

"Josh took her up stairs to lay down," he explained.

She sat next to him. "What if they don't make it?"

"They'll make it, Harriet. The Captain as been in worse scraps, he'll get himself and Katherine through this."

"I hope so Bud,"

"Harriet, what aren't you telling me?"

She signed taking his hand in her own. "Mac found out this morning she's pregnant. Harm is going to be a father."

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"No." She answered. "Not yet."

The Vietnam Memorial

That Night

The two officers stood by the Wall; he hadn't expected to see either of them, well maybe the Marine Colonel. Especially after being told about the wedding.

Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb turned, seeing who was there. "Admiral Boone."

Tom Boone smiled warmly. "I'm retired Colonel. Its just Tom."

She nodded. "This is Lt. Commander Josh Taylor, my partner at JAG," she introduced the two. "Admiral Thomas Boone retired."

"Commander," Tom greeted, shaking his hand.

"Sir."

Mac ran her fingers over the letters that made up Harmon Rabb, Sr. "Have you heard?"

"I did, AJ rang me. Katherine is my goddaughter, so he thought I should know."

"I didn't realize sir."

"Well not many do."

"There hasn't been any word?" Josh asked him.

Tom shook his head, not being able to get over how much this young man looked liked Katherine's father. "No son, not yet."

Josh merely nodded his thanks.

Tom addressed Mac once more. "If there's anything I can do, Colonel."

"Thank you sir," she stated. "The Commander here is looking after me."

"Good," he reached out and touched the gold letters of his best friends name. "Bring them home, _Hammer_."

300kms's North of Baghdad

Wreckage of a F-14 Tomcat laid scattered over the desert floor, the flap of parachutes could be heard over the wind. In the darkness, alone and bloody were two bodies. One man, one woman, two American Naval Aviators far from home…

To be continued…


	8. Moments in time come only once

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I always look forward to getting reviews. Even if they're just two words or one, it doesn't both me. It just encourages me to write more. So thank you to: _Mary Kate113_ (If I follow the original story they'll make it out no problems, but I'm not quiet sure I want to sick with the original, so stay tuned.) _BrightFeather_ (Welcome aboard, I love cliffhangers, so I just couldn't resist.), _Cred_ (Welcome Caroline, and thanks for your kind words), _traumalize45_ (I'm sorry I bummed you out, I hope this makes up for it, oh and welcome too), _Winjan_ (I know you love weddings and I have a thing for weddings on aircraft carriers, so I couldn't resist doing another one. Oh and you'll have to say tuned, everything might not work out like the original story???) _Deb_ (I couldn't keep you hanging any longer), _Ruli_ (please ask for more, I love it and thank you so much for liking my work) _Lisa_ (Thank you so much), _Lisa Brown_ (I hope your shipper heart can take it, more to come), _MsJonyReb_ (Josh and Kat's relationship and how they are related will come up, I promise)

Moving On 

Chapter Eight: **_Moments in time_ _come only once._**__

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Lieutenants Lindsay and McGregor, despite still looking green, were on the bridge waiting with everyone else for news of the _Cag_ and Lieutenant O'Reilly. Lieutenants Michaels and Williams, who had flown wing for Rabb and O'Reilly, were also present. They'd been flying cover for search and rescue, the Captain having ordered them to land when they'd flown over their hours. Neither wanted to give up.

Captain Garrett came over to Michaels; he knew the officer was exhausted. "Son, go and get some rest."

"I can't sir, not until I know the _Cag_ and _Phantom_ are all right," he protested.

"Lieutenant," Marine Captain Mark Leslie clamped a large hand on the younger man's shoulder, he felt the same way. He'd known O'Reilly longer then any of them. "You won't do them any good collapsing on the bridge from exhaustion. You'll be told if word comes through, I promise."

Defeated he agreed. "Yes sir."

"Good man," he removed his hand and glanced at the other three. "_Mouse_, _Piper_, _Wylie_, you three as well. Get going."

Reluctantly they agreed and left the bridge with a nod from the Captain, Michaels following.

"Well done, _Tonka-Toy_." Garrett stated.

"Thank you sir and I apologize if I over stepped my position."

"You did what was needed, Captain, lets leave it at that."

"Yes sir,"

Garrett chuckled a little. "Look at it this way, they took orders from you and by grade you're all the same rank."

"I'm a Marine sir, we have command presence," Mark said lightly.

The _Skipper_ laughed, than patted him on the back. "Thanks _Tonka-Toy_."

"You're welcome sir," he said with a cheesy grin, even thought he was just as worried about their missing aviators.

"Now go take your own advice and get some rest," Garrett ordered, he saw the Marine going to protest. "It's not a suggestion, Captain, it's an order."

"Yes sir," he came to attention, but before he left he asked. "Sir was the Lieutenant's family notified?"

"They were, Captain."

"Thank you sir." Turning he left the bridge going to the Ward Room, where he found the four Lieutenants. "I thought you four were ordered to rest."

"We are sir," Karen defended. "We're sitting down."

Mark took a seat himself, chuckling. "_Mouse_, even though I'm a Captain, by grade we're the same rank. You don't have to call me sir."

She blushed a little, shrugging. "Force of habit."

"Well lets try Mark or _Tonka-Toy_," he suggested and saw them agree. "Now does anyone want coffee?"

Karen and Scott passed quickly, but Brain Michaels and Jeff Williams agreed, they got their own as did Mark sitting back down again.

"Do you think they're all right?" Scott asked the Marine. "I know _Biff_ and _Wylie _saw chutes, but will they be all right on the ground?"

"They've both been trained to survive in these types of situations and I'm sure if it wasn't for the sandstorm that's raging where they are, they'd be sitting back here with us now," Mark informed. "We're still getting their signals, the storm is the only thing holding up their rescue."

Jeff took a sip of his coffee, than played with the cup. "I wonder how the _Cag's_ wife is holding up?"

"I know how I'd feel if I was informed my husband had been shot down," Karen stated, her voice laced with worry. O'Reilly was her bunkmate and friend. "I would be worried sick."

"So would my wife," Scott declared. "It still worries Amy, more then the fact my driver is an attractive woman."

"Janet worries too," Mark announced. "She has done since flight school, she says she's learnt to live with it, but I know it's always there in the back of her mind. So I'd say it's no different for the _Cag's_ wife, even if she is a Marine."

"It's funny but we really don't know that much about the _Cag _or _Phantom_, either of them." Brain stated bluntly.

Scott sat back in his chair. "I've known _Phantom_ since she joined the squadron, we've flown together the whole time and I'm ashamed to say I don't know much about her life before she joined the Navy."

"I only know bits and pieces," Karen admitted. "I know her mother kicked her out when she said she was going to the Academy and her dad being killed."

"Her dad was killed in '91'," Jeff added. "The _Cag _and the _Skipper _told us his Tomcat was hit by enemy fire, he and his RIO never had time to eject."

"A couple of the _Wolverines_ said the _Cag _use to be a spook, and before that he was a JAG lawyer." Brain revealed.

"And before that a Naval Aviator." Mark filled in the obvious.

"Kat knows," Karen noted. "Apparently they've talked quiet a bit about their pasts. He's really become a big brother to her."

"Well he was obviously kept flight qualified even after becoming a lawyer." Scott theorized.

"We're speculating and going on rumors here guys," Mark concluded, he wasn't going to tell them anything about his friend without her permission. "The sad thing is, it's all we have to go on."

"When they come back, we should sit down and talk, find out who they are," the Lieutenant decided. "We consider both of them our friends and part of our family, but we don't know anything about them."

They all agreed, falling silent for the moment.

"So do you think when we get back to port the Captain will be having a '_wetting down_'?" Brain inquired with a grin, feeling it was best to stay positive.

"He'd better after all he's been through, he deserves one," Mark smirked. "After spending the night alone with _Phantom_, I call that tough duty. Especially having a Marine Lieutenant Colonel for a wife, I mean I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

They all laughed, but deep down they were also praying Rabb and O'Reilly would be coming back to them safe.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia 

Washington DC

Admiral Chegwidden glanced over at the Marine Lieutenant Colonel; Mac sat patiently in one of the large leather chairs deep in thought. In her hands was a photo taken on her wedding day, e-mailed to her from the _Ticonderoga_ – it showed the promoted Captain Harmon Rabb and herself and his best man or woman, Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly, standing with them. Bud had printed it off the computer using photographic paper and placed it in a frame for her.

"Harm never did things the easy way or conventional." AJ noted staying cheerful.

She managed a smile. "I got an email from him, I found it this morning. He wanted to make sure everything was going all right with the house. He wrote it just before he and _Phantom_ went on the mission."

AJ sat down across from her. "_Phantom_?"

"Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly," she showed him the photo. "She was awarded her DFC the same day as he was promoted. You spoke to her on the phone the day of the wedding."

Looking at the photo, AJ saw Harm looked happy, so did the Lieutenant with him. "I thought her call sign was _Banshee_?"

"It was the squadron gave her, her fathers call sign," she explained.

Tom Boone was nearby looking out the windows. "She's a lot like her father, not to mention she's a damn good aviator."

"She reminds me of Harm," Mac said seriously. "Of what he was like when we first meet."

The retired Admiral snorted. "Well Harm is like his father and _Hammer_ and _Phantom_ would have gotten on well together. Which is probably why Harm and Kat get along – _Hammer_ and _Phantom_ are flying again."

"She's hard to hate," Mac muttered aimlessly.

AJ arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me Colonel?"

She than realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry Admiral, I didn't realize I said that out loud."

"Perhaps you can explain yourself?"

Tom turned chuckling, he understood. "You thought when you went out to the _Ticonderoga_ you'd find Harm missing JAG, instead you found he'd moved on and made a close friend in Kat. Then when you and Harm got your head out of your six's, Kat was there to make sure everything ran smoothly for the two of you."

"Yes sir, to Harm, Kat is like a little sister," Mac admitted. "I wanted to hate her because she'd taken my place as his best friend, but I couldn't. I found myself liking her and seeing Harm in a different light. He's at home on the _Ticonderoga_. He's the _Cag_. I suppose that's when I realized I still loved him and needed him, even if he was going to be a sea six months of the year. Kat saw it, and she gave me the kick in the six that I needed."

AJ gave the photo back to her. "They'll look after each other, Mac. You've got to believe that Harm will be coming home, he wouldn't miss seeing his child born."

"I know sir," she said solemnly. She didn't want to think about the possibility of raising a child without Harm, without his love.

Seeing the tears, AJ knelt in front of her. She's only told him about the baby that morning, and the fact Harm didn't even know. "Sarah, you've got to believe Harm is coming back. If anyone can survive this he can."

"But what if he dies trying to protect Kat? I know he'll do everything in his power to protect her, he loves her, she's the sister he's never had," she stated, wiping the tears from her cheeks, trying to stay strong.

"Colonel," Tom addressed her as he knelt beside her chair. "My goddaughter has taken to thinking of Harm as the brother she's never had and she knows how much you love him. She'll make sure he gets back."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome," he patted her hand and stood. "Now stop worrying, this is 'Superman' we're talking about here."

Mac chuckled at the silly name Harm had been labeled with after the incident with the nuclear missile.

"Much better, Colonel. Now I'll get Commander Taylor to drive you home." AJ stated.

"With all due respect sir, I'd rather stay. I've got work to do and it'll take my mind off what's happening."

"Very well Colonel, if you need to go home, then Taylor is taking you," he ordered as he stood.

"Yes sir," she agreed. Standing with the photo clutched against her chest, she smiled and left the office.

Tom sighed. "Damn fine woman, Harm has there."

AJ nodded. "I can't argue with that," he agreed. "So Tom sticking around?"

"No, I thought I'd go see Jack and Maria, see how young Jason is doing," the retired Admiral answered. "I just wish I had news to give them."

"So do I, Tom," AJ said. "So do I."

300km West/South West

Of Baghdad

Katherine finished putting the last butterfly clip on the _Cag's_ forehead; he'd been hit by a piece of shrapnel from their exploding Tomcat. She herself had a few cuts and bruises. Outside their makeshift tent the wind howled as a major sandstorm brewed. They'd used the parachutes to make the tent after coming too, which they'd fixed partly to a burnt out hummer. She remembered regaining consciousness and seeing him laying there not far from her, her heart had gone to her throat right up until she'd crawled over and cheeked his pulse. Then and only then did she start breathing again, god she didn't want to think about trying to survive without him, or having to face Mac if he didn't? They would survive, she made a promise to herself, and she would get him home to his wife.

"How's that feel?" She asked.

"Good. Your turn, I want to look at your shoulder," Harm ordered gently.

She reluctantly scooted around a little and let him look. Her flight suite was torn, so was the dark blue t-shirt she wore under it.

Harm parted the material to take a look; it was a decent cut, but thankfully not deep. "This is going to hurt, _Phantom_."

"I'm a big girl _Cag_, I can handle it," she reassured, but grit her teeth together when she felt him cleaning the wound.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She merely nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes watered from the pain that run down her back and arm.

Quickly finishing, Harm managed to get a dressing over it without ripping her flight suite too much. She was going to need it to stay warm. "All done."

"Thanks."

Once the first aid kit was put away, he drew her into his arms. "The temperature is dropping outside. We need to use body heat to stay warm," he stated rhetorically. 

She relaxed in his arms, trusting him even though she teased. "Just remember you're a married man, _Hammer_."

Harm held her gentle against him, laughing lightly. Trust Katherine to be able to joke around while they were waiting to be rescued and they would be rescued; he had no doubts about that. He just hopped it was before any extremist found them. Getting shot down was bad enough, but being held captive would be worse. He didn't want his mother going through it again, not with him. Not like she had with his father. And he didn't want Mac going through it either, the last thing his wife needed was to be told her husband was a POW.

Katherine rested her head against his chest, their body heat was going to keep them warm, and she knew that. Closing her eyes she sighed, she could smell his aftershave, the deodorant he wore. For a brief moment she envied Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, she wanted to have the kind of love they did.

"So where are we going for dinner and dancing?" He asked her, rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"You'd better ask your wife that question, _Hammer_?" She messed about sleepily.

"I have, who do you think is chaperoning us," he smirked and they laughed quietly.

"You're lucky, Harm," she whispered, half asleep.

"I know," he told her as he closed his own eyes, leaning against the destroyed hummer. Now they just had to get out of this desert and back to their ship, than home - home to Sarah. _Bring on the Marines_, he thought sleepily. A unit of Marines had been in the area when they'd flown over; he was guessing they would be the ones looking for them. Now all they had to do was wait.

Harm woke sometime later to the tell tale whistle of an incoming missile, he pushed his sleeping companion to the ground and covered her body with his own. The impact was close by, shaking the ground they were laying on. Now awake, Katherine scrambled around to grab their survival gear, as was Harm.

"Get your helmet on!" He yelled, slipping his own on as another missile hit near them.

She did so, scrambling out of the makeshift tent behind him. They were imminently showered in dirt from another exploding missile. Harm grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her alone with him as they ran from the explosions in the darkness with only the flashes from the impacts to prove light, coursing them to stumble quite a few times.

Another missile hit the ground near them and exploded, throwing them both into the air. They both hit with a thud, rolling to a halt.

Harm scrambled over to Katherine and once more covered her upper body with his own as missiles exploded around them. She grabbed tightly to his hand, her heart pounding as loud as those missiles. Finally he got up and pulled her to her feet, making her run, practically pulling her along next to him. Katherine was fit, she kept up with the _Cag_ easily enough, but after ejecting and taking shrapnel wounds, even she was starting to feel the effects.

"Come on Kat, keep up with me!" He yelled to her.

"I'm trying!"

"Don't try Lieutenant, just do it!"

They slowed however when the shelling stopped, turning they stared into the darkness. Neither hearing the combatants coming up behind them until hands clamped over their mouths and they pulled physically down into a foxhole.

"Stay still," a voice hissed.

Harm recognized that voice, he couldn't say anything though because of the hand clamped over his mouth. The voice though was unmistakable. 

Second later they heard the high pitch of turbines as a squadron of F/A-18's went over. The flash of impacts lit up the night as their targets were hit, the extremist had been practically on top of them.

"Damn that was close," a deep voice announced to Harm's left; the hand was removed from his face.

"To close," the familiar voice declared.

"Gunny?"

A soft chuckle sounded around him. "Lieutenant actually, Captain," Victor Galendez corrected lightly.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant."

Katherine rolled her eyes; trust the _Cag_ to find a friend in the desert. She pulled at the hand that covered her mouth; it relaxed and released her so she could take a less stifling breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," a voice whispered in her ear.

The accent surprised her; it was Russian, a soft sexy Russian voice. 'A Russian Marine, I'm impressed,' she remarked quietly in his own language.

'You speak Russian well.'

'Russian grandmother,' she revealed.

"Kat?"

She turned towards Harm's voice. "Sir?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll take good care of her brother," another familiar voice said gently.

Harm couldn't believe it. "Sergei?"

"Yes brother."

"Oh my god,"

The two brothers scrabbled toward each other, embracing. Katherine smiled in the darkness; she's heard so much about Sergei.

A man dropped down beside Sergei. "All secured Gunny."

"Good work," he replied. "We're right to go Lieutenant."

"Gunny?" Harm questioned.

"In time brother, have patients." Sergei promised.

"Lets move on out," Victor ordered.

Harm found night goggles shoved into his hands, he put them on stretching them to fit over his helmet. At least he could see now, even if everything did have a green tinge to it. He saw his brother helping Katherine get hers own; this was one story he was looking forward to hearing. Since now he could see his brother was wearing BDU's with Marine insignia and patches.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia 

Washington DC

Lt. Commander Josh Taylor looked at the photo in his hands; he usually kept this one hidden in his draw. It was taken after a Black Ops mission he'd flown; he was standing next to a Hornet with his arm slung casually over the shoulders of his wingman that was actually a woman. Both had silly grins on their faces, their helmets in their hands. This same office was now missing out in the desert near Baghdad, she wasn't alone but he worried even so.

A knock on the door made him look up, he saw Lieutenant Sims standing in the doorway.

"Are you all right, sir?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you, Harriet."

She hesitated. "Are you sure sir?"

He forced a smile putting the photo down. "Yes Harriet."

She saw it. "I didn't realize you know Lieutenant O'Reilly sir?"

Josh didn't realize she knew Katherine either; he shoved the photo back in his desk draw. "We flew Black Ops together," he revealed. "How do you know Kat?"

"Bud and I have talked to her on the net when we've been talking with Captain Rabb and I've seen the Colonel's wedding photo."

He nodded. "I'd better get back to work."

"Yes sir," Harriet had a feeling there was more to it then Josh Taylor was letting on. Leaving him to his own thoughts she left the office. As she walked back to her desk she noticed Colonel Rabb staring at the wedding photo on her desk. She walked over to her office and knocked before going in. "Ma'am, can I get you anything?"

Mac looked up. "No thank you, Harriet," she said with a forced smile.

"Our hopes and preys are with them both Ma'am."

"I know, Harriet."

Josh walked in, standing next to the Lieutenant, his cover in his hand. "Hey Mac, are you up to playing hooky for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I don't think so, Josh."

He crossed his arms against his chest, putting on his best flyboy smile. "I'll buy you ice cream and I've never known a pregnant woman to say no to ice cream."

She chuckled; his stance reminded her of her husband, but his smile, that reminded her of Katherine O'Reilly. Now she knew who he'd been remaining her off, there was a mystery to this. Seeing the look on Harriett's face though made her yielded. The mystery could wait. "All right, lets do it," she gathered what she needed. "I have my cell phone if you need to contact me."

"I'll let the Admiral know you're going, Ma'am."

"Thanks Harriet."

As they left, Harriet gave the Lt. Commanders arm a gentle squeeze. "Thank you sir," she whispered.

"No problem Harriet, I want them safe too," he stated and left with Mac.

Watching them leave, Harriet was now very sure there was something between Josh Taylor and Katherine O'Reilly. Something special.

To be continued… 


	9. Friends and family

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** As I've been writing this story, I've tried to change it from the original. However there are some things I feel I need to add to this story. Even though it's now a Harm/Mac story, I still want to show Harm and Kat have a good brother/sister type relationship. And I've really wanted to bring Sergei into the story, I couldn't do it in the original and after some long hard thinking I knew I could do it in this one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. _Mary Kate113_ (Answers about Sergei are in this chapter and I've decided to keep Josh and Kat siblings), _Ali_ (Hi welcome, hope you enjoy this chapter), _Ruli_ (Thanks, enjoy),

_AngelaB._ (Josh is older then Kat, he's 33 and she's 27, more will be revealed I promise), _bard2003_ (Kat and Josh are siblings and I couldn't resist making Sergei a marine), _MsJonyReb_ (I've always liked Victor too, so I just had to have him in this one), _sann3187_ (Due to the fact I've been sick, this chapter has taken a little longer, but I'm going as fast as I can. Really. Thanks for the review)

Moving On 

Chapter Nine: **_Friends and family_**

250km West/South West

Of Baghdad

Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb noticed for the second time the young Lieutenant stumble, then recover. He knew she was exhausted, they'd been walking all night and now the sun was coming up. Which gave him a good better at her, well her back anyway. What he really noticed was the dark stain on her flight suite, now it was getting lighter he knew what it was- blood.

When she stumbled this time she went down on her knees and didn't get up.

Harm had seen her go down; he was instantly at her side. "Kat?"

"I'm sorry sir," she said drained.

Sergei had knelt behind her, carefully parting the blood-socked material he found the dressing, also socked in blood. He glanced back. "_Doc_?"

A man in his thirties hurried over to them as the other's stood guard. He shrugged out of his pack, put his weapon down and took a look. "This isn't good," he announced. "Lieutenant?"

Victor Galendez came over to them. "What's the situation, _Doc_?"

"This is going to need stitching sir," David Read, the unit medic announced.

Galendez hankered down. "We're near camp, half an hours walk, can she make it?"

"Don't talk like I'm not here, Lieutenant." Katherine retorted. "I can make it."

"I'll dress it sir, but I suggest as soon as we make camp it needs to be stitched." Read informed.

"Do it."

"Yes sir."

With Harm's help she painfully removed the top half of her flight suite, trying it around her waist by the sleeves. Then as she lent against him, he held up her shirt, letting Read remove the blood-socked dressing, clean and redress the wound.

Sergei saw her rake her nails over his brothers leg as Read cleaned the wound, he took her hand in his, letting her squeeze it as much as she needed. 

"Sorry Ma'am," Read apologized.

"It's okay _Doc_," she hissed through clenched teeth. Swearing quietly in a language none of the understood.

When he was finished he packed up while Sergei and his brother helped her back into the top half of her flight suite. "Try and take it easy, Ma'am."

"I was trying that before, _Doc_, then this sailor jumped on me," she mocked, jabbing a finger at the _Cag_.

Harm grinned and chuckled along with the rest of them. "Come on _Phantom_, on your feet." As she got to her feet, dizziness made her feel like she was moving when she wasn't. He grabbed hold of her. "Easy Kat."

Sergei took hold of her other arm. "We'll do this together, Lieutenant."

"Are we ready to move?" Galendez asked them.

"Ready Lieutenant," all acknowledged.

"Lets move out then," he ordered.

Even with O'Reilly being injured they made good time, getting to their camp, which was no more then camouflaged tents and a few vehicles. Corporal David Read, with the help of his fellow medic, who met them, took O'Reilly into one of the tents.

"She will be fine brother, come," Sergei urged.

"He's right sir, the Lieutenant will be fine, rest. We'll move out in an hour and make base camp by noon, from there we can contact your ship." Galendez told him.

Harm nodded, removing his helmet. "I owe you one Lieutenant."

"Yes sir and I'll collect," the Marine said with a smile and walked towards his own tent.

Sergei patted his brother's arm. "Come, this way," he insisted and showed him to his tent. "Sit brother, rest."

Harm sat down on the cot, thankful to be off his feet. "How did you get here, I thought you were in Russia?"

"I never went to Russia," Sergei admitted. Removing his gear he sat across from him on the other cot. "With Mr. Webb's help, I stayed in America."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, running his hand through his now short light brown hair. "Because brother, you were being too protective," he said truthfully. "I wanted to do this on my own, to prove I could. Mr. Webb secured my citizenship and helped me join the Marines, the rest I've done on my own."

Harm noticed the name on his brother BDU's. "You took dad's name," he noticed proudly.

"Yes, I wanted to honor him."

"I just wish you'd let me know."

"I know brother, but I really did have to do this on my own."

Sighing wearily, Harm understood. He smiled warmly. "It's good to see you little brother. Mac won't believe it."

Sergei smiled too. "I heard you married your Marine."

He was surprised. "How did you hear that?"

"Webb, he keeps in contact every now and then."

Chuckling, Harm rested his head in his hands. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It was about time, brother."

"So everyone keeps telling me," he remarked looking up.

"And Lieutenant O'Reilly, she is a friend?"

"Yes, she's XO of the _Tyco Tigers_, hell of an aviator and holds a law degree and an engineering degree."

"Smart and beautiful," Sergei noted, he pulled out his rations and shared them with his brother. "It's not much."

"Sergei I'm hungry enough to almost eat anything." Harm rationalized.

"Almost," his brother teased.

"Don't start little brother," he remarked and they both laughed. By the time they'd finished, the tent flap opened and Corporal Read walked in with O'Reilly, carrying his medical kit. The top half of Katherine's flight suite was tided once more around her waist by the sleeves, and she wore a borrowed green t-shirt, carrying her helmet.

"There you go sir, good as new," the Corporal smirked.

"Thank you _Doc_."

"You're welcome sir. Lt said to tell you this will be the last tent down, so rest until we're ready."

Harm nodded. "Will do."

"He also said for me to take a look at that cut sir,"

"Go a head _Doc_,"

He moved to take a look and then opening his kit. "It's going to need a few stitches sir."

"Well make them neat, Corporal, my wife happens to be a Marine Lt. Colonel and you don't want to get on her bad side."

"No sir," he said smiling.

Katherine had sat next to the _Cag_, having put her helmet on the cot. "Tell me again why I agreed to fly RIO for you."

"Because I'm charming,"

She rolled her eyes. "I expected and answer like that from my own RIO, not the _Cag_."

Sergei frowned. "You are a pilot, not a RIO?"  
Katherine nodded. "Both our RIO's came down with food poisoning, so I agreed to fly back seat for your brother, I wasn't expecting to have to eject and spend the night in the desert with him or a bunch of Marines. Not that the last hasn't been pleasant."

Harm rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Lieutenant you have been at sea to long."

"Very true sir."

Read finished up. "There you go, sir?"

"Thank you, _Doc_."

"You're welcome sir," he packed up and then left them alone, warning both to keep the stitches dry.

Katherine snorted. "What I wouldn't do for a shower about now."

"I can agree with that." Harm declared.

"You sailors are too soft," Sergei remarked grinning.

"Yeah well while you Marine are taking the beach, us sailors are keeping the bad guys from shooting your six's off from the air." Katherine mocked.

"Oh," he fainted being hurt. "You wound my pride pretty Lieutenant."

"Gunny, you're a flirt."

"Yes Ma'am," he jeered.

Harm groaned. "Brainwashed more like it," he remarked and they laughed.

Soon they were crammed into the hummers, with no sign left behind of a camp they drove across the desert. The two aviators wearing borrowed covers instead of their helmets, which sat on their laps, it was more comfortable for them.

Sergei sat next to Katherine, the two conversing in Russian as well as English.

Galendez glanced over at the _Cag_. "Looks like my Gunny is getting sweet on the Lieutenant."

"She's one of a kind, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir, I'd believe that."

Around noon they arrived at the base, which was made up of building, recreational areas, even a pool. An American, a British and an Australian flag fluttered in the light breeze.

"Home sweet home," Galendez said dryly. "Gunny escort the Captain and Lieutenant to the infirmary."

"Aye sir."

"I'll contact the _Ticonderoga_, they've been waiting to hear you're all right."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Harm bided.

He nodded and walked away.

Carrying their flight gear and helmets, the _Cag_ and O'Reilly went with Gunnery Sergeant Rabb to the infirmary. The nurses quickly dismissed the Gunny; he left after promising to return. 

After being looked over by a doctor each, the Captain and Lieutenant were allowed to shower and dress in the infirmary pajamas, then settled in a large room, which they were the only two in there, and were ordered to rest.

"Kat." Harm kept his voice down.

She glanced his way. "Sir?"

"Are you all right?"

"Other then six stitches in my shoulder, I'm pretty good. You?"

"Fine, get some sleep _Phantom_," he said smiling.

"Yes sir," she closed her eyes, with her back to him she was relieved he couldn't see the tears of relief that slid down her cheeks.

Both slept through the afternoon, Sergei dropped in around dinnertime to talk to them as did Galendez, who informed them the _Skipper _was having clothing brought to them. During the night they slept as well as could be expected with nurses checking on them, making sure they had everything they needed. Dr. Hallows, who was the doctor on duty, dropped in on them, as they were finishing breakfast. "Good morning Captain, Lieutenant."

"Morning doc," both greeted.

"I hope my nurses didn't disturb either of you too much during the night?"

"Doc, we're use to sleeping on a aircraft carrier," Harm informed. "If anything it was too quiet."

He chuckled a little. "Sorry to hear that. The CO, Colonel Crosby, gives his apologizes, he won't be able to talk with you, duty calls," he stated. Then continued. "Lieutenant Galendez is outside and waiting to see want to see you both, so I'll let him in. He has uniforms for you from your ship."

"Thank you doc."

"Now Lieutenant O'Reilly, let me take a quick look a that shoulder,"

"Yes sir,"

He did quickly pleased with what he saw, replacing the dressing. "Looking good Lieutenant, report to the flight surgeon once you're on board your ship, he'll be clearing you for duty, but I don't see any problems," he informed.

"Thank you sir,"

"You're welcome Lieutenant, Captain." He acknowledged and left.

Galendez came in carrying two sea bags. "Uniforms sir, Ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

He dropped one on the end of O'Reilly's bed and the other on the Captain's. "My unit has been ordered to report to the _Ticonderoga_, so we'll be heading back with you."

"When do we leave?" Harm asked him.

The Marine looked at his watch. "As soon as you're both dressed sir."

"Then we won't keep you waiting."

Katherine got out of bed and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back in a moment," she informed and slipped down the hall to the bathroom.

The Captain changed there, getting his clothes on, and then sitting on the bed he did up his shoes. "So how long has Sergei been in your unit?"

"About seven months, he's a good man," Galendez told him. "A lot like you sir."

"Is that good or bad?" He asked jokingly.

"It's good, sir."

Harm saw Katherine come back in; she dumped her back on the bed. "What's up _Phantom_?" He asked standing, she had a shocked look on her face.

She pointed to the collar of her khaki duty uniform, where there had once been silver bars, there was no a gold oak leaf. "I've been promoted," she whispered, and then through herself into his arms laughing happily.

He did also. "Well it's about time, Lieutenant Commander O'Reilly," he said hugging her back. "Congratulations Kat."

"Thank you sir," she stepped back, still grinning.

"Come on _Phantom_, we have a helio to catch."

"Yes sir," she shoved her gear in, including her boots and helmet. Turning she saw the _Cag_ had done the same.

The Marine took her bag. "Let me Ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Everyone calls me Lt Ma'am."

"Well since you're a friends of the _Cag's_ you'd better call me _Phantom_," she insisted.

"That wouldn't be appropriate Ma'am."

"Then think of it as an order, Lieutenant Galendez," she said with a grin.

"Don't argue with her, Victor, it isn't worth it," Harm advised, taking his bag. "She always wins."

"Yes sir," he said gladly.

Leaving the infirmary, they were given bulletproof vests to wear, and then went straight to the landing pad, where they boarded the helio, which took off as soon as they were.

Sergei noticed the change in rank. "Congratulations Ma'am."

"Thank you Gunnery Sergeant," she said happily. "So Sergei are you going to dish some dirt on your big brother here."

"Now that wouldn't be appropriate, Commander."

She snorted, seeing Harm grin. "Now I know he hasn't told me everything."

Victor Galendez chuckled, he knew aviators had their own bond, and it was obvious the _Cag_ and the squadron XO were close friends. What he could also see was this wasn't the Harmon Rabb he remembered, he'd been a lawyer; this man was definitely an aviator. The _Cag_ and he liked this side of him too.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Captain Garrett was on the bridge when the helio landed and his two officers and the Marines got off. Ensigns Masters and Collins were there to meet them, Masters was informing them the Captain wanted to see the_ Cag_, O'Reilly and Galendez. Collins was showing the rest of Marines where they were to be quartered. Smiling to himself, Ethan Garret left the bridge for his office, arriving before them. He was sure the moment they'd heard news of Rabb and O'Reilly's rescue, the whole ship had sighed in relief, they were family.

After they walked in he shook the _Cag's_ hand. "Good to have you back Harm."

"Thank you sir."

He addressed O'Reilly next. "Lieutenant Commander, I believe we have a promotion to officiate."

"Yes sir," she said grinning.

"Well than there's no time like the present. Attention to orders," he commanded and proceeded with the ceremony. Making her promotion official. Finally he shook her hand. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"Now that's over and done with," he addressed the Marine. "Lieutenant Galendez, thank you for finding and returning my officers."

"No problem sir."

"Excellent, welcome aboard then. Your men will be waiting for you, Ensign Masters will show you to them."

"Thank you sir," he came to attention, saluting the officers and left.

"Now for you two, sit down, please," the Captain ordered Rabb and O'Reilly lightly and did so himself.

Both sat, thankful they'd gotten rid of the bulletproof vests before coming to the office.

"You two don't do things by halves do you?" 

"Not in our nature, _Skipper_." Harm stated.

Garrett had received a report stating both had suffered injuries after they'd punched out. "As soon as you leave here report to the flight surgeon, I want you both cleared ASAP."

"Aye sir," both acknowledged.

"Now," he sat back. "Your families are waiting to hear from you, we've sent word you're both fine and back on board. Since there's time difference, work out an appropriate time and inform Admiral Chegwidden, he can have everyone there so you can reassure them yourselves."

"Yes sir," Harm agreed. "I'll get onto to it."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

Standing both came to attention and than left the office, heading straight for sickbay, where both saw the flight surgeon, getting clearance. From there they went directly to the Ward Room, having been informed the squadron was waiting. Walking in they found more then just the _Tyco Tigers_, everyone stood and clapped, coursing them both embarrassment.

"All right, that's enough." Harm ordered lightly, smiling.

Scott and Karen hugged them both, congratulating Katherine on her promotion before they sat together. Mark joined them, did the _Tyco Tigers_.

"It's a good thing you're back, _Cag_," Mark teased. "I thought your _Tigers_ were going to start turning into little pussy cats."

"Oh ha, ha," they all remarked.

"So what happened?" Karen asked.

"We were found by a unit of Marines, walked back to their camp, then dove back to the base camp. Spent the afternoon and night in the infirmary and then came here," Katherine remarked casually.

"That's about it." Harm agreed. "Oh except you were promoted.

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes. "I forgot about that one."

They all laughed at the light heartedness of what had been a dangerous situation, they'd nearly lost members of their family.

"Well you getting promoted was a surprised to us," Karen noted. "We weren't expecting it any more than you Kat," she then glanced at Scott. "You do realize you're going to have to salute her from now on?"

He groaned. "Not fair," he grumbled and they laughed some more.

"So kiddo, did the flight surgeon clear you to fly?" Mark asked Katherine.

"That's kiddo Ma'am, to you _Tonka-Toy_," she smirked. "And yes, both the _Cag_ and I were cleared to fly the skies."

"God, out ranked by my best friend, who I consider a kid sister."

"At least your wife knows she doesn't have to worry about you being on carrier with women, _Tonka-Toy_," Katherine remarked. "After all I did promise Janet I'd keep an eye on you."

"Thank you little sister."

"You're welcome big brother," she grinned and laughed along with everyone else.

"So you guys know each other well?" Scott asked them, adding. "Ma'am."

Katherine chuckled at the jab. "We went to the Academy together and then flight school, Mark married my roommate."

"Kat is Godmother to my children," Mark added.

"How many children do you have, _Tonka-Toy_?" Harm asked him.

"Two girls and a boy – Kris, Victoria and Anthony," the Marine answered. "Anthony was born a week after we arrived home from our last tour."

"Just in time huh?"

"Damn straight."

"What about you _Cag_?" his RIO asked him. "What is Captain Harmon Rabb's story?"

"Yeah _Cag_, other then the fact you have a great looking wife?" Ensign Frank _Rollie _Hansen asked.

He chuckled at the comment, but noticed all were waiting for an answer. "I went to the Academy and flight school, was your typical fighter jock until my wings were clipped in a ramp strike," he informed and saw the expressions on their faces, all except Katherine's since she knew that part of the tale. "My RIO was killed and I had a long painful recover, that made me take a good look at myself and my career. In the end I decided to be a lawyer after I saw the JAG lawyers help me through the review of the accident."

"So were you a good lawyer sir?" Ensign Ellie Carmichaels asked.

"I was _Roadie_, and like to think I still am."

"How did you come back to flying, _Cag_?" Brain Michaels asked.

"I found out I was miss-diagnosed, they said I had night blindness, I didn't, I had blurred vision. Surgery corrected it and I decided to change designators and return to flying. For five months I was assigned to the USS _Patrick Henry_ and the _Raptors_." Harm revealed.

"So what happened?" Jeff Williams inquired.

"It was a case of too old and not enough traps, I returned to JAG and being a lawyer. I also found I had nothing more to prove."

"The _Cag_ pushed his wingman to safety using his wingman's tailhook and his windscreen," Katherine announced.

"You did that?" Mitchell Davis, Hansen's RIO exclaimed. "Everyone has heard about that."

Harm shrugged it off. "I couldn't let my wingman eject in enemy territory."

"It earned you your second DFC," Katherine noted. "It was a gutsy move."

"How did you get your Silver Star?" Karen inquired, she, like the other members of the squad, had noticed the ribbons on his chest when he'd first arrived.

"I led a nuclear warhead away from the USS _Seahawk_ in a Tomcat."

Murmurs erupted around the group; this was what they'd wanted through, to know him.

"Did you actually leave the Navy, sir?" Ensign Austin Lynch asked quietly.

He gave a nod. "But fortunately for all of you, _Phoenix_ and the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_, I came to my sensors and came back," he said lightly and they laughed. "So what's with playing twenty questions?"

They all looked a little guilty. "Well _Cag_, after you and _Phantom_ were shot down, we realized we didn't know a lot about you, either of you and we decided when you got back we'd ask," Scott answered. Then looked at his driver. "It's your turn, _Phantom_, what's the Lieutenant Commander Katherine O'Reilly's story."

She was a little uncomfortable at tell her story, but Harm had, so she could too. "My dad died as you know, I was fifteen. Then after my mum kicked me out I went to live with my Uncle Jack and Aunt Maria and their son until I went to the Naval Academy. At the Academy I meet Mark and his wife-to-be Janet, who was my roommate. They helped a scared seventeen-year-old get through her first few months at the Academy."

"You went to the Academy at seventeen?"

"I skipped a grade in High School."

"So why did you mum kick you out?" Lt. Maggie Douglas asked her gently.

"Because I was accepted to Annapolis, she didn't want me to become an aviator like my father." _That and I'd embarrassed her by having a baby_, she added to herself.

"It must have been hard."

"It was, but my Uncle Jack and Aunt Maria were great and very supportive."

Harm heard the hurt in her voice and the reason behind it. "Kat's Uncle also owns a pub, appropriately named _O'Reilly's_," he informed. "So boys and girls, I think we can safely say we can hold a _Wetting Down_ there when we get into port."

They all agreed whole-heartedly.

"I'll warn my Uncle," Katherine declared, rolling her eyes. "Thanks _Cag_."

"You're welcome _Phantom_," he smirked, than stood. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." All stood as he left.

Katherine decided to go as well. "I'm going to change, promotion or not I feel more comfortable in a flight suite."

"You look good in one too, _Phantom_," Lt. Cameron Wills, who's call sign was appropriate for him – _Rebel_, teased good heartedly.

She shook her head and walked out.

Karen tagged along with her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't take any notice of their bantering."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"_Mouse_, I'm fine," she assured, but knew exactly what her friend had meant.

Arriving at their stateroom Karen sat near the computer as Katherine change, she saw the dressing on her friends back. "What was it like?"

Pulling her t-shirt over her head, Katherine hesitated. "Scary at first, then the adrenalin started pumping, I didn't realize I'd been hit by shrapnel until after I came to and crawled over to the _Cag_."

"You were luckily," Karen noted.

She turned as she pulled her flight suit on. "You would of survived just as easily and the _Cag_ was there."

"Big brother was there to help out again, huh?"

Katherine shook her head, chuckling. "One of those Marine's that came on board with us; is the _Cag's _half brother, Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb."

"Sergei, that's Russian isn't it?"

"It is," she sat on her bunk and did up her boots. "He's cute."

"Should I be worried, _Phantom_?" Karen asked teasing.

"No mum," she smirked back and stood. "I'm going to see if the _Cag_ has arranged a time to ring our families."

"Hey, Kat."

"Yeah?"  
Karen stood and hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I, Kaz, so am I," she whispered, and then left the stateroom.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC.

Admiral Chegwidden put the call on hold and looked at the anguish faces waiting to here what he knew. "As you know Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Commander O'Reilly were found by a Marine unit. They're both now back aboard the _Ticonderoga_."

Harriet hugged her husband, Mac smiled, relief washed across her face, hugging Josh, who was standing next to her. Jack and Maria O'Reilly's were just as relieved to here the news, as was Tom Boone's, and Sturgis Tuners.

"Were they hurt at all sir?" Sturgis asked.

"I'll let the Captain himself fill you in," the Admiral announced, seeing their shocked looks he took the call off hold and put it on speaker. "You're on Captain."

Harm's voice came over the speaker. "_Afternoon everyone, well it is where you are, here it's oh nine hundred_."

They all laughed, mostly in relief to hear he was fine.

"Are you all right, Harm?" Mac asked her husband, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"_Aside from four stitches in my forehead I'm fine, Sarah_."

"How is Katie, Captain Rabb?" Jack O'Reilly, a tall, dark haired Irish man asked. He hadn't wanted to break into their conversation, but he needed to know.

"_I'm fine Uncle Jack, other then the six stitches in my shoulder_." Katherine O'Reilly's voice came over the speaker.

"Katie, I didn't realize you were there."

"_The Cag insisted_."

"We're glad you're all right Katie," Maria O'Reilly announced cheerfully. "Jason was so scared."

"_I'm fine, Aunt Maria and tell Jason I didn't mean to worry him_."

"I will honey."

"Don't you think you have enough excitement in your life without flying with Rabb, Kat?" Tom asked her.

She laughed. "_What can I say Uncle Tom, I'm a risk taker_."

Her addressing Tom Boone as 'Uncle Tom' surprised all, even though they were aware he knew her.

He chuckled lightly. "You certainly are, sweetheart," he commented.

"_Admiral_," Harm broke into the conversation. "_There is someone else here who'd like to say hello_."

The third voice came on. "_Good Afternoon, Admiral_."

Those in uniform all said it at once. "Gunny!"

He chuckled. "_Lieutenant actually_."

"Congratulations Victor," Mac said first and they all did.

"_Thank you, Colonel, sirs, Ma'am_."

"_There's someone else, if you're up to it Sarah_," Harm added.

"Bring it on flyboy,"

"_Hello sister_."

Mac, and those who knew him were surprised to hear his voice. "Sergei, what are you doing on board?"

"_Gunnery Sergeant Rabb is a member of my unit, Ma'am_," Victor filled in.

"Gunnery Sergeant Rabb?"

"_Yes Ma'am_."

"_It's a long story sister, one I will tell when we return to port_." Sergei promised.

"I look forward to hearing it, little brother."

They heard a door open and a quiet conversation between Rabb, Galendez and the third party. Finally Harm announced. "_We have to go Admiral, Phantom and I have a hope to fly and Lieutenant Galendez and the Gunny have to go sort their Marines out, they've challenged the Wolverines again, so it's going to be a long day_."

"Understood Captain," AJ responded. "However if you have a second, your wife needs to tell you something."

"_Is everything all right_?" he asked, worry laced his voice.

"Everything is fine, I just thought you'd like to know you're going to be a daddy." Mac informed him, smiling.

There was a pause, and then they heard Katherine yell "_Yeah, Cag_," then a lot of backslapping. Everyone chuckled.

"Harm, are you okay?" Mac asked him.

"_Yes, you just surprised me, not that I should have been_."

"No you shouldn't have," she teased, chewing her lip a little at the very personal thing she was about to say. "I love you Harm."

"_I love you too, Sarah_," he said his voice full of emotion.

"Congratulations, Captain," Jack O'Reilly announced. "And please look after our niece."

"_I will, Mr. O'Reilly_."

"None of that Mr. business, Captain. You can call me Jack after all you've been through with my niece."

"_Yes sir_."

The Admiral chuckled. "Stay safe Captain, you all have lot to come home for."

"_Yes sir, we do. I'll ring you later Sarah_."

"I look forward to it." Mac told him happily.

Goodbyes were said and the call was finished.

AJ hung up taking the phone off speaker; he sat back in his chair addressing his officers. "I take it everyone can get a good nights sleep now."

"We can now we know they're safe," Bud declared and they all agreed.

"Well I for one am going to get a drink to celebrate my god daughters promotion," Tom informed, seeing Jack nod in agreement. "AJ, care to join us?"

"I think I will," he agreed.

"I didn't realize Lt Commander O'Reilly was your god daughter sir," Harriet stated. "Captain Rabb has never said, nor the Lt Commander."

"She just doesn't like to brag, Lieutenant," he smirked and the O'Reilly's laughed.

AJ grabbed his cover and coat. "Colonel, I'm leaving the office in your hands, secure up for the night, then go home and get some sleep. Commander Taylor, make sure she does just that."

"Aye sir," he agreed, even though Mac frowned.

"If you need us, we'll be at _O'Reilly's_," Tom to her.

"Understood sir."

"Good night sirs," Harriet and Bud bided. "It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. O'Reilly," she added.

"It was nice to meet you Lieutenant," Maria said warmly. "Please drop by any time."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Good night Lieutenants," the Admiral said and so did Tom, as they left with the O'Reilly's.

Josh followed Mac into her office. "Are you all right?"

She nodded sitting wearily in her chair. "I'm just glad it's over."

"So am I Mac."

"Josh, shut the door and sit down a minute," she ordered gently.

He did. "What's up?"

"What's up with you and Kat?" She asked him straight out.

"We flew together once, that's it."

"Bull, try again Commander."

"Mac, we flew a Black Ops mission together, we became friends, but that's it."

She didn't believe him, but wasn't going to push it. "All right. How about dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'll swing by my place and change, then head over to yours. I'll even bring dessert," he announced standing. 

"Sounds good, let me finish up here, then I'll secure for the night and we can go." Mac told him.

"I'll be ready when you are, Colonel."

"You'd better be _Wraith_," she teased.

He gave her his best flyboy smile, and then headed out the door.

Mac sat back in her chair and put her hands on her still flat belly. "Well darlin', your daddy is fine and in another three and half months he'll be coming back to us," she said softly. Then smiled and went back to work, Harm would probably tell her she was crazy for talking to her stomach, but at this stage she needed too. It was her connection to him.

To be continued…


	10. A Christmas At Sea

**Title:** **_Moving On_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Well here we are again, another chapter. Thanks you to everyone who reviewed. _Scotty_ (I hope you've read up to this chapter and have enjoyed it), _Ruli_ (Wow! I blush every time I read your review. Perhaps I can get a job as a writer for JAG? And thank you, I am feeling better), _katdid13_ (Thank you and welcome), _DD2 _(Hi, glad you liked it), _Mary Kate113 _(I hope you enjoy this chapter too), _MsJonyReb_ (I'm getting to Kat and Josh, I promise all will be revealed and I'm glad you liked the camaraderie between the pilots. I felt portraying them as a family was important), _CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_ (I hope they were tears of happiness? Thanks for saying it was wonderful and you've been busy, I got your other reviews – Thank you for those too) _Laveda_ (Thanks more to come.)

Moving On 

Chapter Ten: **_A Christmas At Sea_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Christmas Eve

A Christmas tree had been set up on board the _Ticonderoga_ in the Ward Room, so had decorations. It was a way to get into the Christmas sprite, since they wouldn't be home for Christmas, not this year. Still the mood on board the carrier was cheerful enough, mail had arrived from home, which accounted for the Christmas presents placed under the tree.

Despite it being Christmas Eve life on the carrier went on as normal; duties were performed and missions were flown, hours were kept up. Which was why Captain Garrett was walking onto the flight deck in flight gear, the _Cag_ was waiting with Lt. Commander O'Reilly and Lieutenants McGregor and Lindsay. Being an aviator, the _Skipper_ liked to keep his hours up and he'd jumped at the chance to do this patrol. It was an early Christmas present in a way.

"Morning, _Cag_,"

"Morning _Skipper_."

"Everyone ready to go?" Garrett asked.

"Yes sir," all three acknowledged.

"Lets do it than," he insisted. "Captain Rabb, I believe you're required on the bridge."

Harm forced a smiled, he'd rather be going with them, but he had offered his bird to the _Skipper_. "Aye sir, take care of my bird and RIO."

"Both will be returned without a scratch, _Cag_, you have my word." Garrett stated.

"That's all I need sir."

Groaning, Katherine shook her head. "Men," she mumbled, knowing it was what Karen was thinking but not game enough to say it, hearing them both laughed.

Harm patted her on the back, typical response for O'Reilly. "Watch his six, _Phantom_."

"Aye sir."

Nodding he left.

The Skipper smiled. "Lets go flying, _Phantom_."

"Yes sir."

They climbed aboard their Tomcats after doing a safety check and were secured; with canopies closed they positioned their birds on the catapult. O'Reilly and McGregor prepared to launch off the deck by doing the checklist.

"Radar on standby, roll SAS off. Pitch trim set for catapult?" Scott said from behind his driver.

Katherine worked in sync with him. "Pitch trim set."

"Wing sweep auto?"

"Check."

"Engine instruments normal?"

"Check," she responded.

"List complete," he concluded.

"Then lets do it," she ordered lightly.

He grinned, calling it in. "_Tyco_ control this is _Sundance_ one, zero, five, up and ready."

"_Rodger one, zero, five, your clear to launch_,"

After giving the crewman a salute, they were catapulted off the deck seconds behind the _Skipper_, forming up on his wing.

"For the sake of the _Cag_ and his attachment to his bird and RIO, lets make this patrol real boring," he ordered lightly.

"Aye sir," they all acknowledged, Karen chuckling softly.

"_I heard that Skipper_," the _Cag's_ voice came over the radio.

"You were suppose to, _Cag_," he taunted.

"_Boring is kind of, well boring_ _Skipper_," Katherine declared playful; they weren't due for any unfriendly visits today. 

"What do you recommend then _Phantom_?" He asked, glancing her way.

"_A little game of follow the leader, Skipper, if you're up to it_?"

Garrett smiled to himself, as he did up his mask, noticing in the mirror _Mouse_ was doing the same. "Just try and keep up, _Phantom_. This old man still has some tricks up his sleeve."

Her laugher filled his ears. "_Lead on sir_."

Pulling a head, he initiated a tight nine G turn and rolled down towards the sea, leveling out he skimmed the surface. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, to his right was his wingman. He pulled right back on the stick and sent the F-14 into a steep climb, gaining altitude before leaving out at angel's thirty.

"She's still with us, _Skipper_," Karen informed him.

The second F-14 came along side them. "_Is that all you have sir_?" O'Reilly asked sounding bored.

He chuckled. "Would you like to take the lead, _Phantom_?"

"_Don't mind if I do, sir_," she retorted.

He followed her through tight nine G turns, rolls and loops that would have left a rookie pilot not knowing which way was up. Let alone where the hell they were, but not O'Reilly. He realized his wingman knew where she was and just how far from the aircraft carrier they had been the whole time. She was exceptional when it came to flying, when they got back he was going to recommend her for the 'TOPGUN' SFTI course at Fallon, she deserved it.

He glanced over to O'Reilly, unclipping his mask. "Okay Phantom, we've played enough, lets get this patrol over."

"_Aye sir_," she agreed being her Tomcat up beside him. Glancing his way. "_Not bad for an old man, sir_."

"Thank you _Phantom_,' he said with a chuckle.

"_You'd better watch it, Skipper. Compliments like that will give her a swell head_," the _Cag's_ voice remarked lightly over the radio.

"I wouldn't doubt it _Cag_," he jeered.

"_Men_," they heard O'Reilly grumble once more and they all laughed.

An hour later the patrol was over. "Time to head home, Phantom," the Skipper announced.

"_Aye sir, on your wing_."

Turning they headed back to the _Ticonderoga_, the return flight just as uneventful. The Captain landed first, O'Reilly waiting her turn. 

The LSO's voice came over the radio. "_Sundance one, zero, five, dirty up_."

"Rodger _Paddles_," Katherine lowed her landing gear and tailhook on approach. "_Tyco_, one, zero, five Tomcat, ball 2.5."

"_Tyco, one zero, five, Tomcat, Rodger Ball_," the LSO acknowledged bring her in.

She landed, catching the number two wire taxiing to a halt; she opened the canopy and they climbed down. 

Garrett and Lindsay came over to them; the _Skipper_ patted his wingman on the back. "Nice flying, _Phantom_."

"Thank you sir,"

They left the fight deck, returning to the Ready Room, where they removed their safety gear and put it and helmets away.

Harm arrived. "How was it sir?"

"Better then I remember, _Cag_, must have been the company," Garrett remarked. "Walk with me Harm."

"Yes sir," he gave O'Reilly a quick '_What did you do_' look, that made her roll her eyes, grinning. Following the _Skipper_ out of the Ready Room.

"_Cag_, I've flown with the some of the best and I know you have too. O'Reilly's father being one of them," the Captain began.

"Jason O'Reilly was an outstanding aviator, he died before his time," Harm agreed. "He would have made a good instructor."

"Did he go through the 'TOPGUN' SFTI course?"

The _Cag_ nodded. "We both did."

"I'd like you to recommend _Phantom_ for the course, in fact I'd like to see her sent to Fallon when this tour is over."

They arrived at the Captain stateroom, Harm followed him in, in wasn't the first time he'd been in the Captain's quarters. He shut the hatch. "If anyone deserves it, Kat does."

Garrett turned, his arms crossed against his chest. "I agree. She's a hell'va pilot."

"Yes sir, she is."

"So you agree?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, get it done _Hammer_."

"Aye, aye sir," he agreed, then left the stateroom. Going to his office he put the request in. If O'Reilly and McGregor were accepted it would be a fantastic Christmas present, one they'd never forget. Finishing up he headed for his quarters to change into workout clothes, he wanted to work out for a while, and then give Mac a ring.

Harm saw O'Reilly and his brother as he walked into the gym. Katherine had ever mans attention, her workout clothes were tight black stretch shorts and a black form fitting crop top, that showed way too much of her firm, toned legs, and toned upper body.

Victor Galendez swatted the _Cag _on the shoulder as he walked in. "You're a married man, _Hammer_."

The aviator grinned sheepishly. "Married, not dead, Vic."

"You will be if your wife finds out you've been ogling at Kat that way," the Marine remarked. Since there arrival on board, the Marine's had become part of the family. Especially Galendez and Sergei Rabb, Harm's younger brother had formed a close friendship with O'Reilly in a short time.

"I am not ogling," Harm informed sitting at the bench press.

Victor spotted him as he worked out, being ready if he needed him. Not that he thought he would, Harm Rabb was in better shape then the Marine remembered. Still safety came first. "Sure you're not," he teased.

Harm chuckled. "I looked, that's all Vic. I'm betting Sergei would like to do more then look."

"Of that I have no doubt, sir." Victor agreed. His Gunnery Sergeant was holding a workout bag that O'Reilly was punching and kicking. Her form was flawless, she moved like dancer, graceful.

Ducking under the bar, Harm sat up. "Now tell me who's ogling, Vic."

"Yeah, but I'm not married, sir. I'm allowed too," he smirked.

They both saw Sergei glance their way and frown, chuckling they swapped places, continuing their workout.

Katherine pulled off her gloves, throwing them onto the matt she grabbed her towel she wiped her face and shoulders. "Relax Sergei."

"They are watching you, it is not right," he declared.

"Sergei," she hung the towel around her neck and grinned sexily. "They're men, they'd watch even if their wives were standing right next to them. It's a male thing."

"Well it's not my thing."

Sighing she picked up the gloves and throw the towel back down, pulling the gloves back on she returned to punching the bag seeing he was still frowning. "Relax, Sergei, that's an order."

"Yes Ma'am."

She groaned and playfully sent a punch his way; he grabbed her by the wrist. She went on the defensive and brought him down onto the mates, straddling him, his arms pinned to the floor behind his head. "Nice try, Marine."

"I'm not finished yet," he remarked and broke free, flipping her, so he was straddling her, holding her down.

Harm shook his head. "Marines, always want to be on top."

"Same problem with the Colonel, sir?" Victor asked him causally. 

"Not any more, we take turns," he declared, and they went back to their workout chuckling softly.

Christmas Day 

03:00 Zulu

"_You haven't gone to sleep on me have you Phantom_?" The _Cag's _voice whispered into her cockpit.

"Not likely sir," she replied. "_Piper_ snores."

"I do not," Scott contradicted.

"_I hate to tell you this, Piper, but you do_." Karen informed.

"And how would you know _Mouse_?" Her bunkmate asked playfully.

"_Rebel told me_."

"I'm going to have a word with my roommate when I get back," Scott grumbled.

"_It could be worse, Piper, he could have said you talk in your sleep_." Harm said, trying not to laugh, failing though and they all laughed. They'd been on Patrol for over two hours; the darkness and boredom was starting to get to them.

"_Don't you lot have anything better to do_?" A deeper voice then the _Cag's_ remarked over the radio.

"_What are you doing up so early, Tonka-Toy_?"

"_Someone had to baby sit the Wolverines while you guys were joyriding, Cag_."

"So you lost, huh?" Katherine guessed.

"_Yep_," he groaned and they laughed along with his crew. "_You owe me big time, Cag_."

"_I'll buy you a drink at my wetting down_." Harm promised him.

"_For this you'll be buying me two, Hammer_."

"_You've got it Tonka-Toy_," he agreed. "_See you on board_."

"_I'll have the coffee waiting_."

Silence settled over them once more, only the normal noises of their Tomcats mixed with it.

"_Hey Kat_?"

"Yeah _Cag_?"

"_After the Marines found us, what language did you swear in_?"

"I'm betting there's a story there," Scott wagered.

"Not really," she mused. Then answered. "Gaelic. My grandfather was Gaelic, my grandmother Irish – on my father's side."

He was a little surprised. "_And your mother's side_?" He asked. "_You spoke Russian too_?"

"Russian grandma, American/Scottish grandpa."

"_That's a hell'va mix, Phantom_."

"Yes sir it is."

"Which explains her temper, _Cag_." Scott teased.

"I don't have a temper, _Piper_."

"Really?" He drawled.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't go there, _Piper_," she warned.

"Yes Ma'am."

She groaned. "_Caagg_."

"_Piper stop picking on Phantom_," he ordered lightly.

"Yes sir," he said chuckling.

By the time they made it back to the carrier it was later in the morning; they went from the ready room to the Ward Room, meeting up with _Tonka-Toy_.

"About time you got home," he smirked.

"Sorry dad," all four jeered.

Shaking his head he gestured for them to sit down. "Children."

Laughing they grabbed a cup of coffee and joined him.

Katherine yawned. "It wasn't how I'd like to have seen Christmas Day in."

"Me either, then again I'd taken being home with Amy and Sally," Scott said a melancholy.

She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. "You'll be home soon."

"I know," he gave her a smile. "It's just a little hard at Christmas, I haven't even had one with her yet."

"You will."

He nodded. "I suppose it's a good thing Sally is still a little too young to understand."

"You'd be surprised what a four you old understands, _Piper_," Mark told him. "Kris recognizes what I do and why I'm not always home and she's four. And she understands why her daddy isn't home for Christmas."

"My five year old comprehends it all too, especially around this time," Karen added. She glanced at the _Cag_. "Now your wife is pregnant sir, it's possible you'll miss your child's first Christmas after he or she is born."

Harm hadn't thought about it. "But at my age, _Mouse_, I won't always be on a carrier. You all have a lot more years ahead of you."

"What about you Kat?" Scott asked her. "When are you going to join us married folks?"

She smiled worn-out and got to her feet. "When the _Cag's_ brother does the asking," she smirked. "I'm going to get some sleep. Night all."

"Night Kat," they all said grinning.

She patted the _Cag_ on the shoulder and ruffled her RIO's sandy brown hair as she went past, leaving.

"So Kat is sweet on the Gunny," Scott remarked after she'd gone, running his fingers through his hair. "So _Cag_, could you handle having Kate for a sister-in-law?"

"Better then I could handle having you for a brother-in-law, _Piper_," he jeered and got to his feet. "You would drive me mad."

Karen laughed as she got up. "He dives us all mad."

"I do not," Scott defended himself as he got up.

Mark was the last to stand. "Yes you do _Piper_, we're all just to polite to admit it."

"Gee thanks," he said rolling his eyes.

They left the Wardroom chuckling lightly, heading for their staterooms to get some sleep.

**Later that day:**

Gunnery Sergeant Rabb found Lt. Commander O'Reilly alone in the chapel. He hesitated before going to sit with her. This was the first time he'd been there since his unit had arrived onboard the aircraft carrier.

"It's quiet here," she said keeping her voice down, second-guessing his thoughts. "It helps to think."

"About your mother?" He asked and saw her arch an eyebrow. "Harm told me, he thought I should know."

"He likes playing big brother," she said trying hard not to be solemn. She looked away. "Did he tell you she kicked me out of the house because I was excepted into the Naval Academy?"

"No. He just said she was dying. That you'd refused emergency leave to see her."

"I can't hate her any more Sergei, but I can't forgive her either," she told him. "I can't ever forgive the way she told me to get out and never come back. The look of disgust in her eyes when I went back after I'd received my wings, I tried to talk to her but she just wouldn't listen."

"Perhaps she was frightened of losing you as she did your father," he suggested, feeling closer to her. Like they had a connection, after all he'd known she was there.

"And perhaps she couldn't handle the fact I wasn't going to back down," she added.

"Katie," he took her hand. "You're going to have to face her, if you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I can't Sergei," she said softly, her fingers entwining with his. "I need her to need me, to be proud of me. She has to except me for who I am."

He caressed her cheek, seeing the anguish in her eyes. "I hope you both get the chance to make peace, Katie."

"So do I Sergei," she said softly, as she lent closer to him. Drawn to him by something more then just loneliness and need. His eyes were like the _Cag's_, whom she'd seen from the photo he'd shown her, was the image of their father. So all the Rabb men it seemed had sexy, passionate eyes. But only one of them brought out feelings in her so strong it frightened her.

His hand slipped round to the back of her neck as he drew her closer, it hadn't been his intention to kiss her, but as soon as his lips touched hers he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss, parting her lips and tasting her sweetness. 

Katherine groaned against his mouth as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him without breaking the kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair feeling his hands on her back. Stroking and caressing, sending warmth through her body as his lips nuzzled her neck, before he grabbed hold of her hips and pushed her against the hardness of his body.

"Sergei," she groaned again, breathlessly coming to her sensors. "We shouldn't be doing this."

'You are so beautiful Katie, I couldn't not stop myself,' he said to her in Russian, feeling as flushed as she was.

'If we were anywhere else but a chapel on an aircraft carrier, I wouldn't be stopping you,' she replied also in Russian.

"Then it's a good thing my unit is leaving tomorrow morning on a mission," he announced switching back to English.

"For how long?" She inquired a little anxious.

"We'll be back before New Year, I have every intention of kissing you on the stroke of midnight," he told her. She went to move off his lap, but he held her there so she remained. "Just make sure you are there for me to kiss."

Katherine smiled, finding that amusing. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Oh, give you have the chance and you'd bring the New Year in, in the cockpit of your Tomcat."

"I've done that," she revealed with a sexy purr, feeling what kind of reaction it had on him. "I'd better go, I have a patrol to fly."

"I might just stay here for a while," Sergei decided, adding. "Then go for a cold shower."

Chuckling she stood gracefully, going from the arouse woman, who'd been ready to commit number of sins to an in control Naval Officer. "They never work, Gunny, trust me. I've been having them since you came on board," she mused and walked out of chapel.

Sergei groaned and run his hands over his head, he had to clear his mind and concentrate on the up coming mission. _Damn why did I kiss her_? He asked himself, and then shook his head. _Get a grip Rabb, you're a Marine, suck it up_. Getting up he hurried out of the chapel. Perhaps a cold shower wouldn't help but it just might cool him down a little, he felt like he was burning up and not from fever. Now he understood what his brother meant when he said a woman could get into your blood, Katherine O'Reilly had gotten into his and coursed it to boil.

**Four days later:**

Harm came onto Vultures Row standing with Katherine. "There still hasn't been any word."

"Something is wrong, _Cag_," she told him bluntly. "I can feel it."

He did too, in the pit of his stomach. "They'll come back, Kat, we have to have faith."

She hugged herself. "Now I know what everyone felt when we were missing."

"They're not missing, Kat, not yet anyway," he contradicted. "They're not due to make the rendezvous point for another two hours."

Katherine looked back over the flight deck, the feel of Sergei's lips were still fresh on her mind. She wanted more, so much more. 

"Kat," Harm put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay."

She forced a smile. "I haven't felt this way about anyone since flight school."

"Frightens you a little doesn't it?" He asked her.

"More then a little," she admitted.

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and then released it. "He feels the same way, Kat," he saw her surprised look. "We talked before he left. Hang in there, okay."

"Thanks _Cag_."

"That's what I'm here for, _Phantom_. Just be careful, regulations still stand." Harm warned.

"We will. I'm not going to throw my career away and neither is he," she assured.

"Have you talked to your Uncle about your mother?" He asked her changing the subject.

"Last night," she answered. "She's not getting any better, but she hasn't gotten any worse either," she noted, then added. "She also told him he wasn't to tell me she was sick."

"I'm sorry Kat."

"I know _Cag_, I'm sorry too. For her," she said dryly, and then went back inside. 

Harm remained where he was. He was worried about Kat, about her point of view towards her mother. It was going to come to a head and he hoped she didn't come down too hard, not when there was some much a head for her. Sighing he headed for the bridge.

Captain Garrett acknowledged him. "_Cag_."

"_Skipper_."

"There still hasn't been any word Harm," he said quietly. "How is _Phantom_?"

Harm chuckled. "Does everyone know she has feelings for the Gunny?"

"Scuttlebutt spreads fast on a carrier _Cag_, you should know that," the _Skipper_ said smiling. Then announced. "Don't worry they're two mature adults, they want do anything stupid."

"Of that _Skipper_, I have no doubts." Harm insisted. 

"Neither do I Harm, neither do I," he said.

To be continued…


	11. Communication

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13 (Just the end, sorry to those who don't like that sort of thing)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. _Bard2003_ (Okay I just couldn't resisted and it is so like Harm, isn't it), _Jewels4_ (Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one too), _Tracy_ (I kinda like the idea of Sergei and Kat together and it will work out for them I promise), _observer_ (sorry about that, it's just a little hard to try and fit everything in, but don't worry Harm and Mac do talk), _Mary Kate113_ (Thank you so much), _CapriseAnn Hedicaon-Kocur_ (Thanks for the idea, I'll see what I can come up with.), _Ruli_ (More Harm and Mac coming up in this chapter as well as a little Kat and Sergei.) _T _(Thanks I'm glad you've like the story so far and Kat and Josh's background is coming, I promise.) _Winjan _(Webb helped Sergei become a Marine, more will be revealed about that in later chapters and Sergei will be flying) _MsJonyReb_ (It just seemed right that Kat and Sergei would end up together. He's a Rabb, what can I say, cuteness runs in his family. As for the Chapel, well I was trying to think of quiet private places on an Aircraft Carrier that was the only one I could come up with. It was cute though)

Moving On 

Chapter Eleven: **_Communication_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Captain Harmon Rabb Junior sat back in his chair and smiled. "So how was Christmas Day?"

"_Exciting, your mum and Frank arrived with Grandma Sarah_," his wife's voice came melodiously from the speakerphone.

"Are they still there?"

"_Yes. How was yours_?"

"It wasn't boring," he smirked; he'd made the phone call to take his mind off the fact his brother wasn't back yet. "Did you get anything nice?"

"_Some sexy pajamas from my husband_," Mac teased. 

"Really?"

"_Hmm, a sexy little nightie that leaves nothing to the imagination_," she purred. "_An imagination I'm starting to think you have no problem using at all."_

Harm's smiled widened in amusement. "I suppose it's not the best time to tell you Phantom and Mouse found it for me on the Internet, then."

She laughed. "_Is that so, well I might just have to have a word with those two_."

"To say thank you?"

"_Yes_," she mused. "_Not that I'm going to be able to fit into it by the time you get home_."

"That's why I brought you two, sweetheart, the second one is for our homecoming," he said huskily, knowing she was probably blushing.

"_Is that right flyboy_?"

"It won't be boring ninja girl," he promised her. "So was there anything else you got for Christmas?"

"_A t-shirt_."

"Oh?" He was looking at a photo on his computer now of her in that t-shirt. It looked so cute, an arrow was pointing down at her belly with the words 'Baby Under Construction' in big letters written under it. "It's very cute."

"_Please tell me you didn't have Phantom and Mouse find this one_?"

"No, you can blame Harriet for that one," he said chuckling. "Though they both though you looked cute in it."

"_Looked cute_…" she suddenly realized what he meant. "_You have the pictures Bud took_."

"Yes he e-mailed them to me," he said laughing. "Katie helped me download them and put them into a file."

"_Oh Harm, please tell me no one else saw them_?"

"No," he lied convincingly. The whole squadron had seen them as well as the Skipper. "I also heard the squadron brought you something."

"_Harm, it's so cute_!" She exclaimed. "_It's fantastic, a tiny flight suite. It even has badgers and everything and the booties are like little flight boots_."

"Well Katie wanted you to have something special from them."

"_I'm going to e-mail her a thank you card for them all_."

"They'll love that sweetheart, besides you have a special place in their hearts. You're married to the Cag."

She chuckled throatily. "_And I suppose that makes you big brother to them all_."

"Sometimes I feel like a father to some of them," he noted tiredly.

"_Are there any in the Tyco Tigers young enough to have you as a father_?"

"Very funny Marine."

"_I thought so_."

"So everything is all right?" He asked her seriously.

"_Both the baby and I are fine, Harm, I don't have morning sickness, I'm not dizzy, I feel great. Now if I could get everyone else to believe me, I'd be fine_." 

"There just concerned, it took us so long to get to this point. They don't want anything happening now."

"_And nothing will, especially if I don't have to worry about you_."

"You don't darlin."

"_Promise?"_

"I promise and I haven't broken a promise yet, have I?"

"_No, not yet_."

"I love you Sarah."

"_I love you too Harm_," she said with a sniffle. 

"Don't cry sweetheart, please," he begged her.

"_I'm not crying_," she contradicted. "_I'm just over emotional_."

"Okay sweetheart," he said gently. "I miss you ninja girl."

"_I miss you flyboy_," she said, her voice became soft. "_I always thought when we did this, we'd do it together_."

"So did I, darlin'."

"_You could come back, I'm sure the Admiral could arrange something_."

He knew she was reaching. "I can't Sarah, I don't belong there any more."

"_I just_…" her voice faded.

"I know Sarah, I do. We'll be home soon, the Tyco is doing a stop over in Australia and then it's home and I'm all yours."

"_Promise_?"

"I promise," Harm insisted. "Now when your next doctor's appointment?"

"_Later this morning, she wants to do a scan_."

"Why?"

"_Well I wasn't sure on my dates, so doing an ultrasound will give Dr. Ross a better idea. I'll e-mail you a copy of the scan_."

"I'm looking forward to it," he yawned. Because of the time differences it was late at night to her morning. "Sorry sweetheart."

"_You sound exhausted, Harm_."

"I'm fine, as soon as the Tigers get back I'll get some sleep."

"_Speaking of Tigers, did Kat visit her mother_?"

"No, she refused emergency leave. There's a lot of hate there, Sarah. I just can't get through to her."

"_Get Sergei to talk to her_."

"I have."

"Give her time, Harm."

"That's the problem, her mother may not have that much time."

"_Oh Harm, is there anything I can do from this end_?"

"I'm not sure," he rubbed his temples. "Her Uncle rings as much as he can."

"_What if I talked to her, Harm_?" Mac suggested.

"I don't know sweetheart, I think this is something she has to work out herself."

"_Well I hope she has the chance_."

"So do I darlin, so do I," he agreed, then changed the subject. "So how is the house? Have you started on the nursery?"

"_No, I thought we could do it once you're on leave_."

"Anything special you'd like me to bring you from Australia?"

"_Where in Australia are you going_?"

"A city in the state of Queensland called Townsville, it's a three day layover."

"_Three days huh_?"

He heard the amusement in her voice. "So what would you like me to bring you home?"

"_A toy koala bear and a kangaroo for the nursery_."

"I'll see what I can do," he said smiling.

"_You'd better flyboy_," she teased, and then asked. "_How is Sergei, is he there_?"

"No, he and his unit are on a mission."

She then knew something was wrong. "_Harm, what is it_?"

"They're over due at the rendezvous point, so far we haven't heard anything from them."

"_Oh God Harm, do you think anything has happened_?"

"I don't know babe, I'm just hoping they're running behind."

"_I hope so too, Harm. Let me know when they get back_."

"I will darlin, I promise," he took the phone off speaker, holding the receiver to his ear. "Katie is a mess, Sarah. She's putting on a brave front, but she's hurting and she doesn't need any more hurt."

"_I didn't realize she and Sergei had gotten so close_."

He sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. "They're closer then friends, honey, or as close as they can be while they're on board."

"_Tell her to hang in there, Harm, that everything will be all right_."

"I will, Sarah," he looked up at the knock. "Hang on," he told her, putting his hand over the mouthpiece. "Enter."

Lieutenant Williams came in, which meant the Tigers were back. "The Skipper wants a word, _Cag_."

"Thanks _Wylie_." 

The young man nodded and left, closing the hatch.

Harm removed his hand. "I have to go, Sarah, I'll let you know what happens."

"_Okay, be careful Harm_."

"I will sweetheart," he assured. "Love you."

"_I love you too, Harm. Bye_."

"Bye darlin," he bided, and then hung up, grabbing his cover he got up and hurried to the bridge.

Captain Garrett gestured him over. "We've just received word, _Bravo_ is hankered down and taking fire," he showed him on the map. "I want to sent _Phantom_ in, she's to strife the area to give them time to helio out."

Harm nodded. "Her bird will have to be refueled."

"Being done," he saw the Lt. Commander come onto the bridge, ready to fly, her helmet in her hand. He gestured her over. "I took the chance you'd agree to this."

"She is the best, _Skipper_," Harm agreed. He nodded to O'Reilly. "_Phantom_, I want you to give _Bravo_ some cover," he pointed out their position on the map. "Strife the area to give the helio a chance to land and pick them up."

"Aye sir."

"Bring them home, _Phantom_," the _Skipper _ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," she nodded to the _Cag_ and left the bridge.

"I'll have the rest of the _Tigers_ on standby," Harm announced. "Just incase _Phantom_ needs them."

The _Skipper_ nodded. "I want her in the air in five minutes, _Cag_."

"She will be _Skipper_," he assured, and then hurried off the bridge going straight to the flight deck, receiving a white vest and helmet from a crewman, he quickly put both on and hurried over to the Tomcat. O'Reilly and McGregor were climbing aboard her; he waited until they were secured before climbing up to them. He tapped lightly on O'Reilly's helmet and lent in close. "When you get back we're going to talk. I'm ordering you to take emergency leave and see your mother."

"No," she retorted.

"Yes, Katie and that's finial. One thing I've leant over the years is not to let hate guide you or let things go until it's too late," he told her. "You're going even if I have to send Sergei with you."

"You'd do that?"

"Damn right I would. Now go save their damn six's, _Phantom_!"

"Aye, aye sir.  
Harm climbed down and hurried out of the way so the Tomcat could taxi onto the catapult, the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ came out onto the flight deck. Lt. Lindsay had his flight gear and helmet. 

"We're ready to fly, _Cag,"_ she informed.

He took the gear from her. "Mount up people, we go if we're needed."

All acknowledged him and headed for their Tomcats, a crewman took the white vest and helmet from the _Cag_ so he could pull on his flight gear and helmet. As he climbed aboard his bird, he saw O'Reilly catapult hers off the deck into the air. "Bring them home _Phantom_," he whispered.

Karen patted him on the back and climbed into her seat, he followed her sitting front seat. "_Phantom_ will bring them home, _Cag_."

"I know _Mouse_."

Soon they were positioned on the catapult, waiting. Lieutenant's Michaels and William's in the Tomcat next to them.

"Did you call your wife, _Cag_?" Karen asked him.

"I did, she's going to send _Phantom_ a thank you card for all of you, she loves the gift for the baby."

"I'm glad, the whole thing was Kat's idea, even the gift."

"I got that feeling," he mused.

"She's going to make a great mum one day."

_She is a great mum_, he said to himself. "One day, _Mouse_."

Their radio came to life. "_Sundance One, this is Viper. Your cleared to take off, Bravo is in flight with bogies on six, Phantom has called for assistance._"

"Rodger _Viper_, _Sundance One_ is clear," he acknowledged. "Call it in, _Mouse_."

"Aye, sir, _Tyco_ control this is _Sundance_ zero, zero, one, up and ready."

"_Rodger zero, zero, one, your clear to launch_."

After giving the crewman a salute, they were catapulted off the deck; seconds later so were Michaels and Williams, their Tomcat forming up on their wing. Three more Tomcats were launched behind them, forming up. They weren't even near feet dry when they made contact. O'Reilly was holding her own against two MiGs, while protecting the helio. The helio pilot was sticking with her, he was putting his helio through turns and dives it wasn't suppose to be able to accomplish, but he was doing it.

"Sergei," Harm realized, his brother was flying the helio.

"What was that sir?" Karen asked him as they engaged.

"Sergei is flying the helio."

"You're sure sir?"

"I'm sure, Mouse," he got tone and fired, taking out a MiG. "Move your six _Phantom_."

"Moving it _Cag_," she informed and pulled off a 9 G maneuver that only a seasoned pilot could have been able to accomplish. The remaining MiG's were bugging out, out gunned for the moment. Leaving the _Tyco Tigers_ to escort the helio home.

"Nice flying little brother," he praised.

"_Thank you, brother_."

"_You're a hell'va pilot Gunny_," Katherine told him.

"_I only have the best in my team, Phantom_," Victor Galendez told her.

"_That you do Lt, that you do_," she mused.

Back at the carrier, the Tomcats let the helio land first, then one by one they did so, taxiing to a stop. Climbing down they gathered together.

"Nice flying _Phantom_," the _Cag_ told the squadron XO.

"Thank you sir," she said with a flyboy grin.

The Marines were walking towards them; Sergei was taking his helmet off, grinning. He resisted the urge to dash across the flight deck and take Katherine in his arms and kiss her. Kissing her was something he'd do later. Now he and his unit wanted was to shower and get into clean clothes, though aside from looking tired, they were none the worse for wear. 

"Welcome back Lieutenant," Harm greeted smiling.

"Thank you sir."

They walked off the deck together, laughing and joking, Harm noted his brother and O'Reilly walked together and he just smiled.

Once reports were made and the Marines were debriefed, Harm and the _Tyco Tigers_ got the Marines to meet them in the Ward Room.

"Lieutenant Galendez," Harm addressed the Marine.

"Sir."

"Lieutenant your Gunny is out of uniform."

Victor arched an eyebrow. "He is sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant, he is," the _Cag_ stated. "Gunnery Sergeant Rabb, front and center."

Sergei hesitated, and then stood before his brother and O'Reilly. "Reporting as ordered sir."

"You're a hell'va a Marine, Gunnery Sergeant and you're a hell'va pilot," Harm announced. "Commander O'Reilly."

Katherine stepped forward and pined a set of wings on the Gunny's uniform. "Now Gunnery Sergeant, you're in uniform."

He saw the wings and looked surprised.

"I know winging is usually done by an Admiral, but we're fresh out of them, so this will have to do." Harm mused. "Congratulations brother."

Sergei shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

Harm then turned to O'Reilly. "If you will Commander."

She smiled, and then rose up on her toes and kissed the Gunny on the cheek.  "Congratulations Sergei," she said quietly.

"Thank you Ma'am."

Stepping back, she watched as the members of his unit congratulated him, grinning.

Harm dismissed everyone, so they could relax and enjoy the impromptu celebration. He got Katherine to one side. "The _Skipper_ had authorized your emergency leave, there's a Cod leaving in an hour and you're going to be on it. You have a week, make the most of it."

"_Cag_ this isn't necessary," she insisted. 

"It is and you're not going alone. The Marine's are heading home, so you'll be flying back with them. Once you're State side, the Gunny is to accompany you to La Jolla, my mother and stepfather will be expecting you," he saw she was going to protest again, stopping her. "That is an order, Commander. Now go pack."

"Yes sir," she yielded. "Excuse me sir."

Sergei saw her leave, going over to her brother. "Katie did not take it well?"

"No she didn't Gunny, that's why you're going will her."

"I will look after her, brother."

"I know you will, Sergei," he said calmly. "Mum and Frank are looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm a little hesitant," his younger brother admitted.

"You'll be fine, it's taken time but Mum understands."

"I hope so, brother."

Harm patted his shoulder. "Don't worry little brother, you'll be fine."

"You will be careful out here?"

"You can count on it, I have a wife and child to go home to," The two brothers embraced, neither embarrassed by the action. "Look after Katie, Sergei, she feels the same way about you as you do about her."

He was a little shocked. "I will do my best, brother."

"That's all I ask."

Victor came over to them. "I hate to brake this up, but we've got a Cod to catch," he held out his hand to the _Cag_. "Captain, it was a pleasure."

"It definitely was, Lieutenant. Safe trip home."

"Thank you sir." 

He and the other Marines left.

McGregor came over to the _Cag_ with Lindsay. "So how did you do it sir?"

"Do what, Lieutenant?"

"Get _Phantom_ to take emergency leave?"

"I ordered her, then added a bribe."

"Oh?" Karen looked at him curiously. "What kind of bribe sir?"

"The Marine kind, _Mouse_," he smirked. "Now I suggest we all get some sleep, tomorrow will be another long day and we'll be a man down. So lets move it."

They grumbled light heartedly but went all knowing the _Cag_ had made the right decision.

Andrew's Air Force Base

Camp Springs, Maryland.

The Marines arrived at Andrew's Air Force Base to a rousing welcome from family and friends. They were quickly dismissed. Until then the Navy Lt. Commander stayed in the background. Mac was there to welcome Sergei and Katherine home, knowing the young aviator would probably feel uncomfortable.

She hugged her brother-in-law. "You look wonderful, Sergei."

"Thank you Mac."

Mac then hugged Katherine. "I'm sorry to hear about your Mum, Kat."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Stepping back, she smiled. "I've got you both on a flight to La Jolla," she announced as they made their way to Harm's SUV, he'd told her to use it and there wasn't any way she could of picked the two of them up in her Vette. "We have enough time to get you both to the airport and grab a bit to eat."

Katherine held back a smirk, as she through her sea bag into the SUV beside Sergei's. "Thank you for doing this Ma'am."

"It's no problem," Mac assured. As they drove off, she noticed the young woman looked tired. "When did you last sleep, Kat?"

"On the Cod, Ma'am."

"Katie would make a good Marine," Sergei praised. "She can sleep any where."

"I'm an aviator, Sergei, I always sleep soundly in the air."

Mac laughed. "I wouldn't argue with her, little brother. I remember Harm always fell asleep on helio's, cod's, even in the worse weather."

"Now the _Cag _has _Mouse_ to keep him awake." Katherine smirked tiredly.

"So who keeps you awake, Phantom?" Mac asked her.

"_Piper_ does Ma'am."

"Kat, please stop calling me Ma'am, Mac will do."

Katherine went to protest but saw the look she was being given. "I will try, Mac."

"Good."

Sergei smiled, he was glad to have seen Mac; he'd always believed she and his brother were destined to be together. "Harm told us you had a doctors appointment. Everything is all right?"

"Yes Sergei, the doctor just wanted to confirm my dates were right, I've emailed a copy of the scan to Harm. I'll show it to you when you return."

"I'd like that."

"Do you want a girl or a boy, Ma'am, Mac?" Katherine asked her.

She smiled at the stumble. "I don't really mind, as long as he or she is healthy."

Pulling into the parking area of the airport, they got out, grabbing their bags they headed into the terminal to check in. Being told the flight was early and would be boarding soon.

"Well that takes care of getting you both something to eat," Mac remarked.

"We will get something on board." Sergei assured.

"We'll be fine." Katherine agreed.

They heard the flight being called and headed to the gate.

"Kat," Mac took hold of the young woman's arm. "Harm is all right, isn't he?"

"The _Cag_ is fine, Mac. He misses you though."

"Thank you Kat," she gave her a hug. "Ring me when you're ready to come back."

"We will." 

Mac hugged her brother-in-law, whispering. "Take care of her, Sergei and don't worry Trish is going to love you."

"I shell and I will try not to," he said with a grin.

She laughed. "Get going you two."

They quickly hugged her again before hurrying to board. Mac watched them leave, and then headed back to the SUV. Sighing as she got in. "I say goodbye far too much, little one," she whispered as she gave her belly a gentle rub. "Far to much to your daddy and now your Uncle Sergei and Aunt Kat."

Shaking her head she chuckled at what she was doing then started the vehicle and drove off.

Burnett's Residence

La Jolla, California 

Sergei got out of the cab and grabbed the two sea bags from the boot as Katherine paid the driver and climbed out. She took her sea bag from him, giving him a smile. 

"It'll be all right, Gunny," she said warmly.

"Thanks _Phantom_."

Chuckling Katherine took his hand and dragged him towards the house as the cab drove away. She knocked and they waited.

The door opened after a moment by Trish Burnett, she smiled. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly?"

"Yes Ma'am, Katherine," she answered.

She then hesitantly addressed the young man. "You must be Sergei."

"Yes Ma'am."

Frank Burnett came up behind her. "Trish let them in, they look exhausted."

She moved out of the way and let the Naval Officer and Marine into the house.

"I'm Frank, Harm's stepfather."

Katherine shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"You too Commander."

"Katherine sir, please."

"Then it's Frank."

"Yes sir," she said with her best flyboy grin.

He chuckled. "Now you remind me of Harm."

"_Phantom _is the little sister, the _Cag_ does not have," Sergei teased.

"_Phantom_?" Trish wondered.

"Yes Ma'am, it's my call sign," the younger woman explained.

"I think it'll be all right to call me Trish," she insisted. "After all you were my son's best man so to speak."

"Yes Ma'am," she said and saw the older woman roll her eyes. "Sorry, Trish, force of habit."

"You're forgiven," Trish told her and turned to the young Marine with her. "Sergei, please forgive me. I'm trying to understand all of this."

"You have nothing to forgive Mrs. Burnett, I do understand."

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him. "You look like your brother and your father," she said. "So handsome," she smiled. "You better call me Trish too."

"I will."

She stepped back. "Have you eaten, I could make you both something."

Sergei took her hands in his. "We ate on the plane, to be honest, both Katie and I would like to rest before going to the hospital."

"Yes of course," she said and lead them to the guest room. "I made up the bed after Harm called, Frank will drive you to the hospital when you're ready."

"Thank you Trish."

Katherine noticed she showed them to only one room, hiding a smirk. She put her sea bag next to the bed and turned. "Thank you for all of this. You didn't have to put Sergei and I up."

"Nonsense Sergei is…" She hesitated. "Well he's Harm's brother and that makes him family and Harm considers you part of his family, so it's only right you stay here," she said a little uncomfortable. "Hospital visiting hours start at two."

"We'll be ready by then."

"The bathroom is off to your left, there are fresh towels in there as well," she added. "I'll give you a call at lunch time."

"Thank you."

She nodded and left, shutting the door.

Sergei laughed quietly as he dumped his sea bag by the door and began undoing his uniform jacket.  "Do you think the my brother had anything to do with us sharing a room?"

"I do," she'd unbuttoned her jacket and was know removing it, she hung it up and began removing the rest of her uniform until she stood there in her underwear. Turning she saw him staring, standing there in only his trousers. Smiling she sauntered over to him. "See something you like Marine?" She asked running a finger down his chest, stopping at his belt buckle.

Sergei swallowed hard. "You are beautiful, Katie."

The buckle came undone, as did the button on his trousers, she stepped closer running her fingers over his chest to his back. "Stop talking Rabb. That's an order."

"Yes Ma'am," he said grinning and then kissed her, pushing his tongue past her teeth, meeting hers. His hands weren't idle though, he was undoing her bra, caressing the soft skin. Groaning he swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down he crawled on with her. There was no holding back, no hesitation, no rules and regulations, no Lt. Commander O'Reilly or Gunnery Sergeant Rabb. It was just Kat and Sergei and they explored each other as they explored their feelings, neither innocent when it came to making love. This was what they wanted, what they'd wanted since they'd first meet. The pain, hurt and anger Katherine felt melted away in the arms of the man she was falling in love with. The man who gave her the courage to face what was coming next.

To be continued…


	12. Forgiveness

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I realize I've gone off the original story line with this on since introducing Sergei into the story. There are some good parts from the original I still want to include, but like what I've done so far they will be changed to flow with this story. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to do so. _TomcatGM_ (Thanks for liking this version. You really want Harm to crash? Oh and there will be Harm/Mac/JAG action coming up in later chapters I promise), _Angela B._ (Thanks for catching up, I know everyone is eager for Harm to get home to Mac, he will, just not yet, sorry), _CapriceAnn Dedican-Kocur_ (I'm glad you liked it), _Winjan_ (I always look forward to your reviews, you're been with me from the start. So a big thank you to you. More surprises to come), _T_ (Flattery will get you more chapters T, thanks), _CRed _(Patients, patients)

Moving On 

Chapter Twelve: **_Forgiveness_**

La Jolla General Hospital 

The Nurse looked up to see the Naval Officer and Marine Gunnery Sergeant waiting until she acknowledged them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm looking for Maggie Foster's room?" The pretty Lt. Commander announced.

"Mrs. Foster is in ICU, down the hall to your right, but only family are allowed to see her," the Nurse retorted.

"We are family, I'm her daughter," the Naval Officer informed and hoped her companion wouldn't be surprised by her next assumption. "This is my fiancé." She noticed the Marine beside her didn't flinch.

"Name?" The Nurse asked as she picked up the phone.

"Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly."

The Nurse's call was answered and she told the person on the phone. "I have a Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly and fiancé to see Mrs. Foster," she paused for the reply. "I'll send them around." She announced and then hung up. "You can go around, your stepfather is waiting to see you, Lt. Commander."

"Thank you," Katherine bided, and then she and Sergei walked in the direction given. When they were out of earshot she said, keeping her voice down. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you with me when I do this."

"I do not mind," Sergei said as he took her hand, smiling.

"Thank you."

'You are welcome, my beautiful fiancé,' he said to her softly in Russian.

She blushed as she smiled to cover her nervousness.

Terry Foster had never met his stepdaughter; he'd spoken to her on the phone, which had been a surprised. As soon as he saw the beautiful Naval he knew it was she. It was unmistakable; she was her mother's daughter. He knew his wife and stepdaughter were estranged, he knew why and what had happened and he could see pain in the young woman's eyes. This was not easy for her. It would not be easy for any of them. Her phone call had been unexpected but he'd welcomed it. Another surprise was the Nurses announcement of a fiancé.

He managed a smile, a small nervous one. It was all he could give. He was losing his wife and meeting a stepdaughter and possible son-in-law. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, Katherine O'Reilly," she acknowledged, and then introduced the Marine holding her hand. "This is Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb."

"Your fiancé?"

"I told the Nurse that so Sergei could come with me, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't think she'd allow my boyfriend to be here."

That did make him smile and reminded him of his wife. He shook both their hands. "That's all right, it's nice to meet you both, and I wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do we sir." Sergei informed.

He noted the accent, wondering about it. "Please call me Terry,"

The Marine nodded. "Sergei."

"Can I speak with my mother?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. Go in, Sergei and I will talk out here." Terry insisted.

Sergei saw her hesitate. "I shell be fine go. Call if you need me."

She took a breath nodding, opening the door; she went in it closed after she was.

"She's a lot different then I expected." Terry announced.

"How so?"

"Well I didn't expect the uniform, with the wings and ribbons it's quiet impressive."

"She did not wear her uniform to be impressive, she wore it to show her mother this is who she is. A Naval Aviator, which she is very good. Enough for her to be accepted at Falloon, to train at Top Gun."

Terry didn't argue with him. If anything the Marine Gunnery Sergeant was a force on his own, the ribbons on his chest showed that. As did his physique, this man was not to be messed with. "I apologies, that seemed to come out all wrong, perhaps we can sit down and you could tell me how you and Katherine meet."

"I would like that."

Inside the room the equipment shocked Katherine, as did the monitors her mother was hooked to, she moved her cover nervously in her hands as she went closer. "Mum?"

Maggie Foster opened her eyes, letting them focus on the young woman standing at her bedside. "Katie?"

"Hello Mum," she went a little closer.

"What are you doing here?" It was a rhetorical question. 

"I'm on emergency leave, Uncle Jack told me you were sick."

"Emergency leave?" She seemed confused.

Katherine fought hard not to cry. "I've been deployed to the Persian Gulf for four months aboard the _USS Ticonderoga_."

Her mother's dull green eyes brightened a little. "You joined the Navy like your father."

"Yes," she crocked. "I'm a pilot Mum, remember."

Her mother reached a shaky hand up, running her fingers over the gold wings and ribbons. "How long?"

"Have I been flying?" she asked and saw her mother nod. "Nearly six years."

Maggie smiled weakly, letting her hand drop. "I've missed so much," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Mum, I'm here now," she said, her eyes filling with tears she fought to stop from falling. 

"You look so beautiful," her mother said weakly. "So in love. There is someone special?"

"Yes Mum, a Marine Gunnery Sergeant- Sergei Rabb. He's outside."

The door opened, a doctor and nurse entered the room before Maggie could reply. "I'm sorry Ma'am, you're going to have to leave," the doctor insisted. "You can come back later."

Katherine nodded. "I'll be back Mum," she lent over and kissed her forehead, then left the room.

Sergei saw her come out, going over to her. "Katie?"

She let the tears slid down her cheeks. "She barely knew who I was," she whispered as he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Katie."

"It's the medication, Katherine," Terry informed, knowing this wasn't for the sake of the charade, they were in love. 

"Dad?" A young boy joined them.

Katherine stepped back, seeing who belonged to the voice. The boy shared the same dark brown hair, and green-blue eyes as his father. 

"Jason, this is your half sister, Katherine." Terry introduced.

The nine year old held out his hand. "Hi,"

A little taken back, she shook his hand. "Hello Jason," she remembered to smiled. "This is Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb."

His eyes widened, as he looked from one to the other. "Wow dad, they have gold wings. That means they're pilots."

Sergei smiled. "Your sister is a Naval Aviator, I fly helicopters."

"So cool, I bet you have cool call signs and everything,"

"Katie does, her's is _Phantom_,"

"Sergei is usually called _Gunny_." Katherine told her half-brother, who looked a little like her cousin – her son.

"Wow," he said then eyed his half sister. "Do you always call him Gunny?"

She found she laughed at that. "No, a lot of the time I call him Sergei," she gestured him closer. "You see I out rank him."

"Which means I usually call your sister, Ma'am." Sergei said promptly.

Jason grinned. "Like now?"

"Only if she's angry at me," he teased and the nine-year laughed some more.

Terry smiled; he hadn't seen his son this excited in a long time. "Why don't we sit down," he suggested and they did so. His son started asking Sergei questions on what he did and how he'd met his sister.

"How did you and my mum meet?" Katherine asked Terry.

"She came to work for me, I own a number of restaurants, and _Jollies_ is one of them. Your mum was the best chief we had," he praised, his voice became thick with emotion. "It was love at first sight, Jason was twelve months old before she finally agreed to marry me."

"And the cancer?"

"Eight months ago she found a lump in her left breast, she went straight to the doctors. Within a few days we knew it was cancer, at first we thought everything was going to be okay. Then they removed the lump and found another, soon it was obvious the cancer had spread," he explained, finding the strength not to break down. "Have you been…? I mean…?"

Katherine managed a smile. "I check regularly and the Navy makes sure its fighter pilots are in good health. Physically and mentally, we have to be."

He nodded. "I didn't know what exactly what your flew, your mum just said you'd joined the Navy and flew for them."

"Tomcats," she told him. "My squadron the _Tyco Tigers_, are one of the few remaining Tomcat squadrons left. I'm deployed at the moment to Persian Gulf aboard the _USS Ticonderoga_, the _Cag_ suggested I take emergency leave and come here. If he hadn't I would still be flying."

He didn't push that last comment. "I took Jason to the air show at the Marine base this year, there were Tomcats and Hornets there, Navy and Marines. He loved it," Terry said smiling a little. "I have a feeling I have a budding pilot on my hands."

Katherine admired Terry's strength, having to deal with all of this. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner, you and Jason."

Taking her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hope you can be a part of your family, Katherine."

"Kat," she announced. "Everyone calls me Kat, my family call me Katie."

Terry smiled warmly. "Can I call you Katie?"

"I'd like that," she agreed and hugged him.

Both Sergei and Jason smiled. "Are they going to be all right now, Sergei?"

"Yes Jason, they will be," he said smiling warmly.

Terry gave his stepdaughter another gentle squeeze and pulled away. "Young man, I don't think you should be calling Gunnery Sergeant Rabb by his first name."

Jason frowned. "Oh dad, I can't keep calling him Gunnery Sergeant Rabb or sir. He's Kat's friend, friends don't call friends sir."  
Sergei and Katherine laughed, they couldn't help it and soon Terry joined in. Jason grin, happy to see his dad laugh. Finally they found some control, especially after several nurses frowned at them.

The Marine addressed the nine-year-old. "How about Gunny?"

Jason grinned. "Okay," he agreed happily and threw himself into the young man's arms.

Katherine felt tears well in her eyes at the sight. Sergei was going to make a good father one day, hopefully she was going to experience parent hood with him.

The doctor came out, a blonde headed woman in her forties. They stood as she joined them.

"Doctor Ridgeway, this my stepdaughter, Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly and Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb."

Joanne Ridgeway shook their hands. "Lt. Commander, Gunnery Sergeant," She said her tone neutral. She spoke to Terry Foster. "The news isn't good. I'm sorry Terry but we're coming to the end. Maggie is very weak, on seeing her daughter here. I'd say that was why she was hanging on."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, of course," she insisted and followed them all into the room.

Sergei stayed at Katherine's side, holding tight to her hand, not caring who saw them. Terry went over to his wife, leaving his son to remain at his half sisters side clutching her hand.

"Maggie,"

She opened her eyes and looked into her husbands, smiling a little. "Look after yourself and Jason."

"I will,"

"And Katie, I've hurt her so much,"

"I forgive you mum," Katherine said lucid, fighting tears.

Tears slid down her mother's cheeks. "Katie."

She went over to her mother. "I'm here mum."

Her mother gestured her closer, speaking softly. "I'm sorry."

"I know mum, so am I," Katherine said as her tears slid down her cheeks.

Maggie smiled. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Mum," she said, feeling Jason came up next to her, taking her hand as she straightened.

She turned slowly to look at the young Marine. "Please take care of my daughter."

"I will, Ma'am. I promise."

Satisfied Katherine's mother's eyes closed one last time and the heart monitor flat lined.

Sergei stood behind Katherine, holding her close. She released her brother's hand and turned going in her lovers arms, crying. Jason went to his father as his tears fell.

Dr. Ridgeway turned off the monitor, then she and the nurses left the room, giving the family time to grieve.

Burnett Residence 

**La Jolla, California**

Sergei watched his lover from the kitchen widow, he didn't know how to comfort her, they'd just returned from attending Maggie Foster's funeral. After changing, Katherine had gone outside, saying she needed time to think.

Trish Burnett walked into the kitchen. "Are you all right, son?"

He turned looking at her surprised; he hadn't expected her to call him that. "I am worried about Katie."

She slipped her arm around his waist. "Give her time, honey. She has to except this," she saw he was looking at her stunned, knowing why. "Sergei, I can't deny who you are, you're the son of the man I loved for a long time. A man I thought was dead. It did hurt for a long time, but no more. I want you to be a part of my family, my stepson if you will."

"That is all right?"

"Yes," she hugged him and felt him return the gesture. "I don't want to replace your mother, but I will be here for you any time you need a mother to talk too."

"Thank you," he hesitated, feeling the love this woman was giving. "Mum."

Trish felt tears well in her eyes; she stood back, wiping them. "Frank is in the den, why don't you two have a talk while I talk to Katie. Perhaps she needs a mother too."  
He nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving.

Trish smiled, she made coffee for herself and Katherine, and then went out into the back yard; carrying the two coffee cups. She'd taken an instant liking to the young woman who had stolen Sergei's heart. Who her oldest son had made an honor sister because he felt a strong connection to her and that made Katherine O'Reilly special. "How are you, honey?" She asked her.

Katherine forced a smile. "I'm fine," she took the cup offered to her. "Thank you."

Standing next to her, Trish looked out at the scenery she now took for granted. "When Harm's father was shot down, I wanted to believe he was coming home to Harm and I, but as the years went by I finally realized I was kidding myself. He wasn't coming home and I had to move on," she said calmly. "Your mother had closer until you joined the Navy, then she had nothing but fear. Your being with her in her last moments gave her the chance to lose her fear and to give both of you closer."

"I just wanted her to be proud of me."

"She was honey," Trish assured her. "Come inside, I have something to give you."

Katherine did so, putting her cup on the kitchen table.

Trish put hers down and picked up the journals. "Your stepfather gave this to me, he said to give them to you after the funeral. They're your mothers, she wrote one for every year you were away from her. Read them Katie, find out who your mother was and what she was feeling."

Taking them, Katherine didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life she froze. Trish patted her arm and left the kitchen, leaving her alone. After what seemed to be longer then it was, Katherine carried the journals into the guest room she was sharing with Sergei, sitting on the bed she opened the first and began to read, finding photocopies of newspaper clippings from the Annapolis Times, the Navy Times. Copies of e-mails she'd sent to her Uncle Jack and Aunt Maria, photos of her son, from birth to his last birthday. There were also photos of her and her friends while on leave and while deployed. As well as her mother's private thoughts, as expected she found out things about her mother she'd never known.

Sergei found her there a few hours later. "Are you all right?"

She smiled nodding. "I want to read you something, please."

He sat behind her so he could hold her while leaning against the bed head. "What is it?"

"Part of my mother's journal, from a few months ago," Katherine revealed, comfortable in his arms. "It's written in the form of a letter to me," she told him and than began to read. "My darling daughter, I'm so sorry for what I have put you through. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. You are not your father and I should never have compared the two of you. I shouldn't have been afraid you're going to die like he did. Unbeknown to you, I have been keeping in contact with Jack and Maria; they've been forwarding all your e-mails to me. So I feel like I've kept in touch with you, I'm sorry I've never written. I suppose in the back of my mind I still think I can lose you like I did your father. My poor Katie, the time you had to eject out of your F-14 over the Atlantic, I thought for sure I was going to lose you. I sat by the phone for hours waiting for Jack to ring and say you were all right. It was then I finally told Terry about you, about how proud I was of my daughter and how I thought I'd lost you. Then the phone call came that I'd been waiting for and Jack told me you were safe, both you and your RIO. I thanked God for keeping you both that way. Still I couldn't bring myself to e-mail you and I hope you'll forgive me for that," she paused as tears slid down her cheeks, feeling Sergei give her a gentle squeeze. Continuing. "After that I kept in better contact with Jack and Maria, insisting they never tell you. I think that hurt them both. Tell them I'm sorry for me Katie, even though I know they know. I owe them so much; they looked after you and your son. My grandson, I hope you don't mined I named my son, your half brother Jason too. I suppose I did because of your father in my own way." She stopped again, this time wiping her cheeks. "When I found out you were deployed aboard the _USS Ticonderoga_ to the Persian Gulf, I was afraid for you Katie. Being in the middle of all of that. Still Jack tells me you're fine and you have someone to watch your, how did he say it - your six. The _Cag_; Captain Harmon Rabb. Jack says he's protecting you like a big brother, I'm glad you have someone like that. Though my heart nearly stopped when your Uncle told me you'd been shot, and landed your F-14 bleeding. I was so scared Katie, even after he told me you were all right. Even after he told me they were awarding you a DFC. I'd just accept all that when he rang to say you and Captain Rabb were shot down over Baghdad. My God Katie that wasn't the news I was expecting before Christmas. I must of drove Terry mad until Jack rang back to say you were found by the Marines and back aboard the _Ticonderoga_. I was ecstatic to hear you'd been promoted. You're now your fathers rank, he would be proud of you honey. I know I am. Jack e-mailed me the photo of you and Gunnery Sergeant Rabb in your uniforms. Oh Katie, Sergei is handsome, and if you really love him, honey. Then don't let anything or anyone stand in your way, happiness is easily found but it can be taken away just as easily. I've found that out, I let my fear of losing you take away the happiness we could have shared. Don't let the same thing happen to you. Reach out and grab hold of it and hang on tight. Never let go Katie. Never let love go or let fear stand in your way. I love you Katie. I will always love you. Mum."

Sergei took her hands in his when she put the journal down, hands so much smaller then his. "She was right, Katie," he whispered as he held her close.

"I know," turning around she straddled his lap. "I'm not letting you go, I love you Sergei."

"I love you too Katie," he assured her. He kissed her, deepening it as she kissed him back. 

"Lets go home, Sergei."

"Home?"

"To Washington, home to my apartment," she answered him. "Just you and I until I have to leave again."

"When you leave I'll be waiting for you to come home," he assured her. "I'll count the days."

"Will you stay at the apartment and make it yours too?"

"You want me to move in with you?" He asked her surprised.

"Yes," she saw he was surprised. "I want you in my life, my home. Especially when I'm there."

"And perhaps we will be there some of the time together," he smirked.

Katherine laughed. "I hope so, with you roaming around and me flying, I suppose we can meet up at some point."

He laughed with her. "All right, lets go and tell Mum we're leaving and see if we can get a flight."

"Sergei," she hoped off his lap and the bed, reaching a hand down she helped him up, giggling as he tugged her into his arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my love," he lent down and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands.

She groaned against his mouth, and then backed him against the bed, falling on to it with. She straddled him as he pulled at her clothes, they could wait to tell Trish and ring Mac. They had time.

**USS _Ticonderoga_**

**In the Persian Gulf (four days later)**

Captain Harmon Rabb was not in a good mood; he'd received word Lt. Commander O'Reilly had been pulled off emergency leave and ordered on a Black Ops mission. His anger had double when she'd gotten back half and hour ago, black and blue and exhausted. He'd ordered her to sickbay and had her cleared by the flight surgeon, then agreeing with the doctor when he'd suggested sleep. On returning to his office he'd taken her off the mornings flight roster.

Now near midnight he was still in his office, having put a call through to the states. Finally it was answered. 

"_Judge Advocate Generals office, Petty Officer Coates speaking_."

"Coates, it's Captain Rabb, I need to speak to the Admiral ASAP."

"_Aye sir, one moment_," there was a pause then the Admiral came on the line. "_What can I do for you, Captain_?"

"Find out who the hell pulled my officer off emergency leave to do a Black Ops mission that nearly got her killed!" He snapped angrily, and then sighed at the silence, knowing the Admiral was waiting for him to calm down. "Sorry sir."

"_So you should be Captain_," the Admiral said calmly."_Now tell me what happened_?"

"I sent Lt. Commander O'Reilly home on emergency leave, during which her mother passed. On returning to Washington she was pulled off her level and ordered on a Black Ops mission as a member of the _White Sabers_," he explained, his anger simmering but not going away. "She got back thirty minutes ago, her back is covered in bruises. The flight surgeon had cleared her, but she's exhausted. So much that I've taken her off the mornings flight roster."

"_How bad are the bruises_?"

"Bad enough, it's lucky she's not large in the bust, because she won't be wearing a bra for a while."

AJ sighed. "_All right, leave it with me. I'll have Mac dig around at this end. Get me photos of the bruises and a copy of the medical report_," he ordered. "_I'm also going to have a word with Taylor, I have a feeling he's involved. He's been limping around here all morning_."

"I'll get what you need sir."

_"Thank you Captain. And Harm_?"

"Yes sir?"

"_Take care of the Commander_."

"I will sir."

"_Good because if you don't your brother is going to kick your six_," AJ jeered.

"I'd believe that sir."

"_Keep in touch, Captain_."

"Aye sir," he said and then hung up, sitting back in his chair. He had a feeling Katherine O'Reilly wasn't going to say much and Mac could find out very little. Rubbing his eyes he promised himself he'd ring his wife later, as he left his office. What he needed now was some sleep; the next few days were going to be very long. The next morning, along with Doctor Kyle, he headed for female country. Knocking he announced male personnel were on deck, they waited the given time, then continued down to the stateroom used by O'Reilly and Lindsay. Knocking.

Karen opened the hatch. "Captain, Doc."

"Is Kat up, _Mouse_?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir," she stepped out of the way and let them in, then shut the hatch.

Katherine was seated on her bunk, her bathrobe held lightly around her. She stood stiffly as they walked in. "Sirs."

"Relax, Kat," the _Cag _assured. "Dr. Kyle is here to take photos of the bruises on your back and to check you over."

"Why the photos sir?"

"Admiral Chegwidden requested them."

Arching an eyebrow she turned and removed the bathrobe, holding it over her breasts, since she stood there in only a pair of light blue panties. Her back was covered in bruises.

Karen winced. "How in the hell did that happen?" She inquired, then saw the _Cag_ amused look at her out bust. "Sorry sir."

"That's all right, _Mouse_," he nodded to the doctor. "Doc."

The doctor, using a digital camera, so the photos could be downloaded and sent through to the Admiral, took a number of the bruises on the Lieutenant Commander's back. "I've enough, _Cag_."

"Thank you Doctor, we'll slip outside so you can check _Phantom _over," Harm announced, he took the camera, then along with Karen, stepped outside.

"How did this happen, sir?" His RIO asked.

"She was pulled off her level and ordered on a Black Ops mission," he told her. "I don't know what happened, but I'm going to."

"Kat was talking in her sleep last night, sir. More then that, I'd say she was having a nightmare," Karen revealed. "I couldn't understand everything she said, she kept going from English to Russian, she did say '_Wraith_' a few times though."

That didn't surprise Harm not after what the Admiral had told him. "Admiral Chegwidden is having the matter investigated."

The doctor came out and Karen went into her friend.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Harm asked him.

"Her back is going to be sore for a few days, I'd suggest keeping her out of the cockpit, but I know that would drive her mad and hinder her recovery. So she's cleared for flight duty, however if you can keep her out of the cockpit then I suggest you do it for at least for twenty-four hours."

"I'll do my best, doc. Thank you."

He nodded. "I'll have the medical report send to Lieutenant Stephens."

"Thanks doc."

Dismissed, the doctor left.

Harm knocked on the half opened hatch. "Can I come in?"

"Yes sir," Karen called back.

He went in, Katherine was dressed in her flight suite, which was partly unzipped, an oval green shirt was underneath it with USMC written across it in black letter. He smiled, the t-shirt had to belong to his brother. "I want you to make a statement to Lieutenant Stephens, _Phantom_, Admiral Chegwidden is beginning an investigation."

"Sir, Lieutenant Stephens doesn't have clearance for classified Black Ops information," she noted.

"Then use my office, I do have clearance. You're off the flight roster until tomorrow morning, you'll write your statement and then when I return from this mornings patrol, I'll look it over then send it to the Admiral. Lieutenant Stephens is receiving the medical report from Dr. Kyle; he'll be sending that through. I'll send through the photos with your report. Don't sandbag me on this one Commander, that's an order."

"Yes sir," she yielded.

"Good. I'll see you in my office in half an hour, Lieutenant I'll see you in the Ready Room twenty minutes after that."

"Aye sir," both women acknowledged.

He then turned and walked out.

Katherine sat on her bunk and rubbed her temples, the outcome of this was going to course some deep shit.

Karen sat next to her. "Are you all right?"

She looked up, smiling a little. "Yeah, I guess it's all starting to sink in. My mother's death, the mission," tears welled in her eyes and the grief in her heart was still strong. "The flowers that the _Cag_ arranged from the squadron were beautiful, thank you."

Slipping her arms gentle around her friend, Karen held her and let her cry. "It was the least we could do, Kat," she said gently. She didn't know what Katherine had been through after her mother's death, but she'd be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. They all would, the _Cag_ especially, they were family.

To be continued…


	13. Aussie Layover

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Firstly, apologizes to _Laveda27_, _Mary Kate113_, _katydid13_ and _observer_, for leaving you guys off the thank you list on the last chapter. So sorry, I miss filed your reviews, so once again. Sorry. _Mary Kate113_ (How and what happened on Kat's mission will come out, but in a later chapter, sorry, but it will be worth it), _Observer_ (I realize things are moving a little quickly, but it's all for a reason. As for Mac being an afterthought, she wasn't, I'm sorry it came out that way, I didn't mean for it to), _jammer0307_ (Please don't beg. Oh okay, you can a little, ha, ha), _CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_ (Thank you, thank you, oh I hope you managed to found a Kleenex), _MsJonyReb_ (Oh yes Harm is going to course trouble and I'll all be for a good reason, I promise. Well I hope I'll be able to make it good. Thanks for the nice review)

Moving On 

Chapter Thirteen: **_Aussie Layover_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Indian Ocean (3 Days from Australia)

Vultures Row was in semi darkness, it was quiet except for the occasional landing Hornet. The _Cag_ came out and stood at the rail. "Evening Commander."

Katherine smiled. "Evening sir."

"Looking forward to our layover?"

"Yes sir," she said cheerfully. "Has Colonel Rabb put her order in, _Cag_?"

He nodded smiling. "Sarah wants a toy koala bear and a kangaroo for the nursery," Harm told her. "What about Jason, what did he ask for?"

"A toy platypus," Katherine mused. "My little brother asked if he could have a t-shirt with Townsville written on it. I thought I get them both for them."

"You're spoiling those two."

She shrugged. "I have a lot to make up for."

Harm knew what she meant. "Have you heard from Sergei?"

"We spoke on the phone this evening, the Admiral asked if he'd like to work at JAG. Apparently they need a good investigator, he said the Admiral is looking for a good clerk."

Laughing, Harm turned, leaning on the rail. "I remember Galendez was good at finding people who didn't want to be found."

"Well Sergei was trained by him, so I think he'd do well at JAG," she noted.

"So is he going to take the billet?"

"He's thinking seriously about it," she turned also, resting against the rail. "He's also thinking about returning to law school."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've been talking to him too."

"A little," he mused. "So how does he like living in my apartment?"

"You mean my apartment," she corrected. "And he loves it."

"He'll love it more when you're there too."

"True, though when I'm at Norfolk I live on base, it's easier then commuting everyday," she noted. "But then again, with Sergei to go home to, I might start to enjoy commuting."

Laughing again, Harm looked over his shoulder as another Hornet landed, he'd been keeping count. "You two have a strong connection."

"I know, it's eerie really, from the moment we met, I felt like we were meant to be. So does Sergei."

"I felt that with Sarah," the _Cag_ admitted.

"So it's Rabb traits?"

He laughed hard. "I guess so," they laughed together, then watched the last of the Hornets land. "Sarah is going to met us in Australia, she wants to interview you about the mission." He noticed she became very quiet. "Katie, your statement was vague, even for a Black Ops end of mission report. I let it go because I know there was a lot you couldn't tell, but under oath it's going to be a whole different story, you know that."

Katherine sighed. "The mission was a WOFTEM operation from the beginning."

"WOLFTEM?"

"Waste of flaming time, effort and money."

He smirked at that. "Sounds about right."

"It was," she said. Then hugged into her flight jacket. "I'll talk to Colonel Rabb and I'll tell her everything, as long as you're there too."

"Deal," he said quickly. "Now Commander, go get some rest."

"Aye sir," she lent off the rail, turning as she dug her hands into the side pockets of her jacket. "Thanks _Cag_."

He grinned that flyboy grin of his. "I've got to look after my little sister."

"Yeah you have to, or your little brother will kick your six," she mused and hurried inside.

Harm chuckled, then headed back inside to the ready room to deal with the _Wolverines_.

Three days later the USS _Ticonderoga_ pulled into the port of Townsville, being welcomed by the Mayor of the city. Ensign Masters, the Public Affairs officer, welcomed aboard the cities ambassador Steve Price, a local radio personality; who arrived on aboard along with a cameraman and soundman. They were to do a documentary for the local television station.

"Welcome to the USS _Ticonderoga_ sir, if you'll follow me, the Captain is waiting for you on the bridge."

"Thank you Ensign," the radio personality said with a smile. He noticed a pretty woman coming up the gangplank with a young man, both wearing Marine uniforms.

Ensign Master snapped to attention. "Ma'am."

"Permission to come aboard Ensign," the female Marine said formally.

"Permission granted Colonel. Captain Rabb is expecting you both, he's in his office."

"Thank you Ensign," the Colonel acknowledged, and then hurried away with her companion.

The cameraman whistled his approval. "I would hit the beach with her any day."

"Sir, that is Captain Rabb's wife. I suggest you don't make those type of remarks while on aboard."

"Sorry."

Price shook his head, frowning at his cameraman as they followed the Ensign.

Only a skeleton crew remained on board the aircraft carrier, the rest were given leave, except the _Tyco Tigers_, who were onboard to be part of the documentary and to show a group of school students what they did. The students were due in a half an hour, which gave the _Cag_ and Lt. Commander O'Reilly the time to met with Colonel Rabb, who'd been escorted by Gunnery Sergeant Rabb.

Harm hugged his wife, it wasn't protocol, but no one in the office would have said anything. Especially since Katherine was eager to welcome Sergei the same way but held back.

Mac pulled back, smiling. "You're looking great sailor."

"I try marine, Kat keeps me on my toes," he said giving her swollen belly a gentle caress.

"Not to mention his backside," the young Lt. Commander smirked. Recalling the sessions of kickboxing the _Cag_ had challenged her to.

Mac arched an eyebrow and Harm smiled. "I made the mistake of doing a little one on one with _Phantom_ in the ring, she knocked me on my six more times then I can count," he explained as he removed his hand.

His wife laughed. "That'll teach you," she mused. "Shell we get this interview started, I believe you two are going to be interviewed this morning."

"And give school students a run down of what we do." Katherine added as they sat down, she gave Sergei a nervous smile. She hadn't been expecting him to escort the _Cag's _wife, but she was glad he came.

Mac took a tape recorder from her briefcase; she spoke into it then put it on the coffee table between them. "Tell me what happened after you received the orders from Admiral Donavan?"

Katherine nodded and did so, telling the Colonel when she left for Norfolk, to the briefing she and the other members of the _White Tigers _attended done by Admiral Donavan. They then changed, collected their gear and left for the mission. What occurred on the mission and then after when they returned, to her return to the _Tyco_.

Harm was a little stunned, but didn't say anything. This wasn't his investigation, still there was a lot he didn't know about O'Reilly. A knock on the hatch interrupted them. He saw his wife turn off the recorder. "Enter!"

The hatch opened and Ensign Masters came in. "Sir, the school students have arrived."

"Thank you Ensign," he stood, as did everyone. "We're going to have to continue this later."

"We'll be here," Mac said with a smile. She saw the Ensign has slipped outside, so she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "You know what they say about gold wings, sailor," she whispered, referring to the fact he wore his summer whites, since it was summer in Australia.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but we do have to go."

"Yes of course." Mac said with a smile. "Have fun."

The younger woman smiled and followed the _Cag_ out, who went with Ensign Masters to meet the school students and their teachers, while O'Reilly joined the rest of the squadron. The TV crew stayed back, filming them.

"Welcome aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_," the Ensign greeted. "I'm Ensign Daniel Masters, this is Captain Harmon Rabb – the _Cag_."

A teenage boy put his hand up, making Harm smile. "Yes son?"

"Sir what is a _Cag_?"

"Well it can refer to Carrier Air Group, the Carrier Air Group commander or Commander Air Wing," he explained. "However in my case I command the air wing aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"Do you fly?" A teenage girl asked.

"I do, Tomcats," he answered her with a smile that made her smile back shyly.

"If you'll follow me, we'll take you to meet the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_, they're on the flight deck, you can talk to them and take a look at the Tomcats." Ensign Master announced.

The teenagers, who ranged from sixteen to eighteen, cheered and followed them, along with the three teachers.

The _Tyco Tigers_ were waiting, all in their summer whites; they stood before their Tomcats.

Ensign Masters stopped the group. "Boys and girls, these are the _Tyco Tigers_, starting left to right we have. Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly – _Phantom_, Lieutenant Scott McGregor – _Piper_, Lieutenant Karen Lindsay – _Mouse_, Lieutenant Brian Michaels – _Biff_, Lieutenant Jeff Williams – _Wylie_, Lieutenant Maggie Douglas – _Cheery_, Lieutenant Cameron Wills – _Rebel_,Ensign Ellie Carmichaels – _Roadie_, Ensign Austin Lynch – _Phoenix_, Ensign Francis Hansen – _Rollie_, and Mitchell Davis – _Matrix_," he introduced.  "Feel free to ask them questions and have them show you their Tomcats."

The teenagers hurried forward, for the eleven officers, there were the same number of students, so each teenager got equal attention. One of the teachers came up to the _Cag_. "Thank you for taking time out of your leave to do this."

"It's our pleasure Ma'am."

One of the teenagers turned towards her. "Miss Summers,"

"Excuse me Captain."

"Of course."

She hurried over to the teenager. "Yes Jodi."

"Miss Summers, the Lieutenant Commander is a pilot, she flies the Tomcat."

"See Jodi, I told you woman can do anything they set their minds too," Miss Summers told her confidently.

"We have woman on board the _Ticonderoga_ who do all jobs, from flight crew, aviators, RIO's, engineers, bridge crew, LSO's, it's equal opportunity in the Navy now." Katherine told her.

The teenager grinned and blushed. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're quiet welcome, Jodi, would you like to sit in my bird?"

"Bird?"

"That's what we call the F-14," she explained.

"I can do that?"

"Sure." She took the teenager up the ladder and helped her into the cockpit. "There you go Jodi."

"Wow, it's small in here."

"It certainly is. We say you don't just sit in the cockpit, you wear it."

"So cool."

Katherine laughed. "It is at that Jodi."

Scott and his student came up beside them and the teenage boy climbed into the back seat. "This is where I sit, Terry. I'm the RIO,"

"What does that mean?" Terry asked him.

"Radar Intercept Officer," he explained and briefly told him about his job. "_Phantom _here is my driver."

He looked starry-eyed at her. "So you fly the plane?"

Katherine smiled at the term. "I do,"

Jodi looked at her with a serious expression. "Have you been shot down?"

"I have."

"Were you afraid?"

"A little, but I was lucky, I had the _Cag_ to look after me."

Now the teenager looked all glassy eyed. "He's so cute. You're so lucky."

Both O'Reilly and McGregor laughed it off and answered a few more questions before everyone was called together and they were taken into the Ready Room. Jodi, who was the oldest at eighteen, was chosen to put on a flight suite over her clothes, the students laughed as she was helped into the safety gear, gloves and helmet. The TV camera fazed none of them.

"How do you feel, Jodi?" Harm asked her.

"Like I'm going to fall over,"

He laughed, as they all did. Addressing them all. "This is what we wear every time we fly, we've even had to run while wearing all of this. As well if any of us are unlucky to have to eject, we can end up in the water with a parachute open along with us."

"You'd sink," a teenage girl stated.

"We'll we feel like we are sometimes, which is why we get rid of the parachute and rely on our training while waiting to be rescued." He told them, and then helped Jodi out of it all. The students came up and looked at it all. They asked lots of questions and talked freely with the Naval officers. Before they left they were taken to the Ward Room and given a drink and cookies, the whole squadron walking them to the gangplank. They'd all made new friends, each and everyone of them. A crewman took a photo of the group, as did one of the teachers.

As they were saying goodbye, the youngest of the group, Shelly, got Harm's attention. He addressed her. "Yes Shelly?"

"Thank you Captain."

"You're very welcome."

The teenager gave him a hug, which he returned, then she hurried away with the other students and adults.

Harm waved to them as they left, as did the rest of the squad.

"Makes it all worth while, doesn't _Cag_?" Karen asked him.

"That it does, _Mouse_," he agreed. Then addressed them all. "So _Tyco Tigers_, what do you say to some leave time?"

"I'd say, we're out of here sir," Scott remarked grinning. "After we've changed that is."

"Than _Tigers_, get going. Go have some fun."

"Yes sir." All acknowledged and headed off.

Except for O'Reilly, she remained with the _Cag_, who stood with his arms crossed against his chest, chuckling as he shook his head. He then addressed Steve Price, who was talking with his cameraman. "Mr. Price, where would you like to do the interview?"

"How about the Ready Room, would that be all right?" He asked, and then added. "And please call me Steve."

"We can do that," Harm agreed. "This way." He ignored O'Reilly, who rolled her eyes at him as they walked way, smiling a little. In the Ready Room, the Cameraman and Soundman set up as Steve gave them a run down of what he was going to say. When they were ready, he began. "I'm talking with Captain Harmon Rabb, the _Cag_ on the USS _Ticonderoga_ and the executive officer of the two seventeenth squadron, known as the _Tyco Tigers_. Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly," he said, the cameraman went from him to the two aviators, then back to Price. "Let me first start by saying welcome to Townsville."

"Thank you," both responded, smiling.

"You've just come from the Persian Gulf and are on your way home, after six months, are you looking forward returning to your families?"

"Yes," Harm answered. "My wife is expecting a baby, so I'm looking forward to spending time with her."

"And you Lt. Commander O'Reilly?"

"Yes sir, I have an eleven year old cousin and a nine year old brother who I'm looking forward to spending time with."

"Lt. Commander, you're a Naval Aviator, how does it feel being a woman in a man's world?" Steve asked.

Katherine smiled. "I don't consider it a man's world, Steve. The _Tyco Tigers_ are family and we look after each other, we treat each other as equals."

"Lt. Commander O'Reilly is one of the best aviators in the Air Wing, in fact she will be attending the TOPGUN SFTI course at Fallon after we return home." Harm added.

"Congratulations Commander."

"Thank you, sir."

"Captain, does your wife mind you spending so much time with Commander O'Reilly?"

"No, Katherine knows my wife, and my wife trusts me. After all one would not want to mess with a Marine Lt. Colonel," Harm said with a smirk. "And my wife also knows my RIO – Radar Intercept Officer is also a woman – Lieutenant Karen Lindsay."

Steve smiled also, chuckling. "Captain Garrett told me you served with Lt. Commander O'Reilly's father, Captain Rabb."

"Yes, before his death."

"He also mentioned you both use your late father's call signs."

"That's correct, Lt. Commander O'Reilly is known as _Phantom_."

"And the _Cag's _is _Hammer_." Katherine concluded, almost as if she was finishing his sentence.

"Does that give you both a connection?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I consider the Captain to be like a big brother, as do the rest of the squad members."

"Yourself and Captain Rabb both hold law degrees."

"Yes, Captain Rabb use to be a lawyer with the Judge Advocate General's core and I'm the Wing legal officer."

"Captain, why does a lawyer become _Cag_ aboard an aircraft carrier?"

"I stated my career as a Naval Aviator, then after an incident went into law," Harm explained. "I returned to flying for a short time before going back to the law. When the position of _Cag_ came up, I was ready for a change."

"How does your wife feel about you being away for six months of the year?"

He saw Mac and Sergei slipped into the Ready Room. "Why don't you ask her, Steve?" He gestured his wife over. "This is my wife, Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb, she flew over here on business."

Mac sat down beside her husband. "Hello."

"Lt. Colonel, welcome to Townsville."

"Thank you."

"So how do you feel having your husband at sea for six months of the year?"

"I don't mind because I know the men and women he flies with, they're all nice and they respect Harm and I know they'll keep him safe."

"Do you mind him having a female RIO and Wingman?"

"No, not at all."

Steve then turned his attention back to Katherine. "Lt. Commander, is there someone special waiting for you to come home?"

"Yes, there is," she answered, ignoring the smirk on Sergei's lips.

"Does he find it hard having his girlfriend at sea?"

"No, not at all. The home comings are worth the six months at sea," she said, grinning and they all laughed.

"Thank you Captain, Commander for you time."

"You're welcome."

The Cameraman called cut and the interview was finished, Steve thanked them both once again and then followed Ensign Master, who'd been waiting for them, out of the Ready Room, after promising them a copy of the tape would be delivered to them before they left.

"I think it's time we changed and headed out." Harm decided.

"Sounds a plan." Katherine agreed.

"Sergei and I will ring for a taxi and we'll met you both on the dock." Mac announced.

"We'll be there in fifteen."

"Fourteen minutes, fifty-eight seconds and counting squid," she teased as she and Sergei left.

Both Katherine and Harm headed for their staterooms at a fast pace. Changing out of his uniform, Harm decided he was more then ready to do some sight seeing with his wife, perhaps even the inside of her hotel room. Chuckling he headed out, meeting up with Mac, Sergei and Katherine, a few minutes later on the dock with two minutes to spare. He noticed the Lieutenant Commander was wearing tight denim shorts, a blue bikini top, and a white blouse that was tied at her waist and had Sergei protectively holding her hand.

"Well let's go see what Townsville has to offer." Harm insisted, silently amused by his brother's actions.

"Townsville or my hotel room," his wife inquired quietly.

"We can do both," he smirked.

Katherine nudged Sergei, giving him a wink. "The taxi is waiting for us, so move it old man," she teased.

"Old man?" He queried.

"I call them like I see them, old man," she smirked.

"I wouldn't take that, Harm," Mac said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm not," he stated then launched at the younger woman.

Katherine squealed and took off with Harm after her. Mac and Sergei laughed and followed at a less frantic rate. Both Harm and Katherine needed time to relax after what they'd been through during this tour, three days wasn't quite enough but Mac and Sergei were determined to make the two of them enjoy every minute of it, in and out of their hotel rooms.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Three days later

The _Tyco Tigers_ had gathered in their ready room, suited up and ready to fly. "So there we were, happily sunbathing, when suddenly we noticed the _Cag_, _Piper_, _Tonka-Toy_, _Cody_ and the Gunny were standing in front of us," Katherine was telling the other squad members about her's and Karen's and Sarah Rabb's beach experience.

Karen took over. "We sat up and they were standing their arms crossed against their chests, politely telling five bronzed Aussie's to take a hike," she paused as they laughed. "Anyway, _Phantom_ smiles at Colonel Rabb, gets up and pushes between the guys and looks over these five Aussie's before glancing back at the guys, winking at them. Anyway one of the Aussies says to her after looking her up and down. 'So luv, you want to play with some real men or these ego driven yanks.' She smiled and sauntered back to the guys, standing between the _Cag _and the Gunny, she links arms with them saying. 'Since my boyfriend here is a Marine and his brother here is an Aviator, I'd rather stick with them, then play with little boys'."

"They got huffy and walked off after _Tonka-Toy_ told them to bugger off," Katherine added. "It's a good thing Colonel Rabb wasn't near the end of her pregnancy or she would have went into labor she laughed so hard."

"Hey we couldn't let those Aussie's mess with our girls," Scott defended and everyone laughed harder.

"Yes, they have a habit of trying to take what's not there's," the _Cag_ remarked coming over to them, having also suited up. He'd had plenty of experience with an annoying Aussie named Brumby. Especially when it came to his wife, who was safely on her way home by on a commercial airline with his brother.

Both Karen and Katherine sighed and looked dreamy. "Our heroes." Which made everyone laugh harder.

"All right that's enough," Harm ordered lightly. "Even though we're heading home, it doesn't give any of you the right to slack off. You still have hours to keep up and quals to complete, so lets go flying."

"Aye, aye sir."

Katherine walked beside the _Cag_ as they headed for the flight deck. "Did the Colonel end up getting her toy koala and kangaroo?"

"She did, from the same shop you got your platypus toys and t-shirts," he noted.

She smiled. "Sergei took them back with him, he's looking forward to meeting my cousin."

"It could get a little confusing with a cousin and a little brother with the same name."

Katherine shrugged. "Well I'll deal with it, if and when they meet," she decided. "Did Steve Price get you a copy of the documentary he filmed?"

"He did, I've set it up so we can all watch it tonight."

Scott came up next to his driver. "Hey _Phantom_, didn't_ Mouse_ have the flue when we crossed the Equator on the way to the Gulf?"

"She did, so I guess it's time our little _Pollywog_ gets to become a _Shellback_," she beamed.

Karen just looked like she wanted to disappear. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, _Mouse_," the _Cag _put his arm around his RIO, "Don't worry it'll be painless, I have found memories of my crossing the line ceremony."

"So do I," Katherine announced.

"Me too," Scott agreed.

She groaned even harder. "I don't want to know."

Laughing they put their helmets on and went out onto the flight deck, following the other _Tyco Tigers_.

"Don't worry _Mouse_, you'll be fine," the _Cag_ assured her. "I'll look after you,"

"Thanks _Cag_,"

"No problem after all we all got to be _Pollywogs_ and finally _Shellbacks_. So I'm sure you'll end up being a trusty _Shellback_ too," he teased.

"Oh god," she moaned, and then laughed along with them. At lease the trip home wasn't going to be boring.

**Two days later:**

Lt. Commander O'Reilly came onto the bridge, going over to the _Cag_ and the _Skipper_. "You want to see me sir?"

"I did, Commander," Captain Garrett stated, he turned, as did the _Cag_. Lowering his voice. "Admiral Donavan is waving his rights to an Article 32 hearing on the chargers brought against him, the case is going straight to court-martial. You're on the prosecutions witness list, as is the _Cag _since he brought the matter to the JAG's attention."

"When is the court-martial, sir?"

"The twenty-third," Harm told her. "You're going to have to go through the whole incident again."

"I can do that, sir."

"Good," he patted her shoulder. "Sorry Katie."

"That's all right sir."

"Dismissed Commander," the Captain ordered.

"Aye sir," she said, and then left the bridge.

Harm sighed. "This isn't going to be easy for her."

"No it's not." Garret agreed.

The XO came over to them. "_Skipper_, this just came through for you," he handed Garrett the printed message.

"Thank you XO," he read it over, and then sighed. "_Cag_, get the squadron leaders and XO's together, twenty minutes in the conference room."

"Aye sir," Harm nodded and then left the bridge.

Twenty minutes later, true to his word, the _Cag_ had all present in the conference room.

Garrett went to the head of the table, his people standing. "Sit down," he ordered and did so, continuing when they had. "It seems that Captain Rabb and Lt. Commander O'Reilly are required to be at the White House four hours before we're due in port," he revealed. "The Air Wing will fly-in from the _Ticonderoga_ on the nineteenth at oh six hundred."

"Why have we been ordered to the White House sir?" Harm asked, surprised by the news.

"It's a political thank you to show the country that our boys and girls are appreciated," Garrett answered. "Also the way _Phantom_ came by her DFC caught the First Ladies attention, she wants to meet Kat. And because the two of you were shot down, avoided being capture, were rescued you're both being decorated, as are Lt. Galendez and Gunnery Sergeant Rabb. The country needs heroes at the moment and that's what they're being given."

Both Rabb and O'Reilly nodded, neither though considered themselves heroes; they were merely doing their jobs. Being who they were – Naval Aviators.

"You know what that means_ Phantom_," Mark Leslie, the_ White Tigers_ squadron leader, taunted. "You get to wear a skirt."

"Oh ha, ha," she grumbled as they all chuckled.

"Don't worry, _Phantom_, the _Cag_ will be there to protect you,"

"After all it's not your fault you were born with a perfect body and great legs," Johansson smirked. "I mean hell, _Phantom_, I've seen models that don't look as good as you."

Katherine groaned. "Thanks so much, _Spectra_."

"You're welcome, _Phantom_," he stirred and the laugher continued.

"On that note," Garrett got their attention. "Orders will be posted as we get closer to home, dismissed."

All stood, coming to attention as the Captain left.

"So _Cag_, I guess this means the Wetting Down for you and _Phantom _is still on?" Mark inquired and everyone waited for an answer.

Glancing at Katherine, who nodded while trying hard not to laugh, agreed. Harm signed. "It's still on. O'Reilly's, on the twentieth, I'd hate to deprive any wife, husband, girlfriend or boyfriend the Air Wings glorious company our first night back."

"You won't regret this _Cag_," Johansson smirked.

"I already am," he said shaking his head as they left. He wasn't looking forward to the fuss that would made at the White House, or the grilling he knew he and O'Reilly were going to receive at the Court-martial. The only light at the end of the tunnel was the Wetting Down. At least they would be able to relax some then.

To be continued… (Radio personality Steve Price is an actual person where I live in Townsville, Australia. He's visited Australian troops in East Timor more then once and does a lot for the community and promotes Australia when ever he's overseas – A.S)


	14. Homecomings and Heroes

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Being a mum of two means I don't get to use my computer until after my children have gone to bed at night, it also means I have a notebook full of unreadable notes that I've scribbled down in a hurry, I do that a lot. And I've actually deciphered my own scribble, which is how this chapter came together. 

I received a nice e-mail from sann3187, who told me; 'My husband doesn't understand the draw of JAG but is willing to endure, bless his heart.' I expect there are a lot of husbands, boyfriends, wives and girlfriends who feel the same. I don't have a husband, but my family does endure sitting through episode after episode of JAG when I'm researching, they put up with my endless note taking and everything else that drives them mad. That's my family and I love them dearly. Well enough of my endless ramblings. Thank so much to sand3187 for the e-mail, it made my day and thank you to those who reviewed: _Winjan_ (All will be revealed at the trail about what happened on the mission and some six will be kicked, I promise), _TomcatGM_ (I'm glad you liked that chapter, it was fun to write, I hope you like this one), _Jewels4_ (Thank you, more to come, stay tuned) _CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur _(Wait no longer, here it is), _fa-sai_ (Thanks, yes the court-martial will reveal what the black ops mission was about and yes you can find annoying 'beach-boys' all around the world. Enjoy this chapter)

Moving On 

Chapter Fourteen:  **_Homecomings and Heroes_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Atlantic Ocean

19th February 2004

Captain Harmon Rabb was still chuckling as he returned to his office; they were half an hour away from leaving. His sea bag and guitar were already aboard the cod. The squadron had just had its presentations; he'd received an award, one the squad had done especially for him. He'd laughed over it, seeing the funny side of it – the '_Sierra-Hotel_' award. In Naval aviation phonetic slang it meant '_Shit hot_', he put the certificate on his desk as the phone rang, he quickly answered it. "Rabb."

"_Hi Sailor, ready to come home_?" A soft sexy voice purred.

"More then ready sweet thing."

"_You'd better be, I have a long night planed, so you'd better be well rested flyboy_."

Harm chuckled. "I'm _Sierra-Hotel_ honey, I even have a certificate to prove it."

Mac's laughter filled his ears. "_Had the squad presentations, huh_?"

"We did, I'll be going to the White House with the '_Top Hook_'."

"_Tell Katie congratulations from me_."

"I will," he sat down in his chair. "Are you on your way to Norfolk?"

"_You'd better believe it squid, being escorted by a Gunnery Sergeant_."

"He seems to escort you a lot, Marine. Trading me in for a younger Rabb?" He teased.

"_Nope, just keeping him warm for an O'Reilly_," she smirked, and then giggled. "_Your little brother blushes easily, squid_."

"He's your little brother too, Marine," Harm noted lightly.

"_So he is_," she jeered laughing.

"I miss you Marine."

"_I miss you too squid, see you soon_."

"I love you Sarah."

"_I love you too, Harm_."

She ended the call, leaving him to hang up. Sitting back in his chair, grinning.

"By the smile on your face, I'd say you were talking to your wife, sir," an amused voice noted.

Harm looked. "I was, _Tonka-Toy_. Come on in."

Mark did so. "I always look forward to going home after every tour, but this one has me really looking forward to it."

"It's had it's up's and downs."

Without asking permission, the Marine sat down, coming to the point of his visit. "Is this Court-Martial going to hurt Katie, _Cag_?"

"Katie isn't the one on trail," Harm stated, but saw Mark frown. "No it wont hurt her, but it want gain her or I any friends either."

"You?"

"I brought what happened to Admiral Chegwidden's attention and I'm not exactly in the secNav's good books as it is," the _Cag_ revealed. "You could say I'm on his _Delta-Sierra_ list."

"I didn't know he had a 'dumb shit' list," the Marine mused.

"Oh he does."

"Yet you made Captain."

Sitting forward, Harm rested his elbows on his desk, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm also safely out at sea for six months of the year."

"Point taken."

"So _Tonka-Toy_, anything else on your mind?"

"Nope that's about it," he said with a cheeky grin, pushing himself out of his chair. "I'll see you in the air."

"And then tomorrow night, I still owe you that beer."

"Two, if I recall right," Mark declared. "But I'll let the second one slide if you look after Kat through this Court-Martial."

"You're on, though I'm a little hurt that you had to ask." Harm told him.

"Sorry _Cag_," he apologized. "Nice flying with you _Hammer_."

"Nice flying with you_ Tonka-Toy_."

Mark gave him a two finger mock salute and swaggered out of the office with a casual ease.

Ham got to his feet and headed for the Ready Room, the _Tyco Tigers_ were already suiting up when he arrived. He patted Katherine on the back. "Hey _Phantom_."

"Hey _Cag_,"

He opened his locker and started getting ready, noting she seemed preoccupied. "What's up Katie?"

She closed her locker, turning. "I was just thinking about the Court-Martial."

"Don't that's an order," he chilled. "I need you to focus on what we're doing today, don't worry about the case. Mac will have you prepped and prepared, you having nothing to worry about," he saw her smile. "What?"

"It just occurred to me, when you talk about Colonel Rabb as your wife, you call her Sarah. When you refer to her as a lawyer, you call her Mac."

"Well you haven't seen her in action in the court room, she's good."

"As good as you?"

"Better in some ways."

"Well she'll have to be to bring Admiral Donavan down, sir."

"Don't worry Katie, you'll be fine and Donavan will get what he deserves. He wont get away with using the _White Sabers_ as his own personnel strike force, nor grading those in that squadron as expendable." Harm reassured sternly.

"Then I hope she deep sixes him sir," Katherine stated, and then hurried over to her RIO.

Harm grabbed his helmet and closed his locker. He hoped Mac did so too, because once everything came out about the _White Sabers_, then a lot of people could be hurt and a lot of secrets would be told.

Naval Air Station

Norfolk, Virginia

Colonel Sarah Rabb stood next to her brother-in-law, Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb, though neither wore their uniforms. In civilian clothing they were like every other family member waiting for his or her loved one to fly-in.  Except for the fact Sergei's dress uniform was hanging up in the Squadron's locker room along with his brothers and girlfriends, and a helio was standing by to take the three of them to the White House to meet the President and first lady.

A pretty auburn haired woman came over to them with a little girl. "Colonel Rabb?" She inquired.

Mac nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm Amy McGregor, my husband is Lieutenant Scott McGregor."

"_Piper_."

"Yes," she smiled warmly. "I just wanted to come over and introduce myself and Sally and welcome you to our family. The _Cag_ sounds like a wonderful man, Scott talks a lot about him, as does Kat."

"Thank you, Mrs. McGregor."

"Amy, please," she insisted, smiling to the young man next to the Colonel. "You must be Sergei, Kat talks a lot about you too."

"I am," he said a little embarrassed and felt a tug on the leg of his jeans, he looked down to see four-year-old Sally. He hankered down to her. "Hello little one."

"Do you know my daddy?" She asked stumbling a little over the word serve.

"I do. Your daddy is a brave man."

"I know," she said proudly.

Sergei smiled, and then stood as they head the Tomcats and Hornets approaching. It was impressive; watching them fly over, then land one by one, taxiing into position and climb down from their birds.

Mac chewed nervously on her bottom lip, her visit to Australia to see Harm seemed so long ago and once this visit to the White House was over she would have her husband back for a little while at least. She gave Sergei's arm a gentle squeeze, then hurried towards Harm, who'd removed his helmet and was walking towards her. Her pace quickened until she was running, throwing herself into his arms. He laughed, gathering her close, kissing her firmly on the mouth, his tongue pushing past her teeth to hers. She tasted as sweet as he remembered.

She grinned as she pulled away. "Welcome home, sailor."

"It's good to be home, Sarah."

"It'll be better tonight," she promised.

"I'm looking forward to it sweet thing."

She gave him another kiss, sucking seductively on his bottom lip. "I can't wait."

"Then I need to get this visit to the White House over and done with," he said anxiously. 

Mac laughed. "Your Dress Uniform is hanging up in the locker room along with Lt. Commander O'Reilly's and Sergei's. The helio is waiting to get you there."

"Well then, I'd better dismiss the squadron and get changed."

"Yes you'd better," she jeered.

The formalities took longer then expected, but finally the squadron was dismissed and those who remained headed for the locker room to change. The large room was divided by a row of lockers, Sergei and Katherine were on one side and Harm and Mac on the other. Both Pilots had taken a quick shower; their respective partners had also brought in their sea bags, so they could do so.

Harm had his wife pressed against the wall, only a towel around his waist and the locker room door locked. His hand had found it's way under the skirt of her dress as he kissed her. He heard her groan against his mouth and couldn't help do the same when her hand moved between them. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" He asked her, breathing hard with want and desire.

"I'm sure," she said huskily. "Now, Harm please."

That was all the incentive he needed, removing what had to be removed, he pulled her down onto his lap as he sat on the bench and made love to her, not worrying that his wingman was behind the lockers. He was sure she and his brother were engaging in the same activity by the groans that could be heard.

When they were finally dressed and ready to leave, they did so with silly grins on their faces, not saying a word. Their sea bags and Harm's guitar were put into the back of the SUV, since Sergei had driven with Mac and his car was back at JAG headquarters.

An Ensign waited patiently by a hummer to take them to the helio.

Mac gave her husband his cover. "Say hello to the President for me," she joked.

"I will," he gave her a quick kiss. "Drive carefully."

"I will," she assured. "Go, before you're late."

He nodded, kissed her once more, and hen reluctantly went with Katherine and his brother.

Mac watched them drive away, before getting into the SUV and doing the same. She had to get back to JAG, not that she would get any work done. What had happened in the locker room was fresh in her mind and what she had planed for this evening was nicer to think about then work, much nicer. 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC.

Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb walked with her partner into JAG ops, laughing at the comment Lt. Commander Josh Taylor had made. Despite everything she'd actually managed to get some work done, with Josh's help. They noticed everyone was watching one of the monitors and went to have a look.

A reporter stood before the White House. "_As our defense forces return from duty in the Persian Gulf, the President today honored a number of our service men and women. Among them Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr and Lieutenant Commander Katherine O'Reilly_," pictures of the two of them was quickly displayed, before the shot returned to the reporter. "_Both sever aboard the USS Ticonderoga, which is at this moment coming into port at Norfolk to a rousing welcome by family and friends. The Captain, the Cag aboard the Ticonderoga and the Lt. Commander were shot down over Baghdad, the two Naval Aviators, survived the hash conditions before being rescued by Marines in the area who were lead by Lieutenant Victor Galendez. He and Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb are also here today being honored for their bravery._" Footage was shown of the four officers shaking hands with the President and the First Lady, who spoke briefly to them. It showed them receiving accolades that added to the ribbons that already decorated their uniforms. Then returned to the reporter. "_The First Lady, Lara Bush was most interested in meeting Lt. Commander O'Reilly, the Naval Aviator received a DFC – Distinguished Flying Cross after landing her bullet riddled Tomcat on the deck of Ticonderoga. Nothing unusual except the Lt. Commander had been hit by one of the rounds that penetrated her cockpit and was bleeding badly, her concern though was landing her Tomcat, thus saving herself and her Radar Intercept Office. The President announced to the people, that America and the world need heroes and it is safe to say today we have met but a few of those heroes. This is Shelly Long for ZNN_."

During the news report, no one had seen the two Naval Officers and the two Marines walk quietly into ops, standing behind everyone else. Not until a voice remarked:

"The camera likes you Ma'am,"

"Thanks Lieutenant," she said casually.

"It'll definitely do a lot for recruitment," a second male voice added.

"I would agree to that," a more heavily accented voice agreed.

They all turned, Bud grinning. "Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander O'Reilly. Welcome home."

"Thanks Bud," Harm said grinning, as did his companions.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Lieutenant Roberts," Katherine told him.

"You too, Ma'am."

Mac gave her husband a hug. "About time you got here, _Hammer_. Finished hobnobbing with the President?"

"I have," he smirked. 

Lt. Commander Taylor took his partner being distracted as a chance to talk to O'Reilly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded keeping his voice down. "I warned you not to mess with Donavan."

"What was I suppose to do, I nearly passed out on the damn flight deck, the _Cag _saw the whole thing," she snarled back. "He rang Admiral Chegwidden, I didn't know about it until after he'd done it."

"Damn," he crossed his arms against his chest and shook his head. "This is going to get very messy, Katie."

"I know," she saw Sergei was looking over at them, a questioning look on his face. She forced a smile and nodded to him, seeing him smile back. "I'll see you at the Wetting Down right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Josh," she put her hand on his arm. "Please?"

"All right, I'll try."

"Thanks _Wraith_," she said, and then hurried over to Sergei.

Harm frown, having seen the whole thing. "I have a feeling those two are hiding something?" 

"They are," his wife announced. "My partner is one of the _White Sabers_ too."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Harm," she warned.

"All right," he yielded.

The call for 'Attention on Deck' was quickly given as Admiral Chegwidden came into ops. "At ease everyone," he ordered and walked straight up to Rabb, holding his hand out. "Welcome home, Captain."

Harm shook it. "Thank you sir,"

AJ then addressed the Lt. Commander standing next to the younger Rabb. "Commander, your Uncle and godfather talk highly of you."

"They tend to brag sir," Katherine remarked lightly, shaking his hand when he offered it.

He laughed. "That they do," 

"Well now you've interrupted my office Captain, Commander, I doubt Colonel Rabb or the Gunny will get any work done."

"Sorry sir." Harm apologized.

"Don't be, the President is right, we need heroes and you qualify. Enjoy your leave."

"We will sir."

"Good, take these two with you, they'll be useless for the rest of the day."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't push it, Captain."

"No sir," he said with his flyboy grin as the Admiral turned and headed back to his office. Then announced. "Lets get out of here before he changes his mind."

"Good idea, sir," Katherine agreed.

"Commander I'll see you in the morning to go over the case." Mac told her.

"Yes Ma'am," she agreed and nodded to the _Cag_. "Sir."

"Commander," he said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and left with Sergei.

Mac chuckled. "You're a tease, _Hammer_."

"Wait until I get you home, sweet thing," he whispered.

She blushed and hurried over to her office.

Harriett, who had been watching husband and wife interact, chuckled happily. "It's good to have you back, sir."

"Thanks Harriet."

Mac came back out. "All ready."

Harm grinned mischievously, taking his wife's briefcase from her he handed it to Harriett. "Would you hold this for me, Lieutenant?"

"Of course sir," she said grinning.

Harm then swung his wife up in his arms, much to Mac's surprise and shock. "Lieutenant."

Harriett handed Mac her briefcase, holding back from laughing. "Have a good afternoon, Colonel."

"Thank you Harriet," she said as her husband carried her out.

Bud saw his wife looking at him. "What?"

"That was romantic."

Shaking his head, Bud hurried away before his wife got any ideas.

Admiral Chegwidden had been watching from his office's second door. He chuckled and closed it, going back to work. Trust Rabb to do something like that.

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia 

(Later that day)

Mac rolled onto her side, smiling as she watched her husband sleep. After they'd arrived home, she'd given him a tour of the house; of course they hadn't made it past the main bedroom. They made love through the morning as it slowly became afternoon, finally falling asleep. Hunger had woken her up; this was one Marine who wanted to be feed. Slipping her hand beneath the sheets, she decided to wake her husband up in a way he'd enjoy.

A smile eased onto his lips. "Let me guess, you're hungry," he sleepy voice whispered, even through he didn't open his eyes, getting pleasure from what she was doing to him.

"That's right, so what are you going to do about it, squid?" She asked with a sexy purr.

Harm opened his eyes, putting his hand over hers he removed it, then rolled her beneath him, joining them in the most intimate of ways. "Satisfy your hunger," he said huskily and made love to her. Having her moaning his name and urging him on. Soon both were crying out in satisfaction. 

"As much as I enjoyed that, I'm still hungry." Mac whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"Well I recommend a shower and then I'll get you some lunch," he suggested, getting up he guided her into the bathroom. He turned on the water, while holding her hand they stepped into the recess, he used the body wash, soaping her body, and then after she'd rinsed off she did the same to him. The end result was them making love in the shower. Finally they made it out, dressed and headed down the stairs.

Mac sat on the counter in the kitchen watching Harm cut up the salad for their lunch. "Are you coming with me into work tomorrow?"

He nodded and turned. "I think Kat would be happier if I were there."

"That gives me a lot of confidence, _Hammer_."

Crossing the distance between them he stood between her legs, his hands on her swollen stomach. "The problem isn't about trust here, Sarah, she trusts you."

"But not as much as she trusts you."

Harm sighed. "I'm her commanding officer, the guy she punched out with over Baghdad."

"What was it like?" She asked almost afraid to know.

"Baghdad?" He saw her nod. "Cold, dusty," he felt a small flutter under his hand and smiled. "I hoped and prayed you wouldn't have to go through what my mum did after my dad went down. I prayed we'd make it out alive and not be captured, because not knowing is the worse thing for an aviator's family. I didn't want that for you, my parents or for Kat's family." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Mostly I didn't want her son growing up not knowing what happened to her."

"Her son?"

He nodded. "Katie has a son, she gave him up for adoption, but he knows about her and she sees him as much as she can."

Mac realized whom he was talking about. "Her cousin?"

He nodded again. "I wouldn't have wanted my child growing up not knowing either."

"I would never let that happen, Harm."

"I know," he cupped her faced in his hands. "Whatever happens, know one thing Sarah. I love you, and I'll always love you."

That confused her. "You're not just talking about you flying, you're referring to the trail."

"I'm referring to both, Sarah."

"Something's going to come out at this trail that I'm not going to like, isn't it?"

"It's quiet possible."

Mac rested her head against his chest. "No secrets Harm, if you're involved in this. Tell me now?"

"It's not that easy, Sarah. There are some things I can't tell you, but I can tell you this," he admitted. "I'm involved and so are a lot of others, at the time we just didn't know it."

"Oh God Harm," she circled her arms around his waist. "I don't want to hear any more, I can't."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head. "No more talk of work. I promised you lunch."

"Yes you did, now hope to it sailor," she ordered lightly, too scared to comprehend what he'd just told her. Not yet anyway.

"Hope to it?" He moved back, his flyboy grin on his face, arms crossed against his chest. "I do believe I outrank you Lt. Colonel."

Slipping off the counter, Mac sauntered up to him, slipping her arms around his waist as she forced all her fears away. "So you do," she rose up on her toes and seductively kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. "I'll make it up to you after you feed me?"

"It's a deal," he smirked and kissed her back. He didn't want to think about what was going to come out at the trail. He just wanted to spend time with his wife, the woman who carried his child. The woman he was going to love for eternity.

To be continued…. 


	15. Some times the truth is hard to hear

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **When I first started to write this version, I was going to leave Admiral Donavan and all reference to the _White Sabers _out, but the further I went the more I hinted about it until I had to write it. Now I'm at a point where I can't get out of concluding it. So I hope you bare with me as I bring it all together. _Winjan_ (It was nice to have a sweet, up beat chapter, I'm glad you liked it), _TomcatGM_ (Thanks for the nice review, it was a great way to bring Harm home though, wasn't it?), _Mary Kate113 _(The answer to your question is in the chapter, enjoy), _Laveda 27_ (Family, don't you just love them. And love to drive nuts. Kind of fun isn't it?). _Chas_ (I hope you received my e-mail. Thank you for the nice letter), _T_ (Hey, glad I could help make your day. Kat is a great character isn't she, she's based on a friend I had a school. You know the type, the one who's always there if you need them. Oh and flattery will get you another chapter, cheers), _MsJonyReb_ (The reason why Josh is having a hard time with this is being answered in this chapter and I totally agree with your assessment of Harm. As to his response to Mac's questions, all will be revealed)

Moving On 

Chapter Fifteen:  **_Some times the truth is hard to hear_**

O'Reilly's Bar

Fall's Church, Virginia

Washington DC

20th February 2004

Lt. Commander Josh Taylor opened the door for his companion so she could walk in, letting it close once they were both inside the bar.

"Perhaps we should go in separately, sir."

"Jen relax," he insisted slipping his arm around her waist. "And stop calling me sir. We're not at the office now."

She grinned sheepishly. "You didn't mind it last night."

"Last night I had you against the wall of my office, half naked," he said in a husky voice in her ear. "Last night you didn't know whether to moan my name or beg me for more."

Her cheeks grew flash, they'd kept their relationship out of the office and their workmates notice. Last night's office romp had been a first and an enjoyable first. "I believe I begged for more," she whispered back. "And you gave me more."

"And you'll get more later tonight too darlin, I promise," he said quietly, a little hesitant in being there.

Jack O'Reilly acknowledged them. "Evening Josh, Jen." He used their first names since neither wore their uniforms.

"Evening Jack," Josh greeted casually.

"The Wetting Down has all ready started in the '_Ready Room_', go on in."

"Thanks Jack," Josh said, he took Jen's hand and guided her through the crowd of people in the bar to the back room. He released her hand as they went in, closing the door. Their JAG family was happily mixing with the Captain and Lt. Commanders' Air Wing friends and Galendez's marines, mostly it was Aviator heaven, since the majority were aviators. "Why is it I feel like we've walked in on an Aviator's convention and I suddenly felt out of place?"

"Because you're a lawyer," Jen reminded him. "And you were a lawyer before you were an aviator."

"So I don't have an ego as big as some of these guys?" He queried slightly offended.

"No, your ego is just as big, Josh. It's just yours doesn't bruise as badly when you lose," she smirked grinning.

"Gee thanks Jen," he said with a groan, then lent closer, whispering in her ear in a sexy voice. "You're going to pay for that later."

"I hope so," she mused and saw Captain Rabb acknowledge them from among the fresh faced officers that made up the _Tyco Tigers_, he was grinning and laughing, his wife at this side. She smiled and acknowledged him back.

Josh saw where she was looking; his focus fell on Katherine O'Reilly, and Sergei who at her side, his arm around her waist. He bristled at little, feeling protective of her.

"The Captain is happy among them," Jen remarked, referring to the squadron. "I remember what it was like at JAG before he left, it's good to see him doing what he loves and being with the person he loves."

"Yeah it is," he agreed.

Across the room, Mac had seen Josh and Jen come in, she smiled, the whole office knew about their romance. "The lovebirds are here."

Harm looked. "Did the Admiral say anything to them about last night?"

"Not as far as I know, I'll ask Harriet later."

"Or," he lent close, whispering in her ear. "We could slip back to JAG HQ and see what the wall in your office looks like."

His wife chuckled blushing. "I'd rather take you home to our bed and show you what the bedroom looks like."

"That'll work for me," he agreed grinning.

Groaning, Mac slipped out of his arms. "I'll be back, your child is resting on my bladder again."

"My child? Hell it have better be," he mocked.

"Damn right, I'm starting to think this kid is going to be an aviator even now," she teased and her husband laughed as she walked away. She returned from the bathroom in time to see her husband and the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ doing a Karaoke version of '_Playing with the boys_' from the TOPGUN soundtrack. She laughed, she couldn't help herself, it was the fact she'd never seen Harm like this - so free and alive.

Sergei came over to her. "I'm glad I got to see my brother like this, I would never have believed it if someone had told me."

"I'm sorry I don't have a video camera," she mused.

He nudged her and gestured to her left, Bud did and he was filming the whole thing. "All taken care off."

"Sergei, you think of everything," she kissed his cheek.

"Lieutenant Galendez taught me well, sister."

"That he did, brother. That he did."

The song finished and everyone clapped and cheered as all left the stage except for Scott McGregor and Katherine, they remained, doing a version of Ronan Keating and Lulu's 'We've got tonight'.

Harm found his wife, taking her hand. "Come dance with me," he urged.

She smiled and let him lead her onto the dance floor along with the other couples. She rested her head against his shoulder as she listened to the two angelic voices. "You didn't tell me they could sing as well as they fly."

"I didn't know," he whispered, closing his eyes, humming along with the tune, pretty soon though his voice joined theirs, quietly so only she could hear.

Mac smiled and snuggled as close as her pregnant body would allow her too; silently thanking God she had her husband back with her.

"Sarah."

She looked up, realizing they'd stopped dancing, seeing the love in her husbands eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled warmly. "I love you too, Harm."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her as the last note of the song was hit and it ended, the two of them unaware of the clapping and cheering and catcalling.

Not until a hand tapped Harm's shoulder lightly. "Get a room, Captain."

They parted, laughing, turning to see the Admiral and his wife, Meredith. "Sorry sir," Harm said quietly.

"Harm, it's your Wetting Down, I'm not your CO. So you can call me AJ."

"I'll try AJ."

Good," he said sternly and they walked away, Meredith smiling.

The music was turned over to the Jukebox, which was set for continues play until changed.

Katherine joined the _Cag_ and his wife. "Ma'am, permission to dance with your husband?" She asked the Colonel.

"Granted Commander, as long as you don't mind me dancing with your boyfriend," Mac played along straight-faced.

"He is your brother-in-law, Ma'am, so he's all yours."

"Then by all means, carry on, Commander."

"Yes Ma'am."

Harm laughed and took Katherine into his arms as his wife went to dance with his brother. "Smooth Kat."

"Thank you sir."

"Katie, if I have permission to call a two-star Admiral by his first name. Then you can call me by mine," he ordered gently.

She grinned her famous flyboy grin. "I'll do my best."

"You'd better," he teased, even though they danced well together, it felt like he was dancing with his sister. "Did you receive your orders to Fallon?"

"Yes sir," she said automatically, seeing him frown, correcting her answer. "Harm."

"Excited?"

"A little," she admitted, then announced. "I'm more concerned with the court-martial, then Fallon."

"Katie, you're not the one on trail, you know how this all works."

"I know, it's just I feel like I'm being hung out to dry and very soon everyone is going to know my dirty laundry."

"You're not and I'll be there," he reassured. "Mac is good Katie, she's make sure your laundry isn't aired."

"All right."

"One more thing. Does Sergei know about Jason?"

She nodded. "I told him everything, I didn't want him finding out at the trail."

"That's good." The dance finished with music and Harm released her. "You'll be fine little sister, I promise."

"I know, thanks big brother."

Harm saw Jack and Maria O'Reilly come in with young Jason; the pre-teen was helping his mother carry a large birthday cake. He turned Katherine around, holding her against him by the shoulders to stop her from leaving because he knew she would. "Happy birthday _Phantom_."

Jack O'Reilly got everyone's attention. "Since my niece was at sea for her birthday this year, we decided to let her celebrate it now with those she considers her family. Happy birthday Katherine."

"Thank you Uncle Jack, Aunt Maria. Jason."

Everyone there sang happy birthday, making her blush. She turned and hugged Harm, whispering. "Thanks Harm."

"How do you know I had something to do with this?"

"Because not many know my birthday is Valentines Day, that's how," she remarked. "Or we'd be at sea for it."

He hugged her back chuckling. "You're welcome Kat."

She turned back; the cake was a large love heart with an iced Tomcat on top. After the cake was put on the table, she hugged her Uncle and Aunt and cousin, thanking them.

Sergei embraced her from behind. "Happy birthday, Katie," he whispered, showing her the small jewelry box.

She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she opened it, seeing the diamond ring. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is," he removed the ring from the box; placing it on the table he took her left hand. "You can wear it on this hand or if you like on your right hand until you're ready."

"Does that mean you're not going to get down on one knee?" She asked rhetorically.

Releasing her, he turned her gentle to face him, going down on one knee in front of her. By this stage everyone was watching and waiting. He took her hand. "From the moment we meant in the desert, I feel as if we have a deep connection, that we were meant to be together. I love you Katherine O'Reilly, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

She smiled nodding. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, taking her in his arms as everyone cheered, kissing her.

Mac slipped her arm around her husband's waist. "So that's what the two of you were up to this afternoon. Damn the consequences huh."

"It was and that's how he feels," Harm agreed, grinning. "I guess I won't have to play at being her big brother soon."

"No you won't sailor, but can the _Tyco_ handle two Rabb's on the one ship?"

"I hope so, I don't want to lose her, she's the best at what she does."

"So I've heard flyboy, so I've heard," she said lightly. Then together they congratulated the couple.

Later in the night after cake, a lot more dancing and fun, Mac saw Josh Taylor slip back into the '_Ready Room_', he didn't look happy. She got up and went over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Mac," he took her by the arm and led her over to a quiet spot. "I can't testify on Monday."

"Why not? Josh, we need your testimony," she insisted.

"I just can't," he turned to walk away, but Mac grabbed his arm.

"Josh wait, you can't just walk away and not give me an explanation."

"I can and I am," he contradicted and did just that.

Mac went after him. "Damn it, Josh, don't do this."

He stopped, turning, hands on hips, he'd gotten a decent enough chewing out outside the bar from Donavan. He didn't need another from the Colonel. "Look Mac, I can't and that's all there is to it," he said angrily.

Harm and Katherine came over to them with Sergei. "What's going on?" Harm asked.

"Josh is refusing to testify," Mac told them.

"Why?" Katherine asked, stunned. "Josh, I can't do this on my own."

"You shouldn't be doing it at all, what the hell are you thinking?" He snapped at her. "You know as well as I do what Admiral Donavan can do."

"Stop being so afraid of him, damn it Josh what has he got on you?"

"He has you!" He snarled before he realized he said it.

She was stunned. "What?"

Josh ran his fingers through his hair, damn it he didn't want her to find out this way. "I'm adopted, Katie, my birth parents are Gabrielle Williams and Jason O'Reilly. I'm your half brother."

"My…" She paled, her eyes wide. "Oh God."

Sergei grabbed hold of her; afraid she was going to pass out or something. But she didn't she stood strong.

"How long have you known?" She managed to ask.

"Since you joined the squad, six years."

Her shock was turning to anger. "And you never said anything, you son of a bitch," she punched him and punched him hard, knocking him to the floor.

Sergei kept a good hold on Katherine as Jen raced over and knelt beside her lover. She was as stunned as everyone else.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing I didn't deserve." Josh told her, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Katherine pulled free of her fiancé's arms, turning. "I want to go home, please."

He nodded. "All right."

Harm patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'll ring you tomorrow."

Sergei agreed. "Night," he said, then guided Katherine out.

The Admiral joined them as Jen helped Josh to his feet. "Mr. Taylor, I'll give you a piece of advice. Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn. I suggest, whatever you did to _Phantom_, you fix, because you have to work with her fiancé and he looked ready to pull you apart."

"I'll do what I can, sir," he informed.

"Good, have it done by Monday," the Admiral ordered, then went back to his wife and Tom Boone. "Damn good right hook your goddaughter has, Tom."

"I taught her well."

"That you did," he agreed. Then glanced at his wife. "You ready to leave, darlin?"

"Well, since it seems that's going to be all the excitement for tonight, yes." Meredith agreed.

Tom laughed. "Hell'va wife you have there, AJ."

"Damn right," he said proudly. "Hooh-rah!"

 21st February 2004

Katherine and Sergei's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington DC

Sergei came out of the bedroom seeing Katherine; she stood staring out the window. He padded bare foot over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. "Are you all right?"

"No," she said quietly. She turned embracing him; in his shirt with her hair bedraggled around her face she looked younger then her twenty-eight years. "I don't know what to do Mum and Dad are gone, I can't talk to either of them. Need to find out whether he's telling me the truth."

"What about talking to Uncle Jake, you said he was close to his brother?"

She smiled, she loved the fact his Uncle and Aunt had accepted him, made him apart of their family. "What did I do to deserve you, Sergei?"

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "You fell into my arms in the desert," he said, and then kissed her. "I fell in love you that very moment."

"Me too."

He kissed her again, deepening it. "How about we go back to bed."

"Sounds good."

Taking her hand he was guiding her back to the bedroom when they heard the door at the door, stopping. "Who comes calling at three in the morning?" Katherine speculated, after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I will find out, you go back to bed," Sergei insisted protectively.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whoever it is, we face them together."

"All right." At the door he checked the spy hole, then opened the door so she could see who it was. "Commander, Petty Officer."

"Gunny, can we come in?" Josh asked him.

He glanced at this fiancée, who nodded. Stepping back they let them in, he shut the door.

Josh played with the folder he carried. "I wanted to apologize, Katie, I didn't want you to find out that way," he gave her the folder. "You might want to look at this."

She took it; going into the lounge she turned on a lamp, perching on the arm of a chair to look at what was in the folder.

"Sit down, please," Sergei insisted. He sat in the chair Katherine had perched on the arm off, slipping his arm around her.

Josh and Jen sat on the couch, she took his hand and smiled warmly, she knew how hard this was for him.

Katherine read over the documents in the folder, she knew what they were, adoption papers, a birth certificate and a letter, as well as a photo of a teenage Jason O'Reilly and a blond haired teenage girl. She closed the folder and handed it back to him.

Josh felt horrible. "I'm sorry Katie." He'd never known his birth mother; as far as he was concerned his adopted parents were just that – his parents. He hadn't wanted to know, not until the first threat the Admiral had made, then he'd asked. "I thought I was protecting you."

She slipped onto Sergei's lap, feeling his arm tighten around her waist. She'd always felt certain closeness to Josh, like a sister would a brother; right from the moment she'd met him. It was ironic. He reminded her of her father, they even looked a little a like. "I know," she forced a smile. "But in the end because of Donavan we both got hurt."

He rubbed his jaw subconsciously and saw her expression. "I guess I deserved it though."

"Well you did surprise the hell our of me."

"Sorry."

Jen squeezed his hand. "Tell the Commander the rest."

He sighed. "Admiral Donavan called me at your Wetting Down, he had me meet him outside the bar," Josh revealed. "He told me if I opened my mouth and testified, he'd make sure we were both dealt with."

A shiver ran up Katherine's spin and she felt Sergei tighten his hold on her. "I'm not running from this, Josh. He's hurt to many people and gotten too many killed. Besides I didn't start this."

"I know that and so does Donavan, he knows who started it."

It was then she understood. "Oh God, he could go after the _Cag_."

Josh nodded and pulled a folded sheet of paper from the pocket of his flight jacket. Giving it to her. "There's more."

She unfolded it and took a look; it was a list of names. "Who else has seen this?" She handed it to Sergei to look over.

"Only us."

"We have to give this to Mac," Sergei told them. "Admiral Chegwidden should know too."

"Sergei's right, Josh."

"All right, but we do it quietly," he insisted and took a mini disk from the same pocket; taking the list back he gave his sister the disk. "That's a copy of the list, hold on to it. I'll ring Mac later this morning and arrange to meet with her." The four of them stood, walking to the door. "Then we'll contact Admiral Chegwidden."

Katherine agreed. "Watch your back."

"Like a hawk," he turned smiled warmly. "When this is all over, we'll talk about Dad. You need to know what happened."

"So you're going to testify?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to run either. You're right, Donavan has hurt to many people."

"Then lets help Mac nail his six to the wall."

"You've got it," he gave her a hug. "Get some sleep little sister."

"I will big brother."

He released her and looked to Sergei. "Watch out for her."

"I will."

Retaking Jen's hand, she and Josh left.

Sergei shut and locked the door. "Are you all right?"

Nodding Katherine went over to her flight jacket and put the mini disk in the inside pocket. She felt his arms go round her, leaning against his hard body. "I'm not afraid, Sergei."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Just sleep?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well you never know," he switched off the light and led her to the bedroom. "I could be persuaded to do more."

Pulling him down onto the bed, she set about doing just that.

Rabb's Residence

Alexandria Virginia

10:00 Zulu

Mac heard the doorbell ring, chuckling at the sight that was before her; she left them to it and headed downstairs to get the door. Sergei and Katherine had arrived over with a large parcel that turned out to be a crib. Harm had ordered it after he'd found out he was going to be a father, not thinking he gave the address as the apartment. Of course the three of them had insisted on putting it together and the instructions were almost unreadable.

She peeked through the spy hold and saw who it was, opening the door. "Morning _Wraith_, Jen."

"Morning Mac," Josh greeted. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in. Sergei and Kat are helping Harm put the baby's crib together. You'd think two aviators with engineering degrees and a Gunnery Sergeant could accomplish that without any problems."

Jen chuckled. "I'll go give them a hand, Colonel."

"Jen, please, we're off duty, you can call me Mac."

"Yes Ma'am," she said with a grin.

Mac shook her head. "Up the stairs to your left."

Jen smiled and hurried off.

"Lets sit down, Mac." Josh insisted.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked him as they sat down.

"No, your not," he agreed. "I'm going to testify, Katie and I are going to watch each other's backs. I'm hoping Admiral Chegwidden will make sure you and the _Cag _are covered to."

"Why?"

He gave her the list. "Because, Harm was involved with the _White Sabers_, Mac. Before his ramp strike and then when he was with the CIA. Admiral Donavan told me it I testified he'd deal with both Kat and I, I wouldn't put it past him to deal with the person who brought this all to Chegwidden's attention."

Mac took the list with shaky hands. "Harm told me he was involved, I just didn't know how much."

"Donavan is capable of killing to protect himself Mac, of that I have no doubts," he stated bluntly. "Neither Kat or I should have been involved with that last mission, the _White Sabers_ should never have flown the mission before. We lost three good people, it should never have happened."'

"And it won't happen again. I'm going to take him down, Josh," she said strongly. Grabbing the phone she hit the third button on the speed dial and waited. "Admiral, it's Colonel Rabb."

"_What can I do for you this morning, Colonel_?"

"Commander Taylor is going to testify sir, but there's something you should see. Could you come around to my place?"

"_Why not the office, Colonel_?"

She mouthed 'the office' to Josh and saw him shake his head. "I think sir, it might be better if this looks like a casual visit."

There was a pause. "_Very well, Colonel, we'll see you in an hour_."

"Thank you sir," she said, and then hung up, putting the phone back down. "He's not going to like this."

"I know." Josh said flatly. This could possible fatten their careers for good, but they were in too deep to back out. It was sink or swim time for them all.

By the time the Admiral arrived, the laughter from up in the nursery was still going on, Meredith volunteered to go up stairs and get them back on track.

AJ sat down, he wasn't happy. "I have bad news."

"Concerning the case, sir?" Mac asked.

He nodded. "The Court-Martial is going to be judged by a board of Admirals, not a jury," he announced. "The SecNav rang me just as we were leaving and gave me the news. I've been assigned to the board."

Josh ran his fingers through his hair. "Sir, I was threatened. That's why I didn't want to testify, but I'm not the only one who is under threat, Katherine is, Mac, even the _Cag_."

AJ sat back in his chair. "What do you suggest, Commander?"

"That someone keeps an eye on Mac and the _Cag_ while this trail is being held," he answered. "I trust the Gunny to look after Kat, and I can look after myself, but someone should be here for Mac."

The Admiral nodded. "Not that I don't think Harm can look after his wife, but you're right," he agreed. "I'll have a word with Lieutenant Galendez, I have a feeling he won't mind being a shadow."

Mac put a hand on her swollen stomach, suddenly concerned, not for herself, but for her child. "There is more sir, Harm is involved."

"How involved."

"I flew with the _White Sabers_ before my ramp strike and then with the CIA," Harm announced, coming into the room. He'd come down to get drinks for everyone and had overhead the conversation. "Mac didn't know about it and Kat still doesn't."

"Why didn't I know about it, Captain? You were under my command for eight, nearly nine years."

"I couldn't tell you, I was ordered not to tell anyone," he sat down on the arm of his wife's chair. "Sir, Lt. Commander Jason O'Reilly was killed while on a _White Saber_ mission."

"Does his daughter know that?"

"No."

"Damn!" He shook his head. "I can't hear any more." He stood and they did too. "Colonel, explain to your husband what is going to happen. Your shadow will be here by this afternoon."

"Yes sir."

"Now lets take a look at this baby crib, it's too quiet in that nursery." AJ suggested.

They agreed, Harm grabbed some drinks and followed them up. The crib was finished, sitting in the middle of the nursery. Sergei was sitting against the wall with Katherine seated between his legs, his arms around her, she was half asleep. Jen was seated cross-legged next to Meredith, the two women chatting.

"Well at least the crib is done," AJ announced, surprising them all, then waving them to stay seated. "Kat, you look like you need to go home and sleep."

"I didn't get much last night sir," she admitted.

"Understandable, Commander."

Meredith stood and went over to her husband. "Sort everything out?"

"As much as I could, darlin."

Mac slipped her arm around her husband's waist after he given everyone their drinks. "Will you stay for lunch, Admiral?"

"If it's not to much trouble, Colonel. I may need to use your phone though."

"It's no trouble and you can use the phone in the den sir."

He glanced at his wife, who smiled nodding. "We'd love to," she accepted. "Now Mac, what else needs to be done to get the nursery ready?"

AJ sighed. "Gentlemen I think its time we left the women to do what they do best."

Sergei smiled and kissed the top of his fiancé's head, getting up when she sat forward, following the Admiral, Harm and Josh out.

Mac sat in the rocker she'd brought; Meredith sat near her on the floor once more. "So who finally fingered out the instructions?"

"That would be Lt. Commander O'Reilly," Jen informed. "She read the German instructions."

"So _Phantom_, not only do you speak Gaelic, and Russian, but you read German too," Mac mused. "I'm impressed."

She shrugged casually. "I took German in school, Gaelic and Russian were spoken at home. Not that I needed to, _Hammer _reads it as well as I do."

"Wait a minute, Harm can read German?"

Katherine nodded. "Speaks it rather well too, didn't you know?"

"I knew he knew a little Spanish, but I had know idea he spoke German."

"Men and their secrets," Meredith mused. "Don't worry Mac, one day you'll find out something about Harm that won't surprise you."

"I doubt that."

Chuckling, Katherine had to agree. "Did he tell you what we did to him on his birthday?"

"Do I want to know?" Mac inquired curiously.

The younger woman smiled. "Lets just say everyone knew he'd turned forty, it was painted on the side of his Tomcat, along with the words '_birthday boy_'."

Everyone laughed. "You didn't?" Mac exclaimed.

"Oh we did," Katherine giggled and they laughed harder.

"I would of loved to have seen that?" Meredith declared happily.

"I'll get you copies of the photo's," the Aviator promised.

"Oh I can't wait," she mused and they laughed harder.

To be continued….


	16. Rising from the Ashes

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I received a nice email from Chas who asked me about including Mattie into the story; I sent him a reply and received one from him. Thank you so much for the information, I have decided since replying to your second email to try and include Mattie into the story. I'm still working out how though. What I really need is information on her, what does she look like? How old is she? What she like? That sort of thing, so if anyone can help I would appreciate it, thanks. Thanks also to the following: _CapriceAnne Hedican-Kocur_, _Chas_, _Winjan_ (The Admiral gets what he deserves in the end), _MsJonyReb _(Kat's response to Josh was good wasn't it, I enjoyed writing that bit. As, for Harm, well, he's Harm, he can't help himself), _lurra carr_, _Mary Kate113_ (The background for the trial was a bit fudged in the original, so this time I decided to work on it. I'm glad you understood it better), _T_ (I have to admit Kat is my favorite character, she always has been – other then Harm – so I'm glad you like her. She's fun to write about)

**Extra Author's Note:** This chapter took on a life of it's own and the ideas just poured out; I hope you all enjoy it.

Moving On 

Chapter Sixteen:  **_Rising from the Ashes_**

Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly waited outside the Courtroom; the other members of the _White Sabers_ had already been called to testify before the board of six Admirals'. One of those Admiral's being AJ Chegwidden and on his orders, Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb, her own fiancé hadn't let her out of his sight since Saturday. Just as Lieutenant Galendez had become Colonel Rabb's shadow, the rest of the Marine unit was inside and out of the courtroom.

Sergei sat next to her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she managed a smile. "I'm an aviator, remember, I'm using to going into combat."

"Is that how you looking at this, combat?"

She nodded. "It's just another mission, just another debriefing," she took his hand. "It's my way of getting through this."

"All right."

Glancing around she saw the one person she hadn't expected to see. "Oh no."

"What?" He looked where she was, seeing the Navy Commander. "Who is that?"

"Jason's father," she said aimlessly. She stood, walking towards him. Stopping she went to attention and saluted. "Sir."

Commander Shawn Boone smiled. "At ease, Lt. Commander," he ordered after returning the salute. "How are you Kat?"

"I'm fine sir."

He chuckled, and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again."

She hugged him back. "You too Shawn."

He spotted the ring on her finger. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be me," Sergei announced behind her. "Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb, sir."

Shawn arched an eyebrow, and then held out his hand. "Commander Shawn Boone, are you related to Harm?"

"Yes sir, Captain Rabb is my brother."

"It's nice to meet you then Gunny."

"You too sir."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Stand down boys," she commanded lightly. "What are you doing here, _Tong_?"

"I was received orders from Admiral Chelan to come here."

Before she could comment she was called into the courtroom, Sergei followed her in, sitting with his brother and Taylor, who'd gone in before his sister.

Katherine went and stood next to Colonel Rabb at the desk, acknowledging her with a slight nod. She was quickly sworn in and both were seated.

Vice Admiral Chelan addressed her. "State your name and duty station."

"Lieutenant Commander Katherine O'Reilly, attached to the two seventeenth fighter squadron aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_. Currently stationed at NAS Norfolk."

"Are you also a member of the _White Sabers_, Commander?" Admiral Johns, the only female on the board asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Did you participate in Operation _Dark Moon_ along with Lt. Commander Taylor?" Admiral Collins inquired.

"Yes sir."

"How did you receive the bruising attended to by the flight surgeon on the USS _Ticonderoga_?" Admiral Chegwidden asked her.

"During the mission, the SEaL team Commander had taken cover behind a half demolished brick wall. I crossed to him to provide cover when the wall came down on top of us, I pushed him to the ground and covered his body with my own."

"Wouldn't your Kevlar vest have protect you from this type of serious bruising, Commander?" Admiral McFadden queried.

"I wasn't wearing one, sir. Our vests weren't with the rest of our equipment, Admiral Donavan insisted there wasn't time to wait for replacements, and so we went without them." Katherine answered.

"What happened when you returned to the _Ticonderoga_, Lt. Commander?" Admiral Mitchell inquired.

"I was meet on the flight deck by Captain Rabb."

"Lt. Commander, Captain Rabb testified you nearly passed out because your injuries hadn't been attended too."

"That's correct sir. As soon as we returned from the mission we were debriefed and I was put on a helio for the _Tyco_."

"Did you question Admiral Donavan about your involvement in the mission?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Yes sir, the SEaL team had a member of their team capable of flying the C-130 that was used in our extraction."

"This isn't the first time is it, Lt. Commander, that you've questioned the Admiral?"

"No sir."

"And why were you in Washington when the Admiral contacted you, wasn't the _Ticonderoga_ in the Persian Gulf?"

"I was given a weeks emergency leave to see my mother, she was dying of breast cancer. After her passing, my fiancé and I returned to Washington."

"Did you inform Admiral Donavan your mother died?"

"Yes sir. He told me to suck it up, that I was an officer with the Untied States Navy. Not a cry baby," Katherine answered, her face showed none of the angers she felt.

"Lt. Commander O'Reilly has Admiral Donavan threatened you?" Admiral Johns questioned.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What was the nature of the threat?"

"He said if I didn't do what I was ordered he'd make sure chargers were brought against the father of my son."

"You made a statement to Colonel Rabb about your son, Lt. Commander. Stating he was adopted by your Uncle and Aunt, and that you were sixteen when he was born."

"That is correct Ma'am."

"Lt. Commander O'Reilly, other then the fact you were only sixteen at the time of your son's birth, what does Admiral Donavan have on you to threat you?" Admiral Chegwidden inquired, even though he already knew.

"My son's father was at the time of Jason's conception, a midshipmen at the Naval Academy," Katherine revealed. "He'd been on emergency leave for my father's funeral and it just happened. Admiral Donavan, who was a Captain at the time, knew his father and mine. He knew what happened."

The six Admirals conferred themselves concerning the legal ramifications, while Mac conferred with Katherine, whispering to her.

"They're going to want the name of Jason's father?"

"I know," she answered softly.

Admiral Chelan addressed her. "Lt. Commander, this board is willing to give immunity to your son's father, if you're willing to reveal his name."

"I understand sir," she agreed. "Jason's father is Commander Shawn Boone."

"Thank you, Lt. Commander."

"Lt. Commander, where is your son now?" Admiral Mitchell inquired.

"With his parents."

"Do you consider, yourself or your son and his adopted parents to be in any danger from Admiral Donavan?"

"Sir, I believe the Admiral would not hesitate to remove any obstacle that is in his way," she answered. "Including myself and my family."

"Do you include Lt. Commander Taylor as a member of your family?"

"Yes sir."

"When did you find out the Lt. Commander was your brother?"

"Three nights ago sir, the Lt. Commander told me after he was threatened by Admiral Donavan."

"So he was concerned enough for your welfare to tell you, thus putting himself in danger too?"

"Yes sir, but he was concerned not only for myself but Captain Rabb and his wife."

"Why the Captain and his wife, Lt. Commander?" Admiral Chelan inquired.

"Captain Rabb brought what happened during Operation '_Night Moon_' to Admiral Chegwidden's attention and Colonel Rabb is the investigating and retained JAG."

"Do you believe these threats would have been carried out?"

"Yes sir, I do."

There was another pause while they conferred, then Admiral Chelan continued. "Lt. Commander how many member of the _White Sabers_ were killed during Operation '_Phoenix_'?"

"Three sir."

"How?" Admiral Johns inquired.

"Lieutenants Rodgers and Carlton were killed when their Hornet was hit by a SAM, Lt. Commander Riggs, my RIO for the mission was killed when our Hornet was hit by rounds that penetrated the canopy. _Mickey_ was killed instantly."

"Were you injured Lt. Commander?"

"I had a cut above my right eye from a piece of the canopy."

"Isn't it true Lt. Commander the front landing gear of your Hornet collapsed on landing?"

"Yes Ma'am, hydraulic failure."

"Did you go over the legal aspects of the mission with Admiral Donavan before it?" Admiral McFadden asked.

"Yes sir, both myself and Lt. Commander Taylor did. As I believe did the CIA operative who was involved."

"Did you meet him, Lt. Commander?"

"No sir, he rendezvoused with us in the air and we knew him only as _Bandit One_."

"So how do you know he discussed the legal aspects with the Admiral?"

"Admiral Donavan told us _Bandit One _should concern himself with the mission and leave the legal aspects to him."

"Very well, Lt. Commander. Thank you, you may step down." Admiral Chelan dismissed her. Than announced. "Due to security clearance needed, the Court will be cleared while we question the next witness."

The bailiff cleared the court quickly.

Harm and Sergei went over to Mac and Katherine, both men were eager to hug and comfort their significant others but they couldn't, not outside the courtroom.

"Who do you think the witness is?" Katherine inquired rhetorically.

"Whoever they are, their security clearance is high enough to warrant clearing the court." Harm theorized he saw the young woman sigh wearily. "When did you last get a good nights sleep, Katie?"

"Wednesday night?"

"We were on the _Tyco_ still Wednesday night."

Mac chuckled. "I believe that was when you last had a good nights sleep too, Captain."

Then he got it, grinning the same flyboy grin that was on Katherine's face. "Good point," he smirked. "When this is all over, we'll head over to Pop's and take '_Sarah_' flying."

"Grace Aviation," Mac corrected him. "Pop's sold the business to Grace Aviation."

"He did?" Katherine questioned concerned. "Uncle Jack didn't say anything."

The Marine rolled her eyes. "You have a plane there too?"

She nodded. "A Stearman, it was my grandfather's."

"_Sarah _is a stearman." Harm told her with a touch of excitement to his voice.

"Yellow bird with Navy registration on it?"

"That's the one."

"I've always wanted a look at her."

Mac looked to Sergei as her husband and his fiancée chatted about their planes, rolling her eyes. Her brother-in-law chuckled at her response.

Harm and Katherine looked frowning. "What?" Both retorted and that made Mac and Sergei laugh even harder.

A half an hour later, the bailiff announced all could go to lunch; they all went down to the cafeteria getting something to eat. Josh joined them along with Jen, who'd taken her lunch break to see him.

"Kat," Mac began has she pocked at her chicken salad; Harm had made her take a look at what she ate since becoming pregnant. "Just how much of your service record have I seen?"

"No much, what you saw was the unclassified sections they can reveal. Most of it is blacked and may as well not be included," the young aviator declared, she also had the chicken salad. "Much like the _Cag's_, a cross between a Few Good Men and Top Gun."

Josh chuckled. "I bet that's how Admiral Chegwidden saw it too?"

"He did," Harm remembered. "Damn impressive."

They all groaned, then laughed harder.

"When do you leave for Fallon, Commander?" Jen asked Katherine.

"The seventeenth of April."

"You must be excited?"

"Yeah," she nodded grinning. "_Piper_ is too."

"Your dad and I went when TOPGUN was at Miramar," Harm said casually as he pushed his salad around. "The _Cag _always said it was a good thing we didn't go together or they'd would of chucked one of out on our six's."

"Double trouble, sir?" Jen asked.

"We were, Jen."

"I was in my last year of the Academy when he was killed," Josh stated. "I felt for his family and never even realized just how much I'd lost too."

"You found your family in the end, sir," Sergei said calmly.

"Yeah Gunny I did."

Commander Braxton, the _White Sabers _squadron leader approached; he was a career officer who looked after those under his command. Gray speckled his brown hair a little, it gave him character or so his wife told him. "Ma'am sir," he acknowledged the Colonel and Captain, the others he gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sit down please Commander." Josh offered.

"Maybe next time, _Wraith_. They're coming back," he announced solemnly, he like the others in the squad knew what was going to happen.

Leaving the cafeteria, they all returned to the courtroom except Jen, she went back to work. Commander Boone went in with them, informing Mac he'd been told he wasn't needed to testify. They sat with the _White Sabers_ in the gallery; standing as the six Admiral filed in and sat down, the bailiff calling for everyone to take his or her seats. Admiral Donavan was led back in he remained standing.

"Admiral James Donavan," Vice Admiral Chelan began. "After consideration over your actions you have been found guilty of the deaths of five officers under your command over the past twelve years; the miss use of Naval property and personnel over the last fifteen years while in command of the _White Sabers _squadron. You will be remanded in custody until sentencing, which will take place tomorrow morning at oh nine hundred. Until further notice the _White Sabers _will be under the command of Naval Intelligence officer Admiral Williams. This court is adjourned." He banged his gavel.

All stood as they left the bench and courtroom, Admiral Donavan being escorted out by two MP's.

"Who is Admiral Williams?" Lieutenant Jessie Wills asked as they left the courtroom, she was the only other woman in the squad.

"We'll find out soon enough," Braxton informed. "Until then everyone goes back to work, dismissed."

A chorus of 'aye aye sir,' was heard and the order carried out.

Braxton shook hands with O'Reilly and Taylor. "_Wraith_, _Phantom_."

"Commander." Katherine said.

"Sir." Josh acknowledged.

He nodded. "Captain Rabb, Colonel Rabb, nice to met you both sir, Ma'am."

"You too Commander."

"Commanders," he nodded to O'Reilly and Taylor, then the Gunnery Sergeant before leaving.

Lieutenant Galendez came over to them, having all ready given the rest of his Marines their assignments before dismissing them. "Ma'am, sir," he said. "The Admiral had ordered me to remain with you Colonel until after sentencing tomorrow," he acknowledged the younger Rabb. "Gunny, the Admiral wants you to remain with Lt. Commander O'Reilly."

"Yes sir."

He then addressed Harm. "Sir, there will be a Corporal outside your house, and one tailing you. Don't worry you wont know he's there," he turned to Josh. "Sir, a Corporal will follow you home this afternoon and remain outside your apartment."

"What about Lt. Commander O'Reilly's family?" Harm asked him.

"Taken care of sir."

"Excellent LT."

"Thank you sir. The Admiral would also like to see you all in his office."

Commander Boone approached. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly, may I have a quick word."

"Yes sir," she moved away form the others with him. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this sir."

"I'm not, Kat. I got to see you again," he said with a smile. Then announced. "I'm returning to my ship, say hello to Jason for me."

"I will," she agreed. "Now this is all over, perhaps you'd like to met him?"

"I'd like that, I'll be in touch."

"Yes sir," she said, then came to attention and saluted him.

He returned the salute, grinning. "Bye Kat," he bided, and then hurried off.

Katherine went back to her extended family and they road the lift together.

"Are you okay?" Sergei whispered in her ear.

His husky voice made her shiver. "Yes," she whispered back. Seeing everyone else was facing forward, she gestured him closer and kissed him lightly. 'I love you," she said in Russian quietly.

'I love you too,' he answered her the same way.

Mac cleared her throat but didn't turn around, parting the two, who just smiled. Neither of them acknowledging the Colonel and Captain was discreetly holding hands. When the lift stopped and they stepped out, they were back being the officers they were. Pushing open the glass doors, the walked into ops, crossing it to go to the Admiral's office. Petty Officer Coasts greeted them. "Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral said he'd just be a minute."

"Thank you Jen," Mac acknowledged. She lent closer to her husband. "What do you think this is all about?"

"Nothing I've done, I'm not under his chain of command any more, remember," he smirked.

"I know, for the first few months after you went back to sea, he walked around like he'd lost his best friend."

"Or the son he never wanted." Harm announced, recalling she'd said that to him.

"Possibly," she agreed and they chucked quietly.

The intercom on Jen's desk toned and the Admiral ordered her to send them in. They went, knocking first; Sergei shut the door behind them. Lieutenant Galendez remaining outside.

Admiral Chegwidden was standing by his desk; an Admiral had his back to them. "I though you should meet Admiral Williams, as you know he's taken over command of the _White Sabers_."

The Admiral turned; he was a fit man in his early fifties, soft wavy brown hair and sea green eyes; a chest full of ribbons and gold aviator wings.

Katherine's face paled, she stood rooted to the spot stunned. As did Harm, he was just as stunned as she was.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "Jason!" Harm said at the same time.

Feeling suddenly sick to her stomach, Katherine bolted out of the room, her hand over her mouth.

Harm went after her, leaving Mac, Sergei and Josh standing there in disbelief.

TJ Williams, who'd once been known as Jason O'Reilly – glanced at AJ. "That went well."

"It did, didn't it?" He remarked back sarcastically.

Harm had followed Katherine to the ladies room, snagging Lt. Sims on the way, asking her to go in and check things out.

Harriet came out carrying the Lt. Commander's cover. "End stall sir, it's all clear."

"Thanks Harriet," he gave her his cover too. "Can you put them in Mac's office."

"Yes sir."

Patting her shoulder, Harm went into the ladies room, he grabbed some hand towel as he went past, going to the last stall. The door was opened.

Katherine sat back on her ankles as the paper towel was passed over her shoulder; she hadn't heard anyone come in over the flushing of the toilet. She accepted them, wiping her mouth, glancing back surprised. "Sir, you shouldn't be in here."

"They can sue me later," Harm smirked and helped her up and out of the stall.

She washed her mouth out, turning off the water she throw the paper towel into the bin as she lent against the counter. "It was him, wasn't it, _Cag_?"

"It was, twelve years older, but it was him."

"But Admiral Chegwidden called him Admiral Williams."

"Well kiddo, we're never going to know if we stay here in the ladies room." Harm teased, but he felt the same – confused.

Nodding Katherine took a step forward, a little embarrassed. "I guess we won't."

"Together _Phantom_, we'll do it together. We're family."

"Aye sir."

"Then lets go."

They left the ladies room as discreetly as they could, returning to the Admiral's office, Lt. Galendez nodding his acknowledgement as they went in.

TJ rose from his chair, going over to his daughter and friend. "I owe you both an explanation."

Katherine felt tears sting her eyes; her father was back from the dead. He was there, alive and well. Her initial shock wore off as she touched his face just to make sure he was really there.

Putting his hand over hers, TJ smiled. "I'm here, Katie."

"But they said. They came to the house, they said you'd been killed," she said in a haunting voice.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," he drew her into his arms and held her as she cried tears of happiness. He reached out and shook Harm's hand. "It's good to see you again, _Hammer_. Thank you for looking after my little girl."

"She's not a little girl any more, Admiral." Harm said with a grin.

"No she's not," he agreed, wiping his daughters tear streaked cheeks as she stepped back. "She's her father's daughter."

That made the Captain laugh. "Admiral, _Phantom _is a hell'va better aviator then you and I were at her age."

"So I've heard," he agreed. "So I've heard."

"Now, Admiral Williams, the Lt. Commander and I are dying to hear your story."

TJ chuckled happily. "Then take a seat with everyone else, this is going to take a while," he insisted. "There's a lot to tell."

"You don't know the half of it," Katherine muttered. Then remarked in Russian, not realizing she switched languages. 'You have a son to met, a grandson and soon to be son-in-law.'

That stopped the Admiral in his tracks. "I have who to meet?"

His daughter winced and Harm chuckled, though he didn't speak Russian, he knew just from the look on his friends face the contents of Katherine's sentence.

She glanced at Josh; he seemed to understand and rose from his chair, joining them. "Admiral Williams, meet Lt. Commander Josh Taylor, son of Jason O'Reilly and Gabrielle Williams."

Now it was TJ's turn to be shocked. "Wait a minute," he held his hands up, letting them drop he looked to Chegwidden. "This is what you were trying to tell me?"

AJ nodded. "It was. I thought Gab would of told you herself."

Mac was very confused. "Admiral, you know Lt. Commander O'Reilly's father?"  
Her CO sighed. "I know TJ Williams and until today I didn't know he and Jason O'Reilly were the same person. Nor that his wife has never told him she gave their son up for adoption after his birth."

"You married my birth mother?" Josh demanded a little confused, adding a stiff 'sir' onto the end.

"Gab use to work for the CIA, that's how we met up again," TJ explained. "Lets sit down, this is going to take a while." They all sat down and he continued. "After my Tomcat was hit, _Jolly_ and I punched out, we were captured as soon as we hit the ground and spend the next four years as POW's, and we were moved around a lot during that time. Finally by accident we were found when a mix Naval Intelligence/CIA unit hit the compound where we were being held. It was kept quiet, we were brought back to the States, debriefed and told to our families thought we were dead," he paused, looking at his daughter. "Your mum had remarried by that stage, you were at the Naval Academy. I was dead to you both. Gab was the one I lent on for support and I suppose over the months we were together during my debriefing with the CIA and Naval Intelligence we fell in love all over again. I was given the chance of a new life; new identity and I took it. Maggie was happy with her new husband and you were happy, I didn't want to interfere with your lives. So I took what they offered me and started again. I became TJ Williams, Gab and I was married and I worked with Naval Intelligence. Gab quit the CIA and went into a private law firm. I couldn't go back to my old life when everyone I knew and loved had moved on, so I did too. We have six year old twins, Alex and Aaron."

"And my birth mother never told you about me?" Josh asked him.

"No son, she didn't. Obviously she told AJ here."

AJ squirmed in his chair. "Only because I point blankly asked her after Josh here came to work for me. He's a lot like Gab."

"Well I'll have to take your word for that AJ."

"And you never once thought about contacting us?" Katherine asked him trying to understand.

"I couldn't sweetheart. I knew to much and Donavan would have had my head if he'd known I was still alive."

"But you remained here in Washington where he was."

"True, but he couldn't touch me."

She got up and walked over to the Admiral's desk turning. "So what did you have on Donavan?"

"I can't tell you that sweetheart, it's on a need to know bases and you don't have the security clearance," he remarked lightly.

"You maybe surprised by my security clearance, sir," she threw back at him. She crossed her arms against her chest. "Mum died believing you'd been killed."

"I'm sorry, Katie," he got up and went over to her. "Truly I am."

"That doesn't help sir,"

"I know it doesn't, but I did what I did to keep you both safe. You were better off believing I was dead."

Her emotions boiled, leaping from wanting to be violently ill, to being just that, to happiness, confusion and now anger. "I don't believe we were sir," she said bluntly. Then addressed Chegwidden. "Admiral if that is all, sir. I'll take my leave."

"Of course, Lt. Commander." AJ agreed.

Nodding her thanks, she addressed the Rabb's. "_Cag_, Ma'am, thank you."

"You're welcome, Kat." Mac said gently.

"We'll talk later _Phantom_," Harm promised. "Harriet put your cover in Mac's office."

"Thank you sir."

"Gunny, escort the Lt. Commander home and remain there." AJ ordered.

"Yes sir," he agreed and left with her.

TJ sat back down and ran his hands through his hair before lacing them together at his chin. "I didn't expect this to be easy, but I didn't think it would be impossible either."

"With all due respect sir," Josh began as he stood. "I can understand how the Lt. Commander feels," he stated, and then excused himself, leaving.

"Damn he is like his mother," TJ decided, and then glanced at his friend who sat quietly next to his lovely wife. "Do you want to add anything, _Hammer_, feel free."

"Only one thing," he announced. "Don't hurt her, because she's part of my family now."

It wasn't a threat; it was a fact, plain and simple. And TJ knew it.

To be continued…


	17. Small Steps

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for his or her information on Mattie, I hope I've done her justice. She will appear more as the story continues. What happened though to Grace Aviation after she goes to live with Harm? Can someone explain that and tell me a little about the Court case where Harm petitioned to be her guardian, please? All information is so gratefully received. Thanks. _Winjan_ (It was a twist I just ran with, glad you liked it), _TomcatGM_ (To be quite honest I'm not sure how this is all going to come together, but it will. Thanks, more on Grace Aviation to come), _William_ (Thank you, thank), _Mary Kate113_ (The title came to me after I'd written the chapter, it just seemed right. Thanks for the info on Mattie), _T_ (Thanks, TJ/Jason's return wasn't an easy one to write but I wanted to include it. Thanks for your info on Mattie too, it all helps) _ashlynn_ (welcome along on the journey, thanks for your review), _EyeCandy_ (I'm not revealing whether Mac and Harm's baby is going to be a boy or a girl yet, I thought I'd keep you all guessing. Oh please continue to gush, I don't mind. Honest. And welcome aboard), _AgtDanaM_ (Hi, welcome. I have seen 'You've got mail' and do remember her, but I never saw her in ER. What I'm looking for is information on Mattie so I can get the character right, but thanks anyway), _starryeyes10_ (Thanks, I'm glad you like it), _MsJonReb _(I have to admit that last line was a last minute add on, but it is a good one. And TJ will have to fight hard to get hid daughter back.)

Moving On 

Chapter Seventeen:  **_Small Steps_**

Rabb's Residence

Alexandra, Virginia 

 "Got something on your mind Marine?" Harm asked her, they were seated on the couch, her feet in his lap, as he rubbed them gently he could see she had something on her mind.

"Mmm, you let Katherine believe you didn't know Pop's had sold out to Grace Aviation," she stated feeling relaxed. "You fibbed _Hammer_."

"Actually I didn't," he announced, as he continued rubbing her feet. "We both did."

"You both did?" She was confused.

"Kat knew Pop's had sold out, she was playing along."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," he grinned. "I told her about Mattie early in the cruise, then when she went on emergency leave I asked her to drop in and see her."

"Mattie never said anything."

"That doesn't surprise me, give her time Sarah, she's still leaning to trust people." Harm dismissed lightly.

"She trusts you."

"I know."

"So why didn't Kat say anything about knowing Mattie?" She asked rhetorically, and then answered her own question. "She didn't want to put Mattie in any danger."

Harm nodded. "It was safer for Mattie."

Mac smiled and sat in her husband's arms. "You're pretty smart there _Cag_."

"I know," he said smiling that flyboy grin of his. He popped his feet up on the coffee table and wigged down so they could snuggle closer. "I don't like the thought of Mattie being out there alone."

"Neither do I," Mac said feeling sleepily. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be for much longer," he said confidently.

"She has to agree first Harm."

"I know, but she will."

His wife chuckled. "I hope so too, flyboy."

"So do I ninjagirl," he noticed her eyes closed. "Want to head up stairs for a nap?"

"Mmm sounds good."

Harm stood with her in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into the main bedroom, laying her down on their large bed. He stretched out beside her. "Better?"

"Much," she mussed, spooned against him. "Tell me about Jason O'Reilly?"

"He was a good friend, he kept the squadron together, treated everyone with equal respect."

"So you were friends?"

"We were. He use to talked a lot about Katie."

"Did you realize who she was when you first arrived on the _Tyco_?"

"No it didn't click until later," he answered. He rested his hand on her belly, gentle stroking with his thumb, it still bothered him. Finding out Jason was alive. TJ. Now that was a laugh. TJ – Thomas Jason. So much for hiding, he'd just shortened his full name down to the initials and taken a new last name. 

"Harm," Mac was concerned by his sudden quietness. "Are you all right?"

"I want to hate him, Sarah. For hiding, for hurting Katie, for miss leading his family," his voice faded. "I can't though, but I can also understand how Katie must be feeling. I saw the relief in her eyes and the anger."

"You understand because she got her father back and you know you never can." Mac said lovingly.

"It's more then that, I just can't explain it," he dismissed.

"Will she be all right, do you think?"

"I don't know Sarah, I hope so," he said hurt, pushing it to the back of his mind, but not out of it. He couldn't let it go entirely, not yet. But he could leave it for the moment. "Do you think this little one will be proud to know his dad is a fighter jock?"

"I think she will be," she whispered and put her hand over his. "Have you thought about names?"

"No, we should I suppose."

"Harm," she hesitated and then pushed on. "I won't mind if the baby is a boy and you want to call him Harmon."

He smiled and kissed the back of her head. "Thanks babe, but to be truthful I haven't thought about it," he admitted. "And if he is a she?"

"What about Ashley?"

"I like that."

"Really?"

"Really," he agreed, adding. "Ashley Catherine Rabb."

Mac smiled. "That's beautiful, Harm."

"It is, isn't it?" He felt a kick under his hand. "I think she approves."

"Well at least this way if it's a boy we can call him Ashley Harmon Rabb."

"We could, but I have a feeling this little one is a girl."

"Oh?" She rolled over. "Is that a fact?"

"It is," Harm smirked, his lips brushed over hers. "Daddy's little girl."

"Mmm, I could see her being daddy's little girl," Mac purred, closing her eyes. "I can see you holding her in your arms, telling her of how we meet, how we were married on board the _Tyco_."

"How she was conceived on the _Tyco_ because her mother just had to 'hot bunk' it with her daddy," Harm teased.

With a sleepy chuckle his wife continued. "Or how her daddy spent time in Baghdad with his gorgeous wingman and found her Uncle Sergei."

This time it was Harm who chuckled softly. "His gorgeous wingman that was also his best man."

"Mmm, her Aunt Kat," Mac said so quietly it was barely audible.

Seeing she'd fallen asleep, Harm continued lying there holding his lovely wife. He never wanted to lose Mac; he didn't want her to have to bring up their child alone either. Not like his mother had too, not like Maggie O'Reilly-Foster had. He could only speculate what Jack O'Reilly was feeling at this moment. He was sure Katherine had told her Uncle about his brother being alive and living under a different name. He had no idea what Josh must have been feeling however.

A small kick under his hand had him wondering if he could of done it, walked away from a wife and daughter. His only answer was NO. There was no way he could have done that. Walk away from a family who loved him, from his friends.  He remembered the visit from Jason after his ramp strike; he'd been supportive and reassuring. Thinking back on it, Harm began to wonder if Jason O'Reilly had known his time was growing short even then.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he slipped carefully off the bed and hurried down the stairs, answering the door.

Katherine O'Reilly stood outside, she looked tired and in need of a friend. "_Cag_, can we talk sir?"

"Sure, _Phantom_, come in," he insisted and shut the door when he had. "Mac is having a nap."

She nodded aimlessly. "I slipped away from Sergei, I just needed to talk to someone."

"It's okay Kat, I understand," he said, seeing the mix of emotions in her eyes.

"I'm going crazy in the apartment, _Cag_," she admitted. "With the trail and then finding out about dad."

"I understand, Kat," Harm told her again, he put a hand on her shoulder. He understood because he felt just as betrayed. Which lead him to a thought. "Do you paint as well as you sketch?" He asked recalling her sketching while on ship.

"I'm no Picasso but I'm not bad."

"Then I have just the therapy for you, _Phantom_. The nursery needs painting and I was thinking of an aviation theme."

Her mood improved a little. "Count me in, sir."

"Fine on the condition you stop calling me sir."

"Got it," she agreed. 

"Lets go then," he showed her to the nursery and gave her a run down of what he wanted. "So what do you think?"

"That I need a pencil, an eraser and a beer, in any order of course," Katherine smirked removing her flight jacket.

Harm chuckled. "Pencils are near the paint tins, so is an eraser. I'll go get a few beer while you get started."

"Okay," she agreed and set to work.

By the time Harm returned with a small cooler filled with beers, Katherine had started sketching the main moral, an aircraft carrier. He opened the beer and handed it to her. 

"Thanks _Cag_," she saw him frown. "What? I didn't call you sir."

"Ha, ha," he grumbled and popped the lid on his own beer. "Get back to work."

"On it."

"So what do you want to talk about, Katie?"

"I told Uncle Jack about dad," she said quietly, and then took a swig of beer. "He and Aunt Maria can't believe it."

"What about Tom Boone?" Harm inquired, knowing the retired Admiral was the closes thing to a father she'd had over the last twelve years and he was her Godfather.

"That's the shittiest thing, _Hammer_," Katherine stated turning away from the wall. "He knew. All this time, he knew and never said anything."

He saw the anger in her eyes, feeling well in his own, right down to the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry Katie."

She nodded, taking another swig of her beer before setting the bottle down and going back to the sketching. "A part of me is angry for knowing he was alive all this time and didn't contact us and a part of me is relieved he is alive."

Harm sighed. "I know it probably doesn't help but I know what your feeling."

"I know," she said quietly. "Of all the people I know you empathize." She didn't flinch when she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

"Give it time, Katie," he advised.

She nodded. "I'll try."

"Good girl. Now what do you want me to do?"

Smiling Katherine set him to work covering everything that needed it so paint wouldn't get on anything thing. Then once that was done she had him open a window and got him painting the other walls. They were all ready a very pal blue, so she had him painting clouds on the ceiling, showing him how to do it with a seaweed sponge. 

"So how did you start painting?" Harm finally asked her as they took a break from clouds.

She'd rung Sergei and asked him to bring over her airbrush equipment, which they waited for. "My therapist suggested I find a creative way to express my feelings, so I started sketching. One day I tried painting and it just went from there. Now sketching and painting are my ways of relaxing, other then flying. Much like the way you play the guitar."

He heard the doorbell. "That'll be Sergei, hang on."

"Hanging," she smirked.

Chuckling he hurried out, he'd let his brother know Mac was sleeping and to only ring the bell once. Answering the door he found not only Sergei but Josh too. "Found a stray, little brother?" He asked grinning.

"At least he helps."

"Very funny, get in here the two of you and keep it quiet, Sarah's asleep."

"Anything wrong?" Josh asked worriedly.

"No," Harm was touched by his concern, but the man was his wife's partner. "She's just tired. Come on Kat is up in the nursery waiting for all of this."

Josh followed the Gunny in, shutting the door for Harm, who'd given his brother a hand to carry some of the airbrush equipment as well.

"One last thing," Harm said, addressing both his brother and his wife's partner. "The first person who calls me sir, this afternoon is going to get his six kicked. This is my home, so we're all on a first name bases."

"Got it," both said together.

"Good, lets go then." Harm insisted, he'd found even his own brother called him sir more then anything else, he'd been trying to break that, they were family after all.

In the nursery Katherine set up the airbrush, having decided it would look the best and she loved using it. 

Josh watched her as he played with the label on his beer bottle. After she'd walked out of the Admiral's office yesterday, Chegwidden had told Mac he was giving her, Sergei and himself a few days off to come to terms with all of this. He'd gone to see his parents, telling them what he could. Mostly about Gabriel and TJ Williams.

Harm saw him and the look on his face; he patted him on the back. "Let it go, Josh, if you don't it'll eat you alive."

He nodded. "I'm trying."

"Okay, come on you can help me paint clouds."

"Rather fly through them then paint them," Josh remarked.

"Me too, but we can do that later." Harm jeered and they all laughed.

Mac woke to laughter, taking a moment to wake up fully she got out of bed. Visiting the bathroom before following the sound of laugher to the nursery, going in. She was amazed by what she saw. The room had been transformed, fluffy white clouds were on the ceiling and some parts of the walls, a aircraft carrier took up most of one wall, Tomcats launching from it's decks. On the opposite wall were two nearly finished larger Tomcats'. Her husband, brother-in-law, his fiancée and her brother were sprawled on the floor, taking a break. Beer bottles were stacked neatly near the cooler. "Having a party without me," she mused.

"Nope, just a therapy session," Harm jeered and reached his hand out to her.

She took his hand and sat down on the floor between his legs, leaning against him. "Therapy session?"

"The _Cag's_ family therapy," Katherine smirked happily and they all started giggling.

Mac rolled her eyes. "How many beers have you lot had?"

"Not that many." Josh told her. 

"We've been very good." Sergei defended.

She looked around the room. "This is amazing."

"The moral's are Kat's work, the Sergei and Josh just helped me with the clouds, the beach and all the small paintings." Harm praised.

"They are really good, Kat you're wonderful," Mac gushed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Play the piano," Katherine told her. "Though I gave it a go once." Her remarked coursed everyone to bust out laughing. "I wasn't really any good at it."

"You play a mean guitar." Harm boasted.

"Thank you _Hammer_."

"You're welcome _Phantom_."

Mac shook her head. "You guys need coffee and something to eat."

Josh looked at his watch and groaned. "I need to get home or Jen will have my hide."

Sergei glanced at his brother. "Whipped."

"Whipped." Harm agreed and got thumbed from his wife.

Katherine chuckled; she was comfortable in her fiancé's arms, the effects of the alcohol making her feel relaxed. "You should ask Jen to move in with you, she spends most her time there anyway, bro."

"How do you know that, sis?"

"Jen, we talked the night of the Wetting down."

"Well I just might, she hates living where she is," he stood. "So I'm going to take my whipped six home to my lovely girlfriend."

"Arrww," they all chimed together.

"Ha, ha," he grumbled, seeing Mac was going to get up. "Stay where you are, Mac, I'll see myself out."

"Are you right to drive?" She queried.

"Yeah, unlike these guys, I only had two beers," he reassured.

"All right."

"Take it easy anyway _Wraith_." Harm advised.

"I will _Hammer_," he nodded to his sister and her fiancé. "_Phantom_, Gunny, it's been fun. See you later."

"Dinner tomorrow night," Katherine reminded. "Don't be late."

"Me?"

"You," she teased.

"Okay," he yielded. "Bye all."

"Bye," all bided.

He left with a wave of his hand.

Mac glanced over at Katherine and Sergei, who looked comfortable. "You two better stay for dinner, neither of you are ready to drive home."

"Yes Ma'am," both said grinning.

Harm chuckled. "Now that's a smart move."

"I was once told never to argue with a pregnant Marine," Katherine said straight faced.

"Oh and who told you that?" Mac inquired.

"A Naval Aviator who's married to one."

"Well he sounds like a smart man."

Both Sergei and Harm chuckled. "Come on little brother, you can give me a hand with dinner," the older insisted.

The two Rabb men left the women in the nursery.

Katherine stood and went back over to the unfinished mural of the Tomcat, she thought for a moment then turned back. "Mac, does the _Cag_ have a clear photo of his father?"

"I think so," Mac announced as she got up.

"Do you think he'd mind if I put his father in the mural?"

The pregnant Marine felt tears well in her eyes. "I think he'd love it, Kat."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"No, I'll go get you a photo."

"Okay."

Downstairs, Harm had his brother chopping up vegetables; he'd gone to answer the front door, surprised by who he saw through the spy hole. Quickly opening the door. "Mattie."

The teenager smiled nervously. "Hi Harm, can I come in?"

"Sure," he insisted and gestured her in, shutting the door when she was. "How did you get here?" He asked, noticing she carried an over night bag.

"I had Joe, the Cessna owner drop me off," she explained. "I was wondering if I could stay with you and Mac for a while."

"Of course you can, honey," Harm said, he took her bag, leaving it by the stairs. "What's up?"

"I just didn't want to be out there alone," she sat down and looked around. "This place is great, so where's Mac?"

"Upstairs in the nursery with Kat, she and Sergei came over to help with the painting," Harm told her. "Run up and take a look, you'll love it."

Mattie hesitated, which was a little unusual for the teenager. "Mac won't mind me staying will she?"

"No, Mattie, Sarah thinks a lot of you."

"All right," she got up. "I'll go take a look then."

"Take your bag, your room is the last one on the left."

"Thanks Harm."

"No problem, kiddo," he assured and wandered just what had happened to bring Mattie too them. Knowing she would tell him in her own time, he returned to the kitchen.

Upstairs Mattie put her bag in her room and went to the nursery, amazed by what she saw. "Wow."

Mac and Katherine turned around. "Mattie."

Mac gave the teenager a hug. "Hi Mattie, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd visit for a while," she dismissed and went over to have a closer look at the wall Katherine was working on. "This is great."

"Thanks."

Mac could see there was something bothering the teenager. "I'll go and keep Harm down there while you work on the mural."

Katherine heard the hidden meaning. "I'll do as much as I can, but we might have to keep him out for a few days."

"Just do your best, Kat."

"Yes Ma'am."

Chuckling Mac hurried out.

Mattie watched the young aviator work, she liked Katherine, she had from the moment she'd meet her. "So have you meet Admiral Jackass?"

Katherine laughed. "You mean Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Yes. At least Harm is doing what he enjoys now."

"Admiral Chegwidden helped the _Cag_ get his billet on the _Ticonderoga_," the aviator reminded.

"I know, it doesn't mean I have to fall at his feet."

"No but you could be a little more respectful."

Mattie shrugged. "I suppose," she sat down on the floor. "So how was the trail?"

"Interesting," Katherine stepped back, inspecting the finished Tomcat. "So what do you think?"

"It's fantastic, you can almost believe it's real."

Sitting down beside her, the naval aviator had to agree. She showed her the photo Mac had given her. "I'm going to add Lt. Harmon Rabb, Sr. to the painting."

"Like a ghost?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, what do you think?"

"I can't wait to see it finished."

Smiling Katherine got back up and to work. "So how long are you visiting for?"

"A few days,"

"Problems at the air field?"

"No, I just didn't want to be out there alone."

"How come?"

"You ask a lot of questions _Phantom_," she remarked sarcastically.

Katherine grinned. "So I've been told," she smirked and continued with the sketch she was going to use as a base for the painting.  "So are you going to answer the question?"

"My dad came back, drunk, he… Well he made a lot of noise, and then he stormed off again. I don't know where but I just didn't want to be there."

"You did the right thing,"

"You think so?"

"I do," Katherine told her, adding. "Harm thinks of you like a daughter."

"I'd like that," Mattie said quietly. "Being Harm and Mac's daughter, it would be better then having no one." 

"They'll do all they can for you, Mattie."

"I know," she got up. "I think I'll go down and see if I can help out, that way I'll be out of your way and you can work faster."

Laughing the aviator agreed. "Thanks Mattie."

"No problem," she said, then wandered back downstairs.

Harm was talking to Mac in the living room when she came in; Sergei had made himself busy in the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, come sit down a minute," Harm insisted.

She did. "What's up?"

"Harm and I were talking," Mac began. "We want to help you and we'd like to know if you'd like to live with us. We want to petition the court to be your guardians."

"We'd be a family?"

"We will," Harm, answered her. "I told you before I left I'd do everything I could to look after you, I meant it. We want you to live with us, be a part of our family."

"I could be your daughter?" The teenager asked a little chocked up.

He smiled warmly. "Yes. If you'll have us for parents and eventually we could see if the court would let us adopt you."

"You would do that for me?" She asked and saw them nod. Squealing she jumped up and hugged them both. "Thank you Harm, Mac."

"You're welcome kiddo." Harm said tenderly. He felt strongly that what he was doing was right, for him and Mac and for Mattie. Now if he could just find away to help Katherine deal with having her father back, then everything would be fine.

Mattie pulled back. "This is so cool," she exclaimed sitting back down.

"While you're with us though, you have to go to school." Mac told her.

Even though she wrinkled her nose, Mattie agreed. "All right."

"And follow a few house rules."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Harm chuckled. "You'll be fine, Mattie."

"I know," she mused and they all laughed.

Mattie agreed with every rule Harm and Mac set down and willing went to the high school they enrolled her in. They even had a court date to arrange guardianship; the whole of JAG was supporting them on this.

Now two days later, it was time to reveal their secret to Harm. 

Katherine and Sergei waited either side of the wall as Mattie and Mac brought Harm into the Nursery, blindfolded. Josh and Jen followed them in, wanting to be there when it was unveiled.

"What's going on?" Harm asked finding it amusing.

Mac undid his blindfold. "Surprise."

He blinked and stared at the airbrushed painting, a portrait of his father was airbrushed into a one of the clouds near the Tomcat. He went closer, it was incredible, words failed to come to mind. He just didn't know what to day.

Katherine moved to stand at his side. "Is it all right, _Cag_?"

"It's… I'm stunned Kat," he turned and hugged her. "Thank you."

She hugged him back. "You're welcome," she whispered and then stepped back. "I couldn't have baby Rabb growing up without a guardian angle, now he or she has one."

"Not to mention a extraordinary Aunt."

Blushing, Katherine smiled. "Thanks _Cag_."

Mattie came and stood between the two. "Now that my baby sister or brother has a guardian angle painted on his or her wall. Can Kat paint one on mine?"

"That depends on what you want painted," Mac noted sternly.

She chuckled. "What if I run it by you guys first?"

The two glanced at each other, not needing to converse to make a decision. "All right," Harm agreed. "But Sarah and I have the finial say."

"Yes," the teenager exclaimed.

Katherine laughed. "Whipped, _Hammer_, by a fifteen year old."

"Oh very funny _Phantom_."

"I know," she smirked and they all laughed as Mac wrapped her arms around her husband, Mattie quickly joining in, hugging them both.

To be continued…

(I've been working on my web page, which I'm putting my stories on. So far there is only the first few chapters of _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_, which I've gone through and revamped to include its prequel. So if you're interested in taking a look, then the site's address is listed in my profile – AS)


	18. Family Life

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately this chapter just didn't want to be written and it took longer then I expected to get out, that and I had another idea from a story that just begged to be written, so I got it down on paper first. Then managed to get this one done. Sorry if it seems a little corny, writers block is a real pain in the six and I had it bad to start with. Well enough grumbling. 

_Winjan_ (I loved the painting scene myself, it was fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it), _WFD12399 _(Yes Jen is PO Coates and at the time I wrote Jen and Josh dating, he was under a different chain-of-command and still will be, so they'll be able to stay together. As for Kat and Sergei, they're both under different chains-of-command and from what I could understand of the UCMJ they're not fraternizing. If I'm wrong then please let me know, I'm afraid six months of Legal studies doesn't prepare you for deciphering the UCMJ), _T_ (I'm happy to please, more Mattie to come and I couldn't resist having Harm, Sr. as the Guardian Angel. Any ideas as too who Mattie would want painted on her wall?)

Moving On 

Chapter Eighteen:  **_Family Life_**

****

Naval Air Station

Norfolk, Virginia

31st May 2004

Captain Harmon Rabb, Junior checked his watch again; they were due back at any minute. He was proud of O'Reilly and McGregor, not only had they completed the "TOPGUN" SFTI course, they had won. O'Reilly was the first woman in the _Tyco Tigers _to wear a 'TOPGUN' patch, but not the only member of the squad, now there was four of them, himself included.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes."

Commander Hayden Braxton was standing in the doorway, he and Lt. Jessie Wills had transferred into the squadron a few weeks ago after it was announced the _White Sabers _were officially disbanded. "They're here, _Cag_."

"Thanks _Hades_," Harm stood and followed him out, it had been on his recommendation that the Commander and Lieutenant join the squadron. It was something neither of them knew though.

Lt. Commander O'Reilly and Lt. McGregor were being welcomed back by their fellow _Tyco Tigers_.

"Attention on deck!" Braxton called out and they all snapped too.

Harm chuckled. "At ease!" He ordered. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly, Lt. McGregor, welcome home."

"Thank you sir," both acknowledged.

"As you can both see we have additions to our family," the _Cag_ continued. "Commander Braxton is the _Tyco Tigers_ new squadron leader, which means _Phantom_, you're no longer pulling triple duty as Squad leader, XO, and wing legal officer any longer."

"I appreciate that sir."

"I thought you would," he mussed. "Now one more thing, the SecNav has decided since both _Phantom_ and I are lawyers as well as Naval Aviators. He believes we should keep our legal skills as refined as out combat skills, so the two of us are ordered to spend some time at JAG. So Commander Braxton will be in Command while we're serving time at Falls Church playing lawyer," he paused as they laughed. "Since Lt. Wills is also qualified to fly a Tomcat as well as sit back seat, _Piper_ you'll be sitting back seat for her and _Mouse_, you'll be back seat for Commander Braxton."

"Aye sir," both agreed smiling.

"Now, Lt. Commander O'Reilly, we're expected at JAG."

"Now sir?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Now _Phantom_."

Karen chuckled. "Your whites are hanging up in the locker room, your shoes, cover and handbag are in your locker."

"Thanks so much," she remarked unimpressed.

"Ten minutes, _Phantom_," Harm ordered.

"Yes sir," she said, and then hurried off to the locker room.

Karen followed her. "I would have thought the Gunny would have told you last night after you got home."

"We didn't talk much last night," Katherine said grinning as she removed her khaki shirt, hanging it up in her locker.

"I had a feeling communication might have been lacking," her friend said and then laughed.

Katherine finished changing out of the rest of her khaki uniform and put the summer white duty uniform on. Frowning at having to wear a skirt as she slipped her stocking feet into the white dress shoes and picked up her cover. "So do I pass?"

Looking her over, Karen straightened her wings. "Be good and play nice with the other kids," she teased playfully.

"Yes mum," the Aviator smirked, rolling her eyes. Grabbing her handbag, Katherine shoved everything she was going to need in it, then with a few minutes to spare, left the locker room with Karen.

Harm was waiting for her. "Two minutes to spare, I'm impressed Lt. Commander."

"Living with a Marine is rubbing off on me sir," she smirked.

"I'd believe that," he said, and then turned to Braxton. "_Hades_, take care of the squadron and don't let them run all over you."

"They'll behave themselves, _Cag,_" Hayden reassured. "Good luck at JAG sir."

"Thank you Commander, I almost believe you meant that."

The Commander smiled. "I tried sir."

Shaking his head instead of rolling his eyes, Harm left with Katherine. "Your car or your car, _Phantom_?" He asked her lightheartedly.

"You didn't drive today sir?"

"No, I got a lift out this morning with '_Hades'_."

"Then mine sir, I've got the Vette," she announced and throw him the keys. "I'll even let you drive."

He caught them easily. "Why thank you little sister."

"You're welcome big brother."

Climbing into the midnight blue '69' corvette, Harm started the sports car up and they drove away. "Nice," he commented as they got onto the open road.

"Uncle Jack and I rebuilt her from scratch, it took time but I wanted her to be perfect." Katherine said proudly.

"I know the feeling, I did the same with mine," he admitted. "So how was Falloon?"

"Harder then I thought, they pushed us until we were the best and then took us further."

"And you loved every minute of it," he noted.

"Yes sir, it was an experience I'm looking forward to telling my kids about," she said without thinking.

Harm caught it though. "Planning on making me an Uncle any time soon, _Phantom_?"

"No sir," she smiled, seeing the flyboy grin on his face. "I thought I'd make Commander first," she told him and they both laughed.

As he drove, Harm realized he knew what attracted his brother to Katherine. If he hadn't have been so in love with Sarah, it could have easily fallen for her himself, she was so full of life and kept him on his toes. Though she was also a lot like him and in the end that would have torn them apart, they could be best friends but they would never have lasted as anything else. Sergei was her sole mate, just like Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb was his.

JAG Headquarters

(A little later that morning)

The two aviators came off the elevator and walked into JAG Ops, both carrying their covers.

Lieutenant Sims saw them and smiled. "Good morning Sir, Ma'am."

"Morning Harriet," Harm greeted.

"Hello Harriet," Katherine also greeted. "How are the boys?"

"Fine thank you Ma'am."

Sergei came over to them. "Sir, Ma'am, they're waiting for you both in the conference room," he informed. "I'll take your covers and your bag, Ma'am."

"Thank you Gunny." Harm acknowledged, giving his brother a smile as he handed over his cover.

Katherine gave her fiancé her cover and bag, giving his arm a gentle squeeze as she passed him, following the _Cag_.

"Tease," Harm smirked, noticing his brother was blushing.

"I know," she said, and then chuckled quietly, as did Harm. They went upstairs to the conference room. "I can't believe the SecNav is making us do this."

"Just relax, _Phantom_, you can do it."

"I'd rather be in the cockpit of an F-14, sir," she noted. "As much as I enjoy law, I'm an aviator first."

"I know the feeling, it's been over a year since I stepped into a court room to do more then be a witness," Harm said gently, a touch hesitant himself. Both stopped outside the conference room doors. "Well this is it."

"After you sir," she insisted.

"Coward," he jeered softly and pushed open the door, walking in. Katherine followed him.

AJ Chegwidden looked up as they came in, peering over his spectacles. "Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander O'Reilly, so nice of you both to join us."

"Sorry sir, we ran into traffic." Harm apologized.

"Since Gunny is driving his car again, it's more like a couple of police officers and a speeding ticket since Katie had the Vette." Josh said lightly in a low voice to Mac, who chuckled.

"Actually it was six police officers and a three car pile up," Katherine informed and saw her half brothers surprised look. "I read lips rather well."

That made everyone else at the table laugh, including the Admiral. Who ordered: "Sit down, both of you." They did and he handed out assignments. Finally he came to the two of them. "As I'm sure the Colonel has told you, Captain. It was recently revealed Commander Imes did not pass the bar, so I want yourself and Lt. Commander O'Reilly to review her cases. I've got you set up in conference room two."

"Yes sir," both acknowledged.

"Excellent. That's it people, dismissed."

All gathered their files, standing. The Admiral gestured O'Reilly over, talking with her quietly.

Mac went over to her husband. "Did Kat say anything about her father on the ride over?"

"Only that he arrived at Falloon and talked to her," he answered. "Why?"

She guided him outside. "He waited until a half an hour before she had a hope, then spoke to her. I don't know what was said, but she stood up in the middle of the Officers Club and told him to go to hell, then walked out."

"Damn," he shook his head. "I don't know what the hell he's trying to prove."

"I guess he wants his daughter back, Harm." Mac said calmly.

"Then he should of thought about that earlier," he responded angrily. "Her life fell apart the day they told her he'd died."

"Harm," Mac put her hand on his arm. "She put her life back together, just like you did. You've got to let this go, so does Kat."

Shaking his head he sighed. "This isn't about me, Sarah or my father."

"I didn't say it was, Harm. But you were friends with Jason, you have to realize he went through hell too and he did what he thought was right."

"Abandoning your child isn't right, Sarah. No matter what," he cupped her cheek. "I would never abandon you or our child, you have my promise."

"I know," she put her hand over his. "I love you Harm."

"I love you too Sarah."

They moved apart as Katherine joined them, she grinned. "Can't keep away, _Hammer_?"

"Nope, as hard as I try," he jeered back and they chucked.

Mac walked with them towards conference room two, wanting to spend as much time with her husband as she could. "Are we on for lunch today."

"You bet," Harm agreed. He spotted Josh waiting for his partner by the elevators, in Mac's condition, taking the elevator was better for her. "How did the Admiral get around Josh and Jen dating, with the _White Sabers_ being disbanded, he would have been put under the Admiral's command?"

Mac smiled. "Our _Wraith _is still under Admiral Williams' command, he's just attached to JAG, every month he has to make a visit to the Pentagon and sort out any legal paper work the Admiral has for him," she explained. "So he and Jen are not under the same chain of command and are free to date."

"Chegwidden's idea I take it?"

"Oh yeah," she patted his arm. "See you at lunch squid."

"Just come and get me when you're hungry, Marine."

"I will," she mused and wondered off. "Keep him busy, Kat."

"Yes Ma'am," the younger woman said grinning.

Harm groaned and ushered Katherine into the conference room, boxes of files awaited them. "Oh joy."

"Well sir, my fun meter is pegged already," she remarked sighing at the sight.

"I know the feeling, _Phantom_. Welcome to JAG." Harm said dryly and they got to work.

By lunchtime they'd made a descent dent in the files, Katherine sat back in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The Gunny had brought them legal pads and pens, so they could make notes. Pulling a blank page from the pad, Katherine wrote on it and then folded it expertly into a paper plane and flew it at Harm.

He picked it up and read what she had written: FEED ME, SIR. Chuckling. "Hungry Katie?"

"Yes sir," she said and they both laughed as her stomach growled.

"Okay I get the point. Come on lets go find Mac, I'm surprised she hasn't found us by now." 

Just as he finished saying it, Mac breezed into the conference room. "Come on squid, your son or daughter is hungry."

Katherine laughed as she got to her feet. "She found us, sir."

"Right on time," Harm smirked standing. He went over to her. "Come on ninjagirl. Is the Gunny joining us?"

"He's waiting in the courtyard, lets move it."

"Yes Ma'am," Katherine said automatically.

That made Harm chuckle. "She's so well trained."

Mac jabbed him the ribs. "Watch it flyboy, you use to jump just as well."

"No any more, Lt. Colonel," he reminded as they left. "Now I get to see others jump."

"Well don't expect me too, Captain," she grumbled. "I can't even see my toes any more."

"Are you sure there is only one in there?" He asked and got an elbow in the ribs for it.

"Very funny squid."

Katherine held back a giggle. "Smart move sir."

"Thanks Kat." Harm muttered rubbing his sore side.

Harm and Katherine grabbed some lunch and sat with Sergei, who was waiting patiently for them, he had his and Mac's lunch.

Mac frown at the chicken salad in front of her and noticed Katherine was eating the same. "No wonder you didn't mind eating Harm's vegetarian lasagna when you had dinner at our place, your one of them too."

She arched an eyebrow, looking questioningly at Harm. "One of them?"

"Vegetarian." He answered her.

"Oh," she smiled. "I'm not a complete vegetarian, I still eat fish and chicken. But I do eat healthy; I guess it comes from having to keep my fitness levels up and body fat down. As they say Ma'am, you don't just sit in the cockpit of a fighter, you wear it."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Give me a Beltway burger any day."

Sergei smiled finding it amusing. "Sounds like you're in withdrawal, sister."

"She is," Harm jeered. "So it might be wise to warn the staff."

"I'll do that," he agreed and saw the Colonel frown, chuckling.

"Tease," Katherine accursed.

"You must be rubbing off on me," he defended.

Harm laughed. "Funny she said the same thing about you this morning, brother." He recalled and they all laughed.

Rabb's Residence

Alexandra Virginia 

Harm glanced over his ward's shoulder. "That last equation is wrong."

Mattie frowned. "No it's not."

"Yes it is," he took her pen and re-worked the equation, getting a totally different answer. "See where you went wrong?"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Smart ass."

"Mattie!"

"Sorry."

He gave her pen back. "Keep trying kiddo," he said gently, and then kissed the top of her head, leaving her to continue her homework he went from the den to the lounge.

Mattie was still grumbling through. "Easy for him, he knows how to do all this."

"I heard that!" Harm's voce carried from the lounge.

"You were supposed to, Dad!" Mattie retorted, emphasizing the last part.

In the lounge Harm froze, she'd called him 'Dad'. He grinned. Then came out of his daze as the doorbell rang. Checking the spy hole saw a teenager outside, tall, dark bond hair and familiar blue eyes, with an even more familiar grin. He opened the door. "Josh?"

The sixteen year olds grin brightened. "Hi Harm, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," he said still in shock. He shut the door when the teenager was inside. "How did you find me?"

"I rang JAG and spoke to Lieutenant Roberts, he gave me your address and told me you and Mac were married."

"Does your Mum know you're here?" Harm asked him as they came into the lounge.

Josh shook his head; sadness laced his eyes and face. "We had a fight, I grabbed the keys and left, I just drove, before I knew it I was here," he sat down his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "I'm tried of fighting with her, Harm. She just doesn't want to listen."

Now Harm understood. "You want to go to the Naval Academy."

Nodding, Josh went on. "My high school guidance councilor says I've got good enough scores to earn acceptance into the Academy next year."

Mac had come down stairs over hearing her husband talking, taking a moment to realize who it was. She went into the lounge. "Josh?"

He got to his feet. "Mac," he gave her a gentle hug, then stepped back. "You look great."

"Flattery Mr. Pendry will get you far," she jeered and gestured for him to sit back down. She preached on the arm of her husband's chair, feeling his arm slip around her. "Don't you think you should ring your Mum, she's probably worried about you?"

The teenager ran his fingers through his hair, messing it a little more. "I suppose."

Mattie choose that moment to meander in. "Harm could you help me with this last problem…" She stopped in mid sentence, staring at the cute teenager.

Mac chuckled. "Josh, this is our Ward, Mattie Grace."

Josh stood and held out his hand. "Hi Mattie."

Snapping out of it, Mattie shook his hand blushing. "Hi Josh."

Harm couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Sit down you two," he ordered lightly and then suggested. "How about I give you mum a ring, Josh?"

The teenager looked relieved. "You don't mind?" He saw him shake his head, no. "Thanks Harm." He quickly gave him the number, sighing as Harm left the room to make the call. He sat next to Mattie, finding she was staring at him again, she was cute and he couldn't help but smile shyly.

Mac saw it. "Josh's father went to the Naval Academy with Harm, Mattie," she explained. "Then flight school."

"Harm investigated my dad's death," Josh added sadly. When he'd been younger he'd hoped Harm and his mum could of gotten together, but his mum hadn't been able to let go and it drove them apart.

"I'm sorry," Mattie told him. "I lost my mum, so I know what it's like."

"Thanks. So what are you having problems with, maybe I can help?"

"Umm, this," she showed him her math's homework.

He took a look. "This is easy, I'll show you," he informed and did so. "See?"

"Yeah, wow that is easy, thanks Josh."

"No problem."

Mac saw Harm come back in and went over to him, being drawn into his arms. "How did it go?" She asked quietly.

"Not to bad. Annie wasn't impressed to know he'd come here, but she was relieved to know he was all right. She agreed to let him stay the weekend, giving her and his step-father time to think."

"You're a good man Harmon Rabb."

"I know," he grinning, noting. "Mattie and Josh are getting a long well."

"She thinks he's cute," his wife mused.

"Does she now," he remarked protectively.

"Stand down _Hammer_," she ordered grinning. "He's helping her with her homework."

"All right," he kissed the top of her head. "Lets go break the news."

"After you flyboy."

They returned, sitting down. "Your mum was relieved to know you were fine, Josh." Harm informed.

"I suppose she's not happy about me being here," he guessed.

"She wasn't pleased but she is going to let you say the weekend, then you have to head home. It'll give you time to think and your mum and step-father time to."

"I'm sorry to be a problem, Harm," Josh apologized.

"You're not a problem, Josh. You can bunk in the den, the fold out sofa bed is comfortable enough."

"Thanks. I've got a bag in the car, I'll go get it," he said and then stood. "Thanks again Harm, Mac."

"You're welcome, Josh," both insisted.

The teenager blushed shyly and hurried out.

Mattie was grinning. "He's gorgeous," she gushed.

Mac chuckled as Harm frowned. "Go finish your homework, squirt."

"Yes Ma'am," she jeered and headed back to the den.

Harm sighed and sat back, putting his arms around his wife as she settled in his lap. He gave her swollen tummy a gentle rub. "By the time this one is a teenager, we're going to be experts."

"We certainly are," Mac smirked, and then kissed him lightly. "You're doing a good job, Harm. You're a great father."

"And you're a great mother, Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too, Harm," she said then lent in for a much longer and more passionate kiss.

Josh walked in seeing them, rolling his eyes as he headed for the den. Mattie was in there. "Are they always like that?" He asked.

"You mean kissing and being romantic?" She queried and saw him nod. "Oh yeah. The honeymoon isn't over yet for them, but don't worry you get use to it."

"I suppose," he dropped his bag on the sofa and sat down. "So how did you come to be with Harm and Mac?"

Mattie got comfortable in Harm's office chair, telling him her story. They laughed at her calling the Admiral a jackass.

"You're lucky, Mattie. Harm is a great guy," Josh told her.

"I know," she saw him arch an eyebrow. "I really do, he's the father I've always wanted."

"I can understand that," he announced.

"Your step-father can't be that bad."

"No I suppose not, he does encourage me. I just wish Mum would have some faith in me."

"She will," Mattie got up and joined him on the sofa. "Give her some time, she lost your dad. She doesn't want to lose you too."

"She want," he insisted and saw Mattie smile warmly. He drew her into his arms and hugged her she returned the gesture. "Thanks Mattie."

"No problem," she said casually, and then sat back. "Us teenagers have to stick together."

He laughed. "Yeah we do."

From where he stood in the doorway, Harm smiled, having over heard the last of their conversation. Turning he walked away, having no doubts he'd done the right thing. For both Mattie and Josh.

To be continued…


	19. Repercussions

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **From here on Mac is going to be referred to as Sarah, I just have a hard time referring to her as Mac when she's now Sarah Rabb. I hope that doesn't course too much confusion. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to Chas who once again wrote me a nice e-mail – I'm glade you're enjoying the story so far.

_Winjan_: Surprises keep stories fresh I think, so I like to slip a couple in sometimes. It was fun having Harm and Kat playing lawyer. I think it could be interesting to have Josh Pendry and Mattie having a friendship together. Sorry that wasn't the story idea I was working on, but it is an interesting one. Thanks.

_Bard2003_: So far everyone agrees it should be Mattie's mum as her guardian angle. Harm doing a tour at the Academy? Now that could be interesting. Thanks for the idea. I could work with that.

_Ashlynn_: Thanks, more twists coming.

_Starryeyes10_: Thank you. I'm happy you're still reading along.

_AnchorsAweighNavy_: Okay I really did stuff up with Sergei and Kat concerning ranks. And I didn't get all of the UCMJ that I downloaded and I'm afraid my six months of Legal Studies didn't give me a good grasp of trying to understand it either. So thanks for the heads up. I'll just have to work on a way to keep them together. Just how long is Officer Candidate School? Do you know? Any information is appreciated.

_Mary Kate113_: Romance between Josh Pendry and Mattie Grace? Not a bad idea. How about a good friendship to start with and then I'll work on the rest. Thanks for the idea.

_Lauren_: Thank you for your nice review, I'm glad you like my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Moving On 

Chapter Nineteen:  **_Repercussions_**

Admiral Chegwidden stormed into JAG ops with a dark cloud hanging over his head, going quickly to his office. "Coates get me the Gunny and O'Reilly. ASAP," he ordered. "And some aspirin."

"Aye sir."

In his office he took a large yellow envelop from his briefcase before putting it by his desk, throwing his cover on the desk with the envelope. Sitting down he rubbed the bride of his nose, trying to ease the headache that was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. This was not going to be easy.

Hearing the knock he called out for them to enter, both came in with Coates, who carried a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"You wanted to see us, Admiral," Katherine O'Reilly said calmly.

"Yes," he took the aspirin and water from Coates. "Thank you."

"Do you need anything else sir?"

"No thank you," he dismissed. She nodded, and then left, shutting the door. The Admiral swallowed two aspirin quickly, putting the glass down. "I've just come from the SecNav," he saw them glance at each other, discreetly. "Gunny what did I tell you when you came to see me about purposing to Lt. Commander O'Reilly."

"That it was against regulations sir for me to be even seeing her, let along having a relationship with her," he answered.

"You went a head and purposed anyway. The two of you have kept quiet about your engagement, to the point that no one outside the office or the _Tyco Tigers_, or O'Reilly's family knows about it. Until know." He opened the envelope and removed a photo, putting both on the desk. "This is what the SecNav wanted to see me about." The photo was of Sergei purposing to Katherine, where he slipped the ring on her finger. "Secretary Sheffield wanted me to convene an Article 32 hearing, I talked him out of it. I said I would deal with it. He agreed."

"What will you do, sir?" Katherine asked, even though she knew whatever he decided, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

He sighed. That he was about to do left a foul taste in his mouth. "Lt. Commander, please remove the Gunny's ring from your finger."

She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it; closing it she slipped the ring off her finger, giving it to the Admiral when he held his hand out for it.

The look on their faces was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach, but he wasn't going to let them through their careers away. "I'm sorry Katherine," he apologized.

"I understand sir," she said quietly, holding it together.

_I wish to God I did_, he thought. He handed the ring to Sergei, letting the younger man take it. "Gunny, your to report back to your unit at oh six hundred tomorrow morning at Quantico, Lt. Galendez is expecting you."

"Yes sir," he managed to say, closing his hand around the ring.

 "Lt. Commander O'Reilly you're to report to Norfolk Naval Station tomorrow by 0h six thirty along with Captain Rabb. You'll be briefed there."

"Aye sir."

"You may both secure for the day. It was a pleasure having you at JAG. Dismissed."

Both came to attention, then turned and left the office. Sergei shut the door and took Katherine's arm gently.

She pulled away, the heartache evident in her voice. "Don't, I'll see you at home."

"Katie."

Shaking her head she hurried to get her cover and bag, leaving JAG as fast as she could.

Harm and Sarah were coming off the elevator as Sergei arrived to get on it. "Where are you going little brother?" He asked cheerfully unaware of what had just occurred.

"To get drunk," his brother answered bluntly, he took his sister-in-laws hand and put the engagement ring in it. "A present," he told her then got onto the elevator. The doors closing before either could question him any more.

Sarah looked at the ring, then her husband. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to fine out," Harm decided and headed for the Admiral's office with his wife hot on his heals. "Coates is the Admiral busy?"

"No sir, he's been expecting you," she announced. "Go on in."

They did so, closing the large door; the Admiral was standing by the windows, his hands behind his back.

"You want to know about the Gunny and Lt. Commander O'Reilly," he stated, and then turned now crossing his arms against his chest. "The SecNav found out about their engagement. He told me to fix it."  
Sarah clutched the ring tightly in her hand, enough that it bit into her palm. "So you ordered them to break off their engagement?"

"Yes," he sat down, running his hands over his face. "It was that or they face an Article 32 hearing."

Even Harm knew how hard that must have been for the Admiral. "Sergei isn't handing it well, he just gave Sarah the ring."

"I'd say go after him but your orders came through, you're to report to Norfolk by oh six thirty tomorrow, where you'll be briefed on the two week cruise for qualifications. During that time Lt. Commander Taylor will be joining you," the Admiral announced. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly had already received her orders and secured for the day. As has, as you know Gunnery Sergeant Rabb. He received his orders also."

"The Gunny is leaving us?" Sarah inquired stunned.

"He's returning to Quantico to his unit."

"At the moment Admiral, he's on his way to get drunk," Harm supplied.

"Damn," AJ hit the intercom button. "Coates get me Lieutenant Galendez at Quantico."

"_Aye sir_."

He sat back. "The Gunny kept in contact with his unit, Galendez will know where he'll go," he declared. Standing he held out his hand. "It was an honor having you back with us at JAG, Captain Rabb."

Harm shook his hand. "It was an honor being here sir."

"Colonel, you can secure for the rest of the day as well."

"Thank you sir, I have a feeling we're going to have to do some damage control," she announced.

"I believe you're right Colonel. Dismissed." AJ ordered.

Both snapped too, and then left the office, finding their friends waiting for them in ops.

"We wanted to wish you luck sir," Bud declared. "Jen told us you're leaving."

"I'll still be around, but thanks anyway, Bud."

"Be careful out their, brother," Sturgis said shaking Harm's hand.

"I will," he reassured, and then was hugged by Harriet. "Take care of my godsons, we'll come and see them as soon as I get back."

"Come for dinner sir."

"We'll do that."

After a number of handshakes and a couple a more hugs the gathering broke up. Sarah and Harm headed into her office, along with Josh Taylor.

"What happened before I got back, Katie nearly knocked me over trying to get to her Vette, then the Gunny came out in a foul mood?"

"They broke off their engagement," Sarah told her partner. She put the ring on her desk.

"Damn," he swore and picked it up. "Sheffield found out, didn't he?"

Harm nodded. "It was break it off or face an Article 32 hearing. It's lucky they're not being charged even now."

Putting the ring back down on the desk, Josh sighed. "I'll go and see Katie after work."

"She might not be at home, we've been ordered to Norfolk."

"Then I'll go see her now."

"Take it easy, Josh," Sarah advised.

"I will," he undisturbed, and then left.

Harm perched on his wife's desk, taking the ring. "Love does not run smooth around here."

"No it doesn't, you had to go back to sea before we got our heads out of our six's," she noted, moving to stand before him.

He drew her close, putting the ring in her hand. "Look after this, I have a feeling Sergei might need it again."

"You think they have a chance?"

"If he loves her, he'll find away. There's always OCS," her husband suggested, holding her as close as he was able. Despite everything that was happening, his first thought was of her. "I love you Sarah, you and the baby."

"I know Harm, I love you too," she whispered. "We've survived all the challengers life has thrown at us. So will Sergei and Kat."

"I hope so babe, I really do."

By the time they got home, Mattie was too. Harm remembered her saying something about her having a spare period that afternoon. They'd stopped in at _O'Reilly's_ bar on the way home to see if Katherine was there or even Sergei, neither had been. Jack and Marie had insisted they stop for a moment; they did and told them what had happened. Now both were keeping an eye out for either Katherine or Sergei, promising they'd ring if either turned up.

Mattie hugged her guardians, grinning.

"What's going on kiddo?" Harm asked her.

"The mural in my room is finished, you didn't say Kat was coming by to finish it today," the teenager revealed excitedly.

"We didn't know either," Sarah told her, and looked at her husband. "At least we know where she was, I'll ring Josh and let him know."

"Tell him to try her apartment now." Harm advised.

"I will," she went off to make the call.

Harm dropped his cover on the coffee table, he didn't have time to sit down through, and Mattie grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom. The mural was of her mother, Mattie's very own Guardian Angel. "It's beautiful, Mattie."

"Thanks Harm," she hugged him before asking. "How come Kat came while we weren't home?"

"She and Sergei are having a few problems, they broke off their engagement."

"Why?"

"Regulations. It's a fact of life in the military."

"But that's unfair, they love each other."

"I know kiddo," he didn't think it was either and he was a lawyer as well as a pilot.

"There's more isn't there?" She asked, taking his silence as a suggestion there was.

"I'm to report to Norfolk by oh six thirty tomorrow. We're shipping out for a short two week cruise."

"So soon?"

"It's just easier staying on the base until we leave, Mattie. Then when I get back, I'll come home on weekends."

She hugged him harder. "I just don't want you to go."

Harm sighed and held her tight. "I love you too, sweetheart and I need you to look after Sarah while I'm away. She's going to need you, even if she doesn't always say it."

"Mac said I can come into the birthing suite with her if I want to. _Wraith_ is going in with her or Uncle Sergei, depending on who goes with her to the hospital. At least until you get there."

"It's your choice, honey," he said gently, feeling very proud of her. "Sarah will be happy with whatever you decided."

"Thanks Harm."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Sarah came into the room, smiling when she saw the two of them together. "Josh is at Kat's apartment, she's there packing and getting the apartment ready. One of the Marine's from Sergei's unit came round and collected his things; he's going to stay at Quantico so she's closing the apartment up. Josh said she's a little too calm to be fine, he's going to drive her to Norfolk, she's going to stay at the BOQ."

"This is going to be a long couple of weeks if it's not sorted out." Harm said solemnly.

"Josh also said Galendez rang him, he and Sergei are at a little bar near Quantico. He said don't worry about the Gunny he'll take care of him and once he's sobered up tomorrow he'll suggest OCS."

"Smart man."

Sarah agreed. "Lets just hope Sergei takes some notice."

"He will," Mattie said with self-assurance. "He loves Kat a lot, he won't give up on her."

Harm chuckled. "You're a smart kid, Mattie."

"I know," she grinned, then punched on. "Now that you're buttered up, can I go with Josh Pendry and his mother and stepfather to Annapolis next weekend. There's an orientation at the Naval Academy. He asked if I'd like to go with them?"

"His mum and stepfather will be going?" He asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Well I'll be checking," Sarah announced and saw Mattie roll her eyes.

"If it's above board, then yes." Harm agreed.

"Thanks Harm," Mattie hugged him again.

Sarah laughed. "Kat was right, you're whipped."

Reluctantly, Harm had to agree.

Naval Air Station, Norfolk Virginia

BOQ (Bachelor Officer's Quarters)

Gunnery Sergeant Sergei Rabb knocked once more on the door and waited, playing with his cover. Last night he'd poured his heart out of Lieutenant Galendez, this morning he'd woken up with a king size headache and a good doze of heartache. The LT had cured both, then this evening driven him to NAS Norfolk to talk with O'Reilly.

The door finally opened, Katherine O'Reilly stood there looking tired, dressed in civvies her hair damp from the shower. "Gunnery Sergeant."

"Can I have a moment of your time, Ma'am?"

She nodded and let him in, shutting the door once he was. "What are you doing here, Sergei?"

"I came to say good luck," he said facing her.

"Why not goodbye?" She asked.

"Because I intend to be around, even if we can't be together right now, we will be," he answered her confidently.

"Sergei, we can't."

He tucked his cover into his belt and drew her into his arms. "We can. LT submitted my application to OCS this morning."

"You're going to be an officer?"

"I am," he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Katie, I'm not going to lose you. I may have to wait to marry you, but I'm going to do that too."

Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled. "As long as I don't have to wait for eternity."

"Not that long, I promise," he said gently, grinning an imitation of his brother's flyboy grin. "I don't want to wait that long to experience what Harm and Mac have. I want you as my wife and the mother of my children."

She felt her heart sore. "I want that too," she said happily and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "I only have an hour."

"I can make good use of an hour," she promised and guided him over to the bed.

Neither needed any encouragement, clothes became a pile on the floor and they made love, lying stated in each other's arms in the aftermath.

"Be careful," Sergei urged.

"I will, I have you waiting for me."

"Each and everyday," he promised, he didn't want to leave but he had too.

Katherine knew it too. "You have to go."

He nodded. "I don't want to, but I have too."

Reluctantly they got up, took a quick shower, and then dressed. Katherine walked him to the door. She didn't open it though, leaning against it. "Be careful yourself, Gunny."

He grinned sheepishly. "I will, Lt. Commander," he said, and then tugged her into his arms, kissing her.

She sighed against his mouth. "Go before I can't let you," she insisted and moved out of his arms, opening the door.

Sergei saluted her, and then left. Hurrying back to where Galendez had packed the hummer. He got in.

"Sort it out Gunny?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes sir." He said happily.

Victor Galendez chuckled and started up the hummer, driving them away.

The next morning Captain Harm Rabb noticed a difference in the squadron XO, she looked cheerful. "Anything you want to tell me, _Phantom_?"

"Not that I know of sir," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, so you just plan on having a silly grin on your face all day?" He asked her amused.

"Oh I think I'll have it on my face for a whole lot longer then that sir." She answered.

"Does this have to do with the fact my brother is going to OCS?"

"It may."

He chuckled, adding. "I hope you got some sleep last night."

"Oh I did sir, slept like a baby."

Commander Braxton came over to them, he carried a small envelop in his hand. "This was just delivered for you _Phantom_."

"Thank you sir," she took it and opened it, inside was a beautifully engraved silver ring. The engraving was Russian. There was a note, also in Russian.

"What does it say?" Harm asked her.

"A token of my love, from your secret admirer," she translated.

"What about what's on the ring, it's in Russian too, isn't it?" Braxton asked her.

"Yes sir," she held it up to read it. "My promise, my love."

Karen and Scott had joined them, over hearing the conversation. "That's so romantic," she said sighing. She knew who'd sent the ring. They all did.

"Should we be worried, _Phantom_?" Scott teased.

She slipped the ring on the finger of her right hand. "I'm not."

Harm chuckled and patted her on the back. "Come on _Phantom_, we've got an aircraft carrier waiting for our arrival."

"We should go then sir."

Shaking his head, Harm agreed. "Come on then boys and girls."

"Coming dad," Katherine, Karen and Scott scoffed light heartedly.

Braxton laughed as the _Cag_ groaned. "It's going to be an interesting two weeks, sir."

"Yes, _Hades_ it is," he agreed.

Getting their helmets they left the locker room, heading out with the rest of the squadron. Their families had said their goodbyes to them last night; even for two weeks it hadn't been easy. Even for Harm, he was leaving behind his pregnant wife.

"Are you all right, _Cag_?" Karen asked him as they climbed aboard their Tomcat.

"I will be, _Mouse_." He answered.

"It's not easy, _Cag_, I know, until I went to RIO school and was assigned to an aircraft carrier. I was the one waving goodbye to my husband at the port. Now he's the one saying goodbye to me, but it's only two weeks."

"Would you give it up, _Mouse_?" He asked her seriously.

"One day, _Cag_," she answered. "What about you?"

"Yeah, one day," he agreed.

Scott had asked his driver if she was all right as they climbed aboard their Tomcat.

"I'm fine _Piper_," she not worrying. "I worked things out with my admirer last night."

He smiled and prepared for take off. When the ground crew was gone, the canopy was lowered and they went through the checklist together. "Hey _Phantom_." He said as they were cleared for take off.

She waited until they'd taken off, following Braxton and the _Cag_ into the air. "Yeah _Piper_."

He grinned silly. "Amy's pregnant."

Katherine laughed and sent the Tomcat into a roll, straightening out again giving a whoop. "Way to go, _Piper_."

The _Cag's _Tomcat came up beside hers. "_Anything you'd like to share,_ _Phantom_?"

"_Piper_ is going to be daddy again," she said elatedly.

The _Cag's_ laughter filled their ears. "_Congratulations Piper, I'll buy you a drink when we get back_."

"Thanks _Cag_."

They all tanked before the carrier came into sight.

Harm always liked the sight; it never failed to course the adrenalin to pump a little faster. "_Tyco_ control, this is Tomcat zero, zero, zero."

"_Tomcat zero, zero, zero, dirty up at 3 miles, shot to paddles._"

"_Tyco _to _Paddles_," he lowered his landing gear and tailhook on approach. "_Tomcat, z_ero, zero, zero, ball, 2.5."

"_Zero, zero, zero, Tomcat, Rodger Ball_," the LSO acknowledged bring him in.

He landed, catching the number two wire taxiing to a halt; he opened the canopy. "Welcome home, _Mouse_."

She chuckled. "It seems that way doesn't it _Cag_."

"It does indeed," he noted as they climbed down.

The rest of the squadron landed and gathered on the flight deck, as Captain Garrett came over to them.

Harm saluted. "Good morning Captain."

Garrett returned the salute. "Good morning, _Cag_. Welcome back."

"Thank you sir," he gestured to Braxton. "Commander Hayden Braxton, Captain Ethan Garrett."

The _Skipper_ shook his hand. "I've heard good things about you Commander."

"Thank you sir." Braxton said.

"The rest of the air wing is on its way, Harm," the _Skipper _revealed. "Settle your _Tigers_ then join me on the bridge."

"Aye sir," he agreed and waited until the Captain had gone before turning to the Squadron. "All right _Tigers_, lets get inside."

"Aye, aye sir," all chorused.

Leaving the flight deck they headed for the ready room and changed out of their flight gear, storing it and their helmets in their lockers. The _Cag_ quickly dismissed them, heading off to the bridge.

Katherine and the rest of the squad headed out, going to the wardroom where the rest of the air wing was gathering. As soon as she walked in a strong pair of arms gathered her up in a warm hug. She laughed. "Put me down, _Tonka-Toy_."

The newly promoted Major Mark Leslie did so. "It's about time you got here, _Phantom_."

"We stopped for gas," she mused, adding. "Major."

"Hey, it had to happen," he smirked as they went and sat down. "So how's that Marine off yours?"

"He's good, back at Quantico, soon to be at OCS," she answered.

He noticed the engagement ring was gone. "You two broke up?"

"No, just put on hold. At least until it doesn't break regulations."

He nodded, letting it drop. "So where's the _Cag_?"

"On the bridge," Scott informed as he and Karen joined them, along with Braxton and Lt. Wills. He introduced them both, adding about the Major. "For a Prowler pilot, he's not a bad aviator."

"Thanks so much, back seat driver," Mark teased and they all laughed. It was good to be back. "I take it the _Cag_ and the _Skipper _are waiting for the _Wolverines _to arrive."

"Most likely, they're usually the last to get here," Karen declared lightly.

"The _Wolverines_ I take it are the Hornet Squadron," Hayden Braxton guessed.

"They are, the biggest bunch of over inflated ego's you've ever seen," Mark remarked good heartedly. "Typical Hornet pilots."

Lt. Jessie Wills chuckled quietly. "I take it you feel the same about Rhino drivers and their RIO's?"

"No, those guys have bigger ego's," he stated. "There were three Super Hornets ferried to the _Tyco_ early this morning," he glanced at Katherine. "Know anything about it?"

She smiled. "The _Cag _did mention it, didn't he, Commander."

Hayden nodded. "I do remember him saying something."

Scott and Karen started to laugh, since they knew, they'd been privy to it and the extra training. Mark just looked confused. "You guys are hiding something."

Katherine stood. "Those three Super Hornets, are for the _Cag_, the Commander and myself, so we can stay qualified."

"Qualified?"

"That's right, _Tonka-Toy_, we're the guy's with the bigger ego's," she smirked, then nodded to Braxton. "Excuse me sir."

"Lt. Commander."

She patted Mark's shoulder, and then left the wardroom.

He glanced at the _Tyco Tigers_ new squad member. "How long has _Phantom _been qualified to fly a Rhino?"

"Two years, she went through the transition the same time as we did," he answered referring to himself and Lt. Wills. "_Piper _and _Mouse_ were trained a few weeks ago to handle the back seat."

"She's also a good plastic bug pilot," Jessie added.

Mark shook her head. "What else is she qualified to fly?"

"Including the F-14 and both Hornets. A C-130," Hayden answered. "A blackbird, a Lear Jet and I believe she owns her own stearman."

Chuckling the Prowler pilot shook his head again. "Remind me never to underestimate Katherine O'Reilly again."

"Oh we will," Scott guaranteed and they all laughed. "Constantly."

To be continued… (Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to wait for reviews before I continued. So once again thank you to everyone who reviewed.)

(Author's note: After receiving some information from Fozzybear, I went back and rewrote some parts of this chapter. So a big thank you to Fozzybear and her Navy husband.)


	20. Color of My Love

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **A very big thank you to everyone who reviewed and send emails. All information you give me is really appreciated, for most of what I do have; I get from the Internet, so thank you very much for all your help.

_Winjan_: Firstly, yes I do plan on having Sergei and Katherine renew their engagement, eventually. To answer you questions. A Plastic Bug is from what I can work out and if I'm wrong I apologize right now. A F/A-18 and the Rhino is the Super Hornet – the F/A-18E/F. As for having written Braxton as Squadron leader, I'm going to have to plead stupidity here, I went back and fixed it though, sorry about that. And I am planning, but I don't know how yet, to bring out what Harm's qualifications are too. I'm just not sure how yet. Oh and thanks for thinking my website is nice. I am working on it; I just haven't had a lot of time. So I'll update soon and let everyone know when I do. Thanks.

_Starryeyes10_: Thank you.

_T_: Thanks for the nice review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and think I'm doing a good job of it.

_Not A Muggle_: Hi, welcome. As for your question, take a look at season one episodes 'Deja' Vu and High Ground'. They're two I can remember off by heart. I hope that helps.

_Fozzy bear_: Thank you so much for the nice e-mail and all the information, I really appreciate it and thank you to your husband to for his input. Give him a thank you hug from me.

_Jbird7986_: Welcome and thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

_Chas_: Thank for the e-mail and the information. It all helps.

_Mary Kate113_: Don't worry, as I told _Winjan_, I'll be getting Sergei and Kat together.

_Vhosek Malacath_: Hi, welcome. Thank for reading and reviewing.

_AnchorsAweightNavy_: I'm pleading author's privilege and saying Sergei does have a college degree. Thank you for the information on OCS. I really appreciate all the help you've given. Thank you.

_Smithknk_: I'm happy to have made your morning a little more exciting. Thanks for the review.

Moving On 

Chapter Twenty: _**Color of My Love**_

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

(Two and a half months later)

The _Tyco Tigers _were suited up and ready to go when Captain Rabb walked in, he quickly pulled on his safety gear, grabbing his helmet he took to the podium and began the briefing. "All right children," Harm smirked getting their attention, they groaned, rolling their eyes at him chuckling as he did. They were back on board the _Ticonderoga,_ participating in a combat exercise with other aircraft carriers and battleships. When they'd quieted he began. "All fighters for this exercise have been fitted with a sensor pod which will register all kills, misses and damage, as well as simulated punch outs. You'll be ordered back to the _Tyco_ if you're receiving a kill signal or if you're given the ejection signal. Once you have that one, you get your butts on the deck. You can rejoin the exercise after twenty minutes from the time you land. Questions?"

"Do they have any ringers?" Lt. Brain Michaels asked.

"No as far as we know."

"Are they flying Rhino'sor Tomcats?" Lt. Maggie Douglas inquired.

"Rhino's, the _Raptors_ have made the transition," Harm explained. "Which is why we're putting our tactic's against them, they think they have the advantage. _Phantom_, you and _Hades_ will be flying high. _Biff_ you'll be flying my wing."

"Aye sir," all three acknowledged.

"All right people, lets fly."

Getting to their feet they headed out, O'Reilly walked with the _Cag_.

"Have you heard from your admirer?" He asked her.

"Not since his acceptance to OCS, but I expected that," she answered. "How is the Colonel?"

"Due any day and complaining she hasn't seen her feet in months." He remarked grinning, knowing she'd been spending a lot of her time at Norfolk. "Not to mention my having to come out here for this exercise."

Katherine chuckled. "She's still lucky, I spent my last month in the hospital."

"Oh?"

"High blood pressure, that and I didn't put on a lot of weight and they were worried, then Jason was premature."

"How early?"

"Three weeks, he spent a week in special care before Uncle Jack and Aunt Maria could take him home."

"That must have been hard on you."

She shook her head. "I left the hospital the day after he was born, the Councilor said if I was to make the break from him, I would have to do it straight away. So I did, I went and stayed with my grandmother. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done."

"I'm sorry Kat."

She gave him a warm smile. "Don't be, sir. Jason has wonderful parents, I'm just happy to be a part of his family. Even a distant part."

Putting their helmets on they walked out onto the flight deck, walking over to their Tomcats.

"Take it easy, _Phantom_," the _Cag_ bided.

"You too, _Cag_," she said giving him a cheeky grin as she and McGregor headed for their ride.

Lt. Lindsay chuckled, Karen was use to her friend, and so was the _Cag_. She followed him up, sighing as she sat down. Married or not, Harm Rabb had a great six. Colonel Rabb was a very lucky woman. Still she had a lucky guy at home, one she would be seeing on their return. Then they were going to talk, she agreed too at the end of this exercise to discuss her future, she promised.

"Hey _Mouse_, still with me?" The _Cag_ asked her.

"Yeah, sorry _Cag_."

"No problem." He glanced at her reflection in the mirror, she had that look again, one she'd been having since they'd deployed. He had a feeling he was going to lose his RIO. Taxiing their Tomcat onto the catapult, they went through the checklist together, being ready to go.

"Call it in, _Mouse_."

"Aye sir," she acknowledged. "_Tyco_ control, this is _Sundance _zero, zero, zero, up and ready."

"_Rodger zero, zero, zero, you're clear to launch_."

Harm gave the crewman a salute and they were catapulted off the deck and into the air, seconds behind them was O'Reilly and McGregor, the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ launching and easing into formation.

"All right _Tigers_; break into divisions and good hunting," Harm ordered.

They all acknowledged breaking off, including O'Reilly and Braxton, who headed for higher Angels.

"_Cag_, I've got incoming signals, four hundred knots and closing, angels 30." Karen announced.

"Do you have them _Phantom_, _Hades_?" He asked.

"_Got them Cag_," both informed.

"_Biff_ combat spread, watch my six."

"_Rodger Cag_," his wingman announced.

Two _Raptor_ Super Hornets flew up behind them firing, both Tomcats pulled off high G turns to out maneuver them, at the same time O'Reilly and Braxton drove out of the clouds and fired on both Rhino's, recording direct kills. Heading back into the clouds.

"_Who in the hell were they_?" Lt. Commander Medwick's voice came over the radio.

"What's the matter _Tuna_, getting to old to take on _Phantom _and her wingman," Harm taunted his old roommate from the _Patrick Henry_.

"_Not likely Hammer,_" he smirked. "_Just realize that tactic doesn't work twice, next time old man_."

"Look forward to it, _Tuna_."

The two _Raptor_ Super Hornets broke off and headed back to the _Patrick Henry_.

"Nice move, _Phantom_, _Hades_," Harm praised his officers.

"_Thanks Cag_."

By the time they returned to the carrier, the _Tyco Tigers_ had lost only two out of their squad, the _Raptors _had lost four. They were discussed the exercise in the Ready Room.

"Why go high?" Brian asked Katherine.

"They were looking for you and the _Cag_, so that gave _Hades_ and I the freedom to go high and come in from above. Of course it only works a couple of times, which was why we also had to go low."

"For a while I felt like we were surfing." Scott smirked and Jessie nodded her head in agreement.

"It won't work tomorrow," the _Cag_ informed them. "They're on to _Phantom_ and _Hades_ now."

"So what do we do?" Ellie Carmichael asked.

"Tomorrow we make them believe that _Phantom_ at least remained behind."

"How?

Katherine smiled catching onto what he was thinking; she retrieved his helmet putting it on. "Easy, from the cockpit they won't know any difference," She took it off and handed it back after they got the point. "So while the _Cag_ stays here on the _Tyco_, I'll take his place in the air."

"That's nasty," Austin Lynch, Ellie's RIO, exclaimed, laughing.

"True, but it's going to be fun." Harm declared and they all laughed. "While they're busy looking for _Hades_, _Phantom_ will be able to move freely."

"Attention on Deck!" was called as the _Skipper_ came in. He told them to remain seated, addressing the _Cag_. "Captain I have some news from home for you," he revealed, and then carried on quickly before the officer could get the wrong idea. "Your wife is in labor, congratulations you're going to be a dad soon, so pack your bag, as soon as the Cod lands you're on it."

"Thank you sir," he managed as the members of the squadron slapped him playfully on the back, as he smiled to hide his nervousness. Now all he had to do was get home in time.

Katherine saw through his bravo. "The Colonel will be fine sir, Josh will look after her, and so will the Admiral."

He nodded. "Thanks Kat."

"No problem sir."

On route to Bethesda Naval Hospital

From JAG Headquarters

Admiral Chegwidden glanced at this passenger quickly. "Are you all right Colonel?"

"As I'll ever be sir," Sarah Rabb remarked, during a meeting with the SecNav at JAG, she began having strong contractions. The Admiral had called a stop to the meeting and insisted on driving her to the hospital, and then he'd called the _Ticonderoga, _talking to the _Skipper. _She'd called Josh, interrupting his meeting at the Pentagon; he was meeting them at the hospital. She thought it best not to tell either man she'd been having contractions since early hours of the morning. Since Josh was nervous enough about helping her through this as it was, especially with Harm being at sea.

Out of the corner of his eye, AJ saw her breath though another contraction. "Hang on darlin' we're nearly there."

"Yes sir," she said between breaths.

Luckily she'd also contacted her doctor, so when they arrived he was waiting for them. As was Josh, the Commander had probably broken every speed limit to make it. They left the Admiral in the waiting room; he rang the JAG office from the nurse's station. "Coates, we made it to Bethesda, can you ring my wife and tell her I won't make lunch. Also ring the Burnett's and let them know, they can ring Mattie's school and pick her up."

"Yes sir. Right away sir," she said a little flustered.

"I'll ring as soon as I hear anything."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Coates," chuckling he hung up, thanking the nurse, then found a seat, sitting down. At least he'd gotten out of the meeting, which was a bonus.

"First grandchild?" a voice next to him asked.

He glanced to his left at the gray-headed man. "In a way," he saw the look of curiosity. "One of my officer's, she's as much my family as my wife and daughter."

The man nodded. "Fourth grandchild, my youngest daughter was visiting me when she went into labor, I drove her here. Her husband is at sea."

"The Colonel's husband is at sea also, on a high note she got me out of a meeting with the SecNav, bless her."

The man chuckled and held out his hand. "Captain Joseph Rains retired."

"Admiral AJ Chegwidden, JAG," he introduced himself, shaking the retired Captain's hand. "So what did you do in the Service Captain?"

"Flew F-4's during Vietnam and then Tomcats," he answered. "After my wife died, I retired, stayed in the reserves for a while but it wasn't the same."

AJ nodded. "The Colonel's husband is a Naval Aviator, he's also a lawyer, that's how they meet, they use to work together. Now he's _Cag_ aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_, he's participating in a combat exercise a the moment, I've called but I'm doubtful he's going to make it."

"I flew off the _Enterprise _myself, but we all heard about the _Tyco Tigers_ during Nam."

AJ nodded. "The _Cag's_ father flew off the first _Ticonderoga_ during the Vietnam War."

"Did he come home? The _Cag's _father?"

The Admiral shook his head. "Was shot down Christmas Eve, nineteen sixty-nine."

"Lost my wingman that year," Joseph recalled solemnly.

Both men sat in silence for lost friends and comrades. The silence was quickly broken though.

"Admiral!" Harriet and Bud came over to him. "Any news, sir?"

"No Lieutenant's. Sit down and wait."

"And the Captain, sir?"

"I have my doubts, Lieutenant."

Bud tightened his grip on the bag he was carrying. "I'll give this to the nurse sir, it's the Colonel's bag from her car, she'll be needing it."

"Good idea Mr. Roberts," AJ remarked, he hadn't thought of that. He gestured to the retired Captain as Bud left. "Captain Joseph Rains retired. Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Lieutenant Roberts' wife."

"How do you do Lieutenant?"

"Fine thank you, sir."

"Young lady, you don't have to call me sir, Joe will do."

She smiled, shaking his hand. "Then I'm Harriet."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harriet."

Bud rejoined them and the Admiral introduced the two. "Nice to met you sir."

"Like I told your wife, here it's Joe."

"All right."

Meredith arrived while they were talking, she was quickly introduced and they all sat down and waited. The Burnett's came along with Mattie, who opted to remain with her 'grandparents', all were introduced to the retired Captain. Silence settled over them once Joseph was called away to see his new granddaughter, leaving them still waiting.

Josh came down the corridor a litter later, his uniform was rumpled and he had a silly grin on his face.

They all stood, aguishly wanting to know.

"He's beautiful, six pounds. Brown hair and blue eyes," he reported. "Mac is fine, a little sore, they're settling her in a room now."

"Did they decide on a name or are we going to call him baby Rabb?" Harriet asked him, grinning.

"Ashley," he answered grinning still amazed by it all.

"Ashley Harmon Rabb." Mattie filled in, excitedly.

Frank gave his wife a hug. "Congratulations grandma."

She playfully smacked him. "Watch it grandpa," she smirked and they laughed. "Harm is going to be so disappointed he missed it, and we have to ring Sergei and let Kat know."

"I'll do it as soon as I get back to the office, Mrs. Burnett." AJ told her.

"Thank you Admiral."

"As for the Captain, I think once he sees his son, he'll forget all about missing the birth."

"Commander?" The young nurse who'd taken the bag from Bud, came up to Josh. "Sir, the Colonel is settled and waiting for you all."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"This way sir," she guided them to the room, letting them all go in.

Sarah was sitting up leaning against her pillows, her son in her arms. Mattie perched on the bed next to her to get a close look at her baby brother. "He's so cute."

Trish gave her daughter-in-law a gentle hug, being careful of the baby. "He's beautiful, Sarah."

"He is adorable, Mac," Meredith agreed.

"Thank you Meredith," she said, then addressed her CO. "Sir, I'm sorry about the meeting," Sarah apologized.

"Darlin' I'm not, you got me out of a meeting with the SecNav," he dismissed.

"She got me out of a meeting with the Vice President," Josh bragged.

"Oh Josh, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, how do you think I got here so quickly. As soon as he found out you were in labor and Captain Rabb ordered me to be with you through the delivery if he couldn't. He had me on a helio and at Bethesda before I could even think."

"The main thing is Ashley is fine," Frank declared. "And so are you."

She nodded and looked to the Admiral. "And Harm, do you know if he's on his way?"

"Captain Garrett was going to do all he could."

"Thank you, Admiral," she said hoping Harm would be there soon. She had a feeling he would, so she didn't mind making the next announcement without him. "Admiral, would you like to hold your grandson sir?"

He was confused. "Grandson?"

"Harm and I decided, since my father isn't alive, we'd like you and Meredith to be Ashley's other grandparents."

"We'd be honored, sweetheart," Meredith accepted.

"We certainly are darlin'," he said eagerly moving closer.

She laid the newborn in his arms and settled back into against the pillows, smiling tiredly as the Admiral stepped back.

"Harm is going to be so proud, Sarah," Trish told her.

"They've probably got him on the Cod as we speak," Bud declared.

Mattie had been thinking the same thing. "Or he's probably borrow a F-14 and is flying back here."

"Knowing Harm, anything is possible." Frank remarked and they all laughed.

"Sir, would you like me to go and ring Petty Officer Coates, so she can let everyone know?" Harriet suggested.

"Please Lieutenant, Coates has most likely worn a hole from pacing. Tell Commander Turner, everyone can secure early this afternoon so they may come and visit the Colonel."

"Yes sir," she said, and then hurried out.

_Sundance One_, on route to Norfolk NAS.

Harm forced himself to relax, if the damn Cod hadn't off chuck it's tailhook he'd be with Sarah right now instead of in a F-14 on the way to Norfolk. Not that he was flying either; the _Skipper _had ordered O'Reilly to fly him back. She was humming; he didn't recognizing the turn, so he listen to the words as she began sing softly:

"I'll paint my mood in shades of blue

Paint my soul to be with you

I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones

Draw your mouth to my own

I'll draw your arms around my waist

Then all your doubt I shall erase

I'll paint the rain the softly lands

On your wind-blown hair

I'll trace a hand to wipe out your tears

A look to calm your fears

A silhouette of dark and light

While we hold each other oh so tight

I'll paint a sun to warm your heart

Swearing that we'll never part

That's the color of my love

I'll paint the truth

Show how I feel

Try to make you completely real

I'll use a brush so light and fine

To draw you close and make you mine

I'll paint a sun to warm your heart

Swearing that we'll never part

That's the color of my love

I'll draw the years all passing by

So much to learn so much to try

And with this ring our lives will start

Swearing that we'll never part

I offer what you cannot buy

Devoted love until we die

That's the color of my love."

She stopped, glancing in the mirror, realizing he was watching her; she blushed.

"Where did you lean that? It was beautiful?" He asked her.

"I found it one night on the Internet; and put it to music," she admitted, blushing still. "I thought you might like it."

"It was beautiful, Kat, thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

The radio crackled to life. "_Tomcat zero, zero, zero, this is NSA Norfolk_."

"NSA Norfolk, this is Tomcat zero, zero, zero," Harm responded.

"_Sir, I have a message from Admiral Chegwidden_," the controller announced. "_He said to tell you to hurry up and get your six home, your wife and son are waiting to see you. Congratulations sir_."

A son. He had a son. He gave out of his daze. "Thank you, NSA Norfolk."

"_You're welcome sir_."

Up front, Katherine whooped happily and sent the Tomcat into a roll, straightening out as both she and the _Cag_ laughed happily.

"Hey _Phantom_?"

"Yeah _Cag_."

"Sarah and I discussed it and we'd like you to be Ashley's godmother."

She smiled, tears of happiness welled in her eyes. "I'd be honored sir."

"Well Kat, your family. Even my mum and Frank think so."

"I think of them as family too, _Cag_," she acknowledged, grinning as she glanced in the mirror. "Now lets get you home to see your son."

"I'm for that, _Phantom_," he agreed.

When they landed at NAS Norfolk, they were ushered straight to a waiting helio, not even given the chance to change. The helio took off as soon as they were on board.

"Complacence of Admiral Chegwidden!" The Ensign on board yelled to them and they both nodded.

The helio flew directly to Bethesda Naval Hospital, being given permission to land. A Marine Corporal, who took their helmets and flight gear, before giving them the floor and room number of Colonel Rabb, ushered them inside. Harm took off with Katherine behind him, finding the nearest elevator, they took it to the right floor, and then found the correct room number, going in. The room was quiet, the lights had been dimmed, on the bed before them, Sarah Rabb was asleep.

"About time you got here, Captain," a Commanding voice said quietly.

Harm saw the Admiral stand from where he was seated in the chair near the bed. "Sir," he acknowledged.

"Relax Harm and come meet your son,"

It was then Harm realized the Admiral had the baby cradled in his arms. He went closer and let the baby be placed in his arms. "He's so small."

AJ chuckled softly. "They all are at this stage, Harm."

Katherine moved closer to the _Cag_, looking at her newest godson. "He's gorgeous, sir."

"Yes he is," a tired voice said.

"Sarah," Harm gentle lay his son in Katherine's arms and went over to his wife, perching on the bed he drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry I'm late sweetheart."

"It's all right, the Admiral explained," she forgave. "You're here now."

"There's no where else I'd rather be sweet thing," he said tenderly. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm."

AJ glanced at O'Reilly. "Lt. Commander, you look like you could do with some coffee."

"I could sir," she agreed and gentle transferred the newborn back into his father's arms. "Congratulations, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Kat."

She nodded and followed the Admiral out.

Sarah looked at her husband, the love evident on his face and in his eyes. Now life was perfect.

To be continued… (My cousin, wrote the poem 'Color of my love', she also helped me set up my web page. So this is my thank you to her. I also went back and adjusted chapters 16 and 19 so everything fits together now thanks to the information _Fozzy bear_ gave me. AS)


	21. And baby makes four

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**

_Winjan_: The song was written by my cousin, I thought it was really nice so I used it. To answer your question, Harm switched form the Cod to the Tomcat; because it lost it's tailhook and couldn't land. That was what I meant when I wrote it chucked its tailhook.

_Random_: Peaky, peaky. Hey we all make mistakes.

_TomcatGM_: Life is always complicated when it comes to Harmon Rabb, no need to stop now. Ha, ha.

_Mary Kate113_: It was cute wasn't it? Thanks enjoy.

_Starryeyes10_: Thanks.

Moving On 

Chapter Twenty-one: **_And baby makes four_**

Chegwidden's Residence

MacLean, Virginia

Meredith Chegwidden chuckled to herself as her husband came into the kitchen, he looked worse for wear then the two aviators he'd brought home with him. "Good morning," she greeted happily.

AJ groaned. "It is?"

"Yes," she giggled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Jack O'Reilly had your car ferried back earlier, Harm and Kat are on the pouch recovering."

He groaned again and sat on a stool, sipping his coffee. "Next time Rabb has a baby, I'm going on leave."

Meredith chuckled. "It was your idea to go for a few drinks, AJ."

"I know, but they're younger and can handle it better," he moaned. "Either that or I'm getting old."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You're getting old dear."

"Thanks so much, darlin."

Patting his shoulder she went past him into the laundry, getting the clothes from the dryer. She's insisted Harm and Kat give her their clothing and she'd wash, after all they didn't have a change clothes with them. She folded the underclothing and quickly pressed the two flight suites. Carrying everything back into the kitchen. Harm and Kat were seated with her husband, she'd given them the matching bathrobes she and AJ had been given as a wedding present to wear.

"How are you two feeling now?" She asked, smiling warmly.

"Better Ma'am, the aspirin helped." Kat acknowledged.

"None of that Ma'am business young lady; just call me Meredith."

"Yes Ma'am."

Meredith knew she was being teased; she put the clothing on the counter. "Go and get dressed Lt. Commander, Captain, while I make breakfast."

All three looked pale. "We'll pass thanks Meredith," Harm insisted. "I don't think I could take breakfast."

"Neither could I." Kat agreed.

"They've made a good case," AJ agreed. "Besides I have to get to the office, then arrange to get these two back to Norfolk."

"Then hop to it Admiral."

"Yes Ma'am," he jeered.

Harm and Katherine chuckled, but stopped when they saw the Admiral frown. "We'll get dressed." They decided.

"Good idea."

Grabbing their clothing they hurried out of the kitchen.

Meredith chuckled. "Sarah is going to have her hands full with a new baby and Harm."

"She's a Marine, she can handle them both." He finished his coffee and stood. "Are you going to see Mac today?"

"This morning before class."

"Say hello for me and give our grandson a kiss."

"I will."

He smiled and went to get dressed, when he returned both Harm and Katherine were dressed and ready to go. "Lets move people."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for letting us stay, Meredith." Harm thanked.

"You're quite welcome, Harm," she assured and hugged him. "You're family remember and family look after family."

"Thank you anyway."

She smiled and then gave Katherine a hug too, surprising the young woman. "Your family too, Kat. Don't forget that."

"I won't Ma'am," she said a little embarrassed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

AJ kissed his wife, then grabbed his briefcase and cover. "Lets move," he insisted and they didn't argue.

When they arrived at JAG headquarters, no one took any notice of the two officers in flight suites with the Admiral. Not that it was an everyday occurrence; still both wore visitor's badgers and were chatting happily with the Admiral.

Lt. Bud Roberts was talking with Ensign Tiner when they walked in. "Morning Admiral, Sir, Ma'am."

"Morning Lieutenant, Ensign," they greeted.

Bud took an envelop from underneath the file he was holding. "Captain, I took the liberty of printing these out for you."

Harm took the envelope. "What are they?"

"Photo's of baby Ashley, I though you'd like to show them around the _Tyco_."

"Thanks Bud."

"You're welcome sir."

Before anyone else could comment, they all chuckled as Katherine's stomach rumbled. "Sorry sir," she apologized. "I guess my appetite is coming back."

AJ felt envious, his wasn't. "Go check out the break room, Lt. Commander. I'll have Coates put in a call to the _Tyco_ and Captain Garrett."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll come with you, Kat," Harm told her and with a nod from the Admiral they wandered off.

Shaking his head, AJ continued to his office, informing PO Coates what he wanted. By the time he was settled behind his desk, the call was ready to be taken. He put it on the speaker. "Good morning, _Skipper_."

"_Good morning, Admiral. Are the Cag and Phantom behaving themselves_?"

"Other then the fact they drank me under the table last night, yes," the Admiral remarked. "They're at this moment raiding my break room for food."

"_Well they're aviators, they have cast iron stomachs_," Garrett stated chuckling. "_So Admiral what did the Colonel have, I need to settle the air wing baby pool_?"

"A boy, Ashley Harmon Rabb, six pounds exactly. Looks like the _Cag _according to the proud grandmother."

Captain Garrett laughed. "_I'll let everyone know_."

In the break room, Katherine was making coffee to go with the breakfast bars they'd found. Turning she found the _Cag_ staring into space, he'd been looking at the photo's Bud had printed out. "_Cag_?" When he didn't answer she went closer. "_Cag_…_Hammer._"

Harm blinked. "Sorry Kat, I was just thinking."

"About Ashley?"

He nodded. "It's all so…" his voice faded.

"Real," she finished.

"Yes," he looked once more at the photos in his hand. "What kind of father am I going to be Kat? I lost mine so early and then when Frank came a long I gave him such a hard time."

"You're going to be a great father, you are with Mattie."

"Mattie's a teenager, not a newborn."

Sighing she took the photos from his hands and left them on the counter. "_Cag_, you're going to be a great father because it comes natural to you. You feel with your instincts and act on them, just like you do with the squadron."

"The squadron isn't a bunch of children, Kat."

"Aren't we, we were so eager to please when you first arrived? So much we tried too hard, but you sat us down and told us what you expected. You're there if we need advice or just to talk. You encouraged us to be the best we can be. You're the big brother we all need and at times the father we all need. Even to me."

He laughed a little. "I'm not old enough to have a twenty-eight year old daughter, Kat."

She grinned. "No, but you were there when I needed you and you're always there when any of us needs you. That's what any child needs, a father who will be there to answer questions, to be a friend as well as a dad."

"I can't do that at sea."

"You're not always at sea."

"But I am at Norfolk a lot, Sarah is here."

Smiling, Katherine hugged him. "Whether you're here or at Norfolk, you'll always be in your son's life."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Thanks Kat."

"You're welcome sir," she stepped back, still smiling. "That's what friends are for."

"That's what family is for," he corrected her. "Come on, lets take the Admiral a cup of coffee, I think he'll need it by now."

"Good idea, sir," she agreed.

AJ had just hung up from Norfolk NAS when the two aviators he's been discussing came in. "I have a ride for you two to Norfolk and your F-14 is being prepped as we speak," he informed.

Harm handed his former CO the coffee. "When do we leave, sir?"

"The helio should be here in twenty, unfortunately Captain Garrett wants you both back ASAP or I'd send you to Bethesda first to see Mac and the baby."

Both had sat down on his assistance. "I'm sure Sarah understands, sir," Harm told him.

"Of that I have no doubt," he addressed Katherine who was munching on a breakfast bar. "Lt. Commander, it seems you coursed quite a stir during the combat exercise. So much that the _Raptors_ are demanding your return to get even."

She swallowed her food before laughing quietly. "I believe its _Tuna_ – Lt. Commander Medwick who wants the chance to get even, sir. He hasn't forgiven us for switching tactic."

"Oh?"

"_Phantom_ and _Hades_ have been flying aggressive tactic's during the exercise, flying high, or low, then suddenly appearing to take the shot, then head high or low again," Harm explained. "Except when she swooped places with me. The _Raptors_ were leaked that Kat had remained onboard due to an ear infection, when in fact she took my place, wore my helmet and flew my F-14."

AJ laughed. "And I suppose they didn't know what hit them?"

"No sir they didn't," she agreed.

He shook his head laughing. "Young lady you're getting more like Harm, then anyone knows."

"Thank you sir," she said proudly.

Harm couldn't help but laugh as he put his coffee cup on the Admiral's desk.

The intercom buzzed and the Admiral hit the talk button. "Yes Coates."

"_Sir, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett are here_."

"Send them in Coates."

"_Aye sir_."

Harm got to his feet as his mother and stepfather came in, he was hugged by both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we rang Meredith this morning to find out if you two were alright and she told us you'd survived and were here," his mother explained. "So we thought we'd try and catch you before you both left."

"I hope we're not interrupting, Admiral." Frank stated.

"Not at all."

Katherine had put her cup down and stood, joining the _Cag_ and his parents. Trish gave her a hug, Sarah had told her what had happened between the young aviator and Sergei.

"You look tired, honey."

"I am a little but I'll be fine." Katherine assured.

They heard the approaching helio. "That will be your ride," the Admiral announced.

"Thank you for everything Admiral," Harm said shaking his hand.

"Any time _Cag_."

"We'll walk you out, son," Frank offered.

"Thanks Dad."

Bidding the Admiral goodbye they left, in the elevator Trish looked at the photos Bud had printed out, deciding she was going to have a chat with the Lieutenant to get copies for herself.

The helio was landing in the deserted car park as Harm grabbed his and Katherine's flight gear. He gave hers to her.

Trish gave her son another hug. "Be careful, Harm."

"I will Mum, I have a lot to come home too."

"You certainly do."

She then hugged Katherine. "That goes for you too, young lady."

"Yes Ma'am," she said with a grin.

"We have to go, Mum." Harm informed, seeing the helio crewman gesturing them over.

Trish nodded, letting them leave. Feeling her husband slip his arm around her shoulders as they boarded the helio and it took off, both Harm and Katherine waved as they left.

"They'll be fine, Trish," Frank reassured.

She forced a smile, pushing the dread down deep that she'd starting feeling since her son had announced his return to flying.

On arrival at Norfolk NAS, they were driven to the squad room where they used the facilities before pulling on their flight gear. Ensign Gavin came in and handed O'Reilly an envelope. "This came for you this morning Ma'am."

"Thanks Corde," she said as they left the locker room. She opened the envelope and removed the papers inside, reading them over."

"Everything all right?" Harm asked as they followed Gavin out to the hummer.

"Yeah, everything is fine sir," she gave refolded the papers and put them back inside the envelope. "When my grandfather died I received a large sum of money, which Uncle Jack insisted I put into the bank in a trust account. I also invested the money I got from the Navy after Dad was reported MIA, the benefits stopped when I was eighteen so I used some of the money to buy the Vette and fix it up," she paused as they climbed into the hummer, Ensign Gavin was driving them out to the tarmac. "I also used some of it to buy the apartment and the building."

"Wait, you bought the building?"

She nodded. "It's a good investment."

"That must of made a hole in your account?"

Katherine shrugged. "It was a good investment," she dismissed. "Uncle Jack is looking after it and I trust him."

At the tarmac they said goodbye to Ensign Gavin, put their helmets on and climbed aboard the F-14, this time through Harm took the front seat. Secured the ground crew moved out of the way as he lowered the canopy, igniting the engines before quickly going through the checklist, being ready to fly.

Katherine called it in. "Norfolk tower, this Tomcat zero, zero, zero, requesting clearance to take off."

"_Tomcat zero, zero, zero, you're cleared on run way two._"

"Rodger Norfolk tower," she acknowledged, then teased the _Cag_. "Lets move it, _Hammer_."

"Just remember who had the eagles, _Phantom_," he jeered.

She chuckled, sitting back and enjoying the ride as he got them into the air and on course. "Norfolk tower, this is Tomcat zero, zero, zero. We're on course for the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"_Tomcat zero, zero, zero_, _you have clear skies. Switch to Washington center._"

"Acknowledged," she switched frequencies. "Washington Center, this is Navy Tomcat zero, zero, zero, on route to USS _Ticonderoga_."

"_Rodger Navy zero, zero, zero. We have you on radar, remain on this frequency and heading_."

"Acknowledged," she checked both the frequency and radar, seeing both were fine. "_Cag_."

"Yeah, _Phantom_."

"I lied before."

"About what?" He glanced at her reflection in the mirror."

"Buying the building didn't make a hole in my account."

He looked at her confused. "So just how much do you have in it?"

"Enough that I could quite the Navy tomorrow and never have to work again."

That surprised him a great deal. "You're kidding?"

"No."

He started to laugh. "I wouldn't let that bit of information out if I were you."

"I don't intend to say anything sir," Katherine declared. "It'll be our secret."

"You've got that right."

She laughed as a thought that popped into her head. "You could say my admirer wants to marry me for my money."

"Hell _Phantom_, if I wasn't already married, I'd marry you for your money," he joked.

"You couldn't handle me,_ Hammer_," she teased him. "I'm a Naval Aviator, not a Marine lawyer."

He laughed harder. "I wouldn't let my wife hear you say that."

"I won't tell her if you won't."

"Not a chance." Harm remarked and they both laughed.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

Captain Rabb and Lt. Commander O'Reilly came onto the bridge, standing at attention.

Captain Garrett turned, smiling. "At easy," he ordered. "Welcome back _Cag_, _Phantom_."

"Thank you sir," both responded.

"So where are the pictures?"

Harm chuckled and took the photo's Bud had given him from the pocket of his flight suite, showing the _Skipper_. "Both mother and baby are fine, sir."

"Excellent," he looked at the photo's. "He's your son all right, _Cag_. Damn handsome."

Katherine smiled. "And has his mother wrapped around his finger all ready sir."

Garrett handed the photo's back. "Well we'll get this exercise finished so you can get back to them, _Cag_."

"I'd appreciate that sir."

"Captain who won the baby pool?" Katherine asked.

"I believe you and _Piper_ did, _Phantom_. Much to Major Leslies disgust."

She laughed. "Thank you sir."

"Get going the air wing is waiting for a full report on the newest Rabb."

"Aye, aye, sir," both said, then turned and left the bridge. Finding everyone had gathered in the wardroom, the photo's were past around and everyone congratulated the _Cag_.

"So where is the proud Papa?" A voice behind them asked.

Harm turned to find Lt. Commander Medwick and Lt. Commander Elisabeth Hawks. "_Tuna_, _Skates_. What are you guys doing here?"

Both hugged him, congratulating him on becoming a father. "Well we couldn't let you just sneak back aboard without congratulating you and giving you this," Medwick stated.

Hawks handed Harm a wrapped package. "It's nothing fancy, just something for the baby from us _Raptors_."

"Thanks guys."

Medwick addressed the young aviator standing next to the _Cag_. "You must be _Phantom_?"

"Yes sir, Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly," she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"You're a hand person to kill, _Phantom_."

"Thank you sir," she said grinning.

Hawks also shook her hand. "I also believe you've joined the club," she stated and saw the curious look. "Of people to have ejected out of an aircraft with _Hammer_."

"Oh," she chuckled. "Yes Ma'am. Over Baghdad."

"The Atlantic," Hawks supplied, then jabbed a thumb at Harm. "His wife was with him, when they bailed out in Russia."

"It's been an adventure with the _Cag_, Ma'am."

"With _Hammer_, life is always an adventure." Medwick teased.

"Thanks guys," Harm grumbled and everyone laughed.

Rabb's Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

(Three Weeks later)

Harm went into the nursery; he'd woken up hearing crying. Beside him Sarah had groaned and mumbled about having just gotten back to bed. He told her he'd go and gotten out of bed, wandering sleepily into the nursery.

He gentle lifted his son from his crib. "Hey little man," he said quietly. "You should be asleep, you've been feed, your dry." The baby stopped crying, content in his father's arms. "Just wanted some company huh." He mussed and left the nursery, taking his son with him down to the lounge, setting on the couch. "You better not get to use to this, your mum might not like it."

Baby Ashley looked up at his father with bright blue eyes, making his father swear he knew exactly what he was talking about.

When Sarah came down the next morning, she found Harm curled up on the couch with Ashley snug against him, safe in his father's arms asleep.

Mattie came up beside her and smiled, she quickly went and got the digital camera. Grinning as she walked quietly around to the front of the couch and took a photo of them.

Sarah chuckled and gestured her into the kitchen. "We'll have to down load that one and send a copy to his mum."

"I'll do it late and email a copy to her, she'll love it." Mattie insisted.

"Just don't let Harm see it just yet."

"I won't," she giggled.

A few minutes later Harm came in mines his son; he saw his wife's questioning look. "I put him back up in his crib, he was still asleep."

"I'll check on him later," Sarah told him, and slipped into his arms. "Morning."

He kissed her. "Morning beautiful."

Mattie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

"Maybe later," Sarah smirked. "You can baby sit while we do."

The teenager groaned again. "I walked into that one."

"Yes you did, smarty," Harm smirked. "I'm going to go take a quick shower, then I'll get breakfast for us all."

"I'll check on Ashley then," his wife announced and went with him. She found he was still asleep and slipped in for a shower too, by the time they got out and dressed he was awake and ready for a feed.

Harm watch for a moment as his son suckled at Sarah's breast, it was a beautiful sight. He smiled and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Mattie was dressed and seated at the counter. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Not for another two weeks, why tied of me all ready?"

"No, just asking."

He lent on the counter. "Out with it Mattie?"  
She shrugged and smiled. "Could we go flying?"

Chuckling he straightened. "Sure we can."

"Great. What about now?"

"Breakfast first, then we'll talk to Sarah and see what she says."

"All right."

Harm had breakfast ready and on the table when the phone rang, Sarah was coming down the stairs, Ashley in her arms. "I'll get it?" He told her and answered it. "Rabb."

"_Morning darling how's my grandson_?"

"He's fine mum," he answered with a warm smile.

"_Grandma Sarah rang last night and wanted to know when you're going out to the farm to see her_?"

"I'm not sure Mum, I'm on leave so it'll be soon."

"_Well don't keep her waiting_."

"I won't mum,"

"_All right son, I just thought I'd let you know_."

"I'll give her a ring Mum."

"_Okay, Harm, love to Sarah and Mattie and give my grandson a kiss._"

"I will Mum," he assured. "Bye."

"_Bye darling._"

He hung up. "Grams rang Mum, she wanted to know when we were going out to the farm to see her."

"Why don't we drive out this morning?" Sarah suggested.

"I promised Mattie I'd take her flying."

"I'm sure she want mind."

"What won't I mind?" Mattie asked as she walked in.

"If we go out to Grams' farm instead of going flying," Harm announced. "We can go flying when we get back."

"Sure," she agreed. "But you owe me."

He laughed. "I'll make it up to you squirt."

"Sure you will," she grumbled, and then headed back to the kitchen.

Sarah laughed. "She takes after you," she smirked.

Harm sighed. "I know," he mused. "Which means Grams is going to love her."

"Oh yeah," his wife agreed whole-heartedly.

To be continued…

(This chapter was written a little quick, so please forgive me for any mistakes, the computer has done it's best. I am warning you, Moving On is coming to an end. I'm just trying to think of a good ending to finish it, so say tuned.)


	22. Expecting the unexpected

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I am sorry to say _Moving On_ is coming to an end, not this chapter, but the next few chapters will finish the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to do so until the end.

_Winjan_: Harm isn't giving up his flying; it's just that they aren't deployed.

_Jaggygirl_: I have thought about doing a sequel, and no they're not moving to Grams. They were just going for a visit to let her met her new great grandson. But I think it's time to take a break, to recharge.

_Mary Kate113_: All good things must come to an end I'm afraid. You will get to hear about the trip to Grams, but not in this chapter, sorry.

_T_: Thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter.

_AngelaB_: I like to think with JAG our imaginations will take us all far and some day may even get us what we all want.

**_Moving On_**

Chapter Twenty-two: **_Expecting the unexpected_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC.

(Three mouths later)

Lt. Commander Tracy Manettii walked out of the Admiral's office, glancing at the file in her hands.

"Excuse me," a strong Australian accented voice addressed her.

She looked up from the file, taking note of the dark headed man in the tailored suite. "Can I help you sir?"

"I was looking for either Colonel Mackenzie or Commander Rabb?"

"Judge Rabb is in judging a case at the moment and Captain Rabb isn't assigned to JAG, sir."

Mic Brumby, former Australian Naval officer, arched an eyebrow. "He married Sarah and transferred," he declared almost to himself, and then snapped out of it when he saw she was waiting patiently. "Sorry Lt. Commander, Mic Brumby. I served with Captain Rabb and his wife a few years back."

"Lt. Commander Tracy Manettii."

"Nice to meet you, Lt. Commander," he said cheerfully. He'd expected Rabb to marry Sarah once he was out of the picture.

Lieutenant Bud Roberts came over to them. "Hello Mic,"

"Bud, nice to see you again," he shook his hand.

"You too sir, I see you've meet Commander Manettii."

"I have," he said. "Tell me Lt. Commander, did you happen to work with Captain Rabb while he was still with JAG?"

"I had the pleasure, yes."

"The _Cag_ and the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ are at Norfolk at the moment," Bud informed.

"_Cag_?" Mic grinned. "So Harm went back to flying?"

"Yes sir."

Tracy cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brumby."

"You too Lt. Commander."

She smiled and hurried to her office.

"Mr. Brumby!" the Admiral's voice boomed across ops. "Are you harassing my staff?"

He grinned. "No sir," he held out his hand. "How are you, Admiral?"

"Married and hen pecked, Mic, but loving every minute of it," he answered shaking the Australian's hand.

"Congratulations, Admiral. Your wife has to be a lucky lady."

"Meredith almost drove Harm crazy wanted to learn to fly," a familiar voice smirked behind Mic.

He turned, seeing her, ignoring the officer next to her, but noticing she'd been promoted. "Sarah, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again, Mic," she said politely. "This is Commander Josh Taylor.  
His gaze went to Taylor, seeing the gold wings – another one. "Nice to meet you mate."

"You too, Mic,"

"Well Mr. Brumby, what can we do for you?" The Admiral asked.

"Just a friendly visit sir, I'm over here on holiday."

"Well come into my office, we'll talk,"

He nodded, even though he would have rather talked to Sarah even if she were Rabb's wife.

After they'd left, Josh saw Sarah sigh. "So that's Bugme."

Laughing Mac nodded. "Let me guess, Harm told you about Mic?"

"When I went out to do my quals," he said with a grin. "We talked, the _Cag_, Katie and I."

"Oh what did you, the _Cag_ and _Phantom_ talk about?" Sarah questioned curiously, a smile easing onto her lips.

"The usual things that aviators talk about," he smirked. "Excuse me Ma'am, I have a case to work on."

"Your excuse, Commander."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Bud chuckled as Josh headed for his office, seeing the Colonel watching he hurried off to his own. She laughed to herself and went to talk to PO Coates, whom she'd come to see. The Petty Officer had formed a friendship with Mattie, and now Sarah wanted to know if she'd help Mattie baby-sit one night.

"I'd love to Colonel," Jen agreed eagerly. "As long as it on a night I don't have a class."

"It'll be a weekend, I've got to confirm it with Harm, but so far Saturday night is a go."

Jen laughed a little. "What time Ma'am?"

"Seven thirty."

"I'll be there Ma'am."

"Good," she was half way out of the outer office when she stopped and turned. "And you can invite your guy if you like, just no funny business in my house."

Jen knew she was being teased. "I'll pass that onto him, Ma'am."

"Then unless something comes up, we'll see you Saturday night," Sarah said, and then left smiling.

In the Admiral's office, he and Mic Brumby were seat near the fireplace. "So how is life in Australia, Mic?"

"As busy as usual, I started my own law firm."

"Still chasing cases against the Navy?"

"Not so much, but we're doing fine," he answered, and then sat forward. "Tell me sir. How long have Sarah and Rabb been married?"

"Be a year in November, they have a son, Ashley who's a little over three mouths old. And are guardians to Mattie Grace, a spiritedly teenager who keeps Harm on his toes."

"There have been a lot of changers at JAG." Mic noted.

"We all have to move on, Mic." AJ stated, then added. "Sarah and Harm are happy, they went to hell and back but now they're together."

The Australian nodded, understanding. "Like I said, sir. A lot of changers."

"Life is full of changers Mic, you either change with them or you get left behind."

"Yes sir, you do." He agreed. Then stood, as did the Admiral, holding out his hand. "It was nice to see you again, Admiral."

"You too, Mic."

Leaving the Admiral's office, Mic said goodbye to Bud and Harriet and left, he found his way to Sarah Rabb's office. She was talking to her yeoman, looking up as he walked into the outer office.

"Mr. Brumby," she greeted.

"Colonel Rabb, may I have a moment of your time."

She nodded and invited him into her office. "What can I do for you, Mic?"

"Are you happy, Sarah?"  
She turned and lent against her desk. "I have a wonderful husband and two wonderful children. So yes I'm happy."

He managed to smile. "That's all I wanted to hear," he said. "It was good seeing you, Sarah."

"You too, Mic."

He nodded and left the office.

Sarah sighed. Seeing Mic had brought up dread, though it had dulled now he was gone, it didn't disappear completely. She had a feeling something else was on the horizon. Pushing it from her mind she went on with the paper work she had to deal with before she went home. Being appointed to the Judiciary had come just days after her promotion, hers and Josh's, they'd had their ceremonies together and their wetting down. Harm had been so proud of her.

Being a Judge also had her home at decent hours, so she could be with Ashley. She'd come back to work because she felt to restless to remain at home, cutting short her maternity leave. She was happy doing what she was; being a Judge challenged her just as much as being a lawyer.

Her gaze fell on the photo she had sitting on her desk, it was one of Harm nursing their son the day of Ashley's christening, he was so happy. Picking up the photo she found drops of water hitting the frame, realizing she was crying. Putting the photo down she whipped her eyes with a tissue; this was getting ridicules she was a Marine. Crying over a photo was silly. Shaking her head she went on with her work.

Norfolk NAS

Captain Harmon Rabb, Junior, smiled sitting back in his chair. He'd really needed a night out and the squadron had known it, dragging him to the officers club with their spouses and girlfriends or boyfriends. Only he and O'Reilly were without partners. Not that either minded; it was too much for Sarah to drive to Norfolk with the baby and Mattie and too far for him to drive home. So he stayed at the Officers Quarters, as did O'Reilly.

Katherine made her way back from the ladies room, noticing the _Cag_ sat alone at their table; everyone else was on the dance floor. She was going to rectify that. "Would you like to dance, sir?"

He agreed. "As long as you let me lead," he teased standing.

"I can do that, sir," she smirked and went with him onto the dance floor.

Harm took her in his arms, the two of them moving slowly to the music. "I guess I finally did take you out for dinner and dancing, Katie," he mused.

She smiled. "I believe you did," she agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Looking around them he found all the _Tyco Tigers_ among the crowd, keeping his voice low. "Karen is leaving us, she's transferring out of the squadron to a desk job at the Pentagon."

"She told me," Katherine saw he wasn't happy about losing his RIO. "I tried to talk her out of it, but they want another baby and they can't while she's still flying."

"I know I tried too."

Sighing Katherine moved closer on instinct, resting her head against his shoulder as his arms tightened around her. "I'm going to miss her."

"So am I, Kat," he admitted. "I understand though."

"I do too," she closed her eyes, comfortable in his arms. His aftershave reminded her of Sergei, as did his touch. She missed him so much she had an empty space inside her.

"Katie?"

With her eyes closed, his voice, so soft and husky, also reminded her of his brother. "Mmm?" she murmured and then realized what she was doing. Straightening she tried to pull away but he held tight. "Sir, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kat," he reassured smiling warmly. "You miss Sergei."

She nodded. "Playing secret admirer doesn't make up for arms that hold you or a warm body to snuggle up too."

"No, it doesn't, but its keeping your love alive," he noted.

Katherine blushed. "It is at that, sir."

The dance finished and they returned to their table.

"Don't worry Kat, he'll finish OCS and you can be together," Harm announced. "Then eventually I'll be losing you too."

Smiling Katherine putting her hand on his arm. "Don't worry sir, I don't plan on it. As I told you, I want to make Commander first."

Chuckling Harm held out the chair for her. "I remember, sit down _Phantom_."

"Yes sir," she grinned.

The others who took their seats quickly joined them, Harm stood, glass in hand. "I want to thank you all for dragging me out here tonight. I missed making my usual call to my family but I did get to dance with _Phantom_," he paused while they laughed, grinning. "On a more serious note, we're losing a member of our family. Karen has accepted a job at the Pentagon, so I'd like you all to join with me in wishing _Mouse_ well on her new assignment. To Karen."

"To Karen," they toasted.

Harm sat down. "So _Mouse_, up for one last hope."

She smiled. "My last hooh-rah, sir?"

"That's it."

She nodded. "I'll be honored sir."

"Just look after her Captain," her husband, Captain David Lindsay, a medical doctor insisted lightly.

"I will, doc," Harm said grinning broadly.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Men."

Karen laughed, as did everyone else. "So where are we off too, sir?"

"A quick bingo to Pax River, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon," he answered. "A couple of Rhino's are need, I was volunteered, so I volunteered _Phantom_ and _Piper_."

"At lease we'll have company," she mused.

"That's why I volunteered them."

Scott groaned. "Don't you just love him?"

"Yep, the big brother we didn't want," his driver smirked.

"Gee thanks _Phantom_." Harm remarked dryly.

"You're welcome sir," she said and laughed filled the room.

Rabb's Residence

Alexandria, Virginia.

Sarah Rabb came down the stairs; Ashley was bathed and napping after his feed. The house was surprisingly tidy, despite having Mattie and Josh Pendry there. It seemed Annie had forgiven Harm for the sake of her son, who was now a regular visitor at their home. She saw them sitting on the back porch talking from the kitchen window. She smiled; they'd formed a good friendship.

The doorbell rang, so she hurried to answer the door.

Jennifer Coates was there with Josh Taylor.

"Come in Jen, Josh."

They did and she shut the door. "Is the _Cag_ back?" Josh asked her.

Not yet. He rang from Pax, they were ferrying the same Rhino's out to the _Coral Sea_. So they're due in at Andrews soon, if the Cod was on time leaving the _Coral Sea_."

"They'll make it, Ma'am." Jen assured.

"Jen, it's Mac or Sarah in my house. We're not at work now."

She grinned. "I'll try."

"Good."

Mattie and Josh Pendry came into the lunge as they did.

Sarah chuckled. "Now this is going to be interesting, two Josh's in the one house."

Josh Taylor smiled and held out his hand. "Josh Taylor," he introduced. "Also known as _Wraith_."

Young Josh shook his hand. "You're a pilot?"

"Mostly I'm a lawyer."

"Josh and Jen are going to stay with you guys while Harm and I go out," Sarah supplied.

"Can we get a movie?" Mattie asked.

"Sure and pizza if you like." Jen offered.

"Great."

"Easily pleased," Josh mused as he sprawled on the lounge.

Young Josh sat near by. "So what do you fly?"

"Tomcats mostly, the occasional Hornet."

"Among other things," Jen mussed.

"Josh has a number of qualifications like Harm," Sarah revealed as she and Mattie and Jen sat down too.

"So what are you qualified to fly?" The teenager pushed.

"F-14's, F/A-18's, a C130, a F117, a Lear jet and I've had a go a the F-22."

The Teenager was impressed. "And Harm?"

"All those and a few more."

"Cool."

"Josh's father had gone to the Academy and flight school with Harm," Sarah revealed. "Josh himself wants to go to the Academy."

"Do you want to be a pilot?" Josh asked him

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged. "Mum would rather I be a doctor or something like that."

"Do what you want, Josh," the elder advised. "Find what it is that you really love and do it. Don't do anything that deep in your heart you don't want to do."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sarah smiled. She knew Josh was going to get bombarded by questions while she and Harm were out, but _Wraith_ could handle it.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jen offered and got up, going to the door. Seeing who it was through the spy hole she opened the door. "Admiral, afternoon sir."

"Coates."

"Come in sir, the Colonel is in the lounge."

He did and when she'd shut the door, they joined the others.

Sarah knew something was wrong. "Admiral."

"Colonel," he hesitated. "Sarah…"

Now she was frightened. "It's Harm, isn't it?"

He nodded and hankered down before her. "The Cod crashed just short of Andrews, there were fatalities. I'm not sure who, all aboard are being taken to Bethesda."

"Oh God," she put her hand over her mouth, tears stung her eyes, emptiness filled her heart.

"Ma'am," Jen came over to her, as Josh Pendry comforted Mattie. "I'll say with Ashley, go to the hospital."

"Come on Sarah," AJ stood and helped her to her feet.

Josh just sat there; Katherine had been on the Cod, his sister.

"Let's go, Commander," the Admiral ordered, seeing the officer was in shock.

"Yes sir," he managed getting to his feet.

Mattie got to hers. "I'm coming too."

Sarah was going to say no, but the look on the young woman's face made her change her mind. "All right."

"I'll call as soon as I hear anything," AJ told Jen.

"Sir, has the Captain's parents been informed?"

He nodded. "Admiral Ross is doing it, he's contacted O'Reilly's, McGregor and Lindsay's families. I told him I wanted to tell Sarah, she and Harm are family."

"I understand, sir."

He knew she did, nodding he ushered everyone going with him out.

Josh Pendry stood, going over to Jen. "Is Harm going to be all right?"  
"I hope so, Josh," she said softly, slipping her arms around his waist. "I hope so."

Arlington Cemetery

(One week later)

A flag covered coffin stood readied to be lowered into the ground, a friend, a family member had been lost. Family sat near by, among the sea of Naval and Marine uniforms. The honor guard was made up of both, all there to honor a fallen hero. Three Naval Officers had survived the crash, two still lay in critical condition at Bethesda Naval Hospital, the third was recovering from less serious injures. None of the three were present though, their families were.

The American Flag was lifted from the coffin by the honor guard and folded, being handed to Admiral Ross, who carried to over to where Colonel Sarah Rabb, Mattie Grace, Amy McGregor, Captain David Lindsay, Jack and Maria O'Reilly and their son, Jason sat. Surrounded by family and friends. The Admiral stood before the flags receiver and placed it in their hands. "From a grateful nation." He straightened, saluted then stepped back.

In the air, six Tomcats flew overhead, one pulled away, leaving the others to carry on. The missing man formation, a tribute to their fallen comrade.

To be continued….


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: ** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. For those of you who are interested, yes my middle name is 'bitch' and I can be very evil when I want to be. I know ending it where I did was plan cruel, but I couldn't' resist.  So thank you to the following: _Winjan_, _Judith_, _Not A Muggle_, _Na'ama_,_ jaggygirl_, _laura carr_, _rony_, _lauren_, _smithknk_, _Shanabear_, _T_, _Angela B_, _hdrexel_, _Mary Kate113_, _TomcatGM_, _Nikki_, and _MsJonyReb_. I hope you all forgive me for being so nasty; I was in full _Tally-ho_ mood when I wrote it. So lock and load people because here's the next chapter.

Moving On 

Chapter Twenty-Three: **_Saying Goodbye_**

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland.

Grandma Sarah hugged her granddaughter; she'd been picked up by Admiral Chegwidden himself and brought to the hospital to see her grandson. The young woman in her arms, looked tried. "Are you all right Sarah?"

"I'm tired, but I'm fine," she assured. "I'll be better when Harm is well again."

"Which he will be soon, he's going will be fine honey, my grandson is too stubborn not to be."

She chuckled through fresh tears. "Mum said the same thing."

"Then it's got to be true," Grams said lightly and wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. "Everything will be fine, now lets go see if he's awake."

Sarah nodded and led the elderly woman to the private room Harm had been settled in, the nurse gave them a friendly smile as she came out, letting them go in. "I went and saw Harm's RIO this morning, she asked how he was." Sarah told Grams.

"And young Katherine?"

"She's stable but still comatose."

"_Phantom _is too stubborn to die," Harm's gravelly voice announced.

His wife and grandmother hurried to his side. "I'm sure she'd say the same about you," his wife said, tears in her eyes.

"Damn right," he reached a hand up and caressed her cheek. "Hi sweet thing."

Sarah put her hand over his and drew it down. "Hi flyboy."

He tore his gaze away from his wife to his grandmother. "Grams."

"Harmon, don't you think you've scared your family enough for one life time," she said trying to be stern, though she was just happy to see he was all right.

"Sorry Grams."

"That's all right, Harm, just get well."

"I will Grams," he looked back to his wife, the brief conversation though had taken a lot out of him. "What about _Mouse _and _Piper_?"

His wife hesitated. "Lt. Lindsay wasn't as badly injured as you and Kat, she had a punched lung, some cracked ribs and cuts and bruises," she reported. "Harm, Lt. McGregor - Scott didn't make it, he was killed instantly." She felt his hand tighten around hers as his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Harm."

His eyes opened again, this time glassy with tears. "He pushed Katie towards me, I remember the Cod dropping and him releasing her harness and pushing her into my arms."

"It sounds like he saved her life, Harm," his grandmother said gently.

"I know Grams, still he didn't need to die," he said softly.

They heard a throat being cleared and both women looked back seeing David Lindsay and his wife, who was in a wheelchair.

"Is the Captain up for some visitor's?" He asked.

"Come on in," Grams insisted, giving them a warm smile. "You must be the young lady my grandson calls _Mouse_."

Karen smiled. "Yes Ma'am, Karen Lindsay, this is my husband David."

"You're a part of my grandson's family, you better call me Grams."

"I will, thank you." Karen said feeling a little embarrassed. She gave Harm a warm smile. "About time you woke up sir," she said as her husband pushed her closer.

Harm released his wife's hand and reached out taking Karen's. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "You?"

"I'll mend," he gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"For what, sir?"

"For asking you to come with me."

"I would have come anyway," she assured, knowing he was feeling a lot of guilt. "So would have _Phantom_ and _Piper_." She gave him a reassuring smile. "This wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it."

"Well it isn't," she insisted. "Scott loved flying with Kat, and he loved being on your wing. Nothing would have stopped him from going. Even Amy knows that."

David put his hand on his wife's shoulder, knowing she had tears in her eyes. She'd gone through RIO school with Scott McGregor. "Amy has gone home to her family, she said to tell you that Scott was honored to have been a part of the _Tyco Tigers_."

"Thanks doc," Harm let go of Karen's hand and once more took his wife's. "What about Kat?"

His Grandmother could see he was tired. "Harm, perhaps you should rest some more."

"Grams please. I need to know?"

David sighed, seeing Sarah give her husbands hand a reassuring squeeze. "She had internal bleeding, cracked ribs, her right knee is badly dislocated and…" He hesitated. "Swelling around the brain, they operated to relieve the pressure, but she slipped into a coma anyway. They lost her twice on the operating table, she's stable for the moment."

Harm squeezed his eyes shut. _God, don't take her too_. He prayed. "Will she be all right?" He asked reopening his eyes

"She's breathing without the respirator now, which is a good sign. Her doctor is confident she'll recover."

Sarah brushed her hand over her husband's cheek, because he'd been holding onto Katherine, she'd taken most of the force of the impact. He'd broken his wrist keeping his hold on her and had required surgery on his left knee, but he was alive. "As soon as you feel stronger I'm sure the doctor will let you see her."

"I'll tell her your thinking about her, _Cag_. ICU is our next stop," Karen told him.

"Thanks _Mouse_."

"You're welcome sir."

"I'll bring her back later, Captain." David told him.

"Thanks."

He smiled and wheeled his wife out.

Sarah and Grams sat down in the chairs provided. "Sergei has been up a few times, as much as they'll let him," Sarah told her husband. "Jack and Maria sent their love, they went home just before Grams arrived to get some sleep. Jason is still with Kat; the nurses are keeping an eye on him. He didn't want to leave."

"Grams, could you check on him?" Harm asked his grandmother.

"Of course honey," she said. "Get some rest."

"I will Grams."

Sarah told her what floor ICU was on and where Katherine was, Grams nodded, and then left them alone. "Mum and Frank took Ashley and Mattie home to get some sleep. They were going to try and get some themselves."

"When did you last sleep?" He asked his wife, feeling like is whole body weighted more then it should. He was tired, so tired.

"I got a few hours last night, they set a cot up for me beside the bed," she lent over and kissed his lips gently. "Rest."

"Mmm," he was fighting his battle to stay awake, his eyes closing. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm," she whispered, seeing he was already asleep. Changing her position in the chair, she rested her head against his on the pillow and drifted off herself.

Her internal clock told her she'd been asleep for about two hours when she felt the hand shake her gently. Opening her eyes she sat up, seeing who it was. "Admiral."

"Stay seated Colonel. How's Harm?"

She saw her husband was still sleeping peacefully. "He's better sir."

"Good," AJ sat next to her. "I cheeked in on Mrs. Rabb, she's at the moment giving Commander Taylor a good dose of grandmother love."

Sarah chuckled. "Which is what he needs, he's taken this hard. How was Kat, any change?"

"Apparently she squeezed Mrs. Rabb's hand while she was talking to her, the doctors believe she could be coming out of it," the Admiral reported. "Young Jason is of course more determined to be by her side."

"It must be hard on him, since their closer then a lot of people realize."

He nodded. "They were all very lucky."

"Not all of us," Harm's husky voice whispered.

They hadn't even realized he was awake.

"Nice to have you back with us, son." AJ stated.

"Thank you sir."

"Captain Garrett rang this morning and wished you all a speedy recovery," the Admiral reported. "Admiral Ross said to let you know the _Tyco Tigers_ are in good hands – Commander Braxton's and that he was doing fine."

"He's a good officer."

"Josh Pendry rang," Sarah added. "He said to tell you to get well soon, you promised to take him flying in 'Sarah'."

Harm chuckled. "Trust him to remember."

"I'm sure Captain, you're just as anguish to get out of here." AJ presumed.

"Yes sir."

"Give it time, son," he said gentle, then stood. "I have to get back, I have one of the new lawyers I requested reporting in."

"Any one we know, sir?" Sarah asked.

"Commander Meg Austin."

Harm smiled. "I haven't seen Meg in a long time."

"Well she remembers you, she said she'll come up to the hospital and say hello as soon as she's settled."

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Meg, as in your first partner?"

"His second partner, Colonel. Who happens to be happily married," the Admiral noted. "Get some rest, the both of you."

"Aye sir," both acknowledged on instinct.

He chuckled lightly and left.

"Sometimes I think he forgets you're not under his Command any more," Sarah observed.

"Sometimes I think he wishes I was." Harm stated.

"So do I," she said with a longing in her voice. One he didn't miss.

Commander Josh Taylor smiled thinking how much Grandma Sarah was like his own grandmother, she fawned over young Jason O'Reilly and given him a good dose of grandmotherly love. It was what both of them needed.

Hearing footfalls, he turned and saw Tom Boone and his son. He nodded. "Sir's."

"Commander; how is she?" Tom asked him quietly.

"There's been little change sir, though she did squeeze Gram's hand a little while a go, but that's it."

"It's better then nothing," Shawn told him.

Jason looked back seeing them, he may have had his birth mothers eyes, but he was a lot like his birth father too. Getting up he went over to the Commander and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in Shawn's middle.

Despite being a little startled, Shawn recovered and soon got the idea, hugging the boy back. "It's going to be okay, bud, I promise."

Grams smiled warmly, especially when she saw her youngest grandson arrive.

Sergei nodded to the too men. "Sirs."

"Gunny."

He patted Jason's shoulder as he passed, going over to his grandmother. "Hi Grams."

She stood and hugged him warmly. "Hi honey. You look tired."

"I am a little, I didn't sleep much last night," he sat down when she did, taking Katherine's hand. He felt her squeeze his hand, which made him smile. He lent closer. "I know you know I'm here Katie, open your eyes sweetheart." He felt his hand being squeezed again.

"Keep going Sergei," Grams urged.

He brought Katherine's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

Tom, his son and grandson moved closer, wanting to see what was happening. As did two other people, Sarah Rabb pushed her wheelchair bound husband into the room. All were surprised to see him.

"Should you be out of bed, Harm?" His grandmother asked concerned.

"He shouldn't be, but he badgered the doctor into letting him come," Sarah told her as he maneuvered him closer. Seeing Tom and Shawn Boone smirking, as was Jason, who looked up to Harm with hero worship from the moment they'd meet.

"I'm fine Grams," Harm reassured. He reached out and took Katherine's hand; she squeezed his hand just like she'd done Sergei's. "It's time to you woke up, _Phantom_."

In the fog that muddled her mind, she heard voices. Sergei's, the Cag's, their grandmothers, Sarah's, Shawn and Tom Boone's, all the people who cared about her.

'It's time to go back to them," a familiar voice whispered.

The fog started to lift bring her back from the warm comfortable place in her mind that she'd retreated, away from the pain and sorrow.

'They need you, Katie, I'm fine. I'm at peace,' the voice whispered again. 'You need to go, you don't belong here.'

Sergei saw the woman he loved breath deeply as if she'd sighed in her sleep. "Come back to us, Katie," he said in a soft voice.

Sarah reached around her husband and pressed the call button.

Harm saw Katherine's eyelids flicker; he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then commanded. "Wake up Lt. Commander. Now!"

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him for a brief moment before smiling. "No… need… to shout, Cag," she said hoarsely.

He chuckled, as did everyone else, including Dr. Jordan, who'd walked in as Harm had given the order.

"Nice work Captain Rabb, I must remember that one," the doctor mused.

"Phantom, just knows better then to disobey a direct order from her Commanding Officer."

"Especially the Cag," she added. Then looked from the doctor to the man she loved, she gestured him closer. When he lent over she slipped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him firmly on the lips before he could protest. Not that he wanted to.

Harm released her hand and glanced back. "Got a bucket of cold water on you, doc?"

Dr. Jordan laughed. "No, but if they don't cut it out I might just get one."

That brought the two of them apart. "You know what they say doctor, abstains makes the heart grow founder." Sergei stated as he sat back down.

"Not that you saw anything, correct, doctor?" Sarah asked him

Dr. Jordan got the message. "Nothing at all Colonel." He said with a smile. "Now if you'll all step outside for a moment, I'd like to check the Lt. Commander over. And Captain Rabb, get back to bed."

"Yes sir," he smirked, even though he outranked the doctor. "See you later, Phantom."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

Grandma Sarah went with her grandson and granddaughter, Tom and Shawn took Jason to find a phone and ring his parents. Sergei was the last out, waiting outside. When he saw his grandmother return, he went straight into her arms and held her tight.

"Are you all right, Sergei?" She asked him

"I am now, Grams."

She gave his back a rub. "She always knew you were there, sweetheart. Now you be there for her."

"I will Grams," he promised. "I'm going to do it right, once I'm done with OCS, I'm going to make sure I don't lose Katherine O'Reilly again."

Rabb Farm

(2 wks later)

Grandma Sarah watched from the porch as the young woman walked towards her. Katherine O'Reilly had come a long way in two weeks. She walked with a limp still, but the doctors had told her that would go. Her hair was growing back; she wore a dark blue bandana to cover the stubble and the scar. Coming to the farm though had been the best therapy the young woman could have been given. As she watched her, the older woman realized just how much this young aviator was like her grandson, not Sergei but Harm. It was no wonder Harm thought of her as a little sister, she was just how she pictured her son's daughter would be like, if he'd had one.

"Morning Grams." Katherine greeted.

"Morning sweetheart, you're up early."

"I went jogging."

"Katherine," Grams said in that no nonsense voice of hers. "The doctors told you to take it easy."

"I am, I only ran three miles instead of the usual five when I'm not up to scratch."

The elder woman shook her head. "You, young lady are too much like my grandson and I'm not talking about Sergei."

Katherine grinned her best flyboy grin. "Thank you Grams."

"Come on smart ass, inside, breakfast is ready."

Chuckling the younger woman followed her inside to the kitchen, sitting down she accepted the breakfast the elderly woman placed in front of her. "Did Sergei say when he would arrive, when he rang yesterday?"

"No," Grams sat down with her. "Just that he'd be here to day."

"Oh," Katherine smothered her disappointment and ate her breakfast. The point of coming to the farm was to heal, both emotionally and physically. The doctors called it survivor's guilt. When she'd found out Scott had died, she'd dealt with it badly, not understanding why he'd died and she'd lived. Sergei had become her anchor.

Then Harm had sat down and told her about his ramp strike and how he'd lost his RIO, the guilt he'd lived with until he'd gotten control of it. Now she had to do the same thing.

"Katie?"

She came out of her daze. "Sorry Grams."

"It's okay sweetheart," she patted her hand. "I just asked are you finished."

"Yes, thank you." Katherine helped her clean up; as they washed the dishes she recalled staying with Scott and Amy while on leave, before Sally had been born. They'd been washing up when Scott had starting singing to his wife; it was then she realized what a good voice he'd had. She'd joined in; Amy had laughed and rolled her eyes as they continued singing to her.

Grams noticed the tears, the fact Katherine stood frozen, staring at nothing in particular. She took the plate and tee-towel from the young woman. "It's all right Katie," she said calmly, she held her close letting her cry. "Let it go, sweetheart."

"Why did he have to die Grams, why?"

"It was just his time, Katie."

"But he didn't get to see his son born."

"Yes he did, honey. He was there, not in body but in sprite. He'll always be there," she guided the young woman into the lounge and sat her down, settling beside her. "Katie, you have to let him go, you can't carry him around with you. It's time to say goodbye."

"I know," she wiped her eyes and stood. "Thanks Grams."

"You're welcome, honey."

Leaving the house, Katherine walked, not in any particular direction, she just needed to think and clear her head.

'Let me go, Katie.' Scott's voice whispered on the wind.

"I don't know how," she told him.

'Yes you do, Katie."

Tears welled in her eyes again as she hugged herself. "How do I go on?"

'Like you've always done, you're the strongest person I've ever known."

"I don't feel strong," she said wearily.

'But you are, you always will be, stay safe Katie. Keep the wind at your back.'

A sob tore at her throat and she turned and ran back to the house, she knew what she had to do know. Taking the stairs two at a time, she ignored the throb her knee was developing and kept going into the house.

"Katie?" Grams called to her as she ran past.

"I'm sorry Grams, I've got to go," she said as she headed up the stairs.

Grams chuckled and headed into the lounge to make a quick call to her grandson.

Upstairs Katherine took a quick shower and dressed, throwing the clothes and toiletries into her bag. Once it was zipped up she dashed back down the stairs.

Grandma Sarah was waiting, noticing Katherine now a white bandana stenciled with Tomcats; a gift from the Tyco Tigers. "Are you sure you're all right to drive, honey?"

"I'll be fine Grams," she hugged her. "You were right, I do need to say goodbye. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey. Be careful on your way back."

"I will. Love you Grams," she said and kissed her cheek before hurrying out the door.

Chuckling the elderly woman knew Sergei was going to have his hands full with Katherine O'Reilly.

Katherine opened the Vette out on the highway; speed had been in her blood from the moment she'd been conceived. Either behind the wheel or behind a stick, her reflexes were sharp, being a fighter pilot kept them honed. This was her freedom.

Several hours later she pulled the midnight blue Vette into the car park at Arlington Cemetery, killing the engines. Getting out she pocketed the keys, then headed to where Lt. Scott McGregor had been laid to rest. She hankered down, even though the throbbing in her knee had gotten worse, she'd pushed hard to get there and was going to pay for it. "I'm sorry I've taken so long to come here, Piper," she said softly. "I guess I didn't want to let you go." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked seeing Sergei, he was keeling behind her. She twisted round and fell into his arms pushing him onto his backside.

He held onto her, keeping her in the safety of his arms. "Grams rang and said you were coming back, I knew you'd come here."

"I had to say goodbye," she said softly.

"He would of flown without you, Katie. He would have hated it, but he would have done it. Now you have to do the same."

"I know," she reached out and touched the headstone. "Goodbye Scott."

"There's something else I know Scott would have wanted," Sergei whispered. He took her left hand and slid her engagement ring back on her finger.

It was then she realized he was in uniform, 2nd Lieutenant bars at his collar. "You graduated."

"This morning."

"I wanted to be there."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she ran her fingers over the bars. "I guess now we have no excuses."

"None at all. Marry me, Katie?"

"Any time, any where," she promised.

He smiled and kissed her, parting her lips as he deepened the kiss. Groaning against her mouth. "Lets go home, Sailor."

She nodded. "I love you jarhead."

"I love you, squid." He stood and pulled her up into his arms. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her again, savoring the taste of her.

A gentle breeze blew around them like a warm caress, as if someone else was giving their approval to the union.

To be continued… (I forgot where Harm's grandmother's farm is when I wrote the chapter, which is why it isn't listed and I couldn't resist using the line from Top Gun at the end. It just seemed appropriate.)

(And just a little extra note, I've updated my web page, if anyone would like to take a look. The address is in my bio)


	24. Goodbye, farewell, amen

**Title: _Moving On_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30austarnet.com.au

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: ** This is the last chapter of **_Moving On_**. I've enjoyed writing it but it was time to finish it. Thank you to the following people who took the time to review the previous chapter:

_T:_ Thanks for thinking I'd done an awesome job, the last chapter wasn't easy to write.

_MsJonyReb_: I'd debated over how Kat should handle Scott's death; in the end I just put myself in her shoes and thought how I would handle it. I'm glad it worked out. As for the line from Top Gun, I always thought that line was the best in the move and it fit so well into the story. Thank you.

_Mary Kate113:_ Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

_TomcatGM_: I'm trying as many of the loose ends up as I can before it ends.

Sann3187: I tried hard to put a lot of emotion into the last couple of chapters and put across what the characters were feeling, losing someone close to you isn't easy especially when you don't get to say goodbye.

_Winjan_: I was thinking of finishing it at that chapter, but then changed my mind, but it is coming to an end. I know I keep saying that but this time it is.

_Marianne Valentine_: I would have been keelhauled if I'd killed Harm off, so I thought better of it.

_JAGirl_: Thanks for reviewing; it was a hard decision deciding who was going to die in the story. But one thing I knew was I couldn't kill Harm.

**_Moving On_**

Chapter Twenty-four: **_Goodbye, farewell and amen_**

The one thing Katherine had always loved was the feel of the sea breeze against her face, the chill that eloped around her body making her hug into her flight jacket. Escaping to the fantail had been something she'd been doing since her first cruise; it gave her time to think to be alone on the near floating city. It wasn't a long cruise, two weeks at the most then they were back home. But funny enough, she'd always felt the most at home on the aircraft carrier she was serving on. Even now she had Sergei to return home to, home would still be the sea.

The hatch behind her opened, her new RIO came out, shutting the hatch before joining her at the rail. Before RIO school had given him a change of career, Jamie Evans had been a communications officer. A flight in the backseat of a Tomcat had changed his life and he'd applied to RIO school, being accepted. He'd never expected to be given the change to fly with the _Tyco Tigers_ or Lt. Commander O'Reilly. He felt honored to be there and her RIO.

Katherine took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the dark green bandana that covered her still short head of hair, kept the chill from it and covered the scar from the surgery that was now almost invisible because of her growing hair. A small smile ease onto her lips, she liked Evans, he was better then a lot of Rookie's she'd known. He and the _Cag's_ RIO had fitted in with the other _Tyco Tigers_ right from the moment they'd arrived.

"It's a nice night, Ma'am."

That was one thing she was going to have to break him off. "_Kelso_, how many times have I told you to call me _Phantom_?"

"More then you should have to," he said with a smirk, a twinkle to his chocolate brown eyes.

She chuckled and turned leaning against the rail, crossing her arms against her chest. "So who sent you out here, the _Cag_ or my dear half brother, who is suppose to be working with Lieutenant Stephens, not checking up on me?"

"Both, actually," he answered with a grin. "They're just worried about you."

"I'm fine," she uncrossed her arms. "It's just hard convincing them I'm fine."

Jamie stared out at the ocean. "You will," he said gently. "Give them time."

Nodding, Katherine turned back. Gripping the rail again. "The _Cag_ knows what it's like to lose a RIO, early in his career he lost his RIO in a ramp strike. _Piper _was more then just my RIO, he was my friend, my family. We spent leave time together; when his daughter Sally was born, he and I went out and wet the baby's head. He was always there for me and I was always there for him. In the end he sacrificed everything for me, giving his life so I'd live, even when he had so much to live for."

"Maybe he loved you enough to know you had so much to live for too," Jamie suggested gently. "And maybe he knew it was his time."

With tears in her eyes, she smiled. "You're right, I know that."

He smiled back. "I hope one day we'll have the same friendship you shared with Lt. McGregor."

"I think we will, _Kelso_," she put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go get a cup of coffee."

"Sounds good. It's damn cold out here," he noted bluntly.

Katherine chuckled and they walked back inside, going to the wardroom. Getting a cup of coffee they sat down.

"Have the _Tyco Tigers_ always been deployed to the _Ticonderoga_?" Jamie asked her.

"No we were on the _Enterprise_, when the _Tyco_ was commissioned they transferred us to her," she informed. "The _Cag's_ father flew off the first _Ticonderoga_ during the Vietnam War, he was a _Tyco Tiger_ too. So for the _Cag_, being able to serve on her successor is an honor for him."

The _Cag's_ new RIO, Lt. Mara Winslow – _Willow_, came over to them. "Can I join you Ma'am, Lieutenant?"

"Sure _Willow_ and stop calling me Ma'am, _Phantom _will do." Katherine insisted.

Mara grinned and sat down, she was a willowy blond, who by no means a dumb blond. She'd been top of her class at RIO school, before that she'd been a crypto officer. "So have we bonded?" She asked with a sly grin, teasing Jamie.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "I have you bonded with the _Cag_."

"Hon I'd love to bond with the _Cag_, but he's married," she tormented back quickly.

Katherine laughed. "To a kick ass Marine Colonel," she added and they all laughed.

Captain Rabb and Commander Taylor came into the wardroom, laughing over something, both were in flight suites. Despite the fact Josh was suppose to be helping out Lt. Stephens, the carrier JAG, he seemed to be spending more time in the cockpit of an F-14. Grabbing a cup of coffee, they joined them.

"Hey little sister," Josh taunted.

"Hey big brother," she through right back. Then glanced at the _Cag_. "And big brother."

Harm chuckled. "Little sister. Heard from little brother?"

"I have," she smirked, grinning.

Jamie shook his head. "I'm never going to get use to this."

"You will," the _Cag_ stated.

"So _Phantom's_ fiancé is really your brother?" Mara asked curiosity laced her blue eyes.

"Half brother," he answered. "And a Marine."

"Glutton for punishment," Josh smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "He has gold wings also, that gives him bonus points."

"So is he as cute as the _Cag_?" Mara asked, and then realized she'd said it out loud, blushing. "Sorry sir."

Harm chuckled. "Accepted. Answer the question _Phantom_."

"Oh yeah, they share that flyboy grin," Katherine answered her. "And he's a damn good lawyer."

"Well it was about time he finished that law degree," the _Cag _said firmly. "OCS just gave him the chance."

"He'll probably end up with a reputation as large as yours _Cag_," Josh noted.

"God I hope not."

They all laughed, getting quiet a few looks from others in the wardroom, not that they cared. The two RIO's decided to call it a night, leaving the three officers to chat.

Katherine played with her coffee cup. "I can't believe Admiral Chegwidden is retiring."

"Neither can I," Harm agreed. "I always though he'd be there."

"So did I." Josh agreed.

"Do you know who's taking over as JAG?" His sister asked him.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm glad Admiral Chegwidden was able to do Bud's promotion."

"I'm sorry we missed it," Harm said, and he was. "He deserves it though, after all he's been through."

"The office won't be the same without Harriet, it's like the family is breaking up."

"Nothing stays the same Josh," Katherine declared bluntly. "And Harriet will have her hands full with the boys and twins."

"Yeah I know."

Harm shot a quick glance at the _Tyco Tigers'_ XO, she arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. "I have a meeting with the _Skipper_, so I'll see you both at the briefing at oh one hundred. That is if you're joining us, _Wraith_."

"I wouldn't miss it _Cag_," he said forcing a smile.

"Of course you wouldn't," he mused, and then stood. "Get some rest." Both rolled their eyes at him, making him chuckle. "That's an order."

"Aye sir," both chimed, grinning.

Shaking his head, Harm left heading for the bridge.

Captain Garrett was waiting for him. "Captain."

"Sir."

"So how are the _Tigers_ tonight?"

Harm smiled. "You mean how is _Phantom_?"

Garrett chuckled. "All right, so how is _Phantom_?"

"Fine, she's getting on well with Lt. Evans." Harm reported.

"Good and how are you getting on with Lt. Winslow?" The _Skipper_ inquired, as he looked out over the flight deck.

"Just fine, _Skipper_."

"Good," he turned to Rabb. "Lets go over the mornings exercise then."

"Yes sir."

"XO, you have the bridge," the _Skipper _announced.

"Aye sir."

Garrett and Rabb left the bridge, the Captain had Ensign Masters set up the conference room then stand watch outside. The young man nodded to the two offices as they went in.

"I want you and _Phantom_ to be the aggressors in this exercise," the _Skipper_ announced. "And don't go easy on them."

"We won't." Harm informed.

They went over the entire exercise, discussing what was expected.

Garrett lent back in his chair. "I was talking to Admiral Janus, the CO at Fallon. He told me he offered O'Reilly an instructors position."

"He told me that too," Harm divulged. "After he offered me a position too."

The _Skipper _arched an eyebrow. "So am I losing you and _Phantom_?"

"I haven't decided yet and I don't think Kat has either."

"There's something you're not telling me, Harm."

The _Cag_ hesitated. "I've been considering it?"

"Oh?"

"Sarah and I have been thinking it's time for a change, for us to move on."

Garrett sat forward, reading between the lines. "Does this have to do with the court case involving Mattie?"

Harm nodded. "She and her dad talked, he told her the truth about her mothers death. She went back to live with him, he's sober and is managing the business."

"Managing? Doesn't Mattie own it?"

Shaking his head, Harm sat forward. "Because of some bad decisions her dad made, they were about to lose it."

"So you bought it and have her father managing it?" The _Skipper _guessed.

"No, Kat and I bought it together. Now it's Rabb Aviation."

Garrett smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Harm gave him one of his famous flyboy smiles. "Mattie will always be a part of my family and Kat is."

Garrett also sat forward. "So how many people know about that secret?"

"Not many, no one in the squadron does."

Sighing he glanced at his watch. "It's late, we both need some rest," they both stood and left the room. "Ensign take everything back to my office, then turn in for the night."

"Yes sir," he acknowledged, and then slipped into the conference room.

The _Skipper_ walked with Rabb. "You still haven't answered my question?"

Harm shrugged. "As I said, I'm considering it."

Garrett let it drop. "Very well, get some rest _Cag_."

"Aye sir."

As the _Cag_ walked away from him, Captain Garrett had a feeling he was going to lose both Rabb's.

Captain Garrett walked with a heavy heart towards the ready room; he always hated delivering this type of news. This time it was twice as bad. The Tyco Tigers were getting ready to go on their last hope before heading back to Norfolk, they were laughing and joking with the Cag, as they were getting ready. All snapped too as the Skipper came in. "At ease," he ordered. "Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander O'Reilly, a moment please." 

Both handed their helmets to their RIO's and went over to the Skipper. "Sir."

Garrett hesitated. "Harm, Kat," he stopped. This wasn't going to be easy. "There was an accident just outside of Norfolk, a SUV was hit by a oncoming truck. Both occupants were killed instantly." He paused again. "Those killed were Colonel Sarah Rabb and Lieutenant Sergei Rabb."

Katherine felt the blood drain from her face. Sergei was dead. Her Sergei. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, the man she loved. "Oh God," she turned to Harm. He looked just pal. "_Cag_. Harm."

He looked at her blankly, and then drew her into his arms. Tears streaming down his face. His Sarah. His lovely Sarah was gone. They'd only had a year together as man and wife. She'd never get to see Ashley grow up, to become a man. He held tightly to his sister-in-law. God, she and Sergei hadn't even had a chance to start their life. No one other then their families knew they got married.

Garrett grabbed the _Cag_ as his legs gave out on him; Katherine helped him get Harm to a chair and sat beside him. The rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ were concerned. "The Cod leaves in an twenty minutes, your both on it. Commander Taylor is going to be waiting for you at Andrews."

"Skipper, my son?" Harm asked him.

"He wasn't in the car, Harm. The Colonel left Ashley with Lt. Sims and her husband." Garrett reassured him, he looked up, glancing around for who he wanted. "Braxton?"

Hayden Braxton came over to them. "_Skipper_."

"Until further notice you're taking over as _Cag_, Lt. Winslow will fly back seat for you. Lt. Evans will fly back seat for Lt. Wills."

"Aye sir."

"This hope is cancelled, you'll be escorting the Cod to Andrews then going onto Norfolk. Douglas help O'Reilly back to her stateroom to change."

"Yes sir," Maggie was instantly at Katherine's side.

"Sir, what happened?" Braxton asked.

He looked at Harm, who nodded, as did Katherine. Addressing the squad. "Colonel Sarah Rabb and Lieutenant Sergei Rabb were killed in a car accident this morning." Silence settled over the room. "That'll be all. Lieutenant Douglas, if you will."

"Aye sir," Maggie helped Katherine to her feet, the two women going to the lockers to get out of their flight gear.

Major Leslie came into the squad room; he'd heard from Ensign Masters what had happened, who'd told him to report to the ready room.

Garrett gestured him over. "Get the _Cag_ to his stateroom to change."

"Yes sir."

Once Harm had removed his flight gear, he left with the Marine, O'Reilly and Douglas were all ready gone.

The _Skipper _addressed the _Tyco Tigers_ again. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly was going to inform you all when you returned to Norfolk, that before you came on this cruise. She and Lt. Rabb were married; they were going to renew their vows along with Captain Rabb and his wife, which you were all going to be invited. I'm sure Commander Taylor will keep you informed of when the funeral will be."

"Is there anything we can do, _Skipper_?" Hayden asked.

"Just be their friends," he answered, and then left.

Harm woke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding. Sitting up he realized he was in his stateroom, swinging his legs off the bunk he ran his fingers through his hair. Damn it was just a dream. Glancing at his wristwatch he found it was oh five hundred. He wasn't due to get up for another half an hour. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep he got up and took a shower, the advantages of being the _Cag_ was he got his own head. Once he'd showered, cleaned his teeth and shaved, he dressed and headed for the wardroom for a coffee. It was too early to ring Sarah right away, he would have to do it later and tell her not to drive to Norfolk. He would get a lift back with O'Reilly.

He found Katherine O'Reilly in the wardroom having a cup of coffee, getting a coffee he sat with her. "Morning."

"Morning _Cag_, your up early." Katherine greeted.

"Bad night," he declared. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I went jogging," she answered. "I think better when I do."

"So you've made your decision?" Harm asked her.

"No, I've just been thinking long and hard about it though," she played with her cup. "I want to talk to Sergei before I make any decisions. I know Admiral Janus said there was a position at the JAG office at Fallon for him, but it's still a decision we both have to make together."

Harm sat back. "I've been thinking lengthily about it too. Sarah has a good position at JAG at the moment."

"But is it what you want, _Cag_?" She asked him. "You enjoy being with the squadron, being the _Cag_."

"I know, but I want to be at home with Sarah and Ashley," he ran his finger along the edge of his cup. "I don't want Ashley to grow up with a part time father, I want to be there for him and for any other children we have."

"Then take it, you'll still be flying."

"I'm thinking about it," he admitted, and then asked her. "Can I get a lift home with you when we get back?"

"Sure, but I thought the Colonel was driving to Norfolk to pick you up. Sergei was going to get a lift with her and drive back with me."

"I'm going to call her and tell her not to."

"Okay then," she agreed, she didn't ask why. She could see it on his face he didn't want to discuss it. " _Cag_, have you thought about going back to JAG, to being a lawyer."

"Once or twice, but I don't belong there any more. What about you, though about being a lawyer instead of an aviator?"

Katherine smiled. "I'll always be an aviator, _Hammer_. So will you, no matter what you do," she said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks _Phantom_."

"No problem," she stood. "For what it's worth sir, I'd serve with you whether you were _Cag_ or the JAG."

Harm chuckled. "I could just see them making a former aviator, former JAG lawyer, former spook, who became _Cag_, the Judge Advocate General."

"You never know sir," she said lightly. Then walked out.

Harm chuckled. He finished his coffee and then headed for his office, requesting a line to the mainland. His call was put through.

A sleepy voice answered the phone. "_Colonel Rabb_."

"Morning sweet thing."

"_Morning flyboy_."

"How's my lovely wife?"

"_Mmm, good. Ashley slept through the night and is still asleep_."

"Then stay in bed, Kat is going to give me a lift home."

"_Are you sure_?"

"I'm sure."

"_I'll give Sergei a ring then and let him know_."

"Do that, but stay in bed for a long as you can, I want you well rested."

"_Got plans for later, flyboy_?"

"You'd better believe it, sweet thing."

"_I can hardly wait_," she said with a sexy purr.

That coursed his blood to boil. "You're a tease Sarah Rabb."

"_Just wait until you get home, Harmon Rabb_," she said with the same tone.

He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "See you later sweet thing."

"_You'd better believe it flyboy_."

"I love you, Sarah."

"_I love you, Harm_."

He hung up, sitting back in his chair. At least he didn't have to explain why he didn't want her driving to Norfolk. Heading for the Officers Mess, he met up with the Captain. "_Skipper_."

"Morning Harm, ready to head home?"

"Yes sir."

They got their breakfast and sat together. "Has the squadron been informed of Kat's secret yet?"

"No, she's going to make an announcement this morning. She and Sergei planed a party at O'Reilly's so all their friends could celebrate with them."

"Well I can understand them wanting to do it quietly."

"So can I, though I'll never forget being married here on the _Tyco_."

"It was the highlight of the tour, _Cag_."

"Yes sir, it was." Harm agreed grinning.

"It is a shame though the squad missed out on it, they feel like her family," the _Skipper _stated bluntly.

"I realize that sir."

"So what are you going to do about it, _Cag_?"

Harm frowned. "I'm going to do something about it?"

"Yes _Hammer_, you are."

"Right sir." Harm agreed, and then sighed. _How did he get himself into these things_?

O'Reilly's Bar

Fall's Church, Virginia

Washington DC

Katherine had been surprised by the _Cag's_ arrival at her apartment only a few hours after she'd dropped him home. Having him bring her to her uncle's bar had really made her curious. In the apartment above the bar, her Aunt Maria and Sarah Rabb helped her back into the simple white gown she'd worn for her wedding ceremony. Maria had brought a wig, so her niece wouldn't feel so subconscious; they'd then done her make-up before hurrying to get ready, and head back down the stairs.

Harm came into the lounge room in his Dress Whites, ready to escort her. "You look beautiful, Katie."

She blushed. "What's going on _Cag_?"

"Your friends were a little disappointed they miss out on seeing you marry Sergei, so they organized for you to renew your vows," he held out his arm. "He's waiting for you in the _Ready Room_."

She took his arm and let him guide her out, her heart was pounding, she hadn't been this nervous the first time. The bar was closed to the public, so the main bar was deserted except for two Marines standing at the door to the _Ready Room_. One slipped inside when he saw them coming, then as they got closer, the second opened the door, letting them walk in.

The bridle march was played as Harm escorted her to Sergei, her family and friends – Captain Garrett, the members of the _Tyco Tigers_, the _White Tigers_, even the _Wolverines_. As well as Sergei's JAG family, even retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden and his wife were there.

Sergei was waiting before Chaplain Matthews, Victor Galendez at his side. "She looks more beautiful then the first time."

"She is beautiful, Sergei," he mused grinning.

Harm escorted Katherine to his brother, putting her hand in his, he stepped back to stand with his wife.

Chaplain Matthews then began. "We're gathered here this evening to celebrate with Katherine and Sergei as they renew their vows. When life threatened to pull them apart, they stood tall and stared it in the face. When death threatened to take one from the other, they held onto their love like an anchor keeping them together. Now they face the rest of their lives not as two separate souls but as one," he gestured for Katherine and Sergei to face each other, which they did, holding hands. "Katherine, do you take Sergei as your husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," she said willingly.

"Sergei, do you take Katherine as your wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"With your vows renewed, I once again pronounce you husband and wife. Sergei, you may kiss your wife."

Sergei smiled and kissed his wife, savoring every moment, as he held her in his arms, their friends and family clapping. They parted, grinning happily.

Victor Galendez smiled and said in a strong voice. "Ladies and gentleman, presenting Lieutenant Sergei Rabb and his wife, Lieutenant Commander Katherine Rabb."

There was more clapping and cheering as their family and friends congratulated the happy couple.

Later in the night, Harm sat watching his brother and sister-in-law dancing, smiling warmly. His stepfather was dancing with Sarah, Frank and his mom having insisted on flying in for the ceremony.

AJ sat next to him. "You look like you have a lot on your mind, Harm."

"Yes sir."

"None of that sir business, its AJ now."

Harm smiled, he'd been told that before but still found it hard to think of AJ Chegwidden as anything but the JAG. "While on the _Tyco_ Kat and I were discussing our careers, where we're heading."

"You're referring to the offer Admiral Janus made?" AJ deducted.

"You know about that?"

"Mac told me."

He should have expected that. "It's a good offer."

"True, but is it what you want?"

Harm couldn't help but laugh. "Kat asked me the same thing."

"So what did you tell her?"

"That I want to be with Sarah and Ashley, I don't want to miss out on my son's life as he grows up."

"And you think remaining _Cag_ you'll miss it?"

"Yes."

"Harm," AJ sat forward. "Son, I've seen you change over the years from a cocky young aviator turned lawyer with a chip on his shoulder, to an outstanding attorney. I've seen you struggle to deal with your emotions, your relationships with friends and love ones. You've been like a son to me, so I'm telling you this as a father. Don't leave if you don't want to, because if you do you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Ashley has a strong bond with you, your being at sea won't change that. He's a Rabb and as he gets older he's going to be proud of his dad."

"I can't do it forever though."

"I know that, hell if I was still JAG, I'd move heaven and earth to try and convince you to return," AJ remarked. "But the fact remains you have to do it for yourself, not for anyone else. Mac understands, she loves you; she'll love you whether you're by her side or on an aircraft carrier. Whether you're a lawyer or an aviator or both."

"Thanks AJ."

"You're welcome."

Harm looked once more at this brother and sister-in-law. "Kat told me, she'd serve under me whether I was _Cag _or the JAG."

"Well she's a smart officer," AJ informed. "Saw that the first time I met her."

"Yeah, so did I," Harm agreed, making up his mind. "So did I."

The Vietnam Memorial Wall

Christmas Eve 2004

The tall Naval officer stood before the gold letters that made up Harmon Rabb, Sr.'s name. Harm pulled off his glove and touched the gold letters. "Hi dad, I'm sorry I haven't been to seen you before this, but it's been a hectic year," he said softly. "I'm going to do another tour on the _Ticonderoga_ and then make a decision on where my career will go from there. The SecNav wanted to transfer Katherine off the _Tyco_, but I when he found out the entire air wing would have resigned if he did, he changed his mind. I guess everyone will just have to get use to having two Rabb's on the one carrier, I know Captain Garrett doesn't mind. He thought for a while he was going to lose us both, but Katherine decided to do another tour as well. I guess neither of us have gotten flying out of our systems yet." He paused, smiling. "You should see Ashley, dad, he's grown so much. And according to mum, he's so much like me. I have a feeling one day my son is going to be an aviator, I just pray he has my talent and his mothers perfect timing. Look after him, Dad, him and Sarah while I'm away. And Sergei, I know he says he's a Marine, that he can look after himself, but I saw how lost he was when Katie was hurt. They need each other, just like Sarah and I need each other." Snow began to fall and Harm hugged tighter into his coat, slipping his glove back onto his hand. "I have to go dad, I'll be back though, I promise," he said, then turned and saw his wife and son waiting with his brother and sister-in-law. Smiling he went over to them

"Merry Christmas, Harm." Sarah bid, their son snug in her arms asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," he said and kissed her, being careful of Ashley.

The tinkling of Christmas bells fluttered on the wind, making all four officers smile.

"Merry Christmas Dad," Sergei said quietly, glancing at the wall.

Katherine took her husbands hand. "Merry Christmas dad," she said also.

Harm slipped his arm around his wife and son and said happily. "Lets go home."

"Yes sir," both Katherine and Sergei chimed, coursing them all to laugh as they walked towards their cars.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

26 January 2005

Captain Harmon Rabb stood leaning against the rail as he looked over the flight deck, below Hornets were taking off into the night sky on another patrol. Men and women he'd briefed only moments before. He smiled, thinking back to the first time he'd stood on Vultures Row on the _Tyco_. Back then he never though he'd have everything he could have dreamed off. A wife, a beautiful son and in the future a beautiful daughter, though he and Sarah weren't prepared to tell anyone yet she was pregnant again. That was their secret for now. Still it brought a smile to his face. He'd moved on, from the aviator who thought he'd lost everything when his ramp strike had occurred. To the lawyer, who got his confidence and his wings to become a Top Gun in the air and the courtroom. The man who had found his soul mate and convinced her of his love, to become his wife and mother of his children. And the father who held his son in his arms for the first time and felt so complete. To the _Cag_, whose respect the men and women under his commander had been earned and who's friendship had been gained. Now no matter what life threw at him, he knew he'd face it with the same tenacity as he always did.

Looking up at the night sky, he smiled and whispered. "I love you Sarah." Knowing deep down in the depths of his soul she'd heard him and was whispering 'I love you' back to him.

The End.

(Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and stuck by this story right from Chapter One. There are too many of you to name, so I'll just say a big thank you to you all. Your encouragement kept me going and kept this story from finishing so many chapters ago. Once again thank you for all your support – AS)


End file.
